Objectives
by murdercrowther
Summary: Life is good for the Autobots, with the occasional 'Con disturbance. The Terror Twins still causing havoc. Wheeljack's experiments failing. Prime being the leader. Bumblebee guarding Sam and Mikaela. Ironhide looking after the Lennox's. Ratchet throwing wrenches at his patients. And Prowl overworking himself and crashing. And now the arrival of the new recruits... Prowl/OC Blurr/OC
1. OBJECTIVE 1

**READ THIS**

Hello to anyone who is reading this. I may mix up some of the terms or plot lines, while adding characters that weren't originally in the movie – who the hell hasn't done that? - , but the location that this is being set in is part of the movie. As well as some of the people. If you have read the summary you will know that Prowl is in this, as well as others that have been added. There are other Fanfictions to back me up on this, so don't point out flaws unless it is a considerable one. I have watched all of the movies, and half the time they didn't make much sense. Reviews would be great and flaming will be totally ignored as well as said flamer being labeled a dick the rest of their life. This is a slash piece between Prowl and my OC. A "Cross Species" Fanfic, you may say. Don't like don't read. Thank you for picking this out and suggestions will be taken into account. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, OR ANY OTHER MENTIONED DIALOGUES OR DEVICES THAT ALREADY EXIST. I OWN MY OWN IDEAS AND CHARACTERS.

OBJECTIVES.

* * *

**# 1:****ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME.**

**DIEGO GARCIA **

**13:38 P.M**

Optimus Prime exited the meeting room. Three hours of listening to Generals jabber on about weapons and concealment can really put a strain on your processor. The blue and red mech groaned inwardly as he realised that he would have to write out a report on all the details of the meeting. An added two hours of solid, mind ripping boredom. He understood that he was the leader of the Autobots, and it was his duty to do these things, but at times, a break was a much rewarded thing.

He smirked slightly as he noted that his SIC would not feel the same way. The mech never seemed to leave his office; always having numerous piles of "Paperwork" was the word humans used for it. Of course he worked on datapads, but the concept was the same. And he understood that Prowl would be beside himself until the report was completed. Of course he wouldn't let emotions show. Prowl was famous for his logical thinking and stoic personality. Couldn't blame the mech when you have a very powerful logic and battle computer. His tacticians mind had won them many battles on Cybertron.

Still, the prospect of another couple hours of work was enough to make him cringe.

Was it bad that he wished his SIC had crashed? It was usually only the twins – and Jazz – that could send the mech into the black oblivion that his mind swallowed him into. But it was becoming more frequent due to fact that he hardly recharged or refueled. And he usually had to be ordered out of the confines of that room just to remain alive. And he supposed that it wasn't his mind crashing at those points, but the internal components, duel to lack of Energon.

The Prime was drawn out of these thoughts as a blue blur passed him by.

'Hello-sir-Optimus-Prime-sir.' Came the almost indecipherable reply as the bot sped by. Just by speak alone could you identify Blurr. The fastest Autobot there was. Optimus shook his head while chuckling. He had very loyal recruits, all of whom would give their lives for the cause.

He left the confines of that building and was momentarily blinded by sunlight as he walked out into the open world. It lasted for a few seconds before he was back inside.

Now this building could be considered the rec room. More like a room which had high balconies so that the humans could make eye contact with the other Autobots, and a very large visual screen.

Currently there was Ironhide, Jazz, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Elita-One that made up the Autobot comparison. Major Lennox, Epps and a few other recruits he had not familiarized with himself, comprised the organics.

A few breems of relaxation wouldn't hurt.

He stood next to his Sparkmate as the others greeted him.

'Optimus, sir.' Was Ironhides terse greeting. He nodded at the mech.

The other three were more relaxed.

'Hey Optimus.' Was the very eloquent reply he got from Jazz.

The Twins just smiled, albeit mischievously. The Autobot leader caught their act.

'What did you two do?' he asked them. They shot glances at each other.

'Who said we did anything?' Sideswipe replied. Optimus' optics narrowed as he tried to figure out their plot.

He didn't need long to think of it, as Blurr came crashing in, skidding out of control. Only then did he notice the thin layer of oil next to the other entrance of the building.

'Ok, so maybe we did do something.' Sunstreaker put a servo behind his head. But to both of their surprise, Optimus simply smiled lightly. He wouldn't admit that this had been humorous.

Neither did they realise that the Autobot they had pranked was still spinning out of control, trying to grab any surface available to stop the motion. Eventually though, the wall stopped him, leaving an indent in the metal surface. And it only took him an astrosecond before he was speeding out of the building, shouting apologies back to the others for the damage.

'Well that was a bust.' Muttered Sideswipe, 'He didn't even think about it.'

'Knew we should have picked someone else.'

'You guys had this planned?' Jazz asked incredulously. The Twins nodded.

'We knew that Blurr was gonna be coming through here at this time, so we set it up.' Answered Sunstreaker.

'I thought you were just doing it for whatever unlucky mech happened to walk in next.' Mumbled the Saboteur.

'We plan most of our "attacks" Jazz. Only when needing to improvise do we say it was for whatever mech.' Sideswipe explained. They both looked at Optimus.

'So does this mean brig time?' asked Sunstreaker. Optimus suppressed a laugh.

'That is Prowl's job at the moment. If you can fix this up, you might get away with it.' The five Autobots looked startled by their Primes words, but the Twins didn't hesitate to get to work.

'Sir are you positive-' started Ironhide. Optimus held up a servo to stop him.

'Ironhide, at some points, this is the only way.' He replied cryptically. Elita smirked.

'You have to write a report on the meeting don't you?' she surmised. He nodded, eyes downcast. She could sense his frustration.

'Ya better get on it, or the mech will track ya down. Did that to me when I was late on a mission update.' Supplied Jazz. Optimus optics widened and he quickly left to his own office.

'Did that actually happen?' asked Ironhide. Jazz smirked.

'Pit yeah. He was watching me the whole time. As the humans saying, "Peering over my shoulder". It was unnerving. He just stood there, totally silent.'

'How late were you with it?' Elita asked. The saboteur shrugged.

'Two weeks. I tell ya, he was ticked off. Didn't show it outward, but you could tell.'

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION **

**16:56 P.M**

Eliza Jover was called from her post that day. She was walking down the long metal corridor, her fate unknown. She had never been called by her commanding officer, and wondered if anything had gone wrong. Her division in the army was one of the most secret. It was known to exist, but it was very private. The Technical and Spying Department was for the few who knew how to monitor with pinpoint accuracy and without being seen. It wasn't Special Ops. No, those guys were much quieter. These guys were the ones that monitored it all from computers. They were the eyes and ears of the country. Id you had the technological know how to man one of these super computers, you had the job. This was how she had made her way up the ladder.

Of course her sister had done far better. Terry was a born leader, and was much more… inspiring than her. She wasn't envious of her sister's role, and was in fact glad that she didn't have that much pressure. Plus, knowing a high ranking member wasn't half bad either.

She swiped her key card on the mechanical door and it slid open. To reveal her boss and her sister, both in the room. Her eyes widened at the presence of a family member. They didn't usually interact when working, considering the rank difference.

'… Sir?' she asked the male sitting behind the steel desk. He nodded.

'You know General Terry Jover.' It was more of a statement than a question. Everybody knew about the family militants.

'Yes sir.' She replied nonetheless.

'Good. Now you must be wondering about why I've called you here.' Her expression didn't change, but inside the question was burning.

'We are moving you to a different division Agent Jover.' Eliza did a double take. A different division? Did she do something wrong?

'Sir, why is that?' she asked. He smiled slightly.

'We are choosing different individuals from all of the categories for this task. You are our last recruit.' She still did not understand what he meant.

'This is a top secret operation, which few people know about. You remember the attack on Mission city?' Terry spoke this time. Eliza nodded slowly.

'Only the main points of the army were informed. Your division – and other smaller groups – was kept in the dark about this. We are also trying to keep the rest of the world oblivious, but it is getting harder. We have chosen the select few of you to go due to your unique abilities.' Her sister finished explaining. Eliza's gaze sharpened.

'Who are the others?'

'Well other than you there is Henry Dasin – Special Ops – Eric Webster – Classified – Vernet Holmes – Decoding – Jonathon Franklin.' Terry stopped here and looked at her sister whose expression had hardened.

'Since when did he join the army?' she asked. Jonathon Franklin was a touchy subject for her. Saved for another time.

'He's the new Government liaison.' This was expected. He had worked for the government.

'But those have been the selected personnel. You leave in a week.' Finished her boss. He nodded in respect towards General Jover and left the room, giving both sisters time to confer.

There was an awkward silence. Finally Eliza broke it.

'What is this division?'

'See for yourself.' Her sister produced a laptop and a flash drive. She turned it on and inserted the information.

A document was viewed on the screen. Eliza scanned the info. Each line she grew more and more dubious.

Once she had finished analyzing the data, she looked at Terry, 'You have got to be joking.' She laughed, 'This is absolutely ridiculous. April fools finished months ago.' She was now beside herself with exaggerated laughter. Her sister simply stared on.

Once the racket had died down, she opened another document with pictures. At this Eliza's eyes widened. But she was still not convinced.

'How do I know these aren't clever animation?' she asked.

'You don't.' Terry left the room, leaving her sister looking at the information. Her comm. Sounded.

/: RSVP if you're in:/ her sisters voice shut off. Eliza looked back at the screen. The picture she was on now was of an enormous red and blue robot, with a black one in the background, sporting intimidating cannons on each of its arms.

She flicked over and was presented with two very similar looking robots. They reminded her of her twin brothers. John and David. It was slightly annoying that one of her brothers had the same name as the guy she was… not currently on the best of terms with. But that's life.

She changed again and saw what appeared to be three female robots. They were all looking towards the camera, bemused expressions on their faces. There were two humans by their feet, both female as well. One was a red head, the other blonde haired.

The next picture was of a blue blur. She couldn't discern anything else from that. The next was of a yellow and black with a human male sitting on his shoulder.

She clicked on the arrow at the bottom of the screen, and the image that appeared next stopped her. It was another robot, but it was clearly caught at unawares of the photo being taken. It was black and white and was focused on something in its hand. It looked like an Ipad to her, but far more technical. But what stilled her more was its very alive expression. She closed the laptop and reached to her ear.

/: Agent Jover to General Jover:/

/: Yes?:/ was the instant reply.

She took in a deep breath.

/:Where do I meet you?:/

* * *

**DIEGO GARCIA **

**15:27 P.M**

The Praxian looked down at the datapad that had been placed on his desk. This was the report about the meeting earlier that day. And for once it had come in at a decent arrival. Of course it was still a grudging effort, considering that for once he had finally completed the rest of the work that he had received that day. He had a good book downloaded on a different datapad. "Great Expectations" by an organic called Charles Dickens.

And now he had to review this. He may never come out of his office but it did not mean that he liked work. It simply had to be done. And one day this would pay off.

He viewed over the first section and realised that he would be here a lot longer than anticipated. The information had been crudely organized, thus making it a jumble of words. This should not have been so hard for anyone.

A warning flashed before his optics, signaling that he needed to recharge. He ignored it. He hadn't recharged in three orns. A few more joors would not kill him. Besides the time point in the day was not a logical section for the necessary subject. According to humans at least. Work first, then rest. And any other essential needs.

He started going over it.

_The commanders were going over the required steps necessary to insure that our race remain hidden. Halfway through the briefing a government official suggested a tactic that …_

_This should be in chronological order _was the main thought going through his processor as he continued.

Jazz walked by Prowls office. Judging by the life sign inside Prowl was still at it. It was like the mech never had any time. And for once, the saboteur didn't go in. he really did not want to confront the SIC about this. Ratchet does that for him.

He continued down the hallway, unaware that Prowl had registered his presence. Praxian door wing sensors were particularly helpful.

He placed the datapad aside and grabbed a blank one. He would continue revising the Primes report, but for his own mental sake, he needed reminders.

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME.**

This was so that he may be able to write the report. It will be much easier than having to spend the next four hours trying to decipher this.

/:Optimus Prime to Prowl:/ Optimus' booming voice cut through the SIC's thoughts.

/:Yes sir:/ he replied automatically.

/: I have been informed that new recruits, as well as the new liaison, will be arriving next week. As much as we don't like the government appointed financial human, please put up a note to the others that we actually need to make this one last:/ his leaders voice was strained with annoyance. Nobody liked the liaison, but it was a requirement.

/:Sir, I do believe it will be taken better if you address the matter:/ Prowl almost pleaded the Prime.

/: I will inform them, but until I have the chance, please put up a notice. Optimus out:/ the voice cut off and Prowl resisted the urge to slam his head against the metal desk. More work.

He grabbed a different pad and sent a message to any other Autobot who was not offline at the moment. And specifically stating that it was Optimus' orders.

He reached for the datapad with the decoding task at hand.

He hoped the liaison had guts.

He was going to need it.

* * *

What do you think? As previously stated above reviews and suggestions are welcome and flamers as above.

Please review.


	2. OBJECTIVE 2

**OBJECTIVES**

* * *

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS**

**SOMEWHERE IN THE AIR**

**11:47 A.M**

The rattling of the plane startled Eliza into the land of the living. Where was she? It hit her. When she had asked where to meet her sister, the answer had been a high pitched sound that had sent her unconscious. And looking at the other three passed out soldiers also on the bench, she knew that she wasn't the only one. Jonathon was no where in sight. Figures. Mister Government liaison is too important to travel with the "Underclass". She scowled. Bastard.

One of the men – a black haired, middle aged male – was slowly coming to. As were the others. A brown haired male, young and a bald male, also young.

She watched as they studied their surroundings. Confusion clouded their expressions, but was soon cleared as past memories resurfaced. They turned to the lone female in the aircraft.

She lifted a hand, 'Hi.' They looked at her closely, then greeted as well.

'I'm Eliza Jover, Technical and Spying department.' She offered her name and division. One by one they told her theirs.

'Vernet Holmes, Decoding.' The middle aged one extended a hand. She shook it.

'Henry Dasin, Special Operations.' the bald man simply saluted. She returned the gesture.

All focus was sent to the brown haired recruit. He fidgeted slightly before replying, 'Eric Webster.' He looked down at the floor. They all waited for his sector name. This continued for a few minutes, but they then realised that he was not giving out anything else.

Henry leaned back against the metal wall, 'So, we're gonna be meeting aliens today.' The truth was rather unimaginable.

'I suppose. The first time I heard of this, I though it was a joke. But my superior was way to serious, couldn't say no.' Vernet looked around the large interior of the flying vessel. Eliza nodded in agreement.

'My sister came and talked to me about it. I thought she was joking. Huge, alien robots from a planet called Cybertron with their leader Optimus Prime. And guess what? A five year old girl knows about this before any of us did.' They all nodded in understanding. They had read the documents concerning the Autobots and Decepticons. Seemed rather unfair that none of them had heard about it, yet several civilians were friends with these automatons.

'Just hope we didn't get into something that's to big for us.' Mumbled Eric. Vernet laughed.

'Like fifty feet tall robots.' Eliza smirked. The door on the other side of the metal room opened and silence once again claimed it, as General Jover and Jonathon Franklin walked in. Terry nodded at the recruits.

'Glad to see you are all awake.' Eliza narrowed her eyes. If this was so top secret, they simply could've blindfolded them, not knocked them out.

'This is the new Government liaison for the Autobots, Jonathon Franklin,' a few grunts were all the reply he got, 'They are stationed on an island called Diego Garcia. Understand that if you ever reveal this to anyone, you will be hunted down and killed.' Eliza smirked. Her sister's favourite word. Killed. In fact it had been her first word. Messed up childhood right?

'We will be approaching the landing strip in fifteen minutes. You will be meeting the Autobots and their commander in building D, and shall address yourselves when Major Lennox speaks with you,' she looked around, 'I will be with you. And I understand that Mr. Webster will not be able to state his division. You do not have to, they have been informed of that classification. The others however.' She did not need to finish, as they understood they would be expected to signal their division.

'Mr. Franklin will be introduced as well. To your seats.' They were already in their seats, so that only applied to the liaison beside her. She sat next to her sister.

They continued in silence for the next ten minutes. The descent had already initiated and soon they were touching the tarmac.

Eliza removed the straps that bound her to her seat and made a move to the hangar doors which were opening. A hand stopped her.

Terry looked at her sister, 'Eliza, they don't know we're related. Have fun.' And General Jover exited the plane.

_Have fun? What did that mean? _She wondered. She left the plane last, and sun blinded her. There was a warm wind blowing, and all together…

It was beautiful.

* * *

Major William Lennox stood next to Optimus Prime, as other Autobots filed into the building. They had not intended on having new troops, so to keep things in line and not have five new people asking who that was, or what their job was, it just seemed easier to do it in the same room with everyone.

He looked at his watch. Five more minutes. He smirked.

'Is something amusing Major Lennox?' asked the Autobot leader.

He ducked his head slightly, 'No sir. I am just wondering what their reactions will be.' Optimus looked puzzled.

Bumblebee came riding in with Sam and Michaela. The two humans exited the black and yellow car.

'So, we're getting fresh meat.' Was the first thing that the female said as she walked up to the Autobots.

'Apparently so. Other organics getting killed.' Grumbled Ratchet as he went and stood beside his prime. Ironhide was already beside him, role of bodyguard initiated. Optimus looked around the room.

Only the Twins, Blurr and Prowl were missing. Strange. His SIC was never late for anything.

He opened a tight comm. with Ratchet.

/: Did Prowl crash?:/

/: No, I checked. He's simply finishing up paperwork and sentencing the twins to an orn of brig time starting tomorrow. He found out about what happened yesterday. Blurr told me about it while I was getting dents out of his armor:/

/: Understood:/ the line was cut. A blue streak sped into the room next to Bumblebee.

'Are-they-here-yet?' few bots could decipher that.

'Not yet Blurr.' Ironhide replied. The last Autobots required entered the room, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe hunched over and Prowl following behind, slightly slumped himself.

The building doors opened and strode in a number of familiar soldiers and a female that was not known to the Cybertronians.

'General Jover.' Lennox immediately saluted, as well as the rest of the forces in the room, minus the alien robots. And Sam and Michaela.

'At ease.' She was followed behind by four other soldiers and a man in a suit, 'Alright Major Lennox, introductions.' She gestured to the ones behind her.

'Yes mam.' He went over. The female soldier was at the end, the suited man at the front.

'Name.' demanded the Major. The man looked at him closely.

'Jonathon Franklin, Government liaison.' Muffled groans sounded from the bots. Eliza was looking at them closely. The minute she had entered she had literally wanted to swear. They were real, and… they were on a secluded island, hidden from the world. Oi.

'Name.' Lennox asked again, this time to a bald man.

'Henry Dasin, Special Operations, Sir.' He stood straight and saluted to William. Jazz cocked an optic ridge. Other Special Ops. What do you think they had him for? And competition starts now.

'Name.' This was getting tiring.

'Vernet Holmes, Decoding.' A salute as well. No reaction to that, and no declaration of war. They needed a decoder. Desperately.

He moved to the next male. Terry came and stood next to him.

'Name.'

'Eric Webster.' The Autobots were expecting more. Silence for a few moments.

'Alright.' The Major said awkwardly. He turned towards Eliza. General Jover nodded at her sister.

_Have fun. _Was the silent message being sent. She still didn't understand.

A wolf whistle went up in the building. Now she understood.

'Been a while since we got a female recruit in this division. Most of our others vary form about ten to twelve.' Lennox made conversation, while Eliza hid a smirk.

'You single?' An unknown soldier called out. Eliza lifted her head up and raised her voice.

'I don't know.' She started silencing him, 'Why don't you ask my sister.' She gestured toward Terry who was nodding knowingly. Eyes widened.

'Or maybe my dad, who controls all of your jobs.' This was what fun was to the sisters. Making other people feel like total and utter idiots.

It took a few minutes to make the connection. The silence that ensued was so deafeningly quiet, you could have heard a moths wing beat.

Lennox coughed and then cleared his throat, 'Well… um… name?'

She smiled slightly, 'Eliza Jover, Technical and Spying Department.' She saluted. Lennox coughed again.

'Do you have a cold Major Lennox?' asked Optimus. The Major looked startled.

'No, no, no cold. Anyway, now for your introductions.' He gestured to Optimus while looking at the recruits.

'This is Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. On his left is Ironhide, Weapons specialist,' the black mech powered his cannons for intimidation, 'On his right the Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet,' the medic scowled.

'Bumblebee, the scout and his charges Sam and Michaela.' They waved, 'Wheeljack the… inventor.' Eliza couldn't help but notice that the major hesitated in his title.

'Blurr, intelligence officer.' His optics flicked over the new humans, 'The femme strike team, of Elita-one, Chromia, and Arcee.' The last one crossed her arms over her chest while the other two simply stared.

'Jazz, saboteur,' his lip plates twitched at the humans in an almost smile.

'Wheelie, Jolt, Skids, Mudflap.' Said Bots nodded.

'Prowl, Second in Command to the prime.' Recognition dawned on Eliza that this was the mech that had eventually driven her to agree. He barely even moved, and didn't show any notice that he had even been called. Almost as though he hadn't heard Lennox. His optics then focused on her. Neither moved.

'And the frontline warriors, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.' The two bots that looked similarly like twins had started inching away from the crowd when they had been called. Both pretended to look aloof.

'Well, that's everyone. I assume that you've already been informed of the buildings you are required to go to now,' nods followed, 'Dismissed.' Most of the bots dispersed along with the humans. Prowls gaze lingered on the human femme, before turning away to go back to his office.

'Where do you think you're going?' demanded Ratchet. The tactician froze.

'When did you last recharge?' asked the CMO. By that point several hundred ways of getting out of this situation were racing through his processor. He chose the easiest.

He transformed and sped down the corridor at a speed that could rival Blurr's. The others stared after their retreating SIC, his change in character throwing them for a loop. Ratchet growled and took chase. He had a lot of practice with other patients.

While Prowl was driving he made a mental note:

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME.**

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS.**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. OBJECTIVE 3

**OBJECTIVES**

(Occurs a week after new recruits have arrived)

* * *

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUD JUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE.**

**DIEGO GARCIA**

**14:12 P.M**

Prowl looked at the datapad in his hand. He knew he should be going over the details of the… the…

What in the pit was this about anyway?

He checked through and realised he was staring at a blank screen. It was an empty pad. He blinked. He had been staring at a blank datapad for the past three hours. And at this he couldn't resist the urge to slam his head on the desk. A resonating clang echoed through the building. And, due to the other Autobots very impressive hearing, they all heard it as well.

'What was that?' Sideswipe asked his brother from the small room they were in, serving out brig time.

'Don't know, don't care.' Muttered the trying to recharge Sunstreaker. What did get his attention however, was the deafening crash which followed.

Prime suppressed a cringe at the clanging sound. What had that been? Evident by Ironhide and Jazz's expressions they were wondering the same thing. They looked towards the door. Currently they had been betting credits. You can't blame them. They were all bored out of their processors and they previously bet on Cybertron, why was Earth any different.

They turned back to their game, but were stopped as a crashing sound reverberated throughout the room.

Ratchet looked up from his work repairing Blurr from the mission he had gone on earlier that day. There was a short run in with cons and the metal plating on his left arm was torn off, the wires frayed. He was still conscious, but it still hurt like the pit.

Wheeljack was there as well, looking for different instruments that were necessary for his next experiment. The clang and crashing sound had him instantly on alert, considering he was now hardwired to react to any uncommon sound as it may separate life and death. This happened everyday in his lab.

Ratchet sighed, 'Ok, what volatile chemical did you leave stewing in your lab and how big an explosion should we anticipate?' this had become routine. Wheeljack shook his head.

'Not mine.' This left much to the confusion.

Bee looked up suddenly from where he was with Sam and Michaela. They were talking to Major Lennox and his five year old daughter Annabelle Lennox. She had accompanied him for the day and was asking about the unfamiliar faces.

'… and that guy?' she pointed to the new liaison.

'That is the man who is replacing the last guy in a… blue suit.' Sam explained. He was having trouble explaining.

'Oh.' She thought about this, 'Is he a glitch to?' the three humans froze as the Cybertronian swearing term was voiced by the innocent child.

'No, sweetheart.' Lennox replied quickly. In his mind though, he was silently planning out the next conversation with Ironhide.

Michaela noticed Bumblebee not paying attention, 'What's up Bee?'

The yellow and black bot looked for the right radio station to relay his thought. He finally found one on a talk.

_And he crashed- _he stopped the male voice so that they could try understanding.

'Crash?' asked Sam. The Autobot nodded.

'Who crashed?' Lennox looked at the scout. This was going to be hard.

'Did the twins get out without my knowing?' asked Jazz, as the three mechs walked down the corridor.

'Nope. Says they're still in the brig.' Replied Ironhide. They were tracking the sound to its source, concerned at what it may be.

'Whatever it is, be on the ready. We may have a Decepticon infiltrator.' Optimus warned his two officers. Ironhide powered up his cannons.

As they were rounding the corner, Blurr came speeding by, almost knocking into them.

'Sorry-Optimus-prime-sir.-Ratchet-threw-me-out-aft er-the-crash-him-and-Wheeljack-are-looking-into-it .' The speedy Autobot relayed before running off again.

'If it is a Decepticon infiltrator, they don't have enough firepower to fight it off,' summed up the Weapons specialist. Optimus nodded and they quickened their pace.

As Blurr ran down the hallway, he sent a comm. Message to Ratchet, informing him of the approaching mechs.

'Message received. Thank you Blurr.' Ratchet replied slowly as he looked at the sight before him. Wheeljack's optics had widened at the scene.

Prowl was slumped over on the desk, unconscious, datapads scattered all over the floor and stacked in an untidy pile. There was a shattered mess across the room which probably once resembled one of those pads.

'Um… are we sure this is Prowls office?' asked Wheeljack. Ratchet was just as confused. The SIC could be considered a… the human term was "Neat freak". This was not what anyone could consider "Neat".

'Do you think he finally cracked from the pressure?' Wheeljack asked again. Still the medic did not reply. After a few more moments of taking it in he set to work.

'Come on; let's get him to the med bay. We can ask the glitch questions later.' The two Autobots went and grabbed Prowl by the arms. They dragged him out of the room, and went around the corner, just as Optimus, Jazz, And Ironhide came through. They saw the open door to Prowls office and went in.

They paused at the mess the place was in. Jazz hesitated at first, but then entered the room.

Ironhide turned to Optimus, 'Can we assume that it was an infiltrator?'

'Has to be. Never seen Prowls office like this before.' Jazz answered, picking up a shard of the destroyed datapad. There was no sign of the SIC anywhere in the room.

Optimus nodded. He activated his comm. for wide range reception over the entire base.

/: To all Autobots and military personnel, this is Optimus Prime. There has been a Decepticon infiltration. Initiate emergency lockdown:/

Lennox and Bumblebee listened to the message. Sam and Michaela were still speaking with them, but stopped as they noticed the two weren't listening.

'We aren't that boring.' Muttered Michaela. Barely two seconds after that did Bee transform and usher them to get in. Lennox told his daughter to go with them. He then walked in the other direction, towards building C.

The three humans didn't know what was going on, and Bee didn't collaborate.

They sped over to building F. Blurr overtook them on his way there as well. Once they had entered the building, they were greeted by the other Autobots, and any military persons who had been there previously, but were currently filing out.

'What's going on?' asked Sam.

'Optimus said there was a Decepticon infiltrator. He ordered emergency lockdown.' Elita replied to the human's question. He seemed shocked.

'Decepticons? How did they get in?' Michaela asked.

'Probably a drone.' Wheeljack answered coming into the room, 'Ratchet sent me to check on things here. Where was the 'Con spotted?'

Nobody knew. As these events were unfolding, Eliza was walking down the halls. She had got the message but was doubtful of its source. She had read about the Decepticons on the flash drive. The possibility of them being here was near impossible. They were as tall as the Autobots, how does one simply sneak onto an extremely well guarded security base?

She walked by an open door. She had gone past this place before, and had been informed that it was the med bay for the Autobots. There were currently two bots in there. she recognized both of them from her first day on base. It was the medic… Ratchet, and the SIC… Prowl.

The names were slow in coming to her.

Prowl was unconscious on one of the berths, while Ratchet was standing over a chart. He was muttering to himself.

'… and to add to it there's a Decepticon infiltrator. Wonder where he was spotted…' she could make out little of what he was saying.

She shrugged. Boredom was always an excuse. Eliza snuck into the med bay as quietly as she could. She knew about the robots special hearing, so it was necessary to remain incognito.

The medic had not yet heard her. She grabbed onto the side of the berth, just being able to reach by jumping up to the metal corner. Once on she quickly checked to see if the medic was still occupied. She looked towards Prowl.

_To think of the anatomical amazements they must have. Being able to change from a vehicle to a bipedal mode similar to that of humans, just much taller and made of metal. It's positively amazing. _She thought. She looked at the designs of metal plating. There was a lot more protective covering in the chest, neck, and abdominal regions. Another similarity to Earthlings. Except for the neck part… and the abdomen. They had an exoskeleton keeping them together, in contrast to humans who had bones and skin. Eliza wondered about their internal statistics. Did they have a heart? Or a liver? Or at least a mechanical substitute for the both of those.

With slight hesitation, she placed her hand – her _small _hand in comparison – on Prowl's chassis. There was heat radiating off it, just like a humans body warmth. The similarities were uncanny. She tried to wrap her mind around the fact that there was an extremely advanced alien race that existed and preceded their own by millions of years. And were residing on this planet.

She continued thinking of this, not realizing that Ratchet was watching her. He had sensed her presence the minute she had entered the domain of repairs. But instead of immediately signaling her out, he watched what she would do. He recognized her as one of the new recruits, the only female one which had arrived a week ago. The medic tried to recall her name. Cybertronians had very good memories, considering their minds were computers, but Ratchet was much older and hadn't been paying attention. He finally got it. Eliza Jover, Technical and Spying department and sister to General Terry Jover. He watched as her eyes flickered over the other Autobots frame, taking in every detail. Maybe he could train two humans now.

'Agent Jover.' He said out loud. Her head darted up and she removed her hand from Prowls chest plating.

She saluted, 'Autobot Medic Ratchet.' Was her immediate response. Typical military.

He shook his head, 'What are you doing here? There was a message sent out about a Decepticon infiltrator. I am positive that you have been informed of this, there is no excuse.' His tone was course and blunt, as to his character.

She faltered, 'With all due respect sir, you should also be following said protocols. But, as you are a medic, and have a patient to tend to, I am simply offering my help in trying to aid you, in case the intruder dare comes here. No offense sir, but you are not fully armed with the proper firearms.' Meaning medical tools. Ratchet scowled, but was secretly impressed at the human's bravery. Very few stood up to him.

'I am fully equipped to deal with a drone.' He spat out, turning back to his work. Eliza was confused.

'A drone? They said it was a Decepticon infiltrator, not an easily destroyable piece of hardwiring. I'm packing seven guns, specially designed to harm these guys, and we're dealing with a DRONE?!' Ratchet turned in surprise at the rising of her voice. This femme had guts.

'What did you expect? An actual Decepticon couldn't get here, so they send in drones, which are also carrying weapons.' The medic explained impatiently.

'God save us.' Muttered Eliza. She turned to Prowl, 'So was it the drone that knocked him out?'

'No, there are no signs of any electromagnetic pulse to offline him, and no weapon fire suggesting otherwise. Prowl offlined due to exhaustion.' Replied the medic, looking back at his charts.

'Exhaustion?' the question was evident in the tone of her voice. He nodded.

'Prowl is what you humans call a workaholic. He disregards his basic needs for the all consuming task of finishing his job. Which just seems to get more and more each orn,' this term confused her, but she did not interrupt, 'Every report has to go by him, every single matter. Even human military matters.'

'Why does only he get all this work? Shouldn't they split it between others?' Eliza was now sitting on the berth, her legs dangling off.

'Prowl has a very powerful mind, comprised of a battle computer, a logic processor, and his very well guarded CPU. This equals the perfect tactician. He can take any problem and give you over several hundred suggestions.'

'Impressive.'

'Yes. Unfortunately, due to his logic processor he has a glitch. Anything he can't process with a suitable answer he shuts down. Not a pleasant experience. He is one of the few beings on this base who can do his job to near perfection. He also won't allow anyone to help, so it's a moot point.' Ratchet turned to face her.

'Is this the first time he offlined due to exhaustion?' the female asked. Ratchet nodded.

'The other way we actually get him to recharge and refuel is to crash him with an unanswerable equation. I then threaten him and he does what I recommended for the duration of the joor, which is to rest and get sustenance.'

Eliza cocked her head to the side, 'So if he's got so much work, when does he even have time to socialize with fellow Autobots?'

At this, Ratchet smirked, 'Prowl doesn't socialize regardless of how much work he gets. The glitch avoids everyone unless it's absolutely necessary, and even then he barely makes conversation. The few times he has gone to the rec room he stayed there for the duration of two breems,' – Note to self: Learn Cybertronian terms – Eliza reminded herself, 'Probably because he doesn't want to actually see the things he's gonna have to write a report about later.'

'Like what?' referenced to what subjects he didn't want to know about.

'Such as the Twins latest prank. They are usually the ones who crash him – or Jazz – and are the bane of his existence, you could say. They cause the most damage, and he's the one sending them to the brig, and fixing the problem.' The medic explained.

'So… what if he just… took a break? It would be a wake up call wouldn't it? If they don't appreciate how much work he does to make sure that the Autobots keep going smoothly with the American government, imagine if nothing was being done and everything went into turmoil. Maybe he'd get some help.' Eliza voiced her idea aloud.

Ratchet was about to reply, but another voice beat him to it, 'Because, as much as that sounds enjoyable, it is part of my job. And they already have work to do.' The voice was unmistakably Prowl's. He got up slowly, being sure not to hit the human situated on the metal berth.

'How long have you been awake?' Ratchet asked gruffly.

'Last few Earth minutes,' he put a hand to his helm, a pained expression on his face, 'What happened?'

'You offlined due to exhaustion. You overworked yourself and didn't get any recharge or refueling.' Saying so, the medic handed the SIC an energon cube. He downed it quickly.

Eliza was staring at the unknown substance, momentarily forgotten by the two mechs.

'It was first suspected that you offlined due to be ambushed by a Decepticon infiltrator.' Finished the CMO. Prowl's optics widened.

'An infiltrator? Where was he spotted?' Previous events forgotten, his battle computer kicked in.

'Don't know, just got an alert saying to follow the protocol of emergency procedure.' Ratchet was once again looking at his charts.

/: Ratchet, Prowl come in mechs:/ Jazz's voice sounded.

/: Yes Jazz:/ both answered simultaneously.

/: Where are ya? We're all supposed to be in building F:/ the Saboteur was sounding irritated.

/: Med bay, both of us. As well as one of the new recruits:/ Ratchet answered.

/: Med bay? I can understand you bein' there Ratchet, but Prowl? He didn't crash again did he?:/

/: No Jazz. Wheeljack and I found him in his office, offlined due to exhaustion:/ once again, the CMO replied for both of them, much to Prowl's annoyance.

/: Exhaustion? So it wasn't the 'Con intruder that got him?:/ Jazz sounded confused.

/: No Jazz, whatever gave you that idea?:/ Prowl asked the Saboteur this time.

/: Well, your office was trashed. It looked like the 'Con was looking for somethin'. All the datapads were on the floor, and there was a broken one on the other side of the room. That's when we expected an intruder:/ Jazz did not get a reply. Ratchet was looking at Prowl for an answer.

But the SIC was just staring at the wall. After a few seconds of this he groaned and placed his head in his servos.

'Prowl?' asked Ratchet. He waved the medic off.

/: Jazz where are you at the moment?:/ he asked.

/: Building F, every 'Bots here:/ was the quick reply.

/: Call off the emergency protocol, there's no Decepticon:/ silence ensued.

/: How do you know?:/

/: Because it was me who did that to my office. Just call it off, and explain everything. Prowl out:/ with that the mech left the med bay. Ratchet and Eliza watched him leave. Eliza with a blank look, not knowing about what just happened, and Ratchet who was shocked at the different behavior.

As Prowl walked down the hall, he made a mental note:

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME.**

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUD JUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE.**

Jazz got off the comm. link with Prowl and Ratchet. He turned towards the room filled with Autobots. They were busy talking among themselves, while others were getting their weapons ready – i.e. Ironhide.

'Well Jazz,' Optimus' voice spoke to him, 'Where are they?'

'Ratchet and Prowl are in the med bay, along with one of the new human recruits. Prowl called off the alert.' He informed the Prime.

'Why?' Optimus looked surprised. Prowl could be a very cautious mech. Not as cautious as Red Alert, but that was full out paranoia. The other 'Bots in the room – along with the three present humans – had stopped making idle chatter and were listening.

'Ya remember when we found his office like we did?' Jazz brought up the mental image of the mess that did not entirely fit with the normal interior of Prowl's usual work space.

'Yes?' Ironhide pressed him to continue.

The mech sighed, 'There is no Decepticon infiltrator. Prowl did that himself.'

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

Thank you to anyone who has favourite or followed the dialogue, reviews would be great to.


	4. OBJECTIVE 4

**OBJECTIVES**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

**DIEGO GARCIA**

**5:36 A.M**

Blurr sped around the island. It had been his fourth round around the perimeter. He was getting bored. The island just wasn't big enough for him to use to his full potential. He was the fastest Cybertronian alive and he wouldn't even get tired running this island if he did it all day. He had memorized every rock, tree, bush, sand molecule, grass etc. If he was allowed to go around the world, he would. See everything the humans talked about and just RUN.

Of course, he couldn't do that, due to the fact that they weren't supposed to be seen by the outside world. Being hidden sucks.

He completed the fifth lap and sped back to the rec room. Nobody was there yet. It was far too early to be getting up, even for the military personnel. There was a possibility that Optimus, Ratchet or Prowl would be up, but they didn't usually come here. He grabbed an energon cube and gulped it down at an increasingly fast speed.

He had gotten up at five thirty today. It was now - he checked his chronological meter – five thirty-seven.

Twenty-three minutes until people are waken up by those pesky trumpet things. And another hour until the other Autobots were awake. He tapped his pede against the floor in a repetitive motion, waiting. A small windstorm had started by the time it was ten to six.

'You'll wear a hole in the floor if you continue that.' A female voice called out. He looked over and saw one of the familiar recruits. He actually knew her well.

'Hello-Melissa.-How-are-you-this-morning?' he asked in his regularly speedy tone. Melissa Goodwen. She had strawberry blonde hair in a messy bun, and round glasses. Her age was twenty-eight years old. She was wearing military gear and carried several firearms with her at all time, along with a knife in her boot.

'I'm good Blurr, thank you.' She replied. At one point, Blurr almost became her guardian, but then she was full time located to the base after the last of her family was killed. They still spent a lot of time together.

He looked around and noticed there was another person standing by the large doors on the other side.

'What-are-you-doing-up-so-early?' he asked. She smiled.

'Showing the rookie around. I know you get up really early – seriously though, I am the only one that knows – so I thought that maybe you could shed some light for her about Cybertron, you know, before our daily jobs take up all the time.' He nodded eagerly. Melissa gestured for Eliza to come in.

'So kid, ask the 'Bot whatever you want. He's game and if you can understand what he's saying you've got a gift.' Melissa loved the new recruits. You could make them feel so uncomfortable by saying just one sentence.

'Okay,' Eliza walked closer to Blurr. He bent down to look less intimidating. Although, compared to Ironhide…

'Well… what is the substitute of a heart for you guys?' Blurr and Melissa did a double take. Interesting question. Few people inquired about Cybertronian anatomy, unless it was Michaela.

'Uh…' for once Blurr was slightly confused. He composed himself quickly, 'We-have-a-spark.-Each-spark-is-unique,-given-to-u s-by-Primus.' He slid back his chest components to reveal a glowing orb. It almost had a ripple effect. She gasped at its sheer unknown qualities. She thought outside of the box when it came to things.

Melissa came and looked as well. The spark flickered and both girls took a step back. Blurr also seemed surprised, but nonetheless closed off the spark.

'So-any-other-questions?' he asked again. Eliza thought. She would also be fighting Decepticons, she needed to know weaknesses.

'What are your most vulnerable areas? Like when trying to kill a 'Con?'

'Most-of-the-same-places-as-humans.' He replied quickly. She nodded. Another question nagged at her. She opened her mouth to ask, but a blaring sound rang out around the base.

'Ugh, damn it. Come on Jover, we've gotta get back to building D. See you later Blurr.' Melissa called out a farewell to her friend.

'Goodbye-Melissa-and-miss-Jover.' He called back. Eliza ran out, but Melissa turned back.

'Blurr, I know you keep the respectful front by calling me by my full name, but how many times do I have to remind you to call me Mell?' she shouted across the building.

He smirked, 'At-least-one-more-time.' He replied. She laughed and continued out. He looked towards the far side of the building. It still pestered him that his spark had flickered. It had never done that before.

After spending a few minutes thinking about it the mech shrugged it off. It wasn't worth the time. He ran out of the room.

If it bothered him again, he could go see Ratchet about it.

* * *

Currently, said mech was sleeping in his quarters. He needed the rest. He'd been working overtime and it was good to get some recharge. Wish he could get other 'Bots to do the same.

Ah, so peaceful today. No twins destroying things, Wheeljack wasn't up yet to work on experiments, thus resulting in an injured inventor and sometimes injured bystanders, no pesky humans asking him questions. Just peace.

A blaring sound got him fully awake. He groaned. Now if only they found a better way of waking up the troops, life could be considered bearable. Maybe he should file a complaint.

He wondered if Optimus or Prowl were awake. Optimus may be, Prowl probably slipped into recharge in his office while going over work.

Ironhide was with the Lennox's, and Bee was guarding Sam and Michaela. Ratchet was hopeful that the two young adults would not be coming in. Yes, Michaela was his apprentice, but at times, giant alien robots needed time away from organics considering that they lived on a world entirely made of metal.

He got up slowly, joints creaking. First he had to send reports to Prowl, which would most likely wake the mech up, then he could go get energon at the rec room. He sighed. For the other 'Bots they all could go get energon straight away, not have to ship off reports. He supposed the Prime had to do the same thing, but you get the point.

The CMO trudged toward the med bay. He prayed for any mech that came across his path this early in the morning. Of all the times when he got angry, this time of day was probably the worst.

He typed in the code and the door slid open. He entered the place which immediately gave him power over anyone.

'The reports, the reports…' he muttered to himself, his optics scouring over every inch of the surfaces, 'Slag, where is it!' he shouted. He then remembered that he placed them in a locker at the far back of the room. He shuffled over there.

The locker was one of those lock jobs that the humans go on about. He had a soldier lock it and open it every morning and night. He had arrived early today and was rewarded with a locked-unless-by-being-crushed locker.

One thought ran through his processor, _Stupid, fragging organics._

He heard a panting sound coming from outside as well as rapid footsteps he went to the door and looked out. A human soldier – One of the new recruits – was standing there, obviously having run here.

'Sorry, sir. I was…' insert panting, 'Getting the key. It….' Pant, 'Was my job today to open the locker. I am sorry if I kept you waiting.' Ratchet raised an optic ridge. He gestured the man in.

What was his name again? Edward, Elton… Eric! Yes, that was it. Eric Webster, the man with no division.

The troop ran over to the locker and quickly unlocked it's barely visible locking mechanism. Lot of locks in that sentence.

He saluted to the medic and took his leave. Ratchet shook his head. Humans.

He grabbed the pads and left the med bay, again, and started the walk towards Prowls office. It was a necessary thing to do everyday; otherwise the CMO wouldn't go at all. It was always awkward going on a social visit, that's why he didn't do it. The only other mechs who actually went to see him for anything other than work (Place idea of trying to get him not to do any _more_ work) were Optimus and Jazz. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were usually there for what they currently did.

He reached the door to Prowl's office and keyed in the code. Sure enough, as his earlier statement predicted, Prowl was in recharge on his desk, a datapad in hand. Ratchet rolled his optics.

He placed the datapads on the desk and saw what Prowl had been going over. Not work – for once – but an Earth book, done by someone called Charles Dickens titled "Great Expectations"

The CMO nearly laughed. Prowl was actually doing something that he wanted to do. The mech would probably wake up in a minute, might as well let him get a few more astroseconds of rest.

Thinking so Ratchet left the room, the door clunking behind him. That was evidently enough for Prowl, who immediately jolted awake, the datapad he was holding landing on the floor. He bent to pick it up. Strange, he didn't remember reading this.

He saw the new datapads on his desk. Ah, more work. He picked up the first one. There was not much. Just describing the events in the med bay. Blurr with a damaged arm- Repaired. And him…

Continuing.

There was a note placed at the bottom, reading:

_Please inform the humans that they need to find a quieter way to wake up the recruits on the morning. If not complaints will follow. _

Prowl face palmed. Why did he always get these? If you have a problem with how the humans work go talk to a higher commanding organic, they'll fix the problem.

He grabbed the datapad he kept in a draw and brought it out.

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME.**

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUD JUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE.**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

Now for the rest of his work. Oh fragging joy.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

I introduced a new character who will be reappearing in the Fanfic. Thank you to anyone who has favourite or followed, and thank you to the one person who has reviewed.


	5. OBJECTIVE 5

**OBJECTIVES**

* * *

**#5: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEW RECRUIT (ELIZA JOVER)**

**TRANQUILITY **

**21:02 P.M**

Sam and Michaela were arguing. Since when did any couple not argue? They were coming back from a restaurant because it was their anniversary. Let's say things didn't go well. Unfortunately, Bee was the one who was stuck driving them back and forth. So, he was subjected to their ravings.

'I'm just saying Sam, the least you could do on one of the most important dates this year for both of us, is to bring your goddamn wallet.' Michaela retorted to his last remark. She was sitting in the passenger seat.

'Well, guess what? I'm sorry. But as you said this date is important for the both of us. I've paid plenty of times for our other dates. Maybe you should pitch in.' his voice was more raised than normal.

_Humans! _Thought Bumblebee, _Why can't they simply be happy with one another. It's rare if you can ever find your Sparkmate, and when you do you get on all the time. What is wrong with them?_ If he had been in alt mode he would've shook his head in disgrace. For them at least. He stopped at a red light.

'… There are many reasons for that!' shouted Sam, banging his hand on the wheel. Bee mentally cringed then growled. This had gone on long enough. He turned his radio to screeching static, which made the two humans to cover their ears. He stopped.

'Bee! What was that for?' demanded Sam. The 'Bot searched the radio stations.

'_You so stupid!' _a punk's voice sounded. Michaela laughed.

'_Both of you.' _Afemale voice sounded_. _She stopped laughing.

'Hey! Why?' asked Sam, who was mellowing.

Static filled the interior as he looked for the right station. Primus, why was this so hard.

He found a male singer and waited for the right moment; '_Fight!'_ was the singer's word and then cut off.

Sam rolled his eyes, 'Yes Bee we're fighting, that's all.' At these times, the scout wished that he still had his voice box.

The light changed green and he sped off. There was silence in the car for the duration of the trip. They reached Michaela's house first. She immediately got out and left, but not before calling back.

'When you've got your priorities straight, call me.' She then slammed the door.

Sam leaned against the seat as his guardian pulled back onto the road.

'She's so annoying at times. Yeah I forgot my wallet, lets make a huge deal out of it. God, women. Maybe I should look into seeing other people-' Bee screeched to a halt and got on line with Jazz.

He could talk over his comm. just not with his voice /: Hey Jazz:/

/: Hey, Bee. What up?:/ was the instant reply.

/: I need you to explain to Sam about Sparkmates and how lucky he is to have Michaela:/ the scout summed up. There was silence on the other end.

/: So they got into a fight?:/

/: Pretty much. He was visiting the concept of seeing other people:/

/: What? Now that aint right. Put me on the line with 'im:/

He put Jazz's comm. line to connect with the radio and his voice crackled over the transmission.

'Hey Sam.' He greeted the human male. He was confused.

'Jazz? What are you-' he started.

'No man, you listen. Bee told me that you and Michaela got into a fight. Is that true?'

'Uh…' Sam stared daggers at the dashboard, 'Yeah. But it's nothing really-' again he was stopped.

'Sam, ya need to understand how lucky you are with Michaela. Ya remember when I told ya about Sparkmates?'

'Um… Yes. You said that there was one for every Cybertronian and that there could be no other.' To sum it up.

'Yes. Now understand that a lot of the time, our species doesn't meet their Sparkmate. Primus chooses them out for us, and it could be anyone. You may never meet them. They could be all over the planet. Pit, they could be all over the Universe!' explained the saboteur.

'What do you mean, all over the universe?'

'Never said that all Sparkmates were Cybertronians. Sparkmates is similar to Soul mates, but much more powerful. What you have with Michaela is very bonding. Don't lose that. I lost my Sparkmate, now I can never love someone else.' More solemnity in his voice.

Sam sat still and silent, taking in the Saboteur's reply, 'So what? Autobots could have a human Sparkmate?' that was not the reply either 'Bots were expecting.

'Wha? Were you even listening to what I was sayin'?' Sam didn't appear to hear him. The boy was lost in his own world of possibilities.

'Sorry Bee, I tried.' Saying so he cut the line and Bumblebee dropped Sam off…

All the while wishing that humans had better attention spans.

* * *

**DIEGO GARCIA**

**8:21 A.M**

Jazz finished his weird conversation with Sam and Bee. He was currently in the rec room, enjoying his energon. The Twins were with him, making animated chatter. They had been let out of the brig a few days ago and were savoring freedom. By planning their next prank. Jazz shook his head while chuckling slightly. They would never learn.

He watched as other 'Bots filed in. Chromia, Jolt, Arcee, Skids, Mudflap etc. They all arrived to collect their energon servings and make polite conversation with other mechs and femmes.

Jazz looked over at the Twins. Or where the Twins were seven astroseconds ago. He blinked. Ah, never mind.

He went to talk to Chromia. Maybe she could shed some light on the peculiar conversation he had experienced just now. Plus she was probably lonely due to the fact that Ironhide was watching the Lennox's.

'Hey Chromia.' He greeted, raising a hand in the air.

She smirked, 'Good morning Jazz. What is it?' her blunt-to-the-point personality was much like Ironhides.

'Uh… to talk,' he explained the situation with Sam and Michaela, and what he had to do. By the end of it, Chromia was full out smiling.

'So the human just disregarded the rest of your sentence, after you told him that not all Sparkmates were Cybertronians?' she asked, optic ridge raised.

He nodded. She started laughing. This continued for a few minutes until she stopped to utter one word.

'Fragger.'

Jazz joined her in the amusing prospect. Laughing about something other than how somebody killed a Decepticon was good.

Chromia's comm. sounded and she had to leave. Jazz bid her goodbye and turned to the others. But not before he saw a flash of black and white at the entrance. He quickly focused his optics on what it was, and was very surprised to see Prowl there. Normally it took all of Jazz's effort to get the SIC out of his office simply to refuel. But the mech was willingly here? Jazz swore that his processor nearly crashed.

But he wasn't coming in. he was just standing by the entrance. Jazz sighed. Might as well go get him. He reached the door and was about to greet the mech when a datapad was shoved in his face. The saboteur looked at it intently.

He plucked it out of Prowl's servos. The SIC nodded.

Jazz opened his mouth to say hello, but was once again stopped.

'Deal with it.' Prowl hissed and walked the other way. Okay… that was… confusing.

Yes, Prowls greeting were usually hostile either starting with "What do you want Jazz?" or "*Sigh*, Yes Jazz." But that one was… uh.

He accessed the datapad he had been giving. He recognized this. This had been dropped off at Prowl's office by him a few weeks ago. He was getting it back now. It had been a request to the installation of speakers around the base. And he had mechs and militants backing him up on that.

He looked at Prowl's answer. It was rather short and to the point

_Jazz,_

_I have read over your request and am pleased to tell you that it does not concern me, as I don't have any jurisdiction over changes made to the base. Further more I don't listen to any requests and kindly ask you to send this slag to the humans. They can deal with it._

_Prowl._

To say Jazz was shocked would be an understatement at best.

Prowl was back in his office. That had been entertaining.

For once the 'Bot was letting his pent up anger get the best of him, without himself knowing or particularly caring. It was nice to release some stress, even if it was being rude to other people. He didn't really want to do it, but considering it he had taken Eliza's words into account. What would happen if he took a break and somebody else had to do all his work? The thought was awfully intriguing, and would be positively rewarding.

He shook his head. These thoughts shouldn't even be in his processor for Primus sake!

He grabbed the datapad to his left. He always had it close at hand.

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME.**

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUD JUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE.**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

**#5: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEW RECRUIT (ELIZA JOVER)**

He turned towards the work that littered his desk. Huh… what was the point?

* * *

Eliza and Melissa walked down the hallway. The day had barely begun and they were already exhausted. An hour of press ups and sit ups and then another hour of running around the island. They were going to get breakfast now.

It was silent at first because both women were trying to get their breaths back. Melissa spoke first.

'It takes us an hour to get around the entire island… it takes Blurr five minutes to run five laps of it.' She got out. Eliza stared at her then groaned.

Melissa nodded, 'And he wasn't even going as fast as he could.' She added.

'He's lucky.' Muttered Agent Jover. Melissa was her bunkmate, which is how she got Eliza up so early.

'It was cool how we saw his spark today. Slightly weird when it flickered.' Eliza made conversation.

'Yeah, but it's alright. I've known Blurr for a while, that's why he trusted to show it. You know so that we didn't try killing him.'

'Huh… I wonder if other sparks look like that.'

'Eh, probably. Come on, we don't wanna miss breakfast. First pick's the best.' Goodwen dragged her bunkmate by the arm towards the cafeteria.

_Or maybe not the same._

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

Sorry that it's slightly shorter than usual, I'm writing this at night and I am extremely tired.

P.S. Tranquility is where Sam Witwicky and Michaela Banes live.

Thank you to 2211 Nighthawk for your suggestion. That is actually a rather good idea. I'll see if I can get to work on it. Shouldn't be to hard.


	6. OBJECTIVE 6

**OBJECTIVES**

* * *

**#6: AVOID TWINS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY UNLESS PUNISHING THEM. **

**DIEGO GARCIA**

**10:32 A.M**

Eliza tapped her fingers on the desk in front of her.

_So bored._ She thought. It was monitor duty for her. If you spot a Decepticon, sound the alarm. Except…

There were no Decepticons. In fact, everything was rather calm. Melissa was on the shooting range firing rounds into a dummies head.

Eliza sighed. She wished that she was there. Practicing how to kill someone was much more fun than this. She leaned back in her seat. Her station monitor was the main building. You name it. The meeting rooms, offices, the med bay. She watched as a human civilian entered medical ward. It was a female, but had permission to be in there. Michaela Banes. Ratchets apprentice. Girlfriend to Sam Witwicky.

Eliza laughed sarcastically. One day she'd wake up and her boyfriend wouldn't be there and then she'd be a lonely single women working for the army.

Agent Jover frowned. She shouldn't be thinking like that. Just because her lover left her for some cheap bar skank, doesn't mean she should wish it on anyone else. Her gaze was drawn to camera three, stationed outside Prowl's office. The Twins – she remembered their names as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker – were hacking into the controls to open the door. Eliza didn't like where this was going.

The door slid back and the two Bots went in. Just as Eliza was sprinting out of the monitoring room.

At the speed she was going, it could rival Blurr's. She understood what the Twins did for fun on base. After witnessing their last "Project", which involved Ratchet, a few metric tons of oil, fake feathers, coupled with sand…

Let's just say she didn't wish their handiwork on anybody else.

Eliza passed a few Autobots and other personnel as she ran down the hall to Prowl's office. They all moved out of her way, none stopping her.

She got to the extremely large doors. The locking module was thoroughly slagged so she simply pulled the door back.

To hear Sunstreaker and Sideswipe speaking in cryptic sentences.

'How come a bird can fly but a fly can't bird?' asked one of them.

'He goes round the wrong way round the merry go round.' The other said. Eliza had practice with twins, considering that her younger brothers were exactly the same.

'Why can a-' a clanging sound stopped them again. Their goal had been to crash the SIC, and they had succeeded. Unfortunately for them, the human had been watching the whole time. Witness no.1.

She snuck in quickly and quietly when they weren't looking. Eliza pressed herself against the wall as they turned away from the Tactician.

'Won't he remember us doing this?' asked Sunstreaker. Sideswipe shook his head.

'Prowl loses any memory of what made him crash. All we've got to do is fix the control pad and erase any video footage of us going in there.' the other mech summed up. And with that they left the room.

She turned towards Prowl, who was slumped over on his desk. It struck her that every time she saw him, he was unconscious.

Eliza walked over to the desk and climbed up. She was no medic for these guys so she didn't know what to do, but it gave her an opportunity to study them.

'What secrets does your race hold?' she asked the unconscious mech, not expecting an answer. Her eyes were drawn to the structure of the limbs. The hands – Servos, she reminded herself – were much larger in comparison to her own, but that was to be expected.

She lifted up one of the fingers. The components were very similar to her own, the joints in the same place. She made the same assumption with the rest of the arm, according to the elbow and shoulder ligaments. That brought her to the head.

She understood that they had minds, well processors, and it was amazing to realise that they were living thinking beings. Not just some empty husk automaton which was controlled by humans. They could actually grow and live. As well as die, but that was normal for everyone.

She wondered what he was thinking at the moment. Probably nothing. Eliza had fallen unconscious many times and it was really just a black hole.

His optics were shuttered at the moment. She marveled at the technicality of it. With them, you could truly see the sheer complexities which made up their basic being. With humans you had to cut them open.

She placed a hand on his faceplate, studying the almost invisible lines that covered it, but were apparently there. You know, this probably looked a lot different out of context.

She took a few steps back and looked closely at the unconscious mech. How could she wake him up? Ratchet had told her about the glitch that the SIC had, just not how to bring him out of it.

She face palmed.

_You work for the Technical and Spying department. TECHNICAL! You've been taught how to fix computers and have been doing it all your life. Just access his main control panels and restart his process. _She mentally berated herself.

Eliza walked back to him and looked for a main part, either on the back of his neck or helm. She found it and pried it back. Sure enough the main panel flashed before her. Oh yeah… this is Cybertronian circuitry.

She drew in a breath. When you worked in her division you had to adapt to different technology at a moments notice, by trying to find similarities with what you already knew. So she looked for main aspects of a normal computers main logic point.

Now during this, we venture to know more about our not-so-much-understood-because-he-has-been-vaguely -mentioned-several-times-but-not-thoroughly-descri bed liaison Jonathon Franklin. Currently he was in the Autobots rec room, where two mechs were laughing at a subject he had no idea about. They didn't know he was here, but that was part of the plan. Observe and report. Just like Megatron had ordered.

When the Cybertronians had first arrived on Earth, he had been targeted by the leader of the Decepticons. In order to save his life he had brought up a compromise. The Decepticons would be supplied with information about the Autobots on a continuous stream in return for his life. Megatron had agreed and that was why he was here today.

And in fact it wasn't so bad. He still had his job, he was basically selling people out just like before – Eliza – and he had cash.

There wasn't much going on here for him to supply though. No new plans had come up, and he wasn't allowed to go to the war meetings. Other than watching them all perform their daily jobs…

'Hey, you're that new government liaison aren't you?' asked Sideswipe. Jonathon snapped his head towards him.

'Yes I am.' He replied shortly.

'What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at one of those meetings?' Sunstreaker asked rudely. But the liaison simply smirked.

'My job is more complicated than you know. There are few meetings I can attend. I just point out some of the more expensive and wasteful things happening around here. Like what you two pulled a few days ago.' Remember? Ratchet, feathers, oil? You get the point.

Sideswipe cocked an optic ridge. This guy wasn't like any of the other twats they sent over. He was significantly different… not pesky, or nosy, or plain annoying. In fact he hadn't bothered anybody all the time he'd been here…

Prowl jerked up as his systems came online. Eliza jumped back as the panel slid back into its rightful place and the Cybertronian came to terms with where he was.

He was silent for a few minutes as he regarded the life form on his desk. She shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

'Agent… Jover, I presume.' He asked. She nodded. The silence that followed was very awkward. Prowl stared intently at her while she looked at everything except him.

'What happened?' The SIC broke the tense quiet.

'Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sir. They were spotted entering your office, then speaking in riddles. I came here know what was going on and then you were unconscious. I brought you back online.' She explained. His optics widened slightly.

'I'm sorry if I intruded here,' she continued, 'But it was just a precautionary measure. It was fortunate I came; otherwise you would've been unconscious a lot longer.' She finished.

'Thank you Agent Jover. I am grateful for your assistance… as for the Twins.' Prowl activated his comm. link.

/: Sideswipe, Sunstreaker report to my office immediately:/ he spoke aloud so that the human could hear.

/: What?:/ came the startled reply. The SIC growled.

/: Now:/ he ended the message. Eliza smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

'You may have been a bit to strict.' She said, mentioning the tone of his voice. He turned to her, a slight smile gracing his lip plates.

'On the contrary. They have done this many times. It is simply mandatory.'

'Well, mandatory or not, what are you going to do to them?' all formal respect had been forgotten as idle chit chat took over. Something that Prowl never expected he'd enjoy. Especially with a species that was lower in standards to their own.

'Brig time. It is a punishment mainly intended for them.' The tactician replied. Eliza thought about this.

'And yet, even after they've been put in the brig multiple times, they still do this? It's kind of a moot point when you look closely. Maybe a more severe… punishment is in order.' Her voice darkened. Prowl looked closely at her.

Of all the humans he had ever had to interact fully with, she was one of the few that was actually interesting enough to converse with. And who hadn't already labeled him as a stoic, emotionless mech. On the few encounters they had shared around the base she had been truly curious as to the mechanics that built up the Cybertronian anatomy. She asked questions about it at any point she got. Prowl and Blurr were her closest look to the basic mechanics.

Eliza's gaze focused on the stack of datapads on Prowls desk, 'Is that you're work for the day?'

'For this hour at least. New material should come through in a few breems.' He replied.

'Don't you have an assistant? I know Ratchet said you didn't allow anyone to help you, but if you're this swamped with work…' she didn't have to finish.

'Other Autobots have their own work.' Was his sharp reply. Eliza thought.

'What if it was a human helping you?' she asked. Prowl paused.

'What are you suggesting?'

'I'm suggesting that I can help you. My sister can clear everything.' Eliza was becoming very eager about this idea. She worked behind a desk regularly when she was back with her old division.

Prowl was skeptical, 'I am not sure if-'

'Prowl, you work to hard. The second time I saw you, you had passed out from exhaustion. I see you again now, and you were offline due to that glitch you have. Ratchet told me.' The last part was when his optics had widened.

'But the point is, you need help. And not just for this.' She gestured to the work, 'But you don't have any contact whatsoever with anyone unless it's about work or on a total need to know basis.' She had a very good point.

The Tactician thought this over, running every possibility through his mind. Two seconds later he turned towards Agent Jover and nodded. She smiled, images of going through bills oddly inviting.

'That was rather the breech of proper protocol miss Jover.' he pointed out. She crossed her arms over her chest.

'Never had people I could thoroughly trust. I take anything I get… sir.'

'Indeed.'

'And anyway,' on a lighter note, 'You'll need somebody to reboot you if Ratchet's not around when the Twins play their next prank.'

The SIC remembered then. He passed her and grabbed the datapad he kept off to the side.

'What are you doing?' she enquired. He didn't look up from what he was typing.

'Making notes. It will only be a moment.'

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME.**

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUdJUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE.**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

**#5: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEW RECRUIT (ELIZA JOVER) - FAILED **

**#6: AVOID TWINS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY UNLESS PUNISHING THEM.**

To top the last one off, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker then came skulking into the room, optics directed at the floor.

Eliza smirked while Prowls gaze sharpened. He radiated anger and… pleasure?

'So is it to the brig?' asked Sideswipe. Prowl shook his head.

At that both of the Twins took a step back. This was not what they were expecting.

'Well then what?' demanded Sunstreaker. Prowl smirked, which put them both on high alert.

'You both shall be assisting Wheeljack for the next three orns in his lab. You are directly under his control.' If it was possible, the Twins jaws would've dropped to the floor. Eliza had started snickering in the background.

'This will be initiated immediately. Report there now, and I will be checking with Wheeljack to make sure you arrived.' and with that, the two frontline warriors were dismissed.

Once they had left the SIC turned towards the now full out laughing human. He cocked an optic ridge at the humorous display. Earthlings.

Once Eliza stopped, she turned towards him, 'That was cruel.' She had been told about Wheeljack's… malfunctions and it was not a fate she wished on anyone if they exploded. Ah well. The twins were as good as dead.

'Well that is the point of it.' She started laughing again.

'Sayonara!' she shouted and for one of the first times in his life, Prowl laughed as well. Not full out of course like her, but he was laughing.

Unfortunately for him…

Ratchet and Optimus were walking down the hallway. The medic had gone to Optimus demanding why his request about the human's rather annoying wake up calls had been sent back to him, denying anything about it and bluntly stating to send it to the organics. The Prime had tried to dissuade his CMO from this ridiculous and time consuming rampage, but he wanted Optimus to talk to Prowl himself. And so that was why he was walking down the halls at this moment, rather than finishing off the last bit of pestering "Paperwork" that was nagging the back of his mind.

They reached the door to Prowl's office and were about to enter when their highly acute audio sensors detected the sound of laughing. The loudest coming from a femme, the other coming from… Prowl?

Both mechs did a double take. Prowl… laughing? The thought was so absurd that it could not be possible. So to make sure, they cracked the door open slightly and looked in.

Sure enough….

'By the Allspark…' muttered Ratchet. Optimus simply nodded. The leader opened a link with Jazz.

/: Hey OP, what up?:/ Jazz's very casual greeting graced them.

/: Hello Jazz. Tell me, has Prowl… been acting strange by any chance?:/ asked Optimus.

/: Well yeah. He returned my request for more installments of speakers with a very hostile note, swear word included. He told me to bring it up with the organics. Why do you ask?:/ the Saboteur relayed.

/: Just because said mech is currently laughing with an organic in his office:/ Ratchet answered. Silence on the other end.

/: No slagging WAY!:/ Jazz's shout rebounded throughout their heads /: I gotta see this:/ the line was cut.

'I guess mechs change.' Ratchet surmised. Optimus nodded, the matrix sending a strong vibe to him about Prowl and the organic.

'Indeed.'

* * *

Yeah, sorry for the late update, it took a lot of work to get through this chapter, but it is one of my longest.

Thank you to anyone who reviewed or followed or favourite this Fanfiction. Please send in ideas, anything's great considering that this Fanfic was a suggested idea.


	7. OBJECTIVE 7

**OBJECTIVES**

* * *

**#7: HAVE ELIZA RECORD ALL FUTURE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN HER AND OTHER AUTOBOTS.**

**DIEGO GARCIA**

**9: 26 A.M**

A day after Eliza had been assigned as Prowl's new assistant. They had been working for two hours already and both were going strong. No conversation was made. Eliza cursed.

'Slag!' Prowl had brought her up with Cybertronian terms, 'I've got to deliver this to Jazz, and nine out of ten bet he's in the rec room.' Prowl nodded.

'Don't worry, as long as you get in and out of there fast they wont give you strange looks,' Prowl briefed her. She wondered how he knew this. She shrugged and jumped off the desk with a flash drive off the information – datapads were to large.

'Wish me luck.' She called back.

'Luck has nothing to do with it, and is a useless phrase as it is neither existent nor compatible with anything that happens in normal life.' Prowl muttered, but loud enough so that she could hear it. She smirked as the door closed behind her.

Meanwhile though, in the rec room, the Autobots were being subjugated to Sam and Michaela's none talk.

After the pointless fight they had had, neither was talking to each other - and they were in the same room – so making conversation was difficult.

_Please let something distract us. _Jazz begged Primus. Nothing for the first few astroseconds. Then a loud bang followed by high pitched wails that were unmistakably the Twins. Everyone that was there looked towards the sound. After a few minutes the screams died down and scorched Twins entered the area, Sunstreaker complaining about his paint job. As was normal.

Now even the humans wondered what they had done. The two walked into the room and nobody said anything at first.

Then Ironhide asked – almost hesitantly I might add – 'What happened?'

'This,' Sideswipe snapped gesturing to himself, 'Is our punishment for the next three orns.'

'Whoa, what'd you do?' asked Michaela, speaking for the first time since getting here. Even this was intriguing.

'We… crashed Prowl.' Sunstreaker said, the pause was while he was trying to get off the black.

The gathered Autobots looked at one another. That wasn't as bad as what the Twins usually did. If they did that they got a few days in the brig, not… whatever happened to them.

'Ok… so what punishment did he stick you with?' asked Chromia, sidling up closer to Ironhide. Both of the Twins cringed.

'He… put us under the command of Wheeljack. We're his… personal assistants for the next three orns.' Sideswipe painfully admitted. This could almost be considered pitiful if it wasn't so funny. And unexpected.

'Prowl… sentenced you to three orns under Wheeljack?' Ironhide asked slowly. They both nodded. And everybody started laughing. Even the humans.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker didn't even interrupt them. It was that pathetic.

Once the humor had died down Sam asked, 'Did he crack or something?'

'I don't think so.' This was scary now. The Twins were so subdued they weren't even making snide remarks, 'There was this organic femme with him though. I think she brought him back online.' Remarked Sunstreaker.

'But we so didn't deserve this!' Shouted Sideswipe. There was that fighting spirit.

'I beg to differ.' A different voice spoke out. They looked at the new comer and saw it was the female recruit who was recently shipped here. Well, flown here.

'You both deserve what you got. Do you know how long it took me to rewire his entire CPU just to get him up? Ten minutes! That is an insult to my profession!' she shouted pointing at both of them. She mellowed slightly, 'Also considering that you crashed him, you played that prank on Ratchet and I've been informed that you laid down oil on the floor which resulted in Blurr crashing into the wall. That cost us one thousand bucks! Actually I have a whole list of what you've done, even back on Cybertron.' She smiled evilly. Both of the Twins optics twitched.

'T-that's the girl that was with Prowl yesterday.' Sideswipe offered as explanation. She smiled sweetly.

'Yes, and it was also me who got you this punishment.' She innocently supplied. Both of their optics went red.

'Why you little-' Sunstreaker lunged, but Ironhide held him back. Sideswipe was more composed.

'Do you know what you're putting us through? Those experiments don't work. We'll be dead before one orn is up. You have no idea how painful this is!' he shouted. She smirked and her eyes narrowed.

'Oh yeah? Try nearly suffocating in sand when you were three when you were shoved under so much by other kids in your school that you could no longer breathe. Try being a punching bag in school because people couldn't tell the difference between me and a boy. As well as a homework mule. And then there was that time in the Sahara desert when I was left out to die, because my platoon was a bunch of guys who couldn't care less about the female of their group. You know where they are now? Rotting in the PIT!' she shouted back. Sideswipe moved back quickly, getting away from the scary femme. Silence was in the room. Then clapping broke out.

'Way to show them where their place is Eliza!' Melissa called to her. Nobody had noticed the arrival of the other organic female, or the bot of whose shoulder she was standing on. Blurr was leaning against the wall, idly watching the show.

'Thanks Mell.' Agent Jover called back. Her personality change had been dramatically altered in a very short period of time.

'Well, better deliver this off. She pulled out a flash drive, 'Is Jazz here?' she called out. Said mech made his way forward.

'That's me.' He was disturbed.

She handed him the flash drive, 'This is about the report on your last mission. There are significant time gaps so it cannot be processed accordingly. Please rectify this mistake and return it to Prowl or myself later.

'Uh…' he took the drive, 'This is from Prowl?' she nodded.

'Shouldn't he be giving it to him then?' Asked Ironhide hotly.

'No, that's my section of work. His is more about the meetings and so forth.' They still looked confused. She sighed, 'I am working with Prowl. In return I get to sit behind a desk again like I was supposed to be doing right this moment if I hadn't been relocated here. I help him with his never ending pile of work because none of you have bothered to help, and he would refuse you anyway.' She started to walk out of the building.

She then turned to the other bots gathered.

'Something to think over,' she called out, 'Don't judge before you know.'

The others just stared after the extremely weird femme. Her blunt and wild personality change had them wondering if she was bipolar. Well the humans were thinking that. The Bots were wondering if she was screwed up in the head.

'That was…' Sam trailed off.

'Crazy.' Michaela finished. Sideswipe threw his arms in the air.

'She's mad. And now she's working with Prowl. Every time we get called in, she'll think up a terrible punishment. And then we'll be dead. Or we'll be dead before that depending on this. I mean, how does an organic come up with that idea?' he shouted. Again.

Melissa laughed, 'Eliza didn't come up with it.'

'What?' was the simultaneous question. She laughed again.

'She told me last night. She simply said that Prowl should make the punishments a bit more severe. I mean, how many times have you guys been thrown in the brig, then get out, do something stupid, and get thrown back in? You aren't learning your lesson. So then Prowl came up with the idea for Wheeljack. She just helped him with the decision, really.' Silence once again followed.

'Do you think when she was onlining him, that she somehow screwed up the wires so that he thinks evilly?' Sunstreaker suggested. Oi.

'No, Cybertronian technology is too hard for her to know how to do that. Maybe he really has cracked from the pressure. It was always a possibility. Either way, the girls is not a good influence around him. Even if he's the giant robot.' Chromia spoke. The others nodded, except for Jazz and Blurr. Blurr, for fear of knocking off Melissa and Jazz because he was recapping when he saw Prowl laughing with Eliza.

_Most emotion the mechs ever shown, _he thought.

'She's not a bad influence.' Jazz said. That got their attention.

'What do you mean? We're going to die unless we hide from Wheeljack thanks to her.' Sunstreaker pointed out.

'But ya guys are missing the whole point. Remember when she said she was working with Prowl? The mech's never worked with anyone before. Even with me, and I'm his closest friend. And then yesterday, he was laughing. With her. He has never done that before. If ya don't believe me, just ask Optimus and Ratchet, they were both there.' and queue shocked silence.

'He was… laughing?' Ironhide asked, the big mech taken aback. Jazz nodded, 'He was showing emotion to somebody he hardly knew?' the truth is often crazy Ironhide, don't try to comprehend it, you'll blow a wire.

'Well that's… just weird.' Muttered Chromia.

'Not entirely.' Optimus' voice rang out around the room. He had this very special gift of being able to get everyone's attention with one word.

'Sir.' Ironhide stood to attention along with Chromia. The others were still shell shocked and Blurr had a human on his shoulder. Jazz was Jazz.

'At ease.' Mainly directed at the two who actually stood ready.

'What is this I here about Prowl working with the new recruit?' seriously, how long has he been standing outside listening?

'Her name's Eliza, sir.' Melissa answered. He nodded.

'It is good Prowl is interacting with organics.' Optimus said. Sunstreaker looked at his leader.

'I suppose sir. Except she swayed him to give us the worst punishment imaginable.' He groaned. Optimus raised an optic ridge.

'How so?'

'We have to work under Wheeljack for the next three orns. This,' he gestured to himself, 'Is just from today.'

Optimus hid a smirk. Now this was interesting.

'It seems to be a fitting punishment,' he answered. Both twins just stared at him.

'But sir-' they both started. He held up a servo.

'No. now I believe you have work to do. All of you.' All of the mechs – except Blurr - scattered, while Sam and Michaela just walked to other sides of the room. Ironhide lingered behind, next to the Prime

'Optimus…' he hesitated, 'What is it with Prowl and that new recruit? He's never opened up to anyone before, why is she different?'

Optimus gave his famous all knowing smile, 'Why do you think old friend?' Ironhide's optics widened as the thought struck him. He didn't say anything, but looked to the other side of the room, where Blurr and Melissa stood.

She looked at her watch, 'Okay Blurr. You've got five seconds to get me to building E.' before she'd even finished the mech was off. New record of two and a half seconds.

'And there are more.'

* * *

Eliza returned to Prowl's office and jumped onto the desk. He gave her a quick glance before going back to his work.

'It took you a lot longer than previously anticipated Miss Jover.' He stated not looking up. She smiled.

'Well…' and she recapped what happened. Prowl listened intently but still not looking directly at her. Once she had finished he was smirking.

'That is quite entertaining.' He summed up. She nodded and grabbed another piece of work.

Prowl placed the datapad he was working on down and grabbed the one that – you know what I'm talking about!

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME.**

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUD JUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE.**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

**#5: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEW RECRUIT (ELIZA JOVER) - FAILED **

**#6: AVOID TWINS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY UNLESS PUNISHING THEM.**

**#7: HAVE ELIZA RECORD ALL FUTURE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN HER AND OTHER AUTOBOTS.**

This was just the beginning.

* * *

Please review.

If you have any ideas or suggestions, that would be great.


	8. OBJECTIVE 8

**OBJECTIVES**

* * *

**#8: EDUCATE ELIZA IN CYBERTRONIAN HISTORY**

**DIEGO GARCIA**

**16:01 P.M**

Ironhide sighed. Why did he have to attend this meeting? He understood why Prime and Prowl were there, but he was a Weapons specialist, not a financial advisor.

Allow me to explain. You remember the new liaison? Well he finally called a meeting about the expense that the Bots were costing the government. And just by doing that, Sides and Sunny were already scheming. They didn't get in trouble when pranking the government appointed individual, in fact they got off punishment free. Everybody just pretended it never happened.

'So, Mr. Franklin, you wished to explain our cost rate didn't you?' Optimus asked, starting off the meeting.

Jonathon simply stared, analyzing the three individuals that held the most power over the Autobots. If he could find a way to remove them, Megatron would be pleased. He noted from past run-ins that Ironhide was very fond of his cannons and used them on a nearly everyday basis. Prowl kept to himself a lot and the liaison hadn't seen him in action. Prime had the ability to gain the respect from any of his troops just by standing there. He had a Sparkmate known as Elita-one. If Jonathon could get rid of her, the leaders resolve would be weakened thus weakening the other troops. But it would still not be enough.

'Mr. Franklin?' Optimus asked again. The liaison looked up sharply. Ah yes, the meeting.

'This does not concern all of you and in fact I am glad that you are around to stave the Decepticons away. I have been face to face with one of them a long time ago and it was not pleasant.' That got the other bots attentions.

Ironhide huffed, 'Simply staring at Megatrons frozen shell would not be considered an encounter.'

Jonathon smirked, 'I assure you that this Con was most definitely alive. Which is why I was sent to work here. For protection.'

They looked skeptical, 'How did you survive that?' asked Optimus.

'His legs had already been blown off by the army; he was simply aiming the gun. I dodged.' Lies upon lies!

'Understood,' Optimus nodded, 'Maybe we should get back to the subject at hand?'

'Yes. It has come to my attention that the two Autobot Twins known as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker seem to use up resources continuously for unnecessary actions that involve other Autobots and even military personnel. I also overheard them talking about doing the same thing to me.' There goes your plan boys, 'And it is deemed costly. The Government does not want to waste all its tax payers money on refueling the jets, only for that fuel to be removed and used for stupid pranks!' when Franklin wanted to make a point he made a point. His voice had risen during the whole speech.

'I am sorry for that Mr. Franklin, and we shall inform the Twins with this and enforce more rigorous disciplinary charges.' Optimus reassured the liaison.

'That is good. Other than that there is nothing else I wish to speak of. Thank you, gentlemen, for joining me.' With that, the human removed himself from the room.

The Bots were silent for a few astroseconds, 'Well he was… different.' Stated Ironhide.

Prime nodded, 'Indeed.' Prowl simply looked on, calculating the humans words about his encounter with the Decepticons. It didn't seem right. There were no military records that suggested anything was true of what he said. While these calculations were going through his processor, Ironhide was conferring with Prime.

'Are we positive he's the new liaison? The man hasn't pestered anyone since he got here, only now did he call a meeting and he was basically praising us. And apparently he's been watching all of us if he knew about the Twins.' He explained to his leader.

'Yes, he seems to be very secretive. Nobody ever sees him around base.' The Prime replied.

'Kind of like other mechs.' Ironhide said – i.e. Prowl.

'I believe we should keep an eye on him. Prowl, could you assign…' Optimus stopped when he realised that his second in command was no longer in the room.

'Did you see him leave?' Asked Ironhide. The Prime shook his head.

'Many years of practice have made Prowl able to remove himself from any situation without any others noticing,' Optimus explained, 'It helps when fighting.'

Ironhide half laughed, 'Prowl fighting? Don't think I've ever seen the mech go outside let alone on a battlefield.'

Optimus smiled, 'Then it would be wise for you to remember the organic femmes words, "Don't judge before you know".' Then he as well left the room.

Ironhide stood in the silence. He sighed.

'I'm stuck with watching the human.'

* * *

Blurr and Melissa sped around the island. Currently they knew everything that was happening. They knew where everyone was and what they were doing. It was the human's day off, so she decided to spend it getting her hair permanently held back in a stiff spazz. By hanging out with Blurr.

They reached the main building and she sucked in a breath, 'Really takes it out of you, when you're traveling at five hundred miles a second.' She gasped.

'You'd-be-dead-if-I-went-that-fast-in-an-open-envi ronment-like-this.-In-a-more-enclosed-space-you'd- be-fine.' He explained. She smiled.

'I was exaggerating Blurr. Besides, this is way more fun than if I'd gone back to the mainland for the rest of the week.' She replied. They didn't talk about her family. And half the time she didn't even remember them.

'Yes-but-don't-you-miss-some-of-the-oppurtunities- that-they-give-you-in-a-more-human-area?' he asked. Melissa placed on her glasses as she jumped to the ground.

'What is there to miss? I have my friends here, there's a beach, they supply you with sustenance and I love my job. I get paid for being here with no rent.' She summed up. Yeah, she could be very frugal.

'I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to go though.' She finished.

'Well-why-didn't-you-go-at-this-point?' he asked. She smiled.

'Because it would be nice for just a one day thing, then come back here. But either way,' she concluded. The mech was confused.

Ironhide and Optimus came out of the building, still talking about the new liaison. They noticed Blurr and Melissa.

'Shouldn't you two be working?' Ironhide asked gruffly.

Melissa shook her head, 'Day off.' They looked at Blurr. He pointed to his human friend.

'I-owe-her.' The speedster replied. Neither asked for what.

Meanwhile, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were having the time of their lives.

'No we're not!' shouted Sideswipe. Ok, that was true. They were currently in Wheeljack's lab handing him tools for a new invention. And you are not allowed to talk to me while I'm narrating.

'Who are you talking to?' asked Wheeljack, not looking up from his work.

'Uh…' say no one, 'No one.' Good Autobot.

'Well that hardly seems right considering you were just speaking to someone at the moment, due to your last sentence being out of context with anything that just happened.' The inventor summed up.

Both mechs groaned inwardly. This Bot could be worse than Prowl, for pits sake.

'Aha!' said Autobot called out, 'I've done it.'

'Done what?' Sunstreaker asked, not paying attention.

'A duplication device.' Now that got their notice, 'With this we'll be able to recreate energon. Someday we may even be able to bring back Cybertron.'

'Yeah, as well as other things.' Sideswipe added, scheming thoughts cycling through his processor. Wheeljack grabbed an energon cube.

'I'm going to see if I can duplicate this exactly, even to the quantity.' The inventor was getting exited now. He placed the cube in the tunnel like storage chamber and hit a few buttons. The Twins looked on, scientific ramble going straight over their helms.

'Alright, let's see if this works.' He pulled down a lever and stepped back as the machine came to life. It started glowing.

'Is it supposed to do that?' asked Sideswipe. Wheeljack nodded.

'That means it's generating the exact material that copies the energon.' He explained. The duplicator started smoking.

'Is it supposed to do _that?_' Sunstreaker asked sarcastically.

'No. Evacuate the area now.' He said it almost tiredly, like it was just another thing that happened regularly. Which it did.

Not even an astrosecond after they got out did the device explode. Wheeljack slumped.

'Another failed experiment.' The Twins almost felt sorry for him. Prowl walked past typing on a datapad.

'Just send me the details.' Was the only thing he said before continuing.

This had happened so many times it was normal. It was also pathetic.

Prowl unlocked the door to his office where he found Eliza still working.

'How was the meeting?' she asked.

'Strange. The new liaison is very different than any of the others we have had. I do not trust him.' He replied sharply. Eliza scowled.

'You are correct in not trusting him. Jonathon Franklin is a deceitful man, who will and can get what he wants by all means. What did he tell you?' Prowl's optics widened at her words. He had never heard such a venomous tone when describing someone. Even Megatron could not match how much hatred was in her voice.

'He… told us that he had been attacked by a Decepticon.' The SIC replied. She smirked.

'Must've been after he dumped me.' And there was the source of the problem.

Prowl was confused. He never understood human terms, 'Dumped you? How was he able to dispose of a full grown human?'

'You tell me.' She muttered. Prowl sighed but returned to his work.

'Hey I wanted to ask you something.' Eliza spoke up after twenty minutes.

'Yes?'

'What's the Allspark?' Prowl looked at the human. She actually had no idea.

'Didn't they explain this in the briefing?' he enquired. She shook her head.

'Huh…' he grabbed the datapad that had become an old friend of his.

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME.**

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUD JUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE.**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

**#5: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEW RECRUIT (ELIZA JOVER) - FAILED **

**#6: AVOID TWINS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY UNLESS PUNISHING THEM.**

**#7: HAVE ELIZA RECORD ALL FUTURE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN HER AND OTHER AUTOBOTS.**

**#8: EDUCATE ELIZA IN CYBERTRONIAN HISTORY.**

He turned towards the human.

'The Allspark was the most powerful artifact on Cybertron…' the work was forgotten by both of the sentient beings, as the tactician explained to the soldier, Cybertronian past. How they had revolutionized long before humans had even existed. Their culture. The architecture. Their faith.

'Even though you may have lived longer than us, and done so much more, we are not different in our beliefs.' Eliza concluded. Prowl smiled slightly.

'Indeed. But it also appears that humans have beaten us at one thing we could never truly strive to achieve.' Prowl said. She cocked her head to the side.

'What?'

He looked at his companion. Humans fascinated him to no bounds, even if their attention span was agonizingly short and they were constantly pestering. They tried everyday to better their lives with different devices, from communication, to defense. They lived their lives, sometimes ignorant to the world around them, but living it just as well. If any other Cybertronian saw humans from a different situation, out of context, they would consider them arrogant, pompous, and scared. But for those who had interacted with them, would consider them strong, stubborn and caring.

Prowl smirked.

'Miss Jover if I told you, I would be giving away any mystery concerning it. Life would no longer be worth proving, and you would give up.'

'How dare you! I would not give up regardless, to prove that we are better. Even if you tell me what, I will strive to do greater than any of you bots could. The future holds all sorts of opportunities and eventually we shall succeed.' She was standing now, pointing at the mech in front of her.

He grabbed his work again, and as he was typing uttered one thing.

'I believe you have answered it for yourself.'

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

If anybody can guess what, congrats.


	9. OBJECTIVE 9

**OBJECTIVES**

* * *

**#9: KEEP CONTROL OVER EMOTIONS**

**DIEGO GARCIA**

**1: 53 A.M**

Prowl willed his optics to stay open. Not out of tiredness, but of complete and utter boredom. His work was more interesting than this. This gathering of government officials had lasted much longer than any others, and his processor ached. Eight hours of listening to humans and Autobots argue about concealment. There had been an episode concerning the Twins and Bumblebee. The Twins punishment had been lifted after only two orns, due to the fact that they both nearly died. But the three mechs had picked up on a Decepticon signal and had pursued. They had ended up on the outskirts of town, and had been thrown into a full out fist fight.

Several young adults – drunk – had wondered in on this and ran for the hills. They told everybody they knew about it, posted it on every website that ever existed. Nobody believed them, due to the fact that they'd been drinking. But conspiracies quickly spread, and the events of Mission city were reawakened.

The government had their top hackers deleting everything. And the three Bots were talked to by Prime. But, considering it wasn't really their fault, they had gotten off easily.

'This can't keep happening!' shouted one general. Prowl noted that Eliza's sister had also attended.

'We have had three cruise ships come to close to this island. The people are widening their travel route, and have also nearly come close to spotting you.' A second one shouted. The SIC wondered why they needed to raise their voice so loud. The Bots could hear them just fine due to their impeccable hearing.

'That is understood, General. We will try to conceal ourselves better than before.' Optimus reasoned, wanting to get out of this meeting as much as the next Bot. Beside himself and Prowl, Ironhide, Chromia, Elita-one, Ratchet and Jazz had attended. All wanted to leave.

Prowl noted the time for another log in of the report he would have to write out. He wondered if Eliza had left for the day. There was a high probability of that. It was two o'clock in the morning.

'That is not good enough.' Retorted the same one, 'Unless we do something, the whole world is going to know!' once again with the shouting.

'Then perhaps it is time for a relocation.' A calm, collected – and evidently female – voice spoke up.

All of the other humans went quiet, 'I suggest a move to a far off location, somewhere not in the middle of the ocean, where people would like to frequently visit (Um…), but a more hostile environment. Until this can be cleared up.' Terry Jover suggested. It was silent for a moment, when another human asked – albeit timidly.

'What about the Hoover dam?' he asked. Terry looked at Optimus.

'That current base is under renovation. Care to highlight?' she glared at the Autobot leader.

'I would rather not.' he replied. Long story short – Twins, weapons room, boom.

She nodded, 'Regardless, relocation would be best. For the Cybertronians as well as the recruits. Allow them to know what the other elements are like.'

'And where would that be?' another male asked. She smirked.

'Oymyakon, Russia.' Angry chatter quickly spread through the room.

'You understand we have never been on the best terms with Russia!' shouted one. The others all agreed. Terry crossed her arms.

'That's like saying you're not on best terms with me. Gentlemen – Bots – I am half Russian from my mother's side, and have frequently visited there since I was a little girl.' That shut them up.

'So, check for peaceful access.' She stifled the urge to make them feel any more awkward.

'Yes… but there are no buildings for them to stay. As well for the troops.' Another one called out. She smirked again.

'My sister owns nine warehouses in that part of the region. It is hidden in the woods and cannot be spotted. Few people ever go in there.' Ha! Screw making them feel awkward. This was fun!

'That brings us to the people. If they ever come in, and if so much as one saw them it could be disastrous.' These Generals were getting annoying.

'There is an average population of four hundred people, and not if we bring them in under the cover of night. It is getting to cold to go outside that late, so it will give us an advantage.' Terry pressed on.

'And what about the warehouses?' Optimus asked, a pleasurable change from the high authority humans, 'Are they fully stocked with provisions and heat?'

'Basically. Except for the energon. And other stuff. Ratchet will have to bring his medical tools, and you'll have to bring things like weapons and datapads and such. As for Wheeljack…' she trailed off, 'You'll have to ask my sister about that.'

_Not a problem _thought Prowl, who was still getting over the fact that Eliza owned nine warehouses in one of the coldest places in the world.

'…There is also a landing strip, so that will be helpful.' Terry finished.

Some were still skeptical; 'What about us?' asked Ironhide, 'We are not built for the extreme cold.'

Terry nodded, 'I assume you could whip up some internal heating conductor or whatever, before we leave.'

'Not as easy as it sounds.' Muttered Ratchet, but he didn't dare interrupt her.

'So it's settled then. Relocation.' Elita confirmed. Mumbled agreements spread through out the room. The Bots were more excited though. But they were technically officers – Ironhide was there for bodyguard – so they hid outward interest as well. Except for Jazz.

'This'll be great!' he exclaimed as the humans filed out of the room. Terry heard him.

'Glad to hear that. After all, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.' The last few humans left the room as Prowl took in the contradicting statement.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger? That didn't make sense. Take for example if a gunshot wound to the helm didn't kill you, the next time it might and you would be nonetheless helped.

These thoughts ran through his processor as he tried to find a reasonable answer. Jazz noticed a small amount of smoke coming from the Tacticians helm.

'Prowl? Prowl!' he shouted at the SIC. Prowl looked at the saboteur.

'What!' he snapped, as a warning flashed across his processor about low energy levels. He had not meant to be so hostile but he wasn't in a good mood at the moment.

Jazz blinked taken aback by his reply. Last time had simply been a letter, this was him actually talking.

'Uh… ya helm was smoking.' He replied quickly. The other Bots had stopped to watch. Prowl hid a scowl and the mask of neutrality that he had perfected so well graced his features.

'Oh… thank you.' He turned and left the meeting room, the others watching him.

'What's his problem?' asked Chromia. Ratchet grunted.

'He's got a glitch that acts up every time he can't find a logical solution to a predicament, the fragger never recharges or refuels and he's stuck on a planet filled with organics. That's enough to make any mech go on edge.' The CMO had a point.

'But he's workin' with an organic.' Jazz pointed out. Ratchet guffawed as he had not heard about this.

'Ha!' The medic laughed. Ironhide smirked.

'And your apprentice is an organic, Ratch,' that stopped the medic. He grumbled as he left the room, wishing he had a wrench at that moment. Ah, flying wrenches.

Optimus and Elita were the last to leave the room. She turned to him.

'Oymyakon?' she asked. He nodded.

'Oymyakon.'

* * *

Prowl walked down the hallways, upset at the way he had acted. Violence was not what he encouraged. Unless shooting Decepticons. Then you could go ahead.

But what he had done was hostile, and towards his own faction member. Of course the Twins were much worse, as was Ironhide, Chromia, occasionally Jazz, but in a more joking manner, and Ratchet of course.

He just needed to type up his reports and then he could finish his book. Humans may be annoying but their old literature could be rather fascinating.

He typed the code into the pad and the door opened swiftly. The lights were still on and everything was in line, but his optics were drawn to his desk. Eliza was in recharge or "Sleep" as the humans called it. A still active datapad was lying beside her. Prowl just watched her, as her chest rose and fell in the humans natural breathing.

He still had work to do, but couldn't bring himself to wake her up. She was so peaceful, resting there. The light from the florescent bulbs shone off of her face, giving it an angelic and beautiful look-

Prowl jerked back. He should not be thinking of this. He shook his head back and forth, trying to clear his mind. But it would not leave. He had to distract himself, he needed to work. Another warning flashed across his CPU about his energy level. Once again, he ignored it.

Anger surged through him. This was his mind, he controlled what he felt. Quickly he grabbed the required datapads, as well as a blank one for the report and left the room. He kept the objectives datapad in subspace.

The small clink that the door made on closing caused Eliza to stir. She didn't wake, but it was enough to make Prowl pause outside. Once he was sure that she wouldn't be disturbed, he quickly exited the building, opting to sit next to the wall facing the sea.

He mentally chastised himself for his previous thoughts. They were…

He didn't know what they were.

He brought the datapad out of subspace.

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME.**

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUD JUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE. - FAILED**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

**#5: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEW RECRUIT (ELIZA JOVER) - FAILED **

**#6: AVOID TWINS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY UNLESS PUNISHING THEM.**

**#7: HAVE ELIZA RECORD ALL FUTURE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN HER AND OTHER AUTOBOTS.**

**#8: EDUCATE ELIZA IN CYBERTRONIAN HISTORY.**

**#9: KEEP CONTROL OVER EMOTIONS**

He subspaced the pad and started on the report. From the beginning of the meeting, all of the Bots had known it would be long. And tedious.

He got halfway through the report when multiple warnings flashed. These were getting irritating. He dismissed them as they came, but more kept appearing immediately. They became more alarming.

Prowl tried to focus on his work, but it had started to blur. And the warnings kept coming. He threw the pad aside and leaned back against the cement wall, doorwings scraping, as his systems rerouted power to more required areas.

He was aware that there was no moon in the sky. Clouds hid the stars, and there was a raging thunderstorm expected to start at exactly five to six in the morning. If his calculations were correct.

The wind started to howl as Prowl's optics dimmed. The last thing he saw before sinking into oblivion was the silhouette of a female organic.

* * *

Melissa shot upward and screamed as the thunder resounded throughout the base. This then woke up the other female recruits, as well as any Bot with a functioning audio sensor. So every Autobot.

She couldn't help it. This was basically a replay of the night her mother had been killed. The other recruits groaned as they read the time. Five o'clock in the morning. The Bots were also none the less happier.

'I try getting one night of undisturbed recharge, but then there's a meeting and now a screaming femme.' Ratchet grumbled as he slowly got up from the berth.

Sideswipe jumped off his berth at the scream. Sunstreaker simply groaned.

'Why? Why of all planets in the universe, did we have to end up on this one? It rains, big booms echo across the sky, streaks of light hit the earth, and screaming organics.' He complained. Sideswipe rolled his optics.

'Are you kidding? It's awesome. It also distracts people from always watching over their shoulder for us.' His processor was already thinking up the chaos they could cause. A loud bang alerted them that their neighbor had heard the scream and had run into the door.

'Wow. Would've expected him to have been up immediately, the human was so loud.' Muttered Sunstreaker, who was slowly getting up. They heard a door opening and the barely audible rush of wind that now accompanied the speeding Autobot.

Chromia walked down the hallway towards the women's quarters. Pit, she was gonna give them a piece of her mind. And Ironhide was not here to hold her back. It was five A.M in the morning for Primus' sake! She could barely handle the trumpets, but screaming? No.

She left the building and hardly noticed that it was pouring down with what humans call "Rain".

The femme walked into building G. And was then bypassed by a blue blur. She stopped in her tracks.

_W-what? What's Blurr doing here? _A few moments later a cacophony of screams erupted followed by angry shouts. Blurr ran through every wall of the building in his haste to get out. An organic femme in his servos.

Elita, Optimus and Jazz ran in then.

'What happened?' Elita asked as the three newcomers surveyed the destruction.

'Was it Cons? We heard all the screams an' the destruction seems pretty clear.' Jazz walked closer. Optimus remained quiet and waited for Chromia's answer. She was still blinking at the scene.

'Chromia?' her leader finally asked. She spun around and glared.

'It's a good thing we're being relocated, because with all you crazy mechs running around, it'll only be a matter of time before you go waltzing on to the human's TV. No, it wasn't Cons, but Blurr. And now Elita and I have to go apologize.' She shouted. All optics widened.

'What? Blurr did this?' Jazz asked. Chromia nodded.

The saboteur looked baffled, 'Why did he do that?'

'Don't know. He had one of the organics with him though.' Her anger had mellowed. She and Elita went to the quarters to see what had happened. Optimus and Jazz just stood there taking that in.

'Um…' words failed the intelligence officer.

'I believe this relocation will be for the best.' Optimus concluded. Both mechs left the building to search for Blurr. What they found instead was Prowl leaning against the outside of a wall, datapads scattered around him.

Jazz face palmed, while Optimus wished that they had come to a less confusing planet. Seriously, they could've landed on Mars. That would have been less taxing.

'Prowl.' Jazz said, kneeling next to the tactician. He didn't stir. The saboteur shook him. That seemed to do the trick. Because the next thing Jazz knew, he had been decked.

Prowl was blind and couldn't hear. All remaining energy had been transferred to more crucial parts of the body. His sensors were still up, so he could detect movement. Just not signify who it was.

'Prowl!' Optimus shouted, but his tactician didn't hear him. He couldn't. Pit, the mech didn't even know where he was. He may as well be fighting Cons at the moment.

Jazz got back up and put the SIC into a headlock. He stopped struggling, and the saboteur loosened his grip. That was all he needed.

Once again, Jazz was on the ground. Prowl meanwhile directed his energy towards his optics. Fighting blind was not a pleasant experience.

What he saw made his energon run cold ("I don't think that there is another word for Cybertronian blood, so just go along with it, however stupid it sounds") he backed away from his leader and Jazz. Both noticed this.

'Prowl?' Optimus asked. The SIC could see that the Prime was speaking, just not what. He did the universal gesture that he could not hear.

Optimus sighed and opened a comm. line with his tactician.

/: What happened?:/ the leader asked.

/: Low energy. It is strange. I did not need to refuel for another week:/ was the reply. Optimus resisted the urge to roll his optics.

/: Why did you attack if you could see?:/

/: I have just recently diverted enough energy to power my optics. Before that, I was not aware of my surroundings:/ his doorwings dropped respectfully /: I apologize for my behavior. I did not intend to hurt you:/

/: That is understood Prowl. What were you doing outside?:/

Prowl hesitated, but decided to answer truthfully /: Eliza fell into recharge on my desk. I did not wish to disturb her, but I had to complete my report:/ he answered his Prime /: I shall accept any punishment that is deemed necessary:/

/: No. Go refuel, then we need help to find Blurr:/

Prowl cocked an optic ridge. Optimus data burst the information regarding it. His optics widened.

/: Understood:/ he walked – albeit shakily – towards the rec room, the dreaded place he hoped to never enter.

'Uh… okay?' Jazz looked at his leader, not knowing about the conversation, which had just taken place.

They started searching. From what they could detect, neither Blurr or the human he had taken were on the island.

And they weren't.

They were heading to Egypt, the contingency plan was in motion.

* * *

Please Review. And thank you to all who have favourite or followed the dialogue. Seriously, this is my most popular one yet! 840 views for only chapter eight.


	10. OBJECTIVE 10

**OBJECTIVES**

* * *

**#10: REMAIN FOCUSED ON DUTIES. SOCIAL INTERACTIONS LIMITED TO MEETINGS.**

**EGYPT, TROPIC OF CANCER**

**3: 34 A.M**

Blurr and Melissa arrived at the large expanse of sand which made up most of Egypt. It was night here, so nobody would come out. He placed down a screaming and kicking organic.

He had promised to bring her here anytime this happened. Until she had her mind back. It was in low temperatures in this area, the Bot noted. He worried for Melissa's health, but this was the best for her condition, lest she hurt anybody else.

She had started throwing various rocks at his legs. It was scratching his paint but that was the least of his worries. The Autobot had no idea how long this lasted, so he sat cross legged on the sand, knowing that it would be a pest, and waited.

It was a scary spectacle. Even more terrifying for the person who had to experience it. He grew slightly alarmed when she pulled out a gun from her boots. In the brief period of time between her waking up and losing her mind, she had managed to place on foot wear. The bullets bounced harmlessly off him, causing a few dents. She threw down the gun and fell to her knees. She curled up in the fetal position and whimpered. This was probably another reason she had requested Blurr to bring her out here. Such a show of weakness was not applauded in the army, and this was her only job.

Blurr only looked at his organic friend. He understood that she wouldn't appreciate it, but he pitied her. Her entire family was dead, she had this condition, and her friends were giant, alien robots from a dead planet. Great life.

He had shut off his comm. so that there were no interruptions. A pang of sadness went through his spark as he watched her. She did not deserve this. Any of it. She should be living a normal life, with her family, or in a relationship with another organic.

This thought made him cringe. He pulled up short. Why should this bother him? Melissa was his friend; he had no intimate feelings for her.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed that said organic was sitting up, and breathing slowly, a hand on her head. She looked at her robotic companion, a frown on her face.

'Did anyone…' she asked. He shook his head. She sighed.

'Thank god.' Melissa lay down on her back and looked at the dark sky, 'Thank you Blurr.' He didn't reply, just continued watching her. His fast speech would not help her relax.

Eventually, she fell into recharge. He kept a sharp optic on her, making sure that her vitals were always normal.

That she stayed alive.

* * *

**DIEGO GARCIA**

**6:04 A.M**

Eliza groaned as her eyes opened. Without getting up, she studied her surroundings and realised that she was in Prowl's office. And said mech was currently scanning over a datapad.

She shot upright. Her hair had come out of its ponytail and was now an unruly mess. Prowl barely registered her awakening, only briefly glancing up from the information on anything that Blurr and Melissa had done which might lead them to their location. It did not help that the Autobot Intelligence Officer had to turn off his comm. frequency and shield his spark signal.

'Ugh… what are you looking at?' she asked, while rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Her reading glasses had fallen off during the night, and were currently broken on the floor. Seventy dollars wasted.

'I am trying to formulate an idea of where Blurr and Melissa may have gone. This is information on each of their lives, so as they may have mentioned any locations.' The SIC replied emotionlessly, still reading. Eliza's eyes widened.

'Why did Blurr and Melissa go off?' she was having trouble forming semi correct sentences.

'I believe that Blurr may have taken her.'

'Ok… why did Blurr take her?' she rephrased. Prowl sighed, irritated by the constant interruptions. He wouldn't have been quite as annoyed if his emotions were more restricted.

'I do not know. According to the Autobots and females who saw this, Melissa had woken them up when she screamed, after the first bout of thunder ricocheted around the base. Blurr soon after came and collected her, while the other organic femmes were getting changed. This then resulted in human swear words, coupled with high pitched defense mechanisms you females excel at. He then proceeded to destroy several walls in hiss haste to get out, with Melissa Goodwen in his servos.' Prowl did not leave out a single detail.

Eliza understood immediately why Blurr had taken Melissa. She knew it from the minute Prowl mentioned that she screamed due to the thunder. She also knew that she had promised her friend that she would not say anything. And she wouldn't. The army wouldn't allow somebody with a mental problem in its ranks, and this career meant everything to Melissa. Well who the hell wouldn't? One of the few in the world to be interacting with aliens on an everyday basis. Plus firearms.

'Well… maybe they'll come back.' She suggested. Both the Bot and organic had run by her the contingency plan if this ever happened. It was for the safety of many.

'I highly doubt that.' Prowl snapped, and Eliza took a step back. Why was he being so hostile?

She didn't have a chance to confront him on this, as the door opened to reveal Ratchet carrying reports. Prowl put down his datapad and looked at the medic. Well… glared would be the better term.

Ratchet cocked an optic ridge at the less than inviting greeting, but nonetheless gave the tactician his medical notes, on the previous day. Other than an explosion in Wheeljack's lab, resulting in said mech losing a hand. This surprised no one, as it was normal for these things to happen to the inventor. In fact, it was expected. Now, if he wasn't in the daily medical report, you could worry. Or be relieved.

'Thank you Ratchet.' Prowl said coldly as he accepted the datapads. Ratchet grunted and turned to leave, but was stopped as the Lamborghini twins were thrown in, accompanied by Elita-one. The SIC's optic twitched slightly before he fully composed himself.

'What did you do?' he asked. His voice was low and dangerous. The Twins looked at one another. They were silent.

'They blew up building C. Luckily there was no one in there at the time, but a few were injured.' Elita explained, surprisingly calm. Prowl's expression didn't change, but he was processing this in his mind. Eliza backed away.

'We didn't intend for it to happen!' defended Sideswipe. Sunstreaker nodded vigorously.

'It wasn't supposed to be an actual explosion. Just a paint explosion. And it was his idea.' Sunstreaker said, and earned a glare from his brother.

It was quiet… 'WHAT IN THE FRAGGING PIT WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY COULD HAVE BEEN SEVERELY INJURED OR EVEN KILLED BY YOUR ACTIONS! YOU GLITCH HEADS SHOULD BE MELTED DOWN FOR SCRAP! WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU…' Ratchet trailed off his rant, leaving the threat dangling in the air. Their optics were wide with fear. Not uncommon around the medic.

'Good thing that we're being relocated, already two buildings are slagged.' Muttered Elita. Eliza stopped.

'Where are you being relocated to?' asked the organic to the femme commander.

'Oymyakon. Your sister arranged it last night at the meeting. We will be using the complex that you own as a base.' She finished. Eliza scowled.

'Figured that Terry wouldn't run this by me.' She hissed between clenched teeth. Prowl was still staring calmly at the Twins. To say they were unnerved would be an understatement.

He stood up from behind his desk, 'What possessed you to do this?'

Neither replied. You could literally hear a pin drop.

He slammed a clenched servo down on the desk, a loud bang reverberating around the room. All optics – and eyes – sharpened at this.

'Do you think this is a joke?' he asked, and his voice had risen, 'Do you think that doing this day after day will ever achieve anything? There are still Decepticons out there that we have to fight. We are on this planet due to the fact that our own planet is dead! Dead, due to many vorns of fighting, from both sides. You were reckless there and you are reckless here. The beings that live on this planet are not as strong as we are and can be killed easily. They have been generous enough to allow us to stay here, and how do you repay that courtesy? By destroying their buildings and costing them any number amounts of finances. What you did today, before anybody has even started functioning, was low and pathetic. You may as well be Decepticons from what you did.' That struck point on everyone in the room. They had never seen the SIC this mad.

He paused; doorwings flared, and anger rolling off him. His optics had turned darker, and he just had enough.

'Get out of my office and report to the Prime. If I have to set a punishment it will be your death. Regardless of the consequences. Now. Get. Out.' The Twins immediately ran out the door, while Ratchet and Elita stared at the tactician. He sat back down and picked up the datapad he had been reviewing.

'Please leave.' He said quietly. Ratchet wished to run scans on the mech, but a look from the Primes Sparkmate sent him grudging out. Elita soon followed.

Eliza still stood on the desk, looking at Prowl. The silence continued for a few minutes before she spoke up.

'Prowl-' he cut her off.

'That includes you as well, Agent Jover.' Her eyes widened.

'But… I work with you.' She tried meekly. He shook his helm and placed down the datapad. Prowl hated to do this, but it was expected of him to do his job.

'Consider this arrangement terminated.' He said. Her hands turned into fists at her side.

'Why? What did I do? Or are you just having an off day and decided to take it out on somebody who didn't do anything else?' she asked, her tone raised. He could not tell her why, that she was a distraction now, that he could not have a bond with anyone, friend or… other.

He drew in a vent, prepared for the worse, 'I have a job to do, as do you. You offered this help and now I am severing it. I do not require your assistance anymore.'

Her eyes narrowed and she took a step closer to the mech, 'You're gonna just drop me like that? I've been here with you for two and a half months. I'm your friend.'

Prowl wished to kill himself for what he was going to do next, but it was necessary, 'Miss Jover, I do not have friends or intend to make any. You and I are work colleagues in separate ranks. Please leave my office.' The emotionless way in which he said it shocked her. It shocked him as well at how easy it was for him to slide into the mask of neutrality for this situation.

She threw her hands in the air, 'Fine!' she shouted and jumped down from the desk, landing in a crouch. She picked up her broken glasses.

'I'll send you the bill, you fragging jerk!' she shouted once more before leaving Prowl's office. He placed his helm in his servos and groaned. A slow throbbing was there, or as the humans said "Headache".

He un-subspaced his datapad.

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME.**

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUD JUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE. - FAILED**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

**#5: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEW RECRUIT (ELIZA JOVER) - FAILED **

**#6: AVOID TWINS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY UNLESS PUNISHING THEM.**

**#7: HAVE ELIZA RECORD ALL FUTURE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN HER AND OTHER AUTOBOTS.**

**#8: EDUCATE ELIZA IN CYBERTRONIAN HISTORY.**

**#9: KEEP CONTROL OVER EMOTIONS**

**#10: REMAIN FOCUSED ON DUTIES. SOCIAL INTERACTIONS LIMITED TO MEETINGS.**

Prime, meanwhile, was with Jazz, trying to locate Blurr's location.

'It don't make sense OP.' Jazz concluded. Ah, Jazz, the only mech who can address the Prime in such an informal manner.

'Agreed Jazz. There is no reasonable explanation for this. Perhaps we should-' he could not finish his suggestion, as the terror Twins ran in. Both mechs looked scared. Their leader and his officer had heard about the… incident that had happened. Neither was amused. Far from it.

'Well? Why're you two here? Shouldn't both o' ya be in the brig?' Jazz asked, hostility in his voice.

Sideswipe answered, 'Prowl sent us here, said that his punishment would be to kill us, so you're going to punish us instead.'

'He beat you to the lecture part though.' Muttered Sunstreaker.

Jazz and Optimus absorbed their words. Somehow, this wasn't unexpected. The shouting of a femme organic outside the Primes office was though.

'That arrogant, emotionless, little glitch head. The fragger! "Miss Jover, I don't have friends."' She mimicked the SIC badly, 'That heartless bastard. I help him all this time and then he basically fires me.' She continued shouting strings of both Cybertronian and human curse words, not noticing the small group of spectators who was watching her.

'What did you expect Eliza? That he was going to be one of the few you could ever trust? Or rely on? Ha! Can't even rely on my sister, let alone an alien from outer space that I met two months ago.' She muttered to herself. She rounded a corner and was blocked from the view of the Bots.

'Hmm. Wow.' Summed up Sideswipe.

'Mech… what did Prowl do?' asked Jazz.

Optimus sighed and looked at the three Autobots who could be so blind. They had never – except Jazz, but he chose to ignore it – and would ever know what it was like.

He turned back into his office.

'He made a mistake.'

* * *

Please Review.

Thank you to velociraptor4659, Spirit Kiss, and the two guest readers for reviewing to the newly updated chapters. As well as anyone who favourite or followed the Fic. And thank you as well to anyone who has reviewed previously.


	11. OBJECTIVE 11

**OBJECTIVES**

* * *

**#11: AS THE HUMANS SAY, DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP. DOING SO WILL JUST LEAD TO DISAPPOINTMENT AND IT IS ILLOGICAL TO BELIEVE THAT ANYTHING WILL CHANGE.**

**EGYPT, TROPIC OF CANCER**

**7: 08 A.M**

Melissa sat up and looked around. She was surrounded by sand, and the sun was beating down on her. It was unbearably hot. Blurr was sitting beside her and immediately got up when he realised she was awake.

'Melissa-are-you-okay?' he asked quickly. Melissa took a few seconds for her mind to clear up. The heat was not helping.

'Ugh… yeah, I'm fine Blurr. It's so hot.' She squinted and shielded her eyes from the suns waves. The Bot noticed this and picked her up, back towards the sun.

'Thanks.' She muttered, 'For everything.'

'Melissa…' he tried to think of something to say to the organic femme. She looked at him closely, noticing his hesitation.

'It's fine Blurr. Huh… well we better get back to Diego Garcia. They're gonna be asking a lot of questions. And we have no answers.' Melissa slumped. Blurr's optics softened.

'We-do-not-have-to-go-back-yet. I-understand-that-Egypt-has-many-amazing-architect ural-feats.' The blue mech suggested. She smiled.

'Well… I've never been to Egypt before. And it would be nice to see the sights.' That confirmed it, 'So, a day here and then reprimanding?' the Autobot nodded.

'Cool. I want to see the Sphinx.' She had barely finished her sentence before they were traveling at great speeds.

'Won't somebody see us?' she shouted to the Bot, as wind rushed past.

'We-will-remain-away-from-populated-areas. If-we-do-need-to-travel-between-cities-I-shall-do- so-in-my-alternative-form.' He replied immediately. She smiled and started laughing. Maniacally.

Blurr frowned, 'What-do-you-consider-amusing?'

She laughed harder and threw her arms in the air; 'I've never felt so free in my life!' was her confusing explanation. Blurr raised an optic ridge, questioning her answer. She had been free her whole life. She was neither a slave, nor a prisoner. He supposed it was a human term. But he did run a scan.

The sand was an unwanted annoyance, as it restricted his speed. But going to fast may put Melissa in danger. She had gotten used to going at high speeds due to many months of hanging out with said Bot, but too high a speed would be unsafe.

He looked up where the Sphinx was located, as per her request, and found that they had already passed it. In fact, they weren't even in Egypt now.

He stopped abruptly and Melissa nearly went flying off. Fortunately, she stopped herself.

'Hey, why'd we stop?' she asked. Blurr shook his head.

'We-left-Egypt-a-few-seconds-ago. I'm-sorry-my-processor-was-not-focused.' He explained to the human. She nodded her understanding and looked around. Melissa was surprised that she hadn't noticed sooner. They were no longer surrounded by sand but by…

The HimalayanMountains. She lent back on his hand and just stared. She then asked, albeit slightly cautious, 'How fast were you going?' he didn't reply for a while, and she started to wonder if he'd even heard her, 'Um… Blurr?'

He nodded – slowly, can you believe that? - And seemed slightly frustrated. She jumped from his hand and landed in a roll so as not to break anything. They were on a mountain peak. And now it was cold.

She only realised that now, since she was no longer near a warmer being. Plus she was wearing a tank top, shorts and boots. With a gun in them.

Still her friend remained unresponsive. She was beginning to worry for him, until he spoke.

'We-couldn't-have-been-going-that-fast. The-momentum-would've-killed-you.' He tried to find a semi-understandable answer to this problem. Melissa also contemplated on it.

'But… how's that possible? I just got used to fifty miles a second. How fast would you have to be going to get here that quickly?' she asked. Blurr's optics widened.

'About-five-hundred-miles-per-second.' He calculated. She tried to comprehend.

'So… it took us about six seconds to get here. That's…' she thought for a moment. Math's was never her strong point, 'Three thousand miles distance.' She summed up.

Both were extremely quiet.

'Hey… how fast do you have to go not to be noticed?' she asked. Blurr comprehended her question.

'People-probably-saw-us. Even-though-it-may-have-just-looked-like-a-streak- of-blue.'

'… Well there goes my job.'

* * *

**DIEGO GARCIA**

**10:16 A.M**

Jazz walked into the rec room and was met with every single female recruit on the base. The quarters that they, well, slept in, were no longer livable. The damage was too extensive and exposed to the elements. So, while another building was being set up, they had crashed here, and were all watching the TV. It was currently set on the news, because everybody always argued on what channel it should be.

Jazz grabbed an energon cube and joined the other Bots watching, which consisted of Arcee, Skids, Chromia, Jolt and Wheeljack. Most of the female organics had filled the unsuspecting Bots with all the information they needed to know about what Blurr did. By complaining.

He sipped slowly and watched as a male news anchor explained about a failed assassination attempt, and said people currently trying to escape, happening in New Delhi. Jazz wondered if this was international news.

They showed a live camera feed of the chase. Ten police cars were going after three armored vehicles. And it did not look like the law enforcements were doing very well. A cloaked man stuck his head and arm out of the car and shot at the windshield of the police car. It shattered and the driver was shot in the head. The car swerved off the road and crashed into a shop, crushing several civilians and exploding in a fiery furnace. The news is tough.

They continued maneuvering around the traffic in the roads, or simply running over it, in their haste to get away. Either they had something that they could not loose or their superiors had called off the attack.

The other nine police vehicles were falling behind, trying not to hit anyone. Just as the armored cars were getting out of range a blue streak flashed across the screen and those cars were no more than smoking wreckage a second later. There were no survivors.

The street burst into even more franticness, and the video feed cut. All was rather silent in the rec room as the news anchor continued on about the elections to some other country. What in the pit had that been?

'What was that?' asked a male soldier, who was lounging on one of the couches. You wondered how the army paid for those, but not for more advanced technology.

Nobody replied to his question. They were all trying to figure it out.

'Uh… maybe we could freeze the video frame and then get a better look at what it is.' Suggested Jolt. Good idea.

They rewound the tape – yep, the government even got them that – and froze on the exact time frame it appeared. From what they could tell, it was tall. Autobot – or Decepticon – tall.

There was a slight smudge in the upper area, what appeared to be black and… well the other colour couldn't really be identified.

One of the soldiers enhanced the image and what appeared before them… was still a blur.

'Well that was a waste of time.' Muttered Chromia. Wheeljack had a thought.

'Maybe I could-'

'No!' everybody shouted simultaneously. He seemed confused.

'I was just going to use the satellites to see if we could get better visualization from there.' he stated. Everybody looked slightly sheepish from immediately denying his idea before even hearing it, but precautions must be taken.

He synched with the computer terminal in that room and accessed main visual feeds for today over New Delhi in that district. He brought it up on the computer screen and thoroughly enhanced the image of the streak. Finally the government spends its money on the much needed equipment. Seems to be the only useful thing they spent it on.

As the image thoroughly focused, Ratchet's voice came over the comm. line with Jazz.

/: Jazz, we know where Blurr is:/ the medic said.

/: That's great. Where?:/

/: We briefly caught his signature in Delhi and then in Nepal, where it stayed:/ was the reply. Jazz stopped, processor whirring as he thought.

'Oh Primus.' He said aloud, attracting the attention of the mechs by his side.

'What is it Jazz?' asked Arcee. The Saboteur looked at her.

'They found Blurr.' He said shortly. They took notice that he was speaking rather haltingly, as if trying to comprehend something.

'Good,' one of the female recruits said, 'I need to have a talk with him.' Others nodded.

'That's if ya can get 'im out of Optimus' office. When Prime finds out what he's done, he is gonna be in so much trouble.' He replied. There was confusion at his answer. It was cleared up momentarily, as the picture on the screen came into focus to show Blurr, with Melissa clutched in his servo.

* * *

**US AIR BASE**

**9:56 A.M**

Ironhide stood beside the huge carrier jet which would take himself and Lennox to Diego Garcia. Bumblebee was still guarding Sam and Michaela who, after two months, were still fighting.

The black mech felt like he was shirking his duties to protect the Prime whenever he was with the Lennox's, but Optimus continuously reassured his weapons specialist that it was fine.

Lennox came back from talking to the flight captain and stood beside the trigger happy Autobot. The human could tell that Ironhide was frustrated at having to wait. He was not looking forward to telling him this.

'Well… we will not be leaving any time soon.' No reply, 'There's a storm raging there and it'll be too dangerous to go across.'

Ironhide scowled, 'I hate this planet.' He muttered. Lennox didn't even try to retaliate. Provoking the giant robot with cannons when he was already annoyed would not help the situation.

So instead, the Major opted to sit on one of the crates. Both wondered what they were missing back on Diego Garcia. If only they knew.

Ironhide reached toward the side of his head – a habit he sometimes did around the humans whenever he was on a comm. line and did not want to be disturbed.

/: Ironhide here. Who is it?:/ he asked gruffly. Optimus' voice came back and immediately the weapons specialist put on the necessary formality when speaking to a Prime.

/: It is me Ironhide. I have a job for both Major Lennox and yourself:/ Optimus data burst Ironhide with the information on the mornings events, as well as the recently discovered location of the two.

The mechs optics widened fractionally at what had transpired, and very different to other reactions, actually guffawed at what had happened.

Lennox looked up sharply at that, wondering what rare thing had Ironhide entertained.

/: I need both of you to go there and see if you can get them to come back. We would go, but the humans climate has grounded any travel:/ his leader explained.

/: Question sir. What if both of them have left Nepal by the time we have reached there?:/ it was a valid question, and one Prime had thought about.

/: I do not believe that they shall be going anywhere. If they do, we shall inform you:/ was the instant reply. Ironhide was still unsure.

/: But, sir, how are you so certain?:/

/: I cannot be. But I trust that they will be there. Optimus out:/ Ironhide sighed. Sometimes his leader could be so cryptic. He turned towards his… well I suppose you could say charge.

'C'mon, we're heading to the Himalayas.' The weapons specialist said, walking inside the large cargo hold of the ship.

'What? Why?' demanded the Major, following the Bot. The Autobot grunted.

'Does it really matter? I'll brief you on the way. Tell the pilot where we're going; I don't want to wait long.' Saying so, he transformed into his alt mode. Lennox rolled his eyes, but trudged to the cock pit.

'New flight plan,' he said as he entered and got the pilots attention, 'We're heading to Nepal.'

* * *

**DIEGO GARCIA**

**12: 30 P.M**

Eliza shoved the last of her clothes into the dark green duffel bag. In fifteen minutes, she'd be heading back to the states for a week with her family. Her father wouldn't be there, he was working in Washington. But she would be able to see her mother and her brothers – Jonathon and David remember, the twins – and maybe catch up with old friends.

She paused her packing. Old friends? She had no friends outside of the base. Her bunkmate was the only person in the world who she did consider a friend. And two and a half hours ago she also thought Prowl was that as well. To bad she didn't know where Melissa was. She could've invited her to come to.

_Wrong again. _She thought to herself, as she shoved the last shirt in the bag. It was then zipped up and slung over her shoulder. Several guns were under her attire, as well as three more in the duffel.

She turned and saw her sister standing next to the door. The… slightly destroyed door. Ok, the gaping hole where the door used to be.

Eliza shoved past her sibling and continued stalking down the hall. Terry came out and called to her.

'You're running. Couldn't take it here then?' Agent Jover stopped in her tracks. She dropped the bag and turned around, face red in anger and lips contorted into a snarl. Her sister just smirked.

'This is weak, sis. You still had another three weeks before time off. What gives?' Terry crossed her arms over her chest, while Eliza stood up straight. When handling her sister, Eliza knew she had to remain as an equal.

'I… just needed a break. From all of them as well as you.' And she turned the conversation.

'Me?' asked General Jover. She brought a hand to her collarbone in mock surprise.

'Yes. Thanks for selling out _my _property as a base without even asking me. When were you gonna ask me? Huh? You know that was my inheritance from Grandpa.' She walked closer to her sister. Terry was taller than her and exuded the same leader ship quality as Optimus. But she could also be seriously annoying to the right people.

'I'm doing this for them. And I did tell you. I sent you a letter to your mail box a few weeks ago asking about it. When I never got a reply, I assumed that you had accepted and I went through with it.' Was the simple explanation. Eliza's eyes widened minutely. She hadn't checked any of her mail ever since she started working with Prowl.

Great, another thing to blame on him.

She scowled, 'Fine, use the base. It'll be nice to get some quiet around here.' She hissed. Eliza turned and grabbed her bag again.

Terry laughed, 'You'll be coming with.' That once again stopped her sister in her tracks. Without turning around, she asked.

'What?'

'Yep. It's your place, therefore you're the only one who knows the codes.' Terry's voice held a tone of smugness.

'Then I'll just give you the codes!' Eliza shouted, once again turning around. Terry walked closer to her little sister.

'Look, I know you won't listen to your sister, so maybe you'll listen to your commanding officer. You are coming, that is a direct order. We leave in a month's time to Oymyakon. You will be here.' Terry walked around her sister and headed for the exit. She called back.

'Say hi to mom for me! When your friend gets back I'll send her over. Think of it as an "I owe you".'

Eliza watched, amazed, as her sister vanished from view. Was this her way of apologizing? Well it worked with all of Terry's other boyfriends. She dumped them then sent them an a thousand dollar check. It worked every time. So, sending Melissa over as a way to escape boredom is probably her way of saying sorry. Don't get her wrong, she loved her mom and brothers, but her mother's methods for having fun were… very old and her brothers were fifteen.

'Why did I get stuck with you?' she muttered as she grabbed the duffel and headed for the tarmac.

* * *

Prowl hoped.

He hoped that Blurr didn't cause a world wide incident.

He hoped that one day the Twins would mature.

He hoped the war would end.

He hoped Cybertron would one day be livable again.

He hoped that the work he needed to do hadn't grown in size since the past hour and a half. No such luck. There it sat. Seven datapads of more work and reviewing. A simile to this would best be said that his work was like the ocean. Always there and comprised of waves upon waves of problems with sometimes illogical answers.

Truthfully he didn't feel like doing it. The pain in his processor had grown into a stabbing sensation. It was hard to focus, and even more so to analyze any problems.

And yet – subconsciously of course – he hoped that Eliza could forgive him. She had been his friend. One of the few in fact. And he had lost her. All because of his own fear to his emotions. Emotions that he had hoped to never face. But now realised that would have been the best thing in his life.

Unfortunately, that hope would never become a reality.

He grabbed the datapad to his left. Fortunately, it had not gotten wet during the storm, which had now subsided. It felt slightly weird at having written another objective in the same day, but if it was required.

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME.**

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUD JUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE. - FAILED**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

**#5: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEW RECRUIT (ELIZA JOVER) - FAILED **

**#6: AVOID TWINS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY UNLESS PUNISHING THEM.**

**#7: HAVE ELIZA RECORD ALL FUTURE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN HER AND OTHER AUTOBOTS. - DISCONTINUED**

**#8: EDUCATE ELIZA IN CYBERTRONIAN HISTORY. - DISCONTINUED**

**#9: KEEP CONTROL OVER EMOTIONS**

**#10: REMAIN FOCUSED ON DUTIES. SOCIAL INTERACTIONS LIMITED TO MEETINGS.**

**#11: AS THE HUMANS SAY, DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP. DOING SO WILL JUST LEAD TO DISAPPOINTMENT AND IT IS ILLOGICAL TO BELIEVE THAT ANYTHING WILL CHANGE.**

He would just have to continue his job. He was the SIC. Showing weakness would not be an encouraging message.

The stabbing pain was still there, but he continued with his work, focusing all energy into the task.

* * *

**HIMALAYAN MOUNTAINS, NEPAL.**

**13: 04 P.M**

Melissa's teeth chattered, 'Blurr, we've been h-here for th-three hours. C-can we please go some place w-w-warmer.' She stuttered out.

'No!' Blurr objected immediately, 'If-we-leave-I-may-go-faster-and-kill-you. Plus-I-don't-want-a-replay-of-what-happened-in-the -capitol-of-the-Indian-country.'

Melissa didn't remember going through Delhi, but she was so cold, she didn't even bother to ask. Instead she opted to point out a fact.

'I'll die of hypothermia anyway if we stay here any longer. I'm not a m-metal alien, but a human being in a-a tank top and shorts. Look, I traveled at five hundred miles per second with you, and I feel just fine. Except for the c-cold.' She muttered the last part, but she knew he heard it, just by judging from the guilty look on his faceplate.

'But-' he tried to object again, but she stopped him.

'N-no. Blurr, just t-take me someplace warmer, or back to Diego Garcia. Ok?' her decision was firm. The Autobot nodded and placed her in his palm.

She wasn't as cold any more as Blurr was a lot warmer. She smirked, 'This time though, go at two thousand miles per second.' The Bot froze at her demand.

He regained his bearings, 'Melissa-that-would-be-a-bad-idea. The-five-hundred-was-dangerous-enough-but-that…' he trailed off. She cocked her head to the side.

'What? I'll be fine. But what about you? Cant you go that fast?' her tone was mocking and challenging. His optics sharpened at the semi insult.

'I-can-travel-to-Cybertron-in-a-few-weeks-at-my-to p-speed-from-this-planet. Of-course-I-can-travel-at-two-thousand-miles-per-s econd. Pit-that-isn't-even-a-fifth-of-what-I-can-do.' He boasted. She smirked. She had him.

'Ok, prove it.' He grinned and bent low to the ground in a runner's position, Melissa in his left servo, close to his spark.

'Why-bother-with-two-thousand? We'll-go-with-four.' He decided and Melissa smiled widely. This was gonna be the best ride of her life.

Barely a second later, a sonic boom echoed from the place they were standing. They, of course, weren't there.

And only two minutes later did Ironhide, Major Lennox, and Epps – who had caught a ride with them – reached that location. The two humans had been informed about what had happened, and were highly amused.

'Slag.' Muttered the black mech. Then louder, 'We missed them.'

'Was that them with the loud sound?' Epps asked, coming up behind. Ironhide nodded.

'That's what happens when Blurr goes over two thousand five hundred miles a second. Either that femme soldiers dead, or will be.' The two humans looked at the Bot in shock.

'Or she somehow overcame the sheer force of traveling at that speed.' He added. It still did not ease their minds.

'I don't think Blurr would risk Melissa's life. They're both really close.' Epps stated, who actually knew Agent Goodwen.

'Still…' Ironhide left the idea hanging. He activated his comm.

/: Ironhide to Optimus:/

/: Yes Ironhide?:/ his leader acknowledge.

/: They were here sir. Only a few minutes ago. They either went somewhere else, or are heading back to Diego Garcia:/ Ironhide relayed. Optimus sent a reaffirming ping that he understood.

/: I shall set up watch for them. In the meantime, you may return to the island. The storm has ended, and you are required back for a meeting. Optimus out:/ the minute the line was cut, Ironhide groaned. Couldn't he just freeze here instead?

He turned toward the two humans, 'We're going to Diego Garcia.' He stated and started down the mountain top. It wasn't a steep incline or even very high up. Either way, it would probably take them half an hour.

'Can't you just take us down?' asked Epps, and Lennox smirked knowing Ironhides immediate reply.

'No. When you're an alien robot you can offer rides to the humans, but it is not enjoyable. Now come on!'

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW.

This is great actually. This Fanfic is getting so many reviews and it is just awesome!(Better than any of the others I've written) Ok, well this is the longest chapter I have written so far as well.

Thanks to:

Spirit Kiss

2211Nighthawk

velociraptor4659

Neon (Guest Reader)

And the Guest (Guest reader)

Thank you so much for reviewing! And thanks to anyone who has reviewed before or favourite and followed this Fanfic.


	12. OBJECTIVE 12

**OBJECTIVES**

* * *

**#12: WHEN IT COMES TO HUMANS, FEW HAVE THE CAPACITY TO REMAIN QUIET.**

**LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

**16: 24 P.M CT**

Melissa had lost track of where they were a few minutes after they'd set off. She swore that they were just over the Pacific Ocean, but she couldn't be sure. There had been an expense of blue, so…

Tears streamed from her eyes at the speed they were going. She had never felt so alive than she did now. The main reason she had joined the army, taken so many risks in high school – Bungee jumping from the bridge over the inter state, volunteering to be the person they use to train police dogs when chasing criminals, being a test subject for scientific experiments, burning down that warehouse… - all she did was for the rush of the moment. When it was gone, it was gone. But the memory remained.

This was one of those. And the amazing thing, it would never die. Any speed she was going with him, could alter at the simplest request.

She glanced up at her robotic friend. The determined look on his face said it all. He had wanted to do this for a while, but due to the fact that he had been stuck on that island in the middle of nowhere, plus there was the problem with humans seeing him, the ability to go at a speed faster than what he had been restricted to was not allowed.

'Hey, Blurr! Where are we exactly going?' she shouted up. He smirked.

'We-just-completed-the-circumference-of-the-Earth. Currently-we-are-in-the-continent-of-Asia.' He replied. She rolled her eyes.

'Show off.' She muttered. During this time they had been traveling around the world, she had been coming up with an excuse as to why she was taken away. So far, she still pulled up a blank. Maybe she'd come up with it on the spot. Which required her to be back in Diego Garcia. She sighed. Better not delay the inevitable.

'Blurr!' she called again. His optics darted down towards her, indicating for her to go on, 'We should go back to Diego Garcia.' Even to her own ears that sounded like a stupid idea.

'What? Why?' he asked instantly.

'If we do this any longer, they will send out search parties. Imagine if there's a Decepticon attack and they can't make it because of us.' She reasoned. He thought this over. It could be a possibility.

'But-what-if-that-doesn't-happen?' he argued. She frowned.

'And what if it does?' he released a vent of air at her come back. She was right. Besides, his energy levels were getting low and he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

Blurr turned sharply to the North West. The human in his servo didn't even notice the difference, due to the speed they were going.

* * *

**DIEGO GARCIA**

**12: 57 P.M**

Jazz lead the two Terror Twins towards the monitor building. This was just the start of their punishment. A whole day on monitor duty, the worst job that Unicron could spew out. Then working with Ratchet to clean up the med bay, writing stacks of easy financial reports that everybody else just couldn't be bothered to do, the brig for two orns, when Annabelle came over, look after her when she's on a sugar high, and what should be the humans job, but they found would be suitable, latrine duty. There had been a lot of objections to the last one, namely from Sunstreaker. He was very vain about his appearance, and doing that would mess up his paint job. He was currently complaining at the moment, as they were walking across the large tarmac. A plane had just taken off.

'… and it'll take ages to get it back to its originality.' He whined again, while gesturing to his armor.

'Shoulda thought 'bout that 'fore ya blew up that building.' Jazz snapped, reminding them both of their inexcusable prank, 'Just be lucky Optimus didn't press Prowl to punish ya, or else ya wouldn't be here.' Both of them cringed.

'Look,' started Sideswipe, 'We didn't intend to blow it up, it was only supposed to be a paint explosion. Yes what we did was terrible – even if it wasn't the plane we had – but we're-' he stopped walking entirely as he looked at the horizon.

'Finish your sentence Sides, I want it recorded.' Jazz said, still walking. Sunstreaker had stopped as well and was also staring where his brother was. There was definitely something in the distance, they just weren't sure what.

Jazz realised they weren't following. He was a good ten meters away now and he glanced there as well. He also saw the unidentifiable thing on the horizon. He shrugged it off and thought it may just be a ship.

'C'mon you two. Monitor duty don't wait for you. Hmm… oh yeah, it does.' Jazz held out his arm, gesturing them to follow.

He was surprised when their expressions contorted into wide eyed panic.

'Uh… mechs?' he asked again, arm and hand still outstretched. Barely a second later, did he find himself with an organic femme in his servo.

And the Twins and Blurr in a heap at the end of the runway. Jazz shook his head. When did that happen?

'Uh…' Melissa spoke up, 'Hey, Jazz.' She put a hand on the back of her head and smiled up sheepishly. He just stared down at her.

'Uh… hi.' He finally managed. A couple of groans got his attention and he commed Ratchet and Optimus.

/: What is it Jazz?:/ was the Medics gruff greeting. Optimus was more composed.

/: Yes Jazz?:/

/: Blurr and Melissa are back, and the Twins are gonna need medical attention:/ he informed them casually.

/: Great, what did they do now? Blow up another building, shoot themselves, anger the females?:/ Ratchet quickly listed off a few things that had already landed the Twins in his med bay.

Optimus chose to remain quiet.

/: Well… I don't exactly know what happened, but Blurr crashed into them and Melissa is currently in my servo:/ he explained.

/: Primus save us:/ Muttered Ratchet /: How is she even alive? According to the footage you showed us, the speed he was going should have killed her! Irresponsible slagger:/

Optimus waited for his CMO to calm down before addressing Jazz /: Jazz, please send Blurr to my office. Optimus out:/

The saboteur disconnected and looked at the human in his servo. He then looked at the three Autobots in front of him. They were currently disentangling themselves from one another.

'Uh… Blurr, you're wanted in Optimus' office.' Jazz said quickly to the intelligence officer.

Blurr looked up sharply and nodded. He was gone barely half a second later. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker groaned again.

Jazz rolled his optics, 'Please, it couldn't have been that bad.'

Melissa smiled mischievously, 'Oh it was probably pretty painful. Blurr was going at four thousand miles per second.'

Jazz's processor stalled. He managed to stutter out, 'H-how are you even alive?'

She shrugged simply, 'Don't know,' she reached her right hand to her ear and briefly listened in to a conversation. She placed her arm back at her side and looked up at the black and white mech, 'Well, nice seeing you. I'll be back in a week.' Saying so, she jumped from her perch on his servo and landed in a crouch on the tarmac. Army training had perfected the technique of jumping from high areas and not getting hurt. She then proceeded to run to the other side of the base.

Jazz wondered if this was what Prowl felt like every time he was presented with an illogical situation.

* * *

**(TIME SKIP – 1 DAY)**

**SOUTH DAKOTA**

**9: 32 A.M**

Eliza groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around. Ah, back in her room in the family's barn. She had always wanted this place as her living quarters. She only got it when she was fifteen.

Agent Jover checked the time.

_Hmm… 9:32. Nice not to have to get up at the crack of dawn. _She grabbed a jacket to throw over her pajamas and headed into the main house.

She found her mother standing over their old stove. It seemed almost sexist really. That the housewife cooked the meal and the husband worked, and then came home, ate his meal, and didn't say thanks.

But her father was currently in Washington and neither she nor her brothers knew how to cook scratch. If you wanted to die of food poisoning just come to them.

Eliza slumped into one of the hard wood backed chairs that had somehow managed to live through thirty years of having children spill food on them, use them to get to high closets with filthy shoes, and burn them. All of the kids had done the last part just to get rid of them. Her brothers had managed to destroy one, but the quest wasn't over yet.

'Good morning Eliza.' Her mother greeted cheerfully. How somebody could get up this early in the morning and still retain some form of happiness was a mystery in itself.

'Hey mom. The boys up?' she asked. Agatha shook her head. Figures. They didn't get up until eleven o'clock anyway.

A plate of eggs and toast was placed in front of her and she dug in. Her mother took a seat across from her, a worried look gracing Mrs. Jover's features. Eliza stopped midway through, noticing this. She placed her cutlery down with a clatter.

'Mom, I don't want to hear it.' But her mother had already started.

'I don't get it Eliza. You love your job in that division. It doesn't seem like you to just request an earlier break. Half the time, they can't even pull you away.' Agatha questioned her.

'I don't want to talk about it.' Her daughter replied instantly. Her mother's eyebrows furrowed.

'What is this about Eliza? Is it your sister?' silence followed and her mother took that as pretty clear confirmation.

'What did she do this time?'

Eliza huffed, 'She's using grandpa's Oymyakon base for… a project and she didn't ask me. I checked my mail as well, there was nothing there.' this is true. There was no letter about it.

Agatha frowned, 'Don't you believe you owe your sister that much?'

'What? No, of course not.' She stated immediately. Agatha's frown deepened.

'Really? Then I suppose it wasn't her who lent you half of _her _financialinheritance to pay off that loan shark you got caught up in.' Eliza nearly chocked at her mothers words. How did she even find out?

'Y-yes but regardless-'

'At least you will get those buildings back. Have you even bothered to pay your sister off? Hm? Didn't think so.' Agatha got up from the table and started cleaning pans, leaving a very guilty looking Eliza at the table. It was silent for five minutes, the only sound being the scraping of pots and pans.

'Oh yes, I almost forgot. There is this peculiar girl standing on the pavement of our house, with a traveler's bag and two hailing flags. She's been sending encrypted messages for the past hour and a half.' Agatha added. Eliza's eyes widened.

'Oh Primus, she actually went through with it.' Her mother didn't comment on the Cybertronian word she had uttered, opting instead to roll her eyes. Young people.

Eliza screeched back from the chair and ran to the front door. She yanked it open and low and behold! Her bunkmate and long time friend with two flags in her hands, a duffel bag, and a very annoyed look on her face.

'My god, I can't believe you're still alive!' was the immediate greeting Eliza presented, 'And you could have just knocked.'

Melissa held her head high, 'That would have been rude. I do not wish to be rude.'

Eliza held in a laugh. This was expected of Melissa, had been ever since they met when both girls were eighteen, 'You're mad!'

Melissa smiled widely, 'Have to be, or else I wouldn't have had the ride of my life yesterday. It was so awesome! We were going at four thousand miles per second. We went around the world twice.' While the excited strawberry blonde was describing this, she had entered the house at Eliza's gesture.

'This place hasn't changed a bit. Are you still trying to destroy those wooden chairs in the kitchen?' she asked. Eliza shushed her quickly, just as her mother walked in.

'Oh, um… hello. Do I know you?' Agatha asked. Melissa put on mock hurt.

'Why Mrs. Jover, how could you forget me? I came here nearly every day four years ago. I bought you that fine china for your birthday.' This was true, and realization dawned on Agatha.

'Melissa! My, it's been a long time. How is working in the army? What division are you part of? What's it like living there…' Eliza's mother bombarded the poor girl with questions as she led them towards the guest bedroom.

Neither of them answered these questions and that was what Agatha expected. They couldn't reveal too much about the army. This was simply for polite – albeit one-sided – conversation.

The guest bedroom was just what you'd expect it to be. White washed walls, double wooden bed with white sheets, grey carpeting, and a four squared window with terrible drapes. Seriously, it's like all guest rooms had to have the worst curtains in existence.

'My, this hasn't changed at all since last I stayed here.' Commented Melissa, eyeing the several beer cans on the floor. Agatha smirked.

'I like to keep memories. Plus it seemed far too dangerous to go near those.' They had been sitting there for five years now, and what was inside them was left to the imagination and revulsion of anyone who cared to contemplate. The twins had tried, unsuccessfully, to remove them. Instead they had spilled a very dark black fluid onto the carpet. Contrary to belief, not all teenage boys were messy slobs. In fact, David and Jonathon were considered "Neat Freaks".

'Uh… I'll clean them up while I'm here.' Melissa promised. Agatha smiled and left the two girls. Eliza slammed open the closet.

'Ok, what did you bring?' she asked immediately. Her friend fell face first onto the bed.

'Mmm…' her voice was muffled by the quilt, 'I only have my army clothes and a few personal belongings. Remember, my house burnt down.' She said it so naturally, like she couldn't have cared less. Even if it was where her father and brother died.

Eliza sighed, 'Fine, you can borrow my clothes.' Melissa turned onto her back.

'Wow, that must be such a sacrifice for you.' She muttered sarcastically. The brunette smirked.

'Last time I lent you my clothes, there was only one piece of fabric left.' She reminded. Melissa cringed.

'Don't remind me. That was the worst idea I ever had.'

'Which one was it?' Eliza grabbed the duffel bag and threw it in.

'Apprehending a street gang with a blow torch.' Was the simple, yet pained reply, which followed.

'Oh yeah… are you trying to get yourself killed?' Agent Jover asked, but immediately regretted it.

'Sometimes. Then I can go see mom and dad.' Melissa said quietly. Then louder, 'But I no longer have a wish to. I hang out with giant alien robots from the planet of…' she clicked her fingers together, 'Cybertron. And if I wanted to die, all I'd have to do is get under the foot of one of them and,' she clapped her hands together, 'Squish.'

Eliza rolled her eyes, 'Please. Blurr would just move you out of the way.'

Melissa shrugged, 'Got a point there.'

* * *

**DIEGO GARCIA**

**4:32 P.M**

Blurr sat in the brig. It was his first time here, and the Twins…

Actually nobody could remember how many times they'd been sent here.

He sighed. It was terribly cramped in here, no space to move whatsoever. At least he was protected from the obviously angry femmes who were out to get him. Then again, he could just outrun them.

Sideswipe was pacing back and forth in front of the cell door. Unfortunately, there had only been one holding room so they had to share. Sunstreaker was trying to recharge, but the pede falls of his brother were keeping him online.

Eventually he cracked, 'Sideswipe would you just sit still for a few joors. I'm trying to get some recharge!' the yellow bot shouted. Sideswipe cocked an optic ridge.

'We're stuck in here for the next two months. I'm not gonna spend it lounging on a bench.' He spat. Sunstreaker scowled.

'That's the only thing to do, you fragging moron! I want it to go by quickly so that I can fix these paint scuffs, which were caused by him.' And just like that, Blurr was brought into an argument that had previously been between the two brothers.

The intelligence officer didn't say anything, just continued staring blankly at the grey wall. This sitting around was infuriating, and listening to these two bicker was just adding to the torment. And to top that, he didn't even know if Melissa was okay. She had vanished shortly after he had crashed into the Twins.

'Why do you care so much about your appearance? Nobody on this planet even knows we exist, what's the point?' Sideswipe retorted.

'Shut up.' Sunstreaker snapped, and then shuttered his optics again.

The frontline warrior released a vent of air, but sat down as well. All three were silent. It felt as if they were the only people in the world. Little did they know about the audience that was watching them from the monitor room.

Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, Chromia, Arcee, Elita-one and Wheeljack watched them. Quite the turn out.

'Never thought Ah'd see Blurr in there.' commented Jazz. Wheeljack nodded in agreement.

'It almost seems wrong.' The inventor voiced what was on everybody's processor. But, as was his programming, Prowl pointed out the logic behind this choice.

'He killed several humans. Albeit they were criminals, but he was caught on the humans televised network. The government is trying to cover this up, but it seems to be increasingly difficult. Every broadcasting station in the world is showing this footage. Not only that, but many people have been making progress in clearing the resolution so as to be able to fully see what it is.' You wonder where he finds the time to remember this.

Optimus did not wish to place Blurr in the brig. His many vorns of services for the Autobots had been increasingly helpful, but this could be seen as a national disaster. If the humans were to know of their existence, riots would break out; rebelling against the Government would ensue. In short, all round chaos would be inevitable.

'Bet he feels like a caged turbo-fox in there. Viewing the larger picture, he was very restricted here. He was limited to a hundred miles a second, way below what he could do, and was stuck on this small island.' Elita sympathized.

'Huh, serves him right. Climbing up that mountain only for him to run away was fragging annoying.' Muttered Ironhide, who also wanted to get at Blurr, and make sure he knows never to do that again – i.e. Threat, Cannons.

'Not to mention he put that human female in great danger. At the speed he was going, I'm surprised he didn't come back with a corpse.' Ratchet vented his evident anger at the matter, very calmly. Not a good sign.

'How is the recruit?' asked Chromia. The CMO huffed.

'In perfect condition, according to the human medic. No broken bones or misplaced organs. Fragging fine!' at this he shouted. Optimus resisted the urge to wince and feel sorry for Blurr. The minute he got out of the brig he'd be apprehended by Ironhide, Ratchet, and a dozen organic females.

Sunstreaker got up, 'What were you thinking? "Hey, let's just go blow up a building with paint at five in the morning because we can!"' shouted Sunstreaker, who had given up trying to recharge. This got the attention of the unknown audience.

'Sunny, I sound nothing like that.' Sideswipe didn't even look up at his brother, and seemed unfazed by the outbreak. Blurr did glance up though.

'My name is not Sunny, or Sunflower, or anything that has to do with this planet. My name is Sunstreaker, and that is it. How hard is it to get that through your thick plated helm?' the yellow twin snapped back. Sideswipe now paid attention.

'Ok, whatever Sunny.' He did that subconsciously. But it was enough to send Sunstreaker lunging at his brother.

'It is your fault we're stuck in the brig for two months. You're always the one getting us into trouble!' the vain front liner shouted, as both of them wrestled on the concrete fall.

'Oh it's always me? It was your idea to crash Prowl.' Sideswipe retorted. Prowls doorwings flared. If they hadn't done that, he'd never have become friends with Eliza, and he wouldn't have experienced those confusing feelings for her.

'You were the one who came up with that! You started it back on Cybertron!'

'Well Cybertron's dead. So, ere go, you started it on Earth!' that made absolutely no sense to anyone who was paying attention. Blurr was becoming slightly alarmed by what they were doing. Eventually, the words ceased and fists were flying. They were standing now, and were inching closer to the other Autobot in the cell.

You'd expect the audience to have done something by now. No such luck.

A punch landed on Blurr squarely in the chest, making a nice dent. His optics sharpened, and he grabbed both frontline warriors by the necks. Then proceeded to throw them against the north wall.

'Do-you-mind? Yes-you're-going-to-be-stuck-in-this-cell-for-the- duration-of-two-months. And-if-both-of-you-would-like-to-come-out-alive-yo u-should-stop-fighting!' the blue bot shouted at both of them. Those who could decipher his words waited for what was to come next.

'Well if you want to come out alive, you won't interrupt our argument.' Sideswipe replied, equally loud. The twins had stopped fighting and were looking at the intelligence officer.

'Ha, don't even try Sides. He couldn't care for his own life if he didn't even worry about the people he killed and that friend of his.' Sunstreaker pointed out. Normally the two front liners were relatively polite to Blurr. Or as polite as they were to every one they didn't have a grudge against. But they were stuck in a small cement cell, on an _organic _planet, in a war, and slightly dinged.

The simple mention of not caring for Melissa's safety, elicited a low growl to come from the blue Autobot. The Twins took offense at this and lunged. But they missed. Even in this small an area, Blurr still had the advantage of being maneuverable.

He attacked from behind, slamming Sunstreaker into the wall, as Sideswipe jumped onto his back. The spectators watched, most with growing horror, some with fascination, and few with amusement.

'This is…' _entertaining. _The word nearly slipped, but Prowl caught himself, 'Not productive.'

'Yes,' muttered Ironhide, who also considered the spectacle humorous, but for rank purposes, did not voice his own opinion.

'Other than Cons, never thought Blurr would fight anyone.' The Inventor in the room voiced the thought that was also probably plaguing most in the room.

'Should we stop them?' asked Chromia. Nobody moved. Sideswipe landed a well placed kick to his brother's upper body. Now it was every mech for himself.

This was the war of the cell. It was brother against brother, friend against friend. And over dramatic descriptions.

'You couldn't fight to save your life!' shouted Sunstreaker, who was currently in control over the situation. The comment was directed to Blurr. A tactic the Twins used to distract their opponents.

'Couldn't fight to save his own life? Couldn't even care about that recruit.' The Twins had realised that Melissa was a touchy subject for him. But his next reaction stopped them.

'You can't imagine how much I care for her!' The intelligence officer was speaking normally, very different from what he usually did. But that was not what they were stilled by. His tone was dangerous. And his words had condemned him to what Optimus had expected all along.

Prowl made a mental note for later. But this one could be more considered as a fact, than an objective.

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME.**

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUD JUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE. - FAILED**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

**#5: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEW RECRUIT (ELIZA JOVER) - FAILED **

**#6: AVOID TWINS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY UNLESS PUNISHING THEM.**

**#7: HAVE ELIZA RECORD ALL FUTURE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN HER AND OTHER AUTOBOTS. - DISCONTINUED**

**#8: EDUCATE ELIZA IN CYBERTRONIAN HISTORY. - DISCONTINUED**

**#9: KEEP CONTROL OVER EMOTIONS**

**#10: REMAIN FOCUSED ON DUTIES. SOCIAL INTERACTIONS LIMITED TO MEETINGS.**

**#11: AS THE HUMANS SAY, DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP. DOING SO WILL JUST LEAD TO DISAPPOINTMENT AND IT IS ILLOGICAL TO BELIEVE THAT ANYTHING WILL CHANGE.**

**#12: WHEN IT COMES TO HUMANS, FEW HAVE THE CAPACITY TO REMAIN QUIET.**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

I understand there was a hate review towards Terry Jover. This chapter shall probably even things out about why she was (I quote) "A f*****g bitch". She has every right to be.

Thank you to Spirit Kiss, and the guest reader Neon for reviewing, and anyone who has reviewed previously and has favourite or followed this Fanfic. You guys rock!


	13. OBJECTIVE 13

**OBJECTIVES**

* * *

**#13: NEVER LET HER GO.**

**SOMEWHERE IN THE AIR**

**10:42 A.M (2 DAYS AFTER ELIZA'S DEPARTURE)**

Sam and Michaela were silent on the plane ride to Diego Garcia. It's amazing how two people could still be fighting - for two months – about a simple money problem that was easily rectified.

Bumblebee was in his alt mode at the back of the aircraft. He was observing the two humans interactions – or lack there of – between both of them. Currently, it was just a tense and uncomfortable silence that seemed to be suffocating any other emotion that could be derived from either them or any one else who walked through.

If the scout had a functioning voice modulator, he could have started a conversation of some sort. Anything to metaphorically "Break the ice". Pit, this could be considered a full out snow storm with the crushing atmosphere. Like sinking to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, slowly being destroyed.

Bee wondered if anything interesting had happened while he was away. There had been a storm in this area, so any transportation to the island had been postponed until it had moved on.

One of the new recruits walked into the area. He really couldn't be considered new any more, but it was hard not to label him otherwise. Bumblebee recognized him as the man with no division, Eric Webster. The human had also probably been visiting family, or any other relations he had outside of his career. It was frustrating to any one who met him that he could not let his faction name be known, and many had tried to figure this out, causing much annoyance to said organic.

He took a seat next to Michaela, keeping a good distance away. He almost seemed afraid to be any where near another living being, as if he expected there to be something wrong with them. His foot started tapping against the metal floor.

Sam and Michaela noticed him doing this. It was irritating, and didn't really help with the situation.

'Excuse me.' Michaela started. His gaze darted to her. It was totally penetrating, like he was looking into her soul. Very unnerving.

'Yes?' was his instant reply. She hesitated.

'Could… uh, could you not tap your foot, it's kinda annoying.' His eyes widened, as if he only realised that he was doing it. The tapping stopped.

'I'm sorry. It is a habit.' That was the most they'd ever heard him say. He had an accent. It was almost unidentifiable, but it was there. They couldn't define which nationality though.

'Yeah…' Sam considered this guy. He was too secretive, and it didn't bode well with the young adult. Michaela on the other hand, seemed to warm up to him immediately.

'I'm Michaela Banes.' She introduced herself, holding out her hand. Eric just stared at it. Nothing happened for a while. It was even more awkward than before.

Eventually, the brown haired male returned the gesture, shaking her hand slowly. Sam's posture stiffened. They may be fighting, but he was still protective of his girlfriend.

Eric noticed this, 'I am sorry. I did not mean to impose.'

'What? You think you're a threat?' his tone was hostile. Mr. Webster looked alarmed for a brief moment. He composed himself instantly.

'No I do not, Sam Witwicky. I have a condition.' Was his simple, yet commanding, reply.

'What condition?' asked Michaela, who glanced between the two males. Bumblebee decided to scan the recruit. He came up with nothing.

'It… is classified.' Eric shifted further away, which was seemingly impossible considering he was right next to the wall.

'Why is it classified?' Sam asked again, eyes narrowed, 'What are you hiding?' the Autobots charge was beginning to suspect this man of doing something. Maybe he had allied himself with the Decepticons.

'I am following orders.' Eric replied sharply. He was not comfortable with this questioning. Bee mentally pleaded Sam to stop.

'Oh yeah. Orders from who?' Sam was scowling now, and Michaela was glaring daggers at her boyfriend.

Agent Webster's eye twitched but he remained ever neutral, 'Your government.'

'You sure about that? Or maybe you're working for-' Sam was stopped from his accusation as the pilots voice sounded over the transmission system.

'Coming into descent.' The plane tilted slightly and the humans tried to remain in an upright position.

The conversation was never resumed, because the minute they landed, Mr. Webster was running off the plane to his destination.

Sam glared after the guy, as both he and Michaela trudged down the lowered ramp, while Bee transformed. The trio walked towards the rec room in silence, one because he couldn't talk, the others due to the event which had just taken place.

The building was filled with Bots and humans. Bee went over to greet some that he knew well enough and to catch up on what had happened while he was away. Michaela turned towards Sam, anger rolling off her in tidal waves.

'What the hell was that? Talk about being a total jerk.' She started. Sam's eyes widened.

'I don't trust him, he's too secretive. And did you notice the way he was shaking your hand?' the human male retorted. One of the other recruits heard this and snickered, 'Lame.'

The fighting couple didn't notice this, 'Oh, so now I can't shake a guy's hand? What else am I not allowed to do? And if you don't recall, a lot of people – and Bots – are secretive. You know why? Because they don't want to wave their life like a banner for everyone to see. Unlike some I know.' She muttered the last part and Sam heard.

'I don't do that, but you do. "I'm Michaela, I do this, I do that, I know giant alien robots, blah blah blah.' Her boyfriend did a terrible impression of her. She scowled.

'At least I'm not some pathetic loser who could never get a date. The only reason I'm with you now is because of the life threatening situation we're in!' she shouted back. The Bots watched this event, some with amusement, others with growing horror. And the few with total annoyance. I.e. Ironhide, Chromia.

'Do they ever stop bickering?' the weapons specialist voiced his irritation to the others as they sipped their energon.

Jazz shrugged, 'Sometimes they just sit far away from each other. This is an improvement in my book.'

'Ha, human conflicts are a nice break from what we have to go through.' Ratchet was enjoying the show. Bee shot the medic a glare, which the CMO returned but with triple the amount of hostility. Something he had perfected.

'Why do they fight though? They're as good as any Sparkmate, and now they're just…' Wheeljack trailed off, not entirely sure of what else to say.

Chromia rolled her optics, 'Sparkmates fight 'Jack. Ironhide and I do all the time. Then we hold a grudge against each other for the next decaorn.' Silence…

'Uh… yeah… Ah mean, my Sparkmate and I fought all the time. But it was always resolved. And humans don't have a set Sparkmate like we do. They can have any organic on this planet' Jazz helped the situation, but it brought back worse memories.

The group bowed their helms in respect for their lost comrade and friend. Orix was with the Matrix now.

They were brought out of this display by Michaela's voice literally screaming at Sam.

'That is it! I am fed up with your attitude! You have no respect for anyone and think that you're better than everyone! And guess what? It's over! Try finding some other hot chick to boss around, because this one's leaving!' Sam was speechless, and watched as his ex-girlfriend started towards the other entrance.

Jazz and Bee both looked startled and turned towards the others, 'We have to do something.' Jazz was Bumblebee's voice, 'She can't just walk away.'

'Pff, yeah she has to catch a plane to get back to mainland.' Ratchet wasn't helping.

Bee growled and made whirring and clicking noises towards the weapons specialist. The black mech didn't understand, but the saboteur did.

'Yes. Ironhide, just scare them back in with your cannons, so that they can talk.' Jazz translated. Ironhide cocked an optic ridge.

'That… is the most stupid idea I've ever heard.' He deadpanned. Jazz growled as well.

'Look, we don't have Prowl here at the moment to formulate a strategic plan, and even if he did do that, he's not the most emotional mech.' He had a point there.

Chromia jabbed him with her elbow, 'Come on 'Hide. You haven't used your cannons in ages. Just threaten her, then fire a warning shot to the door. Just, make sure it's open. For me.' She pleaded. It would be great fun to see puny humans scared.

Ironhide released a vent, but powered up his cannons in agreement. His Sparkmate smirked and Ratchet frowned.

'This is not gonna go well.' He sipped his energon.

The hulking black mech stalked over to where Michaela was on the far side of the building. It was basically one large room, so all eyes were on them. The troops were expecting a show. They were gonna get one.

He placed his pede in front of the female organic. She looked up sharply and he resisted the urge to cringe. That glare could rival Chromia and Ratchet combined.

'Move.' Was the single word she uttered. Ironhide steeled himself.

'Return and sort this out.' The command in his voice was hard to miss. She didn't care.

'Huh, yeah sure. Make me.' Ironhide then took this as the opportunity and pointed his cannons at the girl. Her eyes widened fractionally. None of the recruits bothered to say anything; they knew the weapons mech wouldn't hurt her.

Michaela stepped back, 'You wouldn't.' she dared him. He half laughed.

'You don't know what I would do. Now get back in there.' his last word was biting. Most of the Bots there were largely entertained by the act. Jolt, Wheelie and Skids were all paying attention as well. The TV had been forgotten in the more humorous dramatics and was quietly being played in the background. Something about a murder, but nobody really cared. The trivial matters of earth had stopped being fascinating when the Cybertronians arrived. What was happening now, was far more entertaining than human wars, serial killers, sex trade, terrorists, drought, disease, hunger, corrupt politicians-

Well the last one did affect them, so it was paid attention to. Don't get them wrong, they still cared about the world… they just had to take care of it by stopping evil outer space robots from destroying the planet.

Michaela still wasn't buying it, 'Get. Out. Of. My. Way.' Any other time, the weapons specialist would have complied instantly. The human femme was scary when she wanted to be and had absorbed some of Ratchet's anger. Primus was probably having a bad day when the Medic was created.

'No.' Ironhide replied, equally as terrifying. All optics and eyes watched intensely. Except for Sam, who seemed genuinely worried. This was gonna be good.

She simply scowled and tried to step around, but was stopped as Ironhide simply raised his cannon and shot at the open door, not looking away from the organic. Her eyes widened at what he did.

His optics widened as well. To the surprise of everyone, after the shot had been fired there had been a slight "Clang" of a sound to follow. A sound that usually signaled the hitting of a target.

All heads immediately turned towards the door. Where they found Prowl, impassive as usual.

And his entire right doorwing missing.

* * *

**A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

Prowl was not in a good mood.

He had just found out about Eliza's departure to her home state. The Praxian didn't know whether to feel guilty for driving her to do that, saddened that she had left, or disgusted that she was being such a coward. As previously stated, he wasn't very good with human emotions or problems.

Another reason he was in a foul mood was because of the meeting he had just attended. It seems that this government wanted to go to war on another country and wanted Cybertronian weapon specs to better aid their cause.

Cause? How is war a cause? War cost the Autobots and Decepticons their entire planet, and forced them to come to this dismal rock searching for the Allspark, which was coincidentally destroyed.

Of course Optimus had flat out denied the Generals present, claiming that these weapons would create too much destruction if in the wrong hands. Unless they were used for blowing out Con processors, no humans would be given those weapons. Even the recruits who needed those kinds of fire arms were restricted.

Prowl absentmindedly checked to see if his acid pellet rifle was sub spaced. Yes, there as always. It was very effective when he had arrived on Earth. He had several energon daggers stored away as well. Never could be too cautious. Plus, few Bots or humans knew he had these.

The SIC was walking down the hall to his office. Work awaited him for the rest of the day and most of the night. Prowl sighed. Might as well admit it. He missed Eliza.

Not just because she helped him with his work, but that she was blunt. To skirt around an issue was never like her, and that was one of the things he truly liked about her. She was observant, optimistic, could participate in an intelligent conversation. This was why he missed her, no other reason what so ever.

He was just a few steps away from his office. Once there, he'd be focused, in control, undisturbed-

'Prowl.' Elita's voice called out. Prowl groaned inwardly, but turned towards the Primes Sparkmate.

'Yes Elita-one?' he asked politely, any anger that had been there before hidden by the mask of neutrality. She quirked an optic ridge.

'You look tired.' She summed up as a basic greeting. The Tactician tried harder to hide his emotions.

'What can I help you with?' he asked again. She held out a datapad.

'I need you to give this to Ironhide. I'm being sent out on a mission with Arcee in a few breems and have to get to the landing strip now. Could you give it to him?' Prowl didn't even have a chance to reply before the datapad was in his servos and the femme commander was running down the halls.

He wanted to slam his head against a wall. What was he, a subordinate? Why was he running this errand? He was the fragging SIC!

Prowl had just wanted to sit behind his desk and complete the work that would no doubt have doubled since he was last there.

Instead the Praxian just released a vent of air and started the walk to the rec room, where he knew that the Weapons Specialist would be, along with other Bots and human soldiers. Not what he considered a pleasant experience. And weren't Sam and Michaela coming today?

He hoped not. He severely hoped not. Their constant bickering or uncomfortable silences were irritating and illogical. Idiotic humans.

That thought stopped him. It was contradicting his earlier statement. He had befriended an "Idiotic human" who turned out to be very pleasant. He couldn't very well label her as such when he had already assumed her intellect.

Prowl shook all those thoughts from his mind. Any more contemplating over them and he would crash. If only the Twins – and Jazz – knew how painful that could be, he'd never be bothered again. For that matter anyway.

He resumed his trek down the long metal hallway until he reached the door that either served as an exit or an entrance to the main building. The sun was in full force that day, even though it was slowly creeping into the human season known as winter.

His destination was merely a few buildings away. In a few breems, he'd be back in his office, finishing going over the medical reports, financial reports, weapons reports, maintenance reports…

It really was nothing to look forward to, but the sooner he finished it, the sooner he was to maybe getting a night of recharge.

His door wings twitched minutely as he passed building D. Praxian door wings were extremely sensitive. The smallest dent could be considered extremely painful at most, or a blatant annoyance at least. And it provided them with a powerful sensor range.

The rec room finally came into view. He could detect several Autobot energy signatures and many more human life signs. The closer he got, the more he could hear. It appeared the voice was Ironhide's and a femme organics. They were arguing.

He quickened his pace. Any fight between the Autobots and humans could result in lack of trust, therefore lack of any unification when fighting or an agreement.

He turned the corner of the building and stood in the entrance. Just in time to see the barrel of Ironhide's cannon aimed at him.

And then the most blinding pain he had felt in a long time.

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

The Bots stared in shock at what had just happened, while the humans didn't know whether to be amused or uneasy.

But Prowl just stood there, completely emotionless, while Ironhide powered down his cannons and stepped away from the human female. She seemed a bit shaken up as well and immediately retracted to the safe haven of her ex-boyfriend, who she was reconsidering her decision.

Nothing happened for several seconds, total silence from every being in the room. Somebody had turned off the television.

Finally though, Ratchet's medical drive kicked in, and he went over to the Praxian. Prowl still did not move as the CMO studied the damage. The door wing had been entirely vaporized, leaving raw wiring sparking.

There was nothing Ratchet could do at the moment until Wheeljack created a new door wing – he actually had a spare one, due to the last time a similar thing happened to Prowl - and pain chips were forgotten on Cybertron.

Sam was the first to break the crushing silence, 'Holy shit. What just happened?'

Ratchet scowled at the mechs who had this idea – Jazz and Bumblebee – the femme who had inevitably made Ironhide do it – Chromia – and the weapons specialist himself.

'That's what I would like to know!' the CMO shouted, 'I told you glitch heads this wasn't a good idea. It was stupid and reckless. And somebody paid the price for it!'

Bumblebee responded with clicks and whirrs which few Bots could understand. The humans were lost all together.

'Shut the frag up! It was not for a good reason, and you should stop interfering with other people's lives!' Bee immediately slunk back, and the medic turned his gaze toward Ironhide and his Sparkmate.

'And then you just shoot without even checking if anyone's there! What in the pit was going through your thick plated processor at the time? Oh wait, probably fantasy thoughts about what would go on tonight!' this statement elicited a couple of snickers from the gathered humans, but was immediately cut off by the death glares Ratchet and Ironhide were sending them. Chromia simply seemed embarrassed.

'You then go sway him to do such an idiotic act, knowing full well it wouldn't end fine! I thought you had more of a processor than that Chromia-' Ratchet was stopped by Ironhide who stepped in front of the medic menacingly.

'Don't you dare insult her.' The weapons specialist hissed through clenched denta.

'Then try grasping the situation that you just shot your commanding officer you slag brained fragger…' Ratchet continued his colourful tirade. Meanwhile, Prowl had drawn into his mind to try escape the pain. What it did instead, was allow him a clear view of events concerning a particular organic.

He missed her for another reason, a reason he had not been willing to admit. What he had seen with Blurr yesterday, and how he defended that female recruit, opened his mind, but he had tried to hide it as much as possible. He didn't know whether it was the extreme pain he was in, but he finally realised what he felt for Eliza. And he needed to get her back.

Another thing he realised is that he'd gone soft – even before Eliza. Time to rectify that.

He activated a tight comm. to Optimus Prime.

/: Prowl to Optimus:/

/: Optimus here Prowl. What is it?:/ The Prime asked with actual concern.

/: I wish to take a leave of absence for a month:/ the Praxian replied without hesitation. If he was ever to get Agent Jover back, the required time would be much longer.

The line was silent on the other side. If there hadn't been a slight buzz, Prowl might have thought that the line had been cut.

Optimus' surprised voice came across the line /: I… don't see why not. But why is this Prowl?:/ The SIC had never asked for time off in the entire duration he had served under the Prime.

/: It is for good reason. I shall assign someone to complete my work required:/ Prowl's tone was much more hard than normal, like the times when he was manning the major battles on Cybertron.

/: Understood Prowl. Will you be staying on Diego Garcia?:/

/: Negative:/ the Praxian didn't elaborate further, and Optimus sent a reaffirming ping and the conversation ended.

Prowl focused on the scene in front of him. There was a full out argument happening between the mechs – and femme – who were the reason for his now non existent door wing. He would have it replaced and leave to South Dakota promptly. But first, to gain his respect back.

'Enough.' He snapped at the gathered audience. There was silence once again, 'What you did was moronic, and shall be addressed to the Prime.'

'Hey, it wasn't intended. We had no idea that-' Chromia stopped her defense as Prowl's remaining door wing flared, and his gaze hardened dramatically.

'I do not care for your excuses. Even if no one had gotten hurt it was still incredibly stupid. You will report to the Prime after this and explain the situation.' It had been a long time since they had seen Prowl like this; he had some what mellowed since arriving to Earth, but now the steel was back.

He turned towards Wheeljack, who slightly withered under his intense optics, 'I believe you have a replacement door wing.' The inventor nodded, 'Please retrieve it.' Wheeljack was out of the building extremely quickly.

The SIC snapped his gaze to the saboteur and weapons specialist, 'You both shall be taking over my responsibilities for the next month.' He walked towards the exit as both Jazz and Ironhide's optics sharpened.

'Wait, what do ya mean, take over your responsibilities?' Jazz asked. Prowl stopped but didn't turn around.

'Exactly what I mean. Ironhide and yourself shall complete the work I acquire and attend all future meetings for the next month.'

The weapons specialist stalked over to the SIC, 'And why in the pit should we do that?' he demanded. Prowl remained infuriatingly impassive.

'Due to the fact I am taking leave for a month. The work I have will be taken care of by you and Jazz,' it felt like he was continuously repeating himself, 'And there is the fact that I am your commanding officer and you just vaporized one of my main sensors.' Prowl pushed past the mech and left the rec room, leaving very confused – and slightly disturbed – Bots and humans behind.

'Slag… he is really back isn't he?' asked Jolt. They didn't understand what he meant.

'What does that mean?' snapped Ratchet. The other Bot shrugged.

'It's just… you remember back on Cybertron, he took absolutely no nonsense and was even more serious? Well I guess he finally got tired of being pushed round a lot and reverted back to being a commander.' It still didn't make much sense to the humans but the Autobots got the gist.

'And now we're stuck with his work for the next month.' Grumbled Ironhide. Jazz placed a servo on his shoulder.

'Hey, two mechs doing the job, we'll be fine.' Oh you poor, ignorant Bots.

Prowl made his way to the building which was converted into Wheeljack's lab. Luckily, the inventor knew how to reattach a door wing, so he would be leaving sooner.

He pictured Eliza's face after he had terminated the arrangement they had. It was not a pleasant memory and he regretted every moment of it. He remembered the first time he saw her, after the

He pictured Eliza's face after he had terminated the arrangement they had. It was not a pleasant memory and he regretted every moment of it. He remembered the first time he saw her, after they had been lined up, and how she had make the other male recruits so uncomfortable. He had found it humorous, but had never commented on it. He remembered first communicating with her in the med bay, after he had woken up. It had been a short interaction, but that was the first time he had ever been fine with an organic so close. And when she had brought him out of his crash, her interesting suggestions, and the times they had communicated while working. He remembered teaching her about Cybertron, and she had intently listened.

As he walked he made a mental and permanent note.

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME.**

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUD JUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE. - FAILED**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

**#5: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEW RECRUIT (ELIZA JOVER) - FAILED **

**#6: AVOID TWINS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY UNLESS PUNISHING THEM.**

**#7: HAVE ELIZA RECORD ALL FUTURE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN HER AND OTHER AUTOBOTS. - DISCONTINUED**

**#8: EDUCATE ELIZA IN CYBERTRONIAN HISTORY. - DISCONTINUED**

**#9: KEEP CONTROL OVER EMOTIONS**

**#10: REMAIN FOCUSED ON DUTIES. SOCIAL INTERACTIONS LIMITED TO MEETINGS. - FAILED**

**#11: AS THE HUMANS SAY, DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP. DOING SO WILL JUST LEAD TO DISAPPOINTMENT AND IT IS ILLOGICAL TO BELIEVE THAT ANYTHING WILL CHANGE.**

**#12: WHEN IT COMES TO HUMANS, FEW HAVE THE CAPACITY TO REMAIN QUIET.**

**#13: NEVER LET HER GO.**

This was an objective that he would die to uphold. The emotions he felt were knew to him, and he assumed this must be how Ironhide, Optimus and Jazz must have felt when they had met their Sparkmates.

And as he had described Eliza as optimistic, he remained that as well. Optimistic of the future.

And his future was her.

* * *

Yeah, this chapter is actually a celebration chapter. Twenty reviews! Best thing that has ever happened. I have never got those many. Thank you so much to anyone who has reviewed previously and favourite/ followed this Fanfic.

And thank you to Spirit Kiss and the guest reader Neon (20th review!) for reviewing chapter 12.

PLEASE REVIEW


	14. OBJECTIVE 14

**OBJECTIVES**

* * *

**#14: NEVER LEAVE WITHOUT THAT DATAPAD**

**SOUTH DAKOTA**

**14:52 P.M**

Eliza and Melissa got off the bus that had brought them into town. After spending all of yesterday at her house, the two girls decided that they'd make the most of their time off. By walking down dirty alleys and past seedy shops, while talking about the old days.

'… Man, it's been a while since I've seen this city. After graduating from school, I had a choice of either coming here, or Kentucky. Good thing I chose here right?' Melissa conversed with her friend. Eliza nodded.

'Hey, where did you live before coming here? When we first met you never mentioned your home town.' The brunette asked the blonde. Melissa looked thoughtful.

'We moved around a lot but I never really knew why. The last place I was in was New Orleans.' She explained. Eliza whistled.

'How was it there? Been stuck here my whole life, it gets kinda boring.' The brunette had always wanted to travel, and experience different places and things. But her dad was the only one who got to leave here when she was younger. His job sometimes included very dangerous people, who had tried on several occasions to capture a member of his family. They had been unsuccessful on all fronts. Agatha was fully equipped with state of the art weaponry. That she used.

So, when Eliza turned eighteen, she immediately signed up for the army. She met Melissa a few weeks later. They trained together before they were assigned their divisions. For Agent Jover, Technical and Spying department. And Melissa never told hers. For the point of reason to. What do you say to your friend? "Hey, I got put in a faction with giant alien robots from the planet Cybertron, whose enemies are the Decepticons, which are also on Earth and we are busy fighting them, but you don't know about it." Very believable.

'It was alright.' Melissa replied, answering Jover's question, 'I think my favourite place was Texas.' She said it so casually, 'So, how's it been working for Prowl. He was always the serious bot; I don't know how you can survive him. It's always rules and regulations etc, etc.'

Eliza scowled, 'I _can't _survive him. He basically fired me, saying that he didn't have friends or did not intend on making any. He's such a fragging jerk!' she kicked the nearest disposal. Then hissed as her foot bounded off it. What is wrong with garbage cans these days? They may as well be made of titanium.

Melissa smirked, 'Smooth.' She then frowned, 'Why are you making such a big deal out of it? Remember the other friend you had, who then totally called you off. You didn't think twice about her.' She had a point.

Eliza sighed, 'It felt like Jonathon all over again. It made me think of how disposable I am to the rest of the world. Like those background people in movies who get killed.' – Tribute to those people. We hardly knew you and don't really care.

'Why would it feel like Jonathon?' Melissa had had the unfortunate opportunity to meet the man. She did not approve, 'You were in a romantic relationship with him. Prowl's a work colleague. Unless…' she did not have to finish. The brunette's eyes widened.

'No, no, no, no, no, no. There is nothing between me and Prowl. Absolutely nothing. There is no way I'd like that stuck up glitch in a million years. Ever. At all. Even if he was the last sentient being in the universe. Nothing. Got it?' Eliza immediately answered. But the blonde could see right through her. She wasn't sure. Agent Jover, who watched thousands of people through camera's everyday – well previously – and was always certain when there was a large drug center, a terrorist attack, or any kidnapping locations, was not sure about her feelings.

It was enough to make Melissa laugh out loud, 'Ah, this is cute. Do you mind saying that again so that I can record it?' She held up a phone. Eliza scowled.

'Please. Like there isn't something between you and Blurr.' Melissa nearly choked at that.

'W-what are you talking about?' this was actually genuine surprise, 'Blurr's my friend – and nearly guardian – nothing more than that. Besides, I think he likes Arcee.' She didn't know this as a fact, but wanted her friend to shut up, 'Also, he's a giant robot from another planet. I'm a human. AKA, a puny organic. That's what some bots call us.'

'They call us that? Hey, we can kick their afts any time we want, nothing's stopping us. I bet they're scared.' That brought both females off the topics of their two familiar Autobots.

They were now so deep into the seedy part of the city, the smell was nearly intoxicating. Strip clubs lined the alley they were in, and thumping music was pouring out. Males in leather jackets and jeans leaned against the walls, cigarettes hanging form their mouths. Yellow teeth showed from the gaps, and smoke drifted up towards the heavens.

Neither of the girls were worried. They had two guns each, plus several knives. Eliza had grown up carrying these things around; Melissa had started when she found out her division. But the weapons were more powered, so as to make a nice dent on a 'Cons outer plating. Imagine shooting one of these at a human.

They weren't troubled for a while. That all ended when they turned a corner twenty minutes later. What appeared to be a cult, were standing around a large star in a circle, lit candles on all the five points. They were chanting in an unknown language, repetitively.

* * *

If anyone is anyway offended by this, I apologize in advance. I understand many have beliefs about, or against this, but I do not mean to impose anything, and kindly ask that you don't think about it.

* * *

Prowl drove down the streets of this area in South Dakota. As with all Earth states and cities, he was not impressed. If these simple humans could see Praxus, Iacon, Tyger Pax, Altihex-

Well not the last one, even Decepticons were wary about that location. But any others such as Vos, Polyhex, Tarn and the Crystal city. All of these places could rival the primitive landscapes that humans claimed to be the amazing invention of mankind. Cybertronians had already evolved beyond what the organics were doing now before they even existed.

He had been tracking Eliza's movements ever since she and her friend had entered the city. Their current location was in an alleyway that he was circling. They weren't moving, but both were alive.

Gunfire then drew his attention. The Praxian skidded to a halt outside of the alley. It was just wide enough for him to get through. Obviously these ways were used for transporting goods – evidently illegal. He continued down at full speed, other humans dodging out of his way, screaming many different human curses.

When the SIC arrived at the scene, he halted. Eliza and Melissa had both of their guns out and were firing at the feet of these people in robes, who also had weapons. He noticed that the blonde with glasses had been shot in the arm. Eliza had not gained any injury and was trying to maneuver her way around the cultists.

The situation could almost be considered entertaining if it wasn't serious. Neither of the girls had noticed his presence, and Prowl knew that he couldn't reveal himself, even to these… unwell humans.

So instead, he opted for driving straight into their group. Bullets hit his sides, barely denting it. They started to scatter when they realised that this was not a person – Ha – to be reckoned with.

Once the last of those organics were gone, and this area of the alley deserted, Prowl transformed, one knee on the ground so as not to be his full height and be spotted over the smaller buildings.

Eliza's eyes widened, 'You?' she asked incredulously. Prowl remained impassive. Melissa slunk over, ripping off a piece of her t-shirt to cover the flesh wound.

'Hey Prowl,' she greeted half-heartedly, most of her focus on binding the injury, 'I'm gonna go. See ya back at your house.' At times, people wondered if that strange girl had ever been okay.

Eliza didn't question her friend on the desertion, knowing already what she was up to, 'What are you doing here Prowl?' Probably came to tell her that she was needed back at Diego Garcia, and that she was shirking her responsibilities to the army. What came next was not what she was expecting.

'I came to apologize,' this was strange to her. When Jonathon dumped her, he didn't apologize for it; he simply left, saying "Bye".

She didn't buy it, 'Whatever. You're just feeling guilty. It's always like that.'

'No, it is not. Eliza, I was being a fragging glitch head that day. I… was going through something that I wasn't accustomed to, and… and I am sorry for taking it out on you, when I should have just kept it to myself.' He sincerely replied, nearly to the point of begging. Eliza was interested.

'What were you going through?' she asked. Prowl stiffened and his door wings – the right one was still sore – flicked minutely. At that moment, all courage that he had previously about revealing his feelings for Eliza evaporated. He tried to come up with a believable lie. Maybe he could just specify part of the truth.

'I… believe I may have found my Sparkmate.' He opted for. It wasn't a lie; he just didn't specify it was her. She smirked.

'Wow… mister emotionless does have feelings. Is it Arcee?' the brunette walked closer to him, brown eyes scrutinizing those azure blue ones.

'W-what?' he stuttered. She narrowed her eyes.

'You heard me? Is Arcee your Sparkmate?' Prowl's mind nearly locked up, but he was immediate in answering.

'NO! I swear to Primus, never.'

'So who is?'

'I… can't be sure.'

'Hmm… well you better get back and find out.' Eliza turned on her heel and started walking away. Prowl wanted to slam his head against the nearest building.

Instead, he placed his servo in front of Eliza, 'Please, wait. I understand if you no longer trust me. But allow me to rebuild that trust. Please let me prove that I am not like that… Jonathon person.' He had looked this up, and vaguely remembered their conversation.

'… I don't know. It'll take a long time to fix what you broke.' Ah human sayings. What were we thinking when we came up with these things? I mean, come on. "Raining cats and dogs", "When God closes a door, he opens a window". Seriously. We couldn't make our dialect any harder than it is already; we have to make incomprehensible little sentences that don't state the obvious.

'I have a month off duty, and can arrange your time to be extended. Please come with me and I will prove that you can trust me.' Prowl's stoic outer appearance was forgotten, and this was the most emotionally vulnerable she had seen him. He really was trying. And… as much as she wanted to make him suffer, for causing her pain like Jonathon, she found herself nodding.

The Tactician transformed and she got in, 'We're gonna need to stop by my home for clothes and to tell my mom why I'm leaving so suddenly.'

'Understood.'

'Hey, where exactly are we going?'

'Anywhere you choose.'

* * *

**DIEGO GARCIA**

**10:02 A.M**

Jazz and Ironhide were both in the rec room. Neither mech had bothered to start Prowl's work until they had their energon. How much work would they miss?

Word had been spread about Prowl's leave to Southern Dakota. It had been strange at first, why would the SIC go to an Earth city. Even better question, what made him take time off?

Seldom few actually knew the reason, and they remained quiet. Terry Jover had been surprised by this, showing her amazement in the form of "Holy crap!" and then proceeding to run off to the hangar.

Many had been amused by this.

Chromia sidled up to her Sparkmate, 'Shouldn't you two be working?' it was a simple question, yet it carried the weight of the entire base with it.

'We'll start in a minute.' Jazz replied coolly, drinking from his energon. The femme cocked an optic ridge.

'You better get on it then.' The cryptic message was taken lightly. A few minutes later, William Lennox, his wife Sarah, and their daughter came in. Remind me again why they let civilians onto this base.

'Ironhide!' Annabelle called out. Ah, innocence. If she actually knew how violent her caretaker could be…

He smiled – a rarity – at the little girl. One of the few human who could melt his tough defenses.

Major Lennox smiled as his daughter described what she had done in her classes. The five year old was very excited to be going to grade one next year, but for the moment she had to endure… what was it called? Ah, yes. Kindergarten. Worst goddamn name ever.

The weapons specialist listened intently, while Chromia and Jazz watched with amused expressions. It was nice to see such a… hostile mech paying attention to a child's rambling.

'Alright sweet heart, come on. We can't keep Ironhide busy. Let's go see the other giant robots.' Sarah intoned sweetly to her daughter. This little girl is growing up around aliens, and these are the conversations she has. The story of Annabelle Lennox – she got what all of us wished we had.

The small child squealed with delight and started running, 'Let's go see Ratchet!' Oh…

The female adult followed her daughter, leaving her husband to speak with the Cybertronians, 'So, I miss anything yesterday?' was the instant greeting.

Chromia answered very eagerly, 'Pit yeah! This mech,' she slapped Ironhide on the helm, 'Managed to blow the SIC's door wing off, and landed himself all of Prowl's work. Along with Jazz.'

Major Lennox tried not to laugh, but it was increasingly hard, 'You two got stuck with his work? So it's your punishment?'

Jazz shook his head, 'Not exactly. Prowl took a leave of absence for a month, and he assigned us with taking care of the work. So, yeah, punishment.'

At this Lennox couldn't help but laugh, 'You better fragging well get started then. One time, I had to bring a report to him about a weapons complaint, the door opens and there are hundreds of datapads there. Apparently he crashed, and they just kept piling up. I couldn't even see him beneath them. And it was eight in the morning.' Both mechs optics widened. It was ten o'clock now. Which means…

'Primus save us.' Muttered Ironhide, as both he and the saboteur dashed to Prowl's office, leaving two very entertained beings behind.

'They won't last a week will they?' William asked Chromia, not looking away from the running Bots. She supplied a smug laugh.

'They won't last a fragging day.'

Sure enough, when the two officers reached the SIC's office, the entire desk was covered with datapads. Jazz's jaw dropped.

'Mech… no wonder Prowl never left 'is office. Tha mech had to complete all o' this stuff.' Harsh reality hit in, and suddenly they felt really bad for the tactician. All these vorns of work, no wonder he never recharged, refueled, sparred, socialized…

'We… we aren't gonna survive this are we?' the black mech asked. Jazz just shook his head.

'We have to try. Ah, mean, Prowl did it. He's still functioning.' Ironhide smirked, 'Barely. He crashed several times this month from work alone. What if that happens to us?'

They blew it off. That wouldn't happen to them… would it?

No, no, of course not. Jazz picked up the closest datapad. It was a medical report. All they had to do was review this and document it. Easy as that. Sure…

So the saboteur got to reading over that report while Ironhide got another. One slight problem. What did they do with these once they were completed? There didn't appear to be any compartment for the pads, no shelves, no chest. Just a chair and a desk. With drawers.

'Put 'em in here.' Jazz pointed. There were several of the draws. The saboteur opened one, and what he found shocked him.

Nine energon daggers were lined up in the metal casing, perfectly clean, but could be identified as used. When had the SIC got these?

Ironhide opened another draw to find one datapad. He picked it out and opened its contents.

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME.**

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUD JUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE. - FAILED**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

**#5: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEW RECRUIT (ELIZA JOVER) - FAILED **

**#6: AVOID TWINS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY UNLESS PUNISHING THEM.**

**#7: HAVE ELIZA RECORD ALL FUTURE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN HER AND OTHER AUTOBOTS. - DISCONTINUED**

**#8: EDUCATE ELIZA IN CYBERTRONIAN HISTORY. - DISCONTINUED**

**#9: KEEP CONTROL OVER EMOTIONS**

**#10: REMAIN FOCUSED ON DUTIES. SOCIAL INTERACTIONS LIMITED TO MEETINGS. - FAILED**

**#11: AS THE HUMANS SAY, DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP. DOING SO WILL JUST LEAD TO DISAPPOINTMENT AND IT IS ILLOGICAL TO BELIEVE THAT ANYTHING WILL CHANGE.**

**#12: WHEN IT COMES TO HUMANS, FEW HAVE THE CAPACITY TO REMAIN QUIET.**

**#13: NEVER LET HER GO.**

'Primus… I don't think Prowl was well. There are several references to Eliza, and according to the time stamp, he started this when she and those other recruits arrived.' Ironhide connected the dots on the SIC's disappearance.

'That's nothin'," Jazz lifted one of the daggers out of the draw, 'Prowl has nine of these and we never knew.'

Silence claimed the room. In being placed in this punishment/ position, they had uncovered more than anybody had about Prowl. Everyone knew he was an incredibly secretive Bot, but this could almost be considered scary. When had he ever got weapons, and why did he leave?

The second could be answered as Jazz looked over the datapad Ironhide found, 'Ah think ah know why that female General acted like she did.'

* * *

**NORTH DAKOTA**

**16:11 P.M**

Prowl and Eliza were on the highway. The female organic had always wanted to do this. To go see the world. Well, the states of America at least. And now it was being granted by the one mech who she would never have expected it of. Her mother had wondered why she was leaving so soon, and Eliza had replied with… well the truth.

Leaving out giant alien robots.

She had told Agatha that she wanted to see outside of South Dakota. Yes, she had gone to Diego Garcia, and the base where the flights took off, but other than that her childhood had been behind closed lines, doors, whatever the pit you wanna think. Freedom was a blessing and she wished to make the most of it.

Mrs. Jover had understood. Melissa had decided to stay there, and Agatha had offered her sanctuary in their home. The blonde had jumped on the offer.

And now, Eliza found herself driving down a highway – well Prowl was in control – in North Dakota. Still Dakota, but they'd be out soon. Her first choice of destination was New York, with multiple stops in Minnesota, Wisconsin, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, and Pennsylvania. Including the stops, it would take them about two days to reach the city.

They were driving in a comfortable silence, Eliza in the driver's seat, as to give the impression that there was some one in control. Prowl also could have created a holographic image of a person, but the human had said she wanted to drive a police car. The statement didn't make sense to Prowl, but he didn't question her on it. His objective was to get her back, and gain her trust, not to call her on illogical sentences.

He then realised that he had left that datapad back in his office.

'Slag.' He said aloud. Eliza looked at the steering wheel.

'What is it?' she asked. It wasn't like Prowl to afford such a slip up, so she was wary.

'… Nothing. Simply an item of interest that I forgot back on Diego Garcia. Not of incredible importance, simply a book file.' He replied quickly. She shrugged.

'You don't wanna read when you get to see all these sights. Besides, if you want to gain back my trust, sitting there reading aint gonna help.' The last remark was biting, even though she hadn't intended it to be.

'I am sorry. But… I must be making progress if you agreed to come with me on this travel.' The mech had a point there. Eliza huffed.

'I wanted to come because I've been stuck in that state my whole life and never got to see anywhere else that wasn't work related. And don't get cocky.' The Cybertronian kept quiet until they reached a toll booth.

Eliza swore, 'Damn, I don't have any money. That was stupid.' How could she forget money? It was essential for her survival on the road. What about food, water or any other items that she needed.

Prowl sighed, 'That is not a problem. There are three thousand American dollars under the seat you are currently on.' The humans jaw dropped. She closed it quickly with an audible "Clunk".

'Where did you get that type of money?' she asked incredulously as they moved one car up.

'Many humans owe me, and I have saved it up.' We shall not go into the details. Eliza racked her mind for any kind of suitable answer, but in the end, she just reached under the seat and pulled out a black briefcase.

She clicked it open and low and behold. Three thousand bucks just sitting there. she picked out the right amount and handed it to the toll man when it was there turn. Then the weirdest thing happened. He winked at her. She blinked. He was probably in his mid thirties, not a bad looking guy, with brown hair and blue eyes. The wink was suggestive.

'Hey, how are ya?' he asked. Eliza just stared at him. He smiled coolly, 'Nice ride. You a cop, or did ya jack it?' still the female did not reply. He held out a piece of paper with his number on. She didn't reach for it. He still held it out.

Prowl noticed this as well and growled lowly. The man jerked his hand back at the sound, and before he could even register it, the police car was slamming down the road. Eliza was pressed right against the seat, briefcase still in her lap.

'Prowl!' she shouted, but he didn't slow down. To this day, she swore he broke at least several traffic laws.

Prowl was fuming. How dare that human male make a move on Eliza! That pest had no respect at all for his Sparkmate-

Wait. Eliza didn't actually know she was his Sparkmate. And he really hadn't admitted it to himself now.

How he wished he had brought that datapad. So instead, he took the alternative route.

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME.**

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUD JUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE. - FAILED**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

**#5: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEW RECRUIT (ELIZA JOVER) - FAILED **

**#6: AVOID TWINS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY UNLESS PUNISHING THEM.**

**#7: HAVE ELIZA RECORD ALL FUTURE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN HER AND OTHER AUTOBOTS. - DISCONTINUED**

**#8: EDUCATE ELIZA IN CYBERTRONIAN HISTORY. - DISCONTINUED**

**#9: KEEP CONTROL OVER EMOTIONS**

**#10: REMAIN FOCUSED ON DUTIES. SOCIAL INTERACTIONS LIMITED TO MEETINGS. - FAILED**

**#11: AS THE HUMANS SAY, DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP. DOING SO WILL JUST LEAD TO DISAPPOINTMENT AND IT IS ILLOGICAL TO BELIEVE THAT ANYTHING WILL CHANGE.**

**#12: WHEN IT COMES TO HUMANS, FEW HAVE THE CAPACITY TO REMAIN QUIET.**

**#13: NEVER LET HER GO.**

**#14: NEVER LEAVE WITHOUT THAT DATAPAD**

He then realised what speed he was going and slowed down dramatically. Eliza sucked in a deep breath then let it out slowly. He hastened to apologize.

'I am sorry Eliza. I did not mean to do that. I… uh…' he was just about to say that he suspected there was a Decepticon following them, but Eliza beat him.

'Have you lost your processor?' she shouted. If he had been in his alt mode, he probably would've cringed. But what threatened to crash him is what happened next. She laughed. Really hard. Maniacally.

'That was GREAT!' she shouted. It was not the reaction he was expecting, and caused him to swerve on the road. Cars honked behind them. Eliza shouted in glee.

'Woo hoo. This is more fun than I've had in ages. Come on, turn on your police sirens and let's go really, really fast.' He request was very peculiar.

'But-' he started, and then really saw how this was what she wanted. He would do it for her. And screw his ideals.

The sirens and lights went on and they sped down the highway, everything a near Blurr. She threw her arms in tha air. Prowl was glad she was enjoying herself, and thought this was the beginning of his long course of gaining her trust back.

But no. Eliza had already forgiven him. The minute he came back for her, the minute he had apologized to her, admitted he was a glitch head and asked for her to forgive him, the minute when he had obviously been mad at that toll booth man. She had noticed that immediately, she noticed everything when it came to Prowl. And it was sweet of him.

Of course, she wouldn't admit that she'd forgiven him yet. That would just bring their journey to an end. No, she was gonna travel around America for the duration of a month with this alien robot, with… her friend.

She stuck her head out of the window.

'How do you like me now?!'

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

Thank you to so many people for reviewing the last chapter. It's a record actually. Any way, I wanted to say thanks to:

Neon (twice)

CherryVanillaCoke

Velociraptor4659

Spirit Kiss

2211 Nighthawk

And anyone who has reviewed previously, or favourite/ followed the Fanfic. Please continue, this is the most responsive audience I have ever had. If there are any requests feel free to PM, or review them.


	15. OBJECTIVE 15

**OBJECTIVES**

* * *

**#15: LEARN MORE ABOUT ELIZA JOVER.**

**NEW YORK CITY**

**5: 33 A.M**

Eliza had fallen asleep a few hours before, halfway through Pennsylvania. Her face was pressed up against the window and her mouth was slightly agape. She was snoring. Prowl was also having a hard time staying awake. Neither of them had recharged/ slept since leaving South Dakota. They had visited multiple locations on their way to New York. Prowl was not concerned about getting lost in this city. He had been here before, a few months after he had landed on this planet. He had a run in with Barricade, and it was not pleasant. He wondered how many buildings still had acidic marks in them.

He found an open parking spot – rare – and shut off his engine. Regardless of the fact that he'd have to stay hidden whenever in public areas, he would go through with it for Eliza. He didn't want to disturb the human from her much needed rest, and so, decided to get some recharge himself.

Just as he was slipping into a world that he had not seen in a while, the Autobot noticed several groups of people littering the sidewalks. They were eyeing the newly arrived vehicle and the woman inside. Immediately, Prowl was on guard. They wouldn't go anywhere near her.

Barely ten minutes later did the flood gates open. Hundreds of people started walking out of multiple buildings, onto the sidewalks and streets, hailing other taxis and the noise level rocketed upwards. People were yelling at other people, they were screaming into small devices. Prowl thought he saw a guy being mugged.

This was the city Eliza had wanted to come to? What possessed her to think of this idea – as an after note; I have no problem with New York, and actually wish to go there. It's just his personality – was beyond his basic understanding.

A particularly loud yell had said human jerking upwards and then groggily rubbing her eyes, 'Ugh, what time is it.'

'Five forty five in the morning' he answered immediately. She was still rubbing one eye.

'Man, they get up early. When did we arrive,' she started looking around and noted the hundred of people that surrounded them.

'Approximately twelve and a half minutes ago.' She smiled.

'Aww, you let me sleep on. Even if it was only for twelve minutes.' Prowl didn't understand her term of that. What was "Aww"?

She looked out of his window again, 'My god, those are a lot of people. Well, might as well get started now. I want to be on the rode again before tomorrow. I want to see the nightlife, so we'll leave at twelve a.m. Ok, we have to check out the EmpireState building, but at night. I want to go all the way to the top. And first to see central park. And then… well I don't know, I'll think of something.'

Prowl inwardly sighed. This was going to be exhausting, but he made a promise to himself and more importantly to Eliza that he would gain her trust back, even if that was driving her all over this country to painstaking lengths.

He once again drove out into the now steadily growing traffic. This would be terrible later in the day.

The EmpireState building was to be saved for later that night, so they headed for Central Park. Several times did Prowl almost hit a civilian crossing the street. Every time it would be accompanied by loud human swearing. Eventually he just turned on his sirens and people got out of the way. He arrived at the area at six o'clock, and parked just outside. Eliza got out and grabbed a smaller bag than the duffel; also know as the bag pack. She pulled out a camera and slung the black bag over her shoulders. The camera went around her neck.

She felt bad leaving Prowl here, 'I'll be back in about an hour and a half. Sorry that you can't come with.'

Prowl gave a non-committal grunt, 'I have visited this peculiar area of misplaced foliage before. I shall not be missing out on anything. Please go and enjoy yourself.' Eliza's eyes widened.

'Since when did you visit New York?' she asked.

'A few months after I arrived on Earth. I was trying to find the base of the Autobots, but my sensors were not working and my communications were destroyed. I eventually ended up here, fighting Barricade.' His reply was very natural.

She hesitated before she spoke, 'Ok. I'll… see you when I get back.'

'Understood.' His voice sounded strained. He was exhausted. She instantly felt bad. Prowl had been driving her around for ages, with no time to recharge, while she had been able to sleep.

She placed a hand on his hood. It was hot beneath her palm, but not unbearably, 'Get some rest Prowl. You need it.' She started towards the gates of Central Park, excited by the fact that she was in a different city. She hoped that she would get mugged. Then she could pull out her guns. Never go anywhere without weapons.

There was something wrong with this human.

Prowl watched her walk into the environmental area. Why had she been concerned for him? If anything she should hate him at the moment. Instead, she had been treating him just like she did when they had been working together.

He released a vent. This was Eliza. Utterly confusing and yet it was what he loved about her. Love. It was a strange thing to him. Never had he experienced it before in this context.

So many mechs and femmes that had surrounded him back on Cybertron before the war had shared this bond, while he had simply been waiting, wondering. Why had his Sparkmate never come along? This was the reason. She was on Earth. Pit, she didn't even exist back then, considering that a vorn is eighty three years. But her past lives had been here. And he was now lucky enough to meet her.

A group of human children and two adults walked past. They looked intently at the police car, sitting in front of the park with no driver. It was nearly unheard of. They kept pointing at it, while the adults paid no attention, just continuing to say, "Yes, yes, it's a police car."

Eventually, the small organics dispersed, and Prowl was left with the loud noises of the city and an occasional passerby.

He wondered how Jazz and Ironhide were handling all the work he got. He didn't want the current base they were in to fall into turmoil, but he was glad that they were moving to a new location at the beginning of December. The one they were in now wouldn't last long.

His thoughts were drawn to the datapad he had left behind, going over its contents in his processor. It was in the top draw of his desk, just above the energon daggers…

He froze.

Jazz and Ironhide were in his office for the next month, going through his work. And like the ignorant mechs they were – no offense – they'd probably not know what to do with the reports once completed. So, ere go…

They would have gone through the datapad. They would have seen the energon daggers.

They knew.

* * *

**DIEGO GARCIA**

**7: 23 A.M**

Come morning found Ironhide and Jazz curled on their sides on the floor. Well, Jazz at least. Ironhide had slightly more dignity and chose instead to lean his back against the wall, knees drawn up to his chassis, simply staring into the distance. There were datapads littered in the hundreds across the floor, Prowl's energon daggers out on his desk for the world to see.

The two hardened warriors had been taken down by a night's load of work. Nobody had found them yet, and they wondered if anyone ever would. There were just so many reports…

How in the pit had Prowl not tried to kill himself?

Jazz started mumbling then, 'Medical report, weapon report, meeting, m-m-m-meeting, n-no t-time to rest, m-must finish r-r-r-r-report.' It was so… sad.

Ironhide started as well, 'Hidden. So much. Not… possible.' He was muttering for another reason. In Primes office, Elita was standing by her Sparkmate.

'Wow. So Prowl just asked for a month off and left?' she had just been informed of Prowl's departure, as she had returned from a mission late at night. Optimus nodded.

'Yes. It was very strange, but apparently he decided to leave to the Earth state known as South Dakota. What he is doing there is unknown.' Elita smiled lightly, glad the SIC was taking time off. She then frowned.

'Who's taking over his work?' she asked. Optimus smirked.

'Jazz and Ironhide. Apparently our weapons specialist vaporized Prowl's right door wing.' Elita-one cringed. Praxian door wings were very sensitive. That must have been painful.

'How are they doing? I mean, Prowl got a lot of work and he some how managed to stay sane.' This fact had been spiraling around the Autobot ranks ever since the tactician had taken the second highest position. Every thing went by him.

'I… wouldn't know. I haven't heard from them since they started. Maybe we should check on them.' The Prime was worried for his friends.

His Sparkmate picked up a datapad, 'Well we need to deliver this report, so it wouldn't hurt.' She had a point there. If only they had known.

The two Autobots walked down the hallways of the main building. They reached Prowl's office and Optimus typed in the code. What they were greeted with was horrifying.

Two grown mechs on the floor – well one resting against the wall – muttering to themselves. They noticed the new comers and immediately reached out.

'S-stop the r-reports.' Jazz stuttered from his position on the floor. Ironhide pointed to the energon daggers, 'H-hidden, s-s-secret.'

Optimus immediately activated his comm. to Ratchet. The medic's harsh voice cut across the line.

/: What is it now?!:/ The CMO demanded. Optimus resisted the urge to cringe.

/: We need you in Prowl's office. It's urgent:/ The Primes eyes were riveted on the pitiful sight in front of him. How could a bunch of datapads do that?

/: What for?:/ Ratchet's tone had mellowed. Optimus hesitated.

/: I… can't really explain it. Just come quickly:/ he cut the comm. and went to see what he could do for the two mechs. Elita was kneeling by Jazz, scanning him over. Nothing came up.

'What happened to them?' she asked fearfully. Well you'd be scared to.

'I don't know. They seem to be deeply traumatized.' Was his calm answer. Elita glanced at all the datapads.

'Slag it! How are two Bots taken down by work in a day and Prowl survives for dozens of vorns?' it was nearly incredible. If it wasn't so illogical.

Ratchet stormed into the room, 'Ok, what is it…' he trailed off as he took in the sight. He then instantly started barking orders, forgetting that the Prime was higher than himself, 'Get both of them to the med bay. This is serious.'

Optimus hefted up Ironhide and placed the mechs one arm around his shoulder. The weapons specialist was still muttering. Ratchet and Elita did the same with Jazz.

The three conscious Bots started towards the med bay. Ratchet had a cloud of anger hovering over him. No conversation was made.

When they finally made it to the med bay, the two bots had stopped muttering, and instead opted for moaning. Jolt and Michaela looked up from where they were working and saw the scene. It was a fight between open horror, or exaggerated amusement.

'What happened?' asked the human organic. Nobody answered as they placed the two bots on separate berths.

'Ratchet, how are you going to get them out of it?' Elita asked. Ratchet grunted.

'I'll have to sedate them and then reorganize their minds so that they aren't babbling drones.' Was his reply. A processor scan was not a pleasant experience, and all the Autobots there cringed. Michaela simply looked on.

'What happened?' she asked again. Optimus looked at her.

'I believe you were there when Ironhide blew off Prowl's door wing,' she nodded confirmation of this fact, 'He placed them over the control of his work in his leave of absence. And this is the outcome.' The leader finished the relatively simple, yet extremely terrifying, description of what happened. Michaela's eyes widened.

'H-how is that even possible?'

'We don't know.' Ratchet had placed Ironhide and Jazz under heavy sedation. He pulled out an interface hub from subspace and synched with it. The CMO then proceeded to place Ironhide's cord in the machine.

'Everybody out.' He demanded. Immediately the med bay was vacated. The medic turned his attention towards the weapons specialist. He began tearing down his firewalls.

* * *

**NEW YORK CITY**

**7: 12 A.M**

Prowl had fallen into a restless recharge. Cybertronians didn't dream, but he swore that was what had happened. So many moments of his life had flashed through his processor. Praxus' destruction, manning the battle of Tyger Pax, landing in the Arctic Circle, the crushing force of the ocean, Yuri Arkhov, meeting Eliza, going back for the weapons and the holocube…

At this last memory he jerked awake. Eliza was standing next to him, eating a form of meat on a long bun. She hadn't noticed his awakening, and continued to lean against him. Very close proximity. He made the equivalent to a coughing sound to gain the humans attention. She looked down at him and smiled warmly.

'Hey… how are you feeling?' she asked, actual concern lacing her voice. Prowl did a double take.

'Uh… fine. I am still slightly tired but that is… expected. How was the… park?' he felt very awkward, what with her concern. She rolled her eyes.

'It was okay. But I think we should maybe stay here for a few days more.' If Prowl had been in his bipedal mode, his optics would have widened.

'Why is that?' he asked. She yawned.

'Because both of us are exhausted and we've got a whole month to see the states. This isn't about rushing. I want to enjoy it.' She threw her uncompleted food in the nearest garbage disposal, 'Lets just rest here for a bit longer.' She opened the back seat door and got in. Once the door closed, Prowl immediately locked it.

Eliza placed her bag under her head and lay down across the seat. Barely a few minutes later was she asleep.

The tactician knew that he would never fall back into recharge. So he opted instead to drive around the familiar city, activating a holographic image of a human so as not to alarm anyone.

It had been so long since he had come here. Of course he had been stuck in Diego Garcia for the past year, with no intention of leaving. But it was good to be out in the human's world. He remembered his dream, and immediately thought of the first human he had interacted with since coming to Earth. Nobody had known about this man, and he had never spoken to anyone about their meeting. That money didn't just come from the sky. Yuri had been willing to help the SIC, but only if the mech did something for him. He didn't want to remember the details of that brutal encounter. The Cybertronian didn't know if he'd ever see Arkhov again, but he hoped nobody would ever know the atrocity he had caused in trying to find the other Autobots.

Prowl passed the Rockefeller Centre and barely even glanced at it, as remorse clouded his mind. So many dead…

He then noticed several people walking a crosswalk and slammed on the brakes. He stopped barely two feet in front of them. The quick stop had made Eliza fall off the back seat. And she was still snoring. It was incredible really.

Prowl was glad that she had not gotten hurt, but his mind was once again drawn to the many deaths he had caused. Not only to the humans but to the Cybertronians. Regardless that he had saved many Autobot lives in battle, he had lost many as well. And even before that when he did fight. He hadn't even thought about the people he killed, as long as he got their possessions to sell. How he was ever able to get to the second highest point in the army was incredible in its self. He went from a Bot on the street to manning armies. All thanks to a feud.

He just kept driving and didn't let up. The cities went by as the day progressed. His mind was no longer there, he didn't even notice the change of scene. And now, ten hours later – can you believe that Eliza had slept that long? – did he finally realise that he had left New York. He must have really been out of it, because he found himself in West Virginia.

The road he was on was next to a mountainous region, with no other humans in sight. When Eliza woke up it would allow him to transform form his alt mode to bipedal form. She was not going to be happy with him for just leaving the city like that. He didn't have long to wait.

Five minutes later, Eliza sat up groggily from her place on the floor. She had an imprint on her face that would not go away for a long time. She looked out of the window and her eyes widened.

'Um… Prowl? Where are we?' her voice was cautious and she opened the door into the crisp fall air. The Autobot sighed and transformed.

'I am sorry Eliza. I actually do not know how we got here. When you had fallen into recharge I had decided to revisit the city. My mind got caught up in other things and I didn't even notice leaving the state. That was ten hours ago.' Her mouth opened slightly as the Praxian explained, 'I did not mean for this to happen, and can take you back that way if you wish.' His voice was tinged with… worry? Eliza blinked. Why would he be worried?

She then realised. He was worried that he had destroyed what little trust he believed that Agent Jover had given him. And yes, while she was evidently annoyed that she had been taken out of a city that she had hardly seen, she knew that Prowl was trying so hard for her. The mech was practically beating himself up inside. It was this that really touched her. Nobody had cared for her this much and wasn't related. Jonathon had never been so caring, and he was her ex-boyfriend. Prowl was her friend and he tried harder than anyone. It made her realise how lucky she was to know him.

The brunette walked up to him and placed a hand on his pede. He looked down at her, 'Prowl, it's fine. I don't care. New York can screw itself, as can any other state in this country. I'll go anywhere as long as you're there.'

Prowl stared at her, optics wider than they'd ever been. What did she mean? Was she forgiving him? Had he accomplished what he had set out to do?

He looked at her and saw all the imperfections about her that made her Eliza. Her thick bush of dark brown hair, which was currently tangled into thick clumps. Her slightly misaligned teeth, the several scars that graced her arms. Her very confusing sense of humor. The thoughts that would probably end her – or somebody else – in trouble. And her strange spirit. She was not perfect, nobody is, but to him she was the definition.

He found himself speaking to her, 'Thank you Eliza. One of these days, I hope to show you my home, as you have introduced me to yours. Your planet may be corrupted by some of the people that survive here,' she laughed, 'But I have learnt that the ones who fight for it are the ones who deserve its approval.'

She smiled widely, 'Prowl that means a lot. And even though you guys screwed up your planet,' Prowl smirked, 'You fought for it as well. And so, I welcome you with open arms to reside on this rock of failures until such a time when you can return.' She spread her arms wide and gestured to the beautiful landscape that surrounded them. The leaves on the trees had changed form the different greens to the colours of orange, brown, red, yellow and all the unnamed ones in-between.

Eliza still had her camera around her neck. She took it off and positioned it on a nearby rock.

'What are you doing?' Prowl asked. She smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

'Don't ask, just stay there.' he cocked an optic ridge as his human friend clicked a few buttons then walked over to him. He looked down at her form where he stood and watched as she broke into a toothy grin. The flash went off, and Prowl blinked. Eliza noticed his confusion and laughed again.

She grabbed the camera, 'Memories.' Was her simple explanation. He smiled slightly.

Eliza slung it around her neck again, 'So where do you want to go in this great country of ours?' she asked. Prowl jerked his head back.

'Me?' was his intelligent answer. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

'Yes, you.'

'I believe that the point of this was for you to decide where we go.' He pointed out, gathering his wits. Miss Jover blew at her hair.

'Prowl I've forgiven you for what you did. Now you are no longer a Bot trying to gain back my trust. You're a mech who is traveling across the country with a friend.' She admitted that she had forgiven him, and for the first time in his life, he actually smiled widely, 'So pick a state.' She finished her sentence.

He quickly brought up a map and studied the available areas, 'How does Mississippi sound?' he asked. She crossed her arms over her chest, and he watched her as she thought about it.

'The Mississippi you say?'

'Yes.'

She smiled, 'Let's go. But first could we stop off by a food place, I'm starving.'

Prowl transformed into his alt mode and she got in the drivers seat again, 'Eliza, please clarify. A few days ago, you said that you had always wanted to drive a police car. Why is that?'

She gripped the steering wheel, 'Who doesn't? I always watched them go by, and at a time I considered the idea of becoming one. But then I decided to join the army. Good thing I did, right?'

'Indeed. I do not know what it would be like without you,' was his instant reply. She smirked.

'Well, you'd probably be sitting behind your desk going over work and I'd be chasing down criminals,' Prowl started driving down the road to the nearest shop, 'Hey, who's doing all your work?'

'Jazz and Ironhide. It is both punishment and a statement.'

'Huh. Punishment for what?' the SIC thought back on the painful moment.

'Ironhide blew off my right doorwing.'

Eliza's eyes widened, 'Primus that must have hurt. And what about the statement part?'

'I remembered what you had said the first time we interacted. And I decided that it would be interesting to try out.'

'Ok…' they drove in silence for a few minutes, 'Hey Prowl?'

'Yes?'

'Jazz and Ironhide aren't gonna survive this are they?'

'Probable.'

They reached a small town and tried to find a convenience store. People were watching them warily, not used to seeing that kind of police car in their town. And being driven by a woman.

'There's a shop there.' Eliza pointed and Prowl pulled in. It was a small wooden shack, painted red with a wood sign above it. The organic female pulled out the black case and took the needed money. She then thought.

'Hey, what about you? You've gotta refuel as well.' It was true. The human understood that her friend hardly ever refueled due to work, but now he was driving across the country, not typing out reports.

'Do not worry. I have brought a sufficient amount of energon with me. I will be fine.' He replied so calmly. Eliza nodded and got out. She entered the shop and was greeted with several male eyes on her.

Her main thought was- _they cannot seriously be attracted to me while I'm looking like this._

She grabbed several apples – there were no bags – a six pack of beers, salami slices, two energy bars, a newspaper, and a postcard. She had no idea of the name of the town, but she was in West Virginia, and she needed to remember it.

All of this was brought up to the register. A thick necked man in his fifties stood behind it, chewing something in his mouth. He looked at her and grunted. This guy reminded her of Ironhide. No offense to the big mech of course.

She slammed the money on the wooden counter and he picked it up and shoved it in his pocket. She grabbed the items and left the shop. This was very hard to carry. The apples weren't even in a plastic bag for Primus' sake.

Prowl watched from where he was, amused by the spectacle. Eventually she made it back and placed the stuff in her duffel, but not before she grabbed a beer.

'This is human alcohol.' He stated. She nodded, believing he had asked a question.

'Yep, it's been ages since I've had it. You weren't allowed it in the army for obvious reasons, and when I'm with my family… well they don't really say anything but I'm the only one who drinks there, so it's kinda awkward.' It made sense what she was saying – for once.

'Hmm, fascinating.' She smiled at that as she took a swig.

'You know, that's the first time I've ever heard you say that.' She pointed out after finishing her sip.

'Well… there is nothing else I have been fascinated in. And you are.' This was a first step for him.

She smiled slyly, 'Why Prowl, are you flirting with me?' his engine stuttered and she started laughing uncontrollably.

The Tactician was quick to reassure her, 'N-no, I was simply stating a fact.' Eliza rolled her eyes.

'Whatever you say. So, are we gonna get going to Mississippi or are we going to just sit here and trade sentences?' she finished her drink and placed it in her duffel.

'Agreed.' Prowl started his engine and left the parking area. According to the map he needed to head North West.

Eliza smiled and opened the window. She stuck her head out like in Dakota and called to the people watching them.

'Get on with your lives! You'll be stuck here forever!' Ah, it felt good to do that. It had been done to her once by a bunch of Canadians coming down there. And she had wanted to shout it since.

The people there stared at her like she was crazy. And in a way, she was. Her closest friends were a giant alien robot and a psychotic human female who did the stupidest things. Her sister was a General, her father was a politician, her mother was a gun wielding Russian, and her brothers were neat hackers. Her job was to watch billions of people through hidden cameras and now it was to work with Autobots. She carried several guns with her at all times. And she was currently going cross country with an alien.

Life is good.

Prowl found her display amusing. There was much he didn't know about this particular human, and he wished to rectify that.

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME. – ON HOLD**

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUD JUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE. - FAILED**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

**#5: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEW RECRUIT (ELIZA JOVER) - FAILED **

**#6: AVOID TWINS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY UNLESS PUNISHING THEM.**

**#7: HAVE ELIZA RECORD ALL FUTURE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN HER AND OTHER AUTOBOTS. **

**#8: EDUCATE ELIZA IN CYBERTRONIAN HISTORY. **

**#9: KEEP CONTROL OVER EMOTIONS**

**#10: REMAIN FOCUSED ON DUTIES. SOCIAL INTERACTIONS LIMITED TO MEETINGS. - FAILED**

**#11: AS THE HUMANS SAY, DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP. DOING SO WILL JUST LEAD TO DISAPPOINTMENT AND IT IS ILLOGICAL TO BELIEVE THAT ANYTHING WILL CHANGE.**

**#12: WHEN IT COMES TO HUMANS, FEW HAVE THE CAPACITY TO REMAIN QUIET.**

**#13: NEVER LET HER GO.**

**#14: NEVER LEAVE WITHOUT THAT DATAPAD**

**#15: LEARN MORE ABOUT ELIZA JOVER.**

He was once one of the most emotionless mechs that ever existed. Tables had more emotion than him. He worked with many other Bots that considered him unfeeling, and that he didn't care. And now look at him. He was traveling around an Earth country with his Sparkmate. Of course, she was oblivious to that fact. It didn't change anything. One day, he would tell her. Then he would prove everybody's assumptions about him wrong.

Life is good. You just need to know how to live it.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

Thank you to:

2211 Nighthawk

velociraptor4659

Spirit Kiss

Guest

CherryVanillaCoke

For reviewing, as well as anyone who has reviewed previously or favourite/ followed the Fanfic. Thirty one reviews is a new record, so thank you to all of you for making it possible. You guys are awesome!

Told you it would be updated soon!


	16. OBJECTIVE 16

**OBJECTIVES**

* * *

**#16: DO NOT LET ELIZA NEAR ANY GAMBLING LOCATIONS.**

**DIEGO GARCIA**

**17: 42 P.M**

Chromia barged into the med bay. Ratchet, Optimus, Elita, Jolt and Michaela were already there. Her optics immediately darted to her Sparkmate. The gathered Bots – and human – watched as she went over.

She placed a servo over his spark chamber, 'What happened?' she asked lowly. Why are there so many scary Cybertronians?

Ratchet answered, not looking up from the medical report he was writing, 'Both mechs fell into a sense of trauma. I had to reorganize their minds.'

Chromia looked startled, 'What caused this?'

'Apparently, for Jazz, it was the increasing amount of reports that never seemed to end. For Ironhide… it was also partly the reports, but accompanied by the discovery of things that were kept hidden… from all of us.' This garnered the attention of everybody else in the room.

'What do you mean?' asked Elita. Ratchet had not told them about what he had found when fixing their minds. Now the CMO was the center of attention.

He sighed, 'I think it would be better if both mechs explained it to you.' Saying so, he brought both of them out of stasis. And reactions were entertaining.

Jazz woke up with what could be compared to as a scream, while Ironhide opted to shoot his cannons at the ceiling of the room. Both officers then looked around. Jazz sighed.

'Ah never want ta go through that again.' The saboteur was shaking slightly.

Ironhide nodded as well and was about to place his input, but was stopped as Chromia threw her arms around his neck in an embrace, 'Never, ever, do that again.' She snapped. The weapons specialist smirked and returned the gesture. It was very awkward for the others in the room who didn't have Sparkmates, or were currently single.

Once they had pulled apart, Ratchet coughed, 'I believe that you may need to explain.'

They both nodded and got to tell about what they had found, 'We were lookin' for a place ta put tha reports and opened tha draws. We found nine energon daggers and a datapad titled "Objectives".' Jazz explained.

'And we think we may have a good idea why Prowl left for a month.' Ironhide added. Optimus frowned.

'Where is this datapad?' the Autobot leader asked.

'In his office.' The weapons specialist replied, 'I remember the details exactly I can simply tell you now-'

'No. Prowl may have kept secrets from us, but he is entitled to his privacy. I will go and find the datapad. We will confer later.' Optimus made up his mind and left the med bay, taking long strides towards Prowl's office. The others watched him go, all eagerly wanting to know about the item.

Ratchet ran a scan over the two mechs, 'You're both good to go. Just never go anywhere near Prowl's office again for the next seven months and you should be fine.' These are the conversations they have.

A shout of surprise came down the halls. Immediately all Autobots present were jogging down the halls, leaving a very confused human. She sighed.

'Why couldn't I have had a normal life?' but she was glad that she had met them. Who gets this chance in their lifetime?

When the Bots reached the sound, they found Optimus staring into the SIC's office, datapads spilling out of the room.

'Holy slagging-' Chromia started, staring at how many there were. You couldn't see the floor. That was how many datapads were littering the room.

'Mech…' Jazz looked at them all, optics flickering. Ratchet noticed this and immediately started shouting.

'I told both of you not to come here. Get away now!' both were then running down the hall after the fiery CMO had pulled out a wrench. He turned back his attention to this, 'No wonder Prowl never recharged. If he did, this would happen.'

'Kinda makes you think.' Said Jolt.

The others nodded. Optimus moved forward, careful not to step on any pads, to get to the tacticians desk. Surprisingly it only had one datapad on it, and that was the one he required. Right next to the energon daggers.

He picked it up and accessed its contents. He read them over and his optics widened. But not in surprise. No, the Prime had already known about them, he just didn't think Prowl did, and actually went after her. It was very unlike the SIC.

He placed the list back down and returned to the door, closing it behind him. Which in turn crushed several reports.

'So…' Elita trailed off, waiting for her Sparkmate to reveal anything. He was even protecting it through their bond.

He looked at her, 'As I said before, Prowl is entitled to his privacy. If he wishes to reveal the reason why he left, then he will. Until then, do not pry.' It was an order. And a strict one at that. The gathered Bots nodded.

Optimus activated his comm.

/: Jazz, Ironhide, meet me in my office. Now:/

* * *

The weapons specialist and saboteur stood in front of the Prime. He looked down at them with calm optics.

'Before I say, or reveal, anything, I want to know what both of you think why Prowl left.' It was a simple request, but both mechs felt uneasy.

Finally Ironhide answered, 'Umm… well the datapad had a lot of references to that new recruit,' not so new anymore, 'Eliza Jover. His last… objective… stated to "Never let her go." I'm assuming he was talking about her. And so… it… it may be far fetched but…' Ironhide was having a hard time saying this, 'But… maybe Prowl had more romantic feelings for her.' Jazz nodded in agreement. Optimus shuttered his optics. As much as this would be betraying Prowl's trust – even though it was incredibly out of context – they would find out eventually.

Prime sighed, 'Eliza… is Prowl's Sparkmate.' And like I have stated previously in other chapters… Cue silence…

'What?!' Jazz shouted. Very loudly as well I might add. Optimus nodded.

'W-when did you find this out? And how come Prowl didn't tell us?' Ironhide questioned.

Optimus released a vent, 'I knew it from the beginning. And Prowl only found out recently apparently.'

Jazz took a step back and placed a hand to his helm. This was a lot to take in. Then the officer did the strangest thing. He smiled. Then laughed. It was a short laugh, but it was there.

Ironhide stared at him, 'What are you chuckling at?' So many questions.

Jazz smiled wider, 'This… is great.' That stopped the other mechs, 'Ah mean, Prowl's been caught up in 'is work for vorns and vorns. Some bots believed he didn't have emotions. Mech, Ah was starting to believe that, but now…' he trailed off the truth hanging in the air. When the other two didn't answer, he continued, 'Come on. We all had a Sparkmate. And you two are lucky to have both of yours here. And now Prowl's found his.'

And it really sunk in. They should be happy for Prowl. Very few Bots ever found their Sparkmates, and when you did, you were bonded to them forever. But Ironhide was still skeptical.

'And what about the technicalities? Humans don't live as long as us. She'll be dead within a single vorn.' This was true, but Optimus simply smiled.

'Ironhide how much younger is Chromia than you?' it was a strange question, but the weapons mech answered without hesitation.

'Two vorns.'

The leader nodded, 'We live millions of years, but even we eventually die of old age. Have you ever had a relative who passed away like that?'

Ironhide thought about it, 'Yes, he was my great-great grand sire.'

'And did he have a Sparkmate?'

'Yes.'

'What was the age difference?' Where was the Prime going with this?

'Same as Chromia and I, two vorns.'

'And now I ask Ironhide, did his Sparkmate die two vorns later?'

The black mechs optics widened as he connected the dots, 'She did. But there was nothing wrong with her at all.'

'Precisely. Primus made sure that both of you die at the same age if by old age. If you were killed then the bond is simply broken. But this is the same even if it is an organic.' His words were spoken logically.

'So that is really not a problem. They just have to be Spark bonded,' Jazz finished off. Then that brought up another factor.

'And then there is that. Humans don't have sparks, they have hearts. It wouldn't work.' He was adamant to find fault with this.

Optimus smiled warmly, 'Ironhide, Primus chooses our Sparkmates, whether they are Cybertronian or organic. He will have given a way.'

Ironhide growled, 'But what if-' he was cut off by a dramatic sigh from Jazz.

'Why can't ya just be happy for Prowl? He finally finds his Sparkmate and you're just trying to end it.' The saboteur crossed his arms over his chest.

'Fine. Have it your way. I don't support this though.' He turned and opened the door.

And just in time to be greeted by two femmes that had been leaning against the doorway. Both of them stumbled, but caught themselves as the door opened. Optimus placed a hand on his face. Great.

Once the femmes had straightened out they turned their attention on all the mechs.

'Is it true?' Asked Chromia. They didn't have time to reply, as Elita was already asking the next question.

'How long has it been going on? Why didn't he tell us?' they must have not been here for the first part, 'What's going to-' Optimus held up a hand to stop her.

'You must not reveal any of this to anyone. And do not mention it to Prowl. You must understand that this could be looked on badly. Both by the humans and the other Autobots.' The two femmes nodded. They knew how the Twins could be. But they were still curious.

'Wow. So Prowl's Sparkmate's a human.' Chromia summed up. Jazz nodded, still smiling.

'Who woulda thought?' was the saboteurs reply. Ironhide scowled.

'I still don't like it though. It just seems wrong.' Chromia frowned at his words.

'I think it's sweet. I mean, he took a month off to go get her. He's one of the most emotionless mechs I know and look at what he's doing.' She tried reasoning with her Sparkmate. He wasn't having it.

'I'm sorry, but I just can't agree with you on this.' And with that, the Bot left the room, his Sparkmate staring after him with sad optics. She sighed and lowered her gaze.

'He used to be such a romantic. Now…' she didn't have to finish. Elita felt pity for her friend. She swore that if Optimus ever changed, she would go kick his aft. Said bot's optics widened as he sensed these thoughts through their bond. He shifted uneasily.

'Well, I wonder where they are now.' Chromia changed the topic. Silence claimed the room as they thought about this. As did Terry Jover as she stood in the kitchen with her mother.

'What do you mean you don't know?' she demanded, while slowly digging a knife into the back of one of the wooden chairs. And it continues.

'Exactly that. She stayed here for two days and then decided to leave.' Agatha replied, while stirring a strange type of food in a pan.

'Did you see her leave in a strange car?'

'No. She just walked down the road toward the nearest bus station.' Her mother grabbed a wooden spoon from a draw. Terry scowled. Sure she did.

A door opened from somewhere in the distance. She assumed it was one of her brothers, but that was immediately dismissed as Melissa came walking in whistling an unknown tune. She stopped as she noticed Terry.

'Hi.' She greeted, holding up a hand. General Jover blinked. That was right. Melissa had been sent over here.

'Uh… hi. Can I talk to you?' she asked. Agent Goodwen nodded. The two girls left the room and headed for the lounge. The space was not very modern and consisted of many antiques.

Terry turned towards the strawberry blonde, 'Ok, where's Eliza?'

Melissa shrugged, 'Don't know. She left with Prowl a few days ago. Didn't specify their destination.'

Terry scowled again, 'Why didn't you stop her? You just let your friend be taken by an alien and don't care in the slightest?' Even though Eliza owed General Jover thirty thousand dollars in cash, she still cared for her little sister. Melissa knew this.

'Terry, Eliza isn't a little girl anymore. You remember Jonathon,' her superior nodded, 'He hurt her. Prowl nearly did the same. But he came back, just for her. He's doing this to gain her trust again. She will be back in a month, and when she is, Jonathon will be the last thing she remembers.'

Terry smirked at her words. Trust the psychotic female to come up with a reasonable excuse. The smirk was lost as her words truly sunk in. Melissa nodded.

'My god.' Was all that the general uttered before lowering herself onto the couch, 'Really? Him?'

Melissa smiled. She knew that Terry would get it. And she hoped everyone else would. The blonde was happy for her friend. Something to bring light back into life. Even though the brunette was probably denying it to herself.

Terry laughed quietly, 'Wow. I… guess it could have been anyone. And it's him.' She stood up and started back towards the kitchen, 'Oh yeah. Blurr's in the brig. Thought you should know that.'

All the colour drained from Melissa's face. She was the reason he was in there, and she was all the way over here.

A moment later she was running. The blonde ran up the stairs and shoved all her stuff in the duffel. The beer cans were still on the floor.

She ran back down and continued running, shouting back, 'Thanks Mrs. Jover. I hope I'll see you soon!'

And then she was gone.

* * *

**DIEGO GARCIA**

**18: 09 P.M**

**TIME SKIP – ONE DAY**

Jonathon walked through the base. Hardly anyone noticed him. He was good at that. His reputation was for how easily he could blend into any situation. The man was never noticed, never seen, but always there.

He had heard about Eliza's departure, and then the Autobot SIC's as well. Mr. Franklin wondered what could have possessed such a move on both of their parts. He laughed. Eliza had always been a weak, pathetic individual. She had been so hopeful when she had met him. But expectations were a curse. And he enjoyed crushing them.

He had consulted with his Decepticon masters only a few minutes ago, stating that the Bots were relocating to Oymyakon in early December. They had not been pleased by this. The harsh weather conditions would scramble their sensors and shut down their motor relays. Any form of attack would be useless.

Then the government liaison had suggested a different tactic. Let him take them down from the inside out. That way it would allow the perfect opportunity for the Decepticons to attack.

This had been taken well. His life was spared once again. The charade continues. He had no intention of helping the Cons, or the Autobots. Aliens shouldn't even be allowed on Earth. No, his intention was to get rid of them. And his opportunity would arrive soon enough.

Jonathon was now walking on the runway tarmac. It looked slightly beaten up, but that didn't stop numerous planes from landing. He noticed one of the female recruits running across the hardened tar. She had strawberry blonde hair and wore round glasses. She was carrying a black bag on her back. He took her in. She wasn't bad looking. Maybe he'd try score her.

The recruit ran right by him, not even sending him a glance. That was strange. He couldn't have been that unnoticeable. And usually women did _look _at him. But not this one. She seemed almost anxious, nearly... worried.

Maybe he'd look for another woman.

* * *

Melissa ran past Jonathon. The immediate word of _"bastard" _entered her mind. She wondered if he recognized her. Probably not. Very few ever did.

But her thoughts were drawn back to Blurr. He didn't deserve this. The Bot was just trying to help her.

The recruit racked her mind to try remember where the brig was. Was it building B, Building H...

Building G. That was it. The building that was on the other side of the island. Ugh. Why? Why did they have to have areas that were so far away? And how come the human race hadn't come up with teleporters yet?

'Screw it.' She muttered, and continued running. They had to go around the entire perimeter of this island every morning. Simply cutting across couldn't hurt.

Turns out it does. She ran into several people and nearly got run over by one of the bots. She then tripped over haphazardly placed boxes; got her foot snagged in meshing, hit her head on a beam, cracked her glasses, staggered around wildly because of it while hitting three people, and eventually arrived at the setting, panting.

'What is wrong with this base?" she asked no one in particular. She took her glasses off and put in her contacts. They weren't as powerful, but she could see well enough for close range.

She walked into the Autobots brig and immediately spotted him. Along with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Who were both arguing. Guess that also helped with spotting him out. That and the fact there were huge bars going from the floor to the ceiling in the form of a cage.

'Blurr!' Melissa called. The Bot looked up quickly. The two front liners didn't even stop their arguing, just barely glancing at her.

'Melissa. What-are-you-doing-here?' the intelligence officer asked, standing up from his seat. She smirked.

'I heard you were in the brig because of me. It didn't seem right so I came over. Maybe I could negotiate with them, tell them what happened-' she tired explaining but Blurr cut her off.

'No. I-can't-allow-you-to-do-that. This-is-your-job-and-if-they-find-out-you'll-be-re moved-from-service.' He had a point. She didn't care.

'Blurr you have done everything for me. Being accused of something that was only intended to help me is not right.' She had grown close to the fast Autobot in the time she had been with him.

'Look-I-will-be-out-in-a-few-weeks. Don't-jeopardize-what-you-have-worked-for.' He pleaded with her. She sighed.

'But… . It doesn't feel right with you being in there.' The Twins had ceased arguing and were paying attention to the conversation. What did the human mean, because of her?

Blurr reached a servo through the bars towards Melissa. It hovered close to her face then returned to its place. She smiled. He did as well.

'How-was-your-trip?' the Bot asked. She shrugged.

'Short. Eliza ditched me when Prowl came along, and now she's traveling over the United States.'

'Interesting.'

'Not as interesting as what we did.' A thought struck her, 'Hey, remember when you showed Eliza your spark, that day when I introduced her?' Blurr nodded, wondering where she was going with this, 'I... know this may sound weird, but... could I get a picture of it?''

His optics widened at the request, 'Why?'

She hastened to explain, 'I found it rather interesting, and it seemed like it would be a cool photograph.' He was still wary, 'Please. I won't ask for anything else. Besides, you've known me for three years now. It's safe to say that I am definitely a crazy glitch.' She smiled widely.

'And-that-is-what-worries-me.' He muttered. But nonetheless to refuse his mad friend, opened his spark chamber. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker just stared. Melissa took her black bag off and brought out a small camera. You wonder where she gets these things.

Her finger hovered over the – is it called a clicker, or flash button? – But stopped as his spark flickered. And then did it again. And again. In a rapid procession.

'W-why is it doing that?' she pointed at it. He looked down and saw it as well. It alarmed him. The Bot hadn't given it much thought since the last time it did that, but now it was literally unstoppable. Continuously flickering, there was no reprieve.

Melissa stepped closer and stared intently at it. Hesitantly, she reached out a hand towards the spark. And gasped when it grabbed her.

Well, not really grabbed her, but a stream of light was moving up her arm. The femme organic pulled away quickly, but it was still there, slowly creeping up her right limb, leaving some sort of pattern behind. It stung slightly.

The three other Autobots watched as the light made its way up her arm and then moved to cover her heart. She struggled to breathe after that, and fell to her knees.

'Melissa!' Blurr called out, but was stopped from saying anything else as both Melissa and he fell to the ground unconscious.

'Slag...' Muttered Sideswipe. Then louder, as per the usual, 'What in the pit happened?!'

'How am I supposed to know?' Sunstreaker shouted. He pointed to the other two, sprawled across the concrete, 'They just fell down! Maybe instead of standing here like idiots, we should call Ratchet!' His words made sense.

'Ok, ok,' Sideswipe calmed down, but then turned his gaze sharply towards his brother, 'You just called us idiots.' The yellow front liner hit the other across the helm. He tried activating his comm.

All he got was static.

'Slag. Forgot that they shut off our communications whenever we're in here.'

'How can you forget, we're in here every single day!'

'I don't see you remembering!' they started bickering again. It was pathetic really. Your comrades are unconscious and you're fighting. What is wrong with you two?

Finally, one got enough sense to see logic – amazing, right? – 'Look, we can get out of here easily. The bars are made of flimsy, human metal, easier to crush than an energon cube.' Sideswipe laid out his plan. He was good at this, especially when targeting certain individuals with creative pranks that they were usually caught for. Should be easy right? Wrong!

Turns out that human metals aren't all that flimsy. Not when the bars were actually melted down Cybertronian alloy from defeated enemies. Both brothers sighed at the failed attempt. Their weapons systems were shut down, so that wouldn't work. The only thing that they could resort to now was...

No, that was too humiliating. They glanced at the unconscious beings on the floor. They were so still...

This will be forever known as the most unselfish thing they'd ever done.

Both started screaming.

* * *

**LAS VEGAS NEVADA**

**19: 07 P.M**

**TIME SKIP – 1 WEEK**

A week later found Eliza and Prowl in Vegas. With two thousand nine hundred and fifty three dollars. Oh boy.

They were passing through the crowded and bustling streets, past bars and hotels, casinos, and shifty background people. It was unnerving, but surprisingly inviting, like it was beckoning them to just stay...

The two passed by a large, brightly lit building. Fancy cars were pulling up at the door, and security guards surrounded the area. They were all dressed in expensive attire. Eliza sighed.

'What troubles you?' Prowl asked his human friend. She shrugged.

'Well... I've heard so much about Vegas, and I wanted to go gambling, but at a really nice casino.' She relayed what was on her mind. The Praxian was confused.

'Then... why don't you? Money is not a problem.'

'Sure, they're gonna let a sweaty girl in a three day old t-shirt and ripped up jeans into a five star casino.' She rolled her eyes at the ridiculous idea. Again, Prowl was confused.

'Then simply buy a change of clothes. Again, expenses are not a trouble.' She smirked.

'And where are boutiques gonna be open at this time?' she was challenging him. Very well. He obliged.

'We have passed several clothes stores in the past ten minutes, all open. We are passing another now.' Sure enough.

Eliza slunk lower into her seat, 'You take pleasure in proving me wrong, don't you?' she asked.

'No.' He replied, 'I take pleasure in proving everybody wrong.' He pulled up onto the pavement and the brunette got out and grabbed the brief case. She trudged to the shop and opened the door. She did not enjoy his smugness.

The store was relatively pleasant. She was surprised they were open. In her town, they closed up shop at six.

The room was entirely white, with bright lighting, so as to amplify it. A woman in a cream suit sat behind the desk. The shop was relatively full, without it being overly crowded. She made her way to the counter.

The woman behind it sized her up. She probably didn't look very good. Un-brushed hair, sweaty armpits, dirty face. The list goes on.

'Hi,' Eliza greeted, 'I'm looking for something to where in an expensive casino.' That was her definition of the needed attire for the occasion. Oi.

'Um... yes. I will get somebody to... help you.' She said the word "Help" like it was a huge deal.

'Ok...' but before the brunette could finish, she was being dragged away by a younger girl, probably twenty one years old.

'Hi, I'm Denise. What do you have in mind?' she had a high pitched voice, and had brought Eliza to a fully stocked clothing rack, with an assortment of black, white, red, purple, cyan, mauve, brown, orange, magenta, cream, peach, blue, green and silver dresses.

'Uh... I don't know. I suppose something that says I'm going gambling.' The girl looked at her funny.

'You aren't from here.' It was more of a statement than a question. Eliza nodded.

'South Dakota. First time here. I'm traveling with a friend and want to experience the sights.' She explained. The unnamed girl nodded and pulled out three dresses. One black, one silver and one blue.

She held them all up against Eliza then threw two away, 'This one should do.'

* * *

Prowl waited patiently for Eliza. Only ten minutes had gone by before she stepped out, wearing a long sleeved black dress, with a deep v-neck and an amethyst necklace. Her hair was tied back and she had applied make up.

You know, how in other Fanfics, the main character's heart stops at the beauty of their lover? Not this one. Prowl felt uneasy seeing her like that. It didn't seem natural for her, and she didn't seem very keen with it either. The human kept tripping and catching herself. Eventually she made it to the SIC and opened the door.

'I hate high heels.' She hissed the minute she sat down. So that was what was making her trip.

'You could remove them.' The Praxian suggested. She sighed.

'And wear what? My sneakers?' I am not used to using this term for trainers, why is it called "Sneakers"?

He pulled away from the sidewalk and headed for the Casino she had seen earlier, assuming it was the one she wanted. He pulled straight up to the gate and Eliza pulled out the brief case.

'Take only seven hundred. We still need the money for other travels.' He cautioned her.

'Prowl I need more than seven hundred. Allow me one thousand five hundred.' She begged. She may be his Sparkmate but there was no way that he was allowing her to lose all that money. Not that he didn't have faith in her, but it was a secret stash that he required for situations.

'No.' Was his immediate reply. She pouted but nonetheless took only seven hundred. A man opened the door for her, eying the police car skeptically. While he was looking away, at Eliza's slowly retreating figure, did Prowl create a holographic image. The door slammed closed, startling the man. The hologram scowled at him and drove off.

He would be back in an hour and a half.

* * *

An hour and a half later...

Found Eliza sitting outside of the casino, eyes darting back and forth in rapid motions, her arms crossed across her chest and hands latched onto her shoulders.

When Prowl pulled up, she immediately jumped in and spouted an order, 'Drive!'

'What? Why-' He tried asking, but she cut him off.

'Just go. Take us to Washington right now.' He noticed the note of worry in her voice and complied, turning on his sirens and going as fast as he was able.

Once they were out of the city, and his human companion had calmed down did he ask, 'Eliza what happened?'

She hesitated, 'I... uh... borrowed money from a loan shark then lost everything.' He slammed on the brakes. Nobody was behind them, or in front. Just desert surrounded them.

'You what?' he asked. The Praxian had heard just fine, but it was for added effect. She sucked in a breath and let it out.

'I borrowed from a loan shark... again.' Prowl's processor stopped. Again?

'Eliza, you shouldn't get in with them. They will never stop looking for you. And when did you borrow from one before?' he reprimanded her. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them.

'A few years ago. It was thirty thousand dollars. Terry paid them off and they left me alone. It was also for a gambling addiction. I thought I could win enough to pay 'em back and have some left over in a game of poker, but I lost. I owe Terry so much, and I haven't even made a dent in paying her off.' She admitted.

'You had a gambling problem and you forgot to mention this before I took you to that casino.' Prowl deadpanned. She nodded.

'I was banned from playing, and it was getting hard. I... am really sorry Prowl. I'm weak.' The desperation in her voice was noticeable. Prowl sighed.

'Eliza I only worry about this because a friend of mine was a better. He owed many Cybertronians credit and it got him in a lot of trouble. He never let up.' He explained, 'I do not wish that on you. I l- care for you.' Good cover up.

She smiled, 'Thanks Prowl. I'll try not to go on a spree anywhere else.'

'I hope so.' They started driving again, this time to Washington, 'I do believe that your father works in this Earth state at the moment as the minister of finance.'

'Yeah.' Eliza said quickly, and then thought about it, 'Hey... would my dad know about you guys?' she asked. It was a simple enough question, yet Prowl took several long moments in replying.

'There... is a probability of this. After all, the liaison was taken from that division. So it is possible.' Was his slightly strangled answer. She cocked an eyebrow.

'Prowl, what are you hiding?'

'Nothing.'

She was too tired to get anything out of him, 'Fine, fine. Don't tell me. I'll just ask my dad when we get there. Which reminds me, no turning away from the specified path, or we are gonna have a long talk.' The SIC didn't dream of turning away. As they made it across the border, Eliza fell into a deep sleep. Prowl made a note for future reference.

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME. – ON HOLD**

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUD JUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE. - FAILED**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

**#5: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEW RECRUIT (ELIZA JOVER) - FAILED **

**#6: AVOID TWINS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY UNLESS PUNISHING THEM.**

**#7: HAVE ELIZA RECORD ALL FUTURE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN HER AND OTHER AUTOBOTS. **

**#8: EDUCATE ELIZA IN CYBERTRONIAN HISTORY. **

**#9: KEEP CONTROL OVER EMOTIONS**

**#10: REMAIN FOCUSED ON DUTIES. SOCIAL INTERACTIONS LIMITED TO MEETINGS. - FAILED**

**#11: AS THE HUMANS SAY, DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP. DOING SO WILL JUST LEAD TO DISAPPOINTMENT AND IT IS ILLOGICAL TO BELIEVE THAT ANYTHING WILL CHANGE.**

**#12: WHEN IT COMES TO HUMANS, FEW HAVE THE CAPACITY TO REMAIN QUIET.**

**#13: NEVER LET HER GO.**

**#14: NEVER LEAVE WITHOUT THAT DATAPAD**

**#15: LEARN MORE ABOUT ELIZA JOVER.**

**#16: DO NOT LET ELIZA NEAR ANY GAMBLING LOCATIONS.**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

I am sorry if some of you may consider this chapter shoddily done, but it is the longest chapter I have written. If there was some annoyance at the large time skip, I apologize, but if it had been done day by day, we would have been doing this for the next thirty chapters.

Thank you to:

Neon (2): About your question, it is a shock to them because he has never been seen fighting or defending himself, as well as the fact that they have been used.

Guest

velociraptor4659

CherryVanillaCoke

Spirit Kiss

2211Nighthawk

And anyone else who has previously reviewed or favourite/ followed the Fanfic. I once again apologize I have been stressed with multiple projects.


	17. OBJECTIVE 17

**OBJECTIVES**

* * *

**#17: PROTECT ELIZA TILL DEATH**

**WASHINGTON**

**11: 04 A.M**

Prowl and Eliza pulled up in front of the Washington Memorial, 'What does this feat of architecture have anything to do with this state?' Prowl asked again. He was having a hard time taking in why an obelisk block of concrete was a monument.

'I told you already. It was to honor George Washington, the first president of the United States of America.' She was exasperated by this. Although, if she had been on Cybertron and asking these questions, Prowl would have been equally annoyed.

She got out and leaned against him, staring up at the point. The brunette had always wanted to see this in person, but her father never brought her to Washington. Or anywhere for that fact.

She had dark circles under her eyes. They hadn't stopped driving all the way to Washington, which merited sixteen hours of traveling at full speed for Prowl, while she remained vigilant for any unmarked cars following them. She had only gained two hours of sleep, and was still wearing her black dress.

In short, a Cybertronian who hadn't recharged in a week, and hadn't refueled in that same time either, and an extremely tired human, wearing an evening dress and completely barefoot, were standing in front of the Washington memorial at ten past eleven in the morning. This is from our perspective.

From other people's perspective, who did not know about the Autobots and Eliza, would have though that a police car, with a bedraggled and possibly drunk woman, were situated in front of the Washington memorial at ten past eleven in the morning.

Life is interesting.

Eliza sighed and soaked in the morning sun. Due to the fact it was getting closer to winter, the sun rose later, and it was colder. She shivered, but it was soon rectified as Prowl's armor heated up for that reason. The human smiled.

'Thanks.' She whispered. The Cybertronian didn't reply, but was instead focused on a police car on the other side of the road. The symbol was strange…

'Barricade.' Prowl hissed. Eliza glanced at him.

'What?' she asked. The Praxian ignored her question and was focused on the other Cybertronian. The 'Con started moving.

'Get in.' He snapped. Her eyes widened.

'Why?'

'It is for your own safety. Get in.' She complied and stepped in. He immediately locked the doors and turned on his sirens. He sped away at full speed, even though continuous warnings flashed across his CPU about his low energon levels. But his priority was his Sparkmate. And keeping her safe.

She glanced around, 'Prowl what's going on?' a tone of worry had crept into her voice. Barely a day ago was she barking orders at him to drive, and get away from those loan sharks. Now he was demanding her to get in and driving away at a hundred and fifty miles an hour.

All traffic laws were ignored as he kept driving. Barricade was right behind them. It was the perfect scene. Two police cars driving down the same road, both with sirens on. To any bystanders it was just an accident that the law enforcement was involved in.

Prowl growled lowly at the close proximity they were in with Barricade. He would have to lose him. The SIC took a sharp turn left, down an alleyway. A surprisingly large alleyway. His destination was the House of Representatives. Eliza's father would be there, and she could seek refuge. The last thing he wanted was for her to run into Barricade. He had heard about Sam's meeting with the Con, and how shaken up he was about it. When Prowl had arrived at Diego Garcia – after being stuck on this planet for an entire year I might add – the human had believed he was the Decepticon. Thus setting off every other organic on the base and firing heavy artillery at him.

He took another sharp turn and was soon driving down 416 Sid Snyder Ave – Really? – Barricade was nowhere in sight, but that would change shortly. Prowl unlocked his doors, 'Out. Take all of your belongings. I will be back.' Was his explanation to the startled human.

'Prowl,' she started again, 'What is going on?' she asked this question slowly, so as to iterate her point in what she requested was the situation.

'… There is a Decepticon following us, and I need you to stay hidden.' Here eyes widened at the revelation.

'That's… cool.' She got excited, 'I want to see some action with the Cons. Please.' She pleaded with her Autobot friend. He was having none of it.

'No Eliza. Barricade is not a mech you want to encounter, and I would prefer it if you didn't die.'

She put her hands on her hip, 'What? You think I can't take care of myself?'

'No… you are simply not prepared for this type of fighting. Please do this.' There was a very unidentifiable – but certainly there – note of desperation in his voice. She dropped her hands to her side and sighed. She picked up all of her belongings.

'Take the money as well.' Prowl added. She hesitated but grabbed that as well. She then silently placed a tracking device in his interior without his knowledge. You wonder when she had the time to bring one of these things.

Once she was out, Prowl did a one eighty turn in the direction they had come from. His speed increased until he was out of visual range. The organic femme turned to the white building in front of her. Gavin Jover was in there. Her dad.

She started walking, duffel slung over her shoulder, and black briefcase in hand. Hair tangled, and wearing a wrinkled black evening dress, Eliza Jover, from Technical and Spying department, walked into the House of Representatives. To be greeted by long silent hallways.

'Great.' She muttered. How was she going to find her father in this place? It was a very large building. The brunette sucked in a breath, and gathered as much dignity as she could. She started running.

She passed loads of doors, several females in suits, all who turned to look at the crazy girl. She went past every entrance she believed would not hold her dad. Finally, she found a large double door, with voices coming out. Without even thinking, Eliza slammed open the doors and stepped in. All eyes turned to her. She went pale. Every government official was there, including the president. She could make out her father's gawking face near the front.

She did the only thing she could…

'Holy Shit!'

* * *

Prowl sped down the streets of Washington. Barricade was only a few blocks behind him. The SIC needed a place to draw the Con to, so no humans would witness the fight. He found a location that would be out of the way. An old warehouse that was being torn down on the other side of town. That way, if anything was destroyed, nobody would really care.

He shot past several red lights and nearly ran over five civilians. Needless to say, none were too pleased.

Barricade came along side him as Prowl slowed. This was not intentional. Multiple, severe, warnings flashed across his CPU about his energon level. He was becoming disoriented. The visual feeds he was gathering were fuzzy and his sensors were hardly any help.

Prowl was barely two minutes away from the area. Traffic and civilians had fallen away, and it was just them. This area was not visited often, so there would be no interruptions. The Con eventually rammed into his side, denting his door wing and scratching his paint. This was only superficial damage, and it did not distract the Autobot. He transformed mid-drive and un-subspaced his acid pellet rifle. The world was slightly tilting, but he took aim.

Unfortunately, Barricade dodged the acid shot and transformed as well. There were some minor differences, but other than Barricades much sharper, and scary facial features, they were basically the same.

'Ha!' the 'Con laughed, 'Never thought you'd be driving around a human.' The figure before Prowl shifted in his optics. Like a ripple effect. He had worked with harder times in taking down his enemies. His processor ran every tactical maneuver that would guarantee victory. His early years in Praxus came back to him, the daggers, those Cybertronians. Yuri Arkhov, his task…

A surge of pure violence tore through him and he lunged at the Decepticon. Both crashed to the ground. Prowl landed a well placed punch to the faceplate of the 'Con. He brought out the one energon dagger that he kept on his person at all times. He aimed for one of the main energon lines, but Barricade moved, so it landed instead, embedded in his shoulder.

Barricade pulled out a plasma gun, and Prowl immediately moved. Those things were deadly if hit.

'I still remember our fight in that puny Earth city.' Barricade hissed. Prowl scowled.

'The one you ran away from.' The Praxian replied with open hostility.

Barricade growled lowly, 'At least I didn't lower myself to carrying around humans. What happened to your dignity Prowl? That organic is a worthless, pathetic, load of slag! Once I'm done with you, I may just go after her and end that pathetic life. For the fun of it-,' Prowl snapped at his threat to hurt Eliza and took this tirade of cruel words as an opportunity. He got behind the 'Con and grabbed his right arm. The Autobot's pede connected with the Decepticon's back and pushed him down, ripping off his arm.

The black and white Con howled in pain, and grabbed onto his arm socket. He lay on the ground pitifully. His optics glared up at the Autobot, but widened in fear as he looked at the face before him.

The optics that stared down at him were red, and the expression that clouded his faceplates was that of pure hatred. It was nearly identical to Megatron. To identical.

'You shall never go near to Eliza. Ever. You don't even deserve to be online, you slagging piece of filth. Understand that you will rot in the pit.' He ground out between clenched denta. While the rage was rolling off Prowl in cascading tidal waves, Barricade slowly reached for his plasma gun with the other servo. Once he had hold of it, the 'Con immediately aimed it to the Praxian and fired. It hit the abdominal area, slightly off to the side, so as a crescent hole formed. Energon dripped in a continuous loop, and wires sparked.

Prowl gasped at the pain. At least several important components had been destroyed, and internal system failure was flashing across his CPU. No, he couldn't go down. Eliza's life depended on it.

He waved off the warnings and held up his acid pellet rifle. Barricade was standing up now, also aiming his weapon. Prowl resisted the urge to groan. He had been through worse pain. All he had to do was kill him.

The 'Con fired again, but Prowl dodged. All it required was agility. And good aim. Unfortunately aim was an issue, so instead of hitting its intended area target, it hit Barricades leg. The acid ate away the metal. I suppose this could also be considered an improvement.

Prowl kept moving at a rapid speed. Far to fast for a mech who had a gaping hole in his side.

Another hit from the Decepticon had Prowl limping behind the closest building. His leg struts were slagged. Like the saying, an eye for an eye, a leg for a leg.

'Come on out Prowl. If you want that little friend of yours to stay alive for a bit longer, you'll fight me.' The other black and white taunted. The SIC grunted as a wire sparked. This was painful.

But he had to do it for Eliza. To keep her safe.

He climbed onto the roof of the building, extremely stealthy. He just needed an advantage point…

Clank.

A piece of metal from his wound fell onto the roof. The tin roof. Barricade immediately pointed his weapon there and shot. Prowl dodged and replied with a fire from his own artillery. It hit the cement beside the Decepticon.

'Give up, Autobot. You're too damaged to fight. Allow me to put you out of that misery,' he fired into the air for added effect, 'And I'll explain the news to that human.'

Prowl had had it. This slagger would never go near Eliza. He would go out fighting to protect her. And that was what he would uphold.

He jumped form the roof and grabbed the Con. Both fell to the ground. Barricades clawed fingers dug into his chest plating trying to get at his spark. It almost succeeded. Half of the armor came off, exposing a glowing light.

The Decepticon smiled evilly, 'Say goodbye Prowl.'

Prowl smirked, the most unexpected things he had veer done under the circumstances, 'Goodbye.' A servo slammed through Barricades chest. The 'Con choked.

Prowl lifted him up while standing himself, energon dripping from the wound, 'You will never hurt her. She is worth more than you could ever be. You shall not be missed, and Primus help you when you are stuck in the pit!' he ripped out his servo and watched the now lifeless Decepticon fall to the ground.

He ripped off his head for good reason. Prowl subspaced the head, and then staggered as he could now fully realise the extent of his damages.

Energon levels were nearly thoroughly depleted, he was leaking the stuff even faster, and his leg was sparking. He shut off his pain grid, to try remain conscious for this.

Eventually though he slipped to the ground, blackness enveloping him.

* * *

'Eliza what are you doing here?!' Her father demanded. They were in his office. After her arrival in the meeting room, he had embarrassingly gone up and removed her, apologizing profusely to everyone for his daughter's rude interruption.

'It's good to see you to dad.' She muttered. His office was smaller than she expected. Maybe four by four meters.

'Do you know how much embarrassment you caused me? The president of the United States was there, and you barge in looking like a bedraggled drunk!' he shouted. She didn't even flinch, opting instead to glare at her dad.

'You don't see me in two years and this is how you greet me?' she demanded. He shrugged.

'This is my job. I provide for your mother and the boys. You and Terry grew up too fast, so of course I don't see you. Both of you wanted out sooner than ever.' He replied. She scowled.

'We wanted out because several times did people break into our house and try hold us hostage _because_ of your job. We had to leave, and that is the reason we both joined the army. So we could kill them and nobody would blink an eye. Terry achieved the most. And you couldn't care less. She's commanding armies and your sitting behind your wooden desk, not worrying that your only daughters are out there killing and stalking people for this country, while your two sons hardly do any exercise at all. They are skinny retches. They hardly leave their room!' she screamed at him. She was fed up. He never came home to see his wife, never contacted his children, and didn't even send an e-mail.

He sighed, 'Lizzy-'

'Nobody calls me Lizzy.' She stopped him. This was a practiced ritual. He would call her that, and she would deny it. Then…

'All except me.' Gavin smiled at the small smirk that always formed on his daughters face every time he said that. This time was no exception.

It was silent for a few moments, as Eliza was thinking. She looked closely at him, 'Hey dad?'

'Yes?'

'Do you know what a… Autobot is?' she asked. He didn't show anything, instead looking puzzled.

'No. Is it some sort of phone?' he questioned her, trying to guess the object. He didn't know, and she now knew that.

'It's fine.' She glanced at her computerized watch with the tracking device light blinking. It was currently moving in quick jerks. Then it vanished. Her eyes widened. She knew where this place was due to the map. But why would the tracker shut off? Unless…

The brunette ran out of her father's office. Gavin watched her go, suddenly growing serious. He picked up the desk phone and typed in a well known number. It rang twice and then someone picked up.

'Hello?' Terry's gruff female voice cut across the line.

'Terry, it's Gavin.' He replied. It was silent for a moment.

'Uh… Gavin the thirteenth guy I dated, or Gavin my dad?' she asked. He sighed. All in all, his oldest child had dated thirty two boys. The new one was named Tim.

'Why is the first option your past boyfriend instead of your father?' he sounded annoyed.

'Oh… hi dad. What can I do for you?'

'You can tell me why you let your sister in about those alien robots for a start.' No reply from the other end.

Finally a sigh came across, 'Look, dad, we needed people from divi- is this line secure?' she cut off her sentence for security reasons.

'Of course it is.'

'Ok. Well we needed people from different divisions, and one of them was hers. It seemed easier than using a total stranger.' She explained.

'And yet you had to use Jonathon Franklin as the liaison there?' Gavin had bad relations with Franklin, after he had broken his daughters heart.

'Well… yeah.' That was all he was gonna get out of her. He slammed the phone down onto the receiver. Why him?

Eliza anxiously held onto her stuff as the taxi sped down the street. She begged it to go faster, but that would be breaking the law. The man had assured her that it would be just a few more minutes. Afterwards, he had hesitantly enquired why she wanted to go there. She realised that he thought she must be going there to do drugs.

Eliza was fed up as it was, so she opted for rude passenger attitude, 'None of your slagging business!'

He pulled up a few meters away. She opened the briefcase and threw him the needed amount, 'Keep the change.' And she was sprinting again.

She didn't have to move for long, as the human came across a decapitated Decepticon. She could tell it was a 'Con by the symbol. Then further away was her intended objective. Prowl lay on the ground energon dripping and wires sparking. He was unconscious.

'Prowl!' Eliza shouted, and ran over. His optics flickered on slowly as he took her in.

'E-Eliza.' He managed to stutter out, before cringing in pain. She took in all the damage done to his side, foot and chest. She saw the slight blue light that came from the slightly open part of the armor.

'My God. What happened?' she knew what happened and didn't wait for an answer as she evaluated his side. She was no medic, and the brunette knew she would have to get him to Ratchet.

'Prowl, where's the nearest military base that has flights to Diego Garcia?' she asked while ripping off the bottom part of her dress to tie around one of the major energon lines.

'N-naval air station Jacksonville… Florida.' He managed to utter. Her eyes widened.

'Florida! Why in the pit is it Florida!' there was an underlying tone of dread in her voice, 'Can't we just call them to pick us up here?'

'My communications… are not functional… a-at the m-moment.' He replied weakly. She sighed.

'You won't survive till Florida.' She pointed out. He smiled despite the situation.

'I… still have an orn left.' Prowl gasped as pain tore through him again.

'Well… what's an orn?' she asked. He chuckled.

'I-it is th-thirteen days.' Her spirits instantly rose.

'That means we could get you there. Can you transform?' a weak shake of his head signified otherwise, 'Uh… ok. Um… what if we got on a freight train. No offense of course.' The Praxian didn't even register it as an insult, 'We'd be able to get there in a few days.'

Prowl nodded. His mind really wasn't with him now; all he registered was her presence. He shakily – and very painfully – stood up, placing a servo on the closest building to steady himself.

'Good, this is good.' The human was worried about him, 'Now. Where is the railway station.'

Prowl checked the maps, 'Across town.' Was his fast reply as he slightly tilted forward, but caught himself.

Eliza's eye twitched. She then let out a loud groan, accompanied by a piercing screech.

'Why do you have it in for me!?' she shouted to no one in particular. Prowl watched her warily as she went on a shouting tirade. He remembered his earlier thought from when he was fighting Barricade.

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME. – ON HOLD**

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUD JUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE. - FAILED**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

**#5: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEW RECRUIT (ELIZA JOVER) - FAILED **

**#6: AVOID TWINS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY UNLESS PUNISHING THEM.**

**#7: HAVE ELIZA RECORD ALL FUTURE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN HER AND OTHER AUTOBOTS. **

**#8: EDUCATE ELIZA IN CYBERTRONIAN HISTORY. **

**#9: KEEP CONTROL OVER EMOTIONS**

**#10: REMAIN FOCUSED ON DUTIES. SOCIAL INTERACTIONS LIMITED TO MEETINGS. - FAILED**

**#11: AS THE HUMANS SAY, DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP. DOING SO WILL JUST LEAD TO DISAPPOINTMENT AND IT IS ILLOGICAL TO BELIEVE THAT ANYTHING WILL CHANGE.**

**#12: WHEN IT COMES TO HUMANS, FEW HAVE THE CAPACITY TO REMAIN QUIET.**

**#13: NEVER LET HER GO.**

**#14: NEVER LEAVE WITHOUT THAT DATAPAD**

**#15: LEARN MORE ABOUT ELIZA JOVER.**

**#16: DO NOT LET ELIZA NEAR ANY GAMBLING LOCATIONS.**

**#17: PROTECT ELIZA TILL DEATH.**

The organic femme was still going at it, and so, he waited for her to calm down.

They were gonna be here a while.

* * *

**DIEGO GARCIA**

**12: 49 P.M**

Melissa's eyes slowly fluttered open. She was in the infirmary. Not the human one though. She could see Ratchet, Jolt and Michaela. She glanced the other way and saw Optimus and Elita. What were they doing here?

Better question, what was she doing here? The blonde didn't remember being injured, and if she had been, she would have been in the human med bay.

Slowly, she sat up and checked herself over. There was nothing wrong. Then she spotted the weird tattoos that littered her skin in various different areas. What were these?

The other human in the room noticed her, 'Ah, you're awake.' That was the greeting. Melissa nodded, unsure. She then noticed that Blurr was over there, also coming to.

'W-what happened?' she asked, looking around.

'You don't remember?' Optimus asked. She shook her head, and watched amused as Blurr shot up. He wasn't one to remain with slow movements. Then a slight buzzing bounced around her head. She stuck a finger in her ear to see if that would clear it. Nope. Eventually the buzz turned into a voice. A very fast voice. Kind of like...

_Blurr. _She thought. The symbols that were visible glowed at that and she slammed herself against the wall. As did Blurr when he heard Melissa's voice in his head.

Words cascaded into both of their minds as questions literally flashed between them. Melissa's tattoos were continuously glowing. Eventually they both calmed down, simply thinking that they had hit their heads.

The others had watched this silent display, slightly alarmed. When it stopped they all let out a vent – and breath – that they were cycling/ holding.

Blurr was first to speak, 'Ratchet-what-happened?'

The medic hesitated, 'I don't really know. The Twins were shouting for me, and when I arrived, they just kept blubbering nonsensical things.'

Blurr frowned, _They-probably-did-this. _He thought. Melissa's eyes widened, and she truthfully realised what it was. Blurr was in her mind and she was in his. This was too much for a human to take in, so she did what any other sentient being would do in her situation.

She clamped both of her hands to her ears and screamed. This could be heard by every other Bot and human on the base.

The others present in the med bay jumped back – which incidentally caused Blurr to fall off the berth – at Melissa's sudden cry. She brought her knees to her chest and literally shook.

Blurr looked at the ceiling from his place on the ground, 'Why-do-I-feel-scared?' he asked no one in particular.

Finally the shaking human gathered her bearings. Enough to shout at him, 'Why is your voice in my head?!'

'What?'

'Y-your voice.' She stammered, but decided that if he was in her mind, she was in his, _Your voice is in my head!_

Blurr's optics widened, 'Primus…'

Optimus and Elita watched from their place in the room, immediately realizing what had happened. How was it possible?

_Optimus… this… _Elita spoke over their bond.

_Yes. This is how it happens. I did not believe it would be them._

_Do we tell them?_

_They deserve to know._

And so, over the next ten minutes, Optimus and Elita explained spark bonding to the humans. Melissa had one question afterwards.

'Why are you telling me this?' she asked. But Blurr had gone into total lock up. Optimus sighed.

'Because…' he started, but Blurr beat him to it, speaking very quietly and slowly.

'We are spark bonded.'

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

Yeah… I felt that this chapter needed some violence, and an introduction to Eliza's dad, Gavin Jover. Also, this was to explain what happened between Blurr and Melissa. They had also both been in a coma for nine days. That shall be revealed next chapter, but I also might be getting questions about that and it really is not a big deal.

I would like to say thank you to:

Neon: Your question, (1) Think halting, like he is struggling to say. (2) This chapter should explain why. Gavin does not want Eliza to know, and swore the Bots to secrecy.

velociraptor4659: I hope this explained.

2211Nighthawk

Spirit Kiss

As well as anyone who reviewed previously or favourite/ followed the Fanfic. If you guys have any suggestions for chapters, it will be most welcome.

This took a really long time to write. I had to research so many things. Also, if you're wondering where I get any information about Sparkmates and spark bonding, a lot of it is referenced to different sites and Fanfictions. I have mainly just coupled it together in what I believe is a suitable explanation.


	18. OBJECTIVE 18

**OBJECTIVES**

* * *

**#18: THERE IS ALWAYS HOPE. NEVER STOP HOPING.**

**DIEGO GARCIA**

**13: 02 P.M**

'What do you mean we're spark bonded?!' Melissa shouted. This, unfortunately, alerted all the other Bots to the revelation.

Chromia, Ironhide, Jazz and Bumblebee all immediately looked up from where they were at. This was the outdoor firing range. You think that they wouldn't be able to hear her, but it was just that loud.

'Whose spark bonded?' Chromia asked the other mechs. They shrugged in turn. They had been on this base for two and a half years now; it was wearing their processors thin. They couldn't wait for the change of scene in Oymyakon. It was going to be slagging freezing.

A loud explosion dragged their attention towards Wheeljack's lab, where smoke was billowing out. The inventor came staggering into the outside world a few moments later, a human in his hand – Vernet Holmes – wearing a full piece black suit with a blue orb on the neck area.

The man groaned, 'I don't think that worked.'

The Autobot nodded and placed the organic down, 'Hey 'Jack! What happened?' Jazz called to the slightly blackened bot. Wheeljack shrugged.

'An experiment. I was testing with this suit,' he gestured to the man, 'To see if humans would be able to withstand pressure from other worlds. Like if they were able to go to Cybertron. It would allow them to breathe, and would increase their size to that of Bumblebee's, so as to withstand the pressure. All controlled by the blue orb.' The inventor explained. Jazz and Bee's optics widened at that, while Chromia and Ironhide's narrowed.

'How is that even possible?' the femme questioned. Wheeljack pointed to the sky with one digit.

'Science!' he declared. He's a strange Bot, 'But it still needs work to be completed. Come Agent Holmes, back to testing.' Surprisingly, the human complied eagerly, almost as if he didn't wish to live. Of course he was slightly oblivious to the fact that the resident inventor was a mad man – er, bot – who rarely had any working contraptions. The only thing that had been a success since arriving on this planet had been the energon dispenser.

'Ah, Vernet Holmes, we hardly knew you.' Muttered Chromia, interestingly sarcastic. She went back to firing.

Melissa was not calm. Furthest thing from it. She was fuming. Her entire face was red and she looked like she wanted to strangle somebody. Needless to say, Blurr could feel her anger, and he was pit scared. She sensed this as well, but didn't let up.

Optimus was trying to explain, 'It means that you share a special bond with Blurr, that allows you both to communicate – as the humans say – telepathically with him, and him with you. You both can sense each others emotions and feelings. This is the first time something like this has ever happened in existence, between an Autobot and a human.'

She placed a hand to her forehead and looked at the affected Bot. He had his back to her, hunched over, head in servos, and freaking out. She could tell. Seriously though, she really knew, she could feel it. And it was weird.

She turned towards Optimus, 'One question. Why didn't this happen sooner? This happened because…' she really didn't want to give the reason, due to the fact that it was embarrassing to both of them, 'You know what, just… never mind.' She shook her head, 'How can we undo this?'

Ratchet scoffed at this, 'You can't.'

'What?'

'You can't. You're bonded for life unless one of you dies. Stupid humans.' He mumbled the last part, so as not to set off the two organics that were currently in the room.

Melissa slumped down onto the berth, 'Great, just great. There is somebody in my head, and it's an alien robot.'

Blurr growled, 'And I've got a pesky human in my processor. I guess our lives both suck.' He ground out. Everybody blinked. The speedy bot was speaking normally… well not normally for him, but for any other being.

Melissa didn't notice, 'Pesky? What about you mister speedy? "I'm gonna speak super fast my entire life so that nobody can understand me." Great way to start a relationship.' She huffed. The black and blue Autobot's optics widened.

'What-relationship?' he asked. And we're back!

'Well obviously. You're gonna be in my mind twenty four seven, and I'm gonna be in yours as well. What are we going to do? Pretend like this never happened and that there are just voices in our head?' she had a good point. The other people – ok, there is only one other human – and bots shifted uncomfortably.

_Should we give them some privacy? _Elita asked her Sparkmate. He nodded. It was very awkward watching two beings – you really can't call them both humans and Cybertronians – arguing over their future. The leader gestured for the others to leave the room. Ratchet was not very willing, as he liked to know what was happening in his med bay, but complied and left begrudgingly.

The others followed, and neither Blurr nor Melissa noticed as they glared optic to eye.

'And-yet-barely-a-breem-ago-you-hate-me.' Blurr pointed out. Melissa scowled.

'That was because I was scared. There were voices in my head. I thought I'd finally cracked beyond the bounds of my mind. I thought I had had a huge attack and I hadn't come out of it.' She explained. He accepted her argument on that point.

'And-why-would-you-want-a-relationship-with-me. I'm-a-pesky-bot.' he brought up another fact.

'And I'm a pesky human. According to you. That actually stung.' Melissa pushed up her glasses, which were replacements for her old ones.

'Not-as-much-as-having-you-be-totally-disgusted-th at-you-had-me-inside-your-head.' Blurr retorted.

'I just told you I was scared. A very fast voice does sometimes confuse things.' This was getting them nowhere.

'I've-known-you-for-two-and-a-half-years! Yet-you-can't-even-trust-me!' he shouted. She took a startled step back, but then stood defiantly.

'I don't trust anybody! My family didn't just die in those accidents. These were all set up! The house fire wasn't electrical. That car didn't accidentally hit my brother. That piano falling from a window was way more coincidental than previously stated. Just imagine, it hits my father the exact time he's walking past. It was precisely set up!' This girl had a screwed up life.

Blurr looked down at her. But he really looked at her. And sensed her. She was truly terrified that she would be next. He held out a servo towards her. She flinched back. He stopped and waited for her. Nothing was forth coming. He knelt down on one knee, so as to appear less intimidating.

Eventually she placed her own hand on his. It was a silent connection they had established when ever she was near to a mental attack.

_Melissa… _Blurr spoke freely through their bond. Their bond. It was a weird thing to consider. To be bonded, _I am sorry._

_For what? _She also used this connection, as it seemed easier than speaking aloud.

_For not being there whenever you needed me. You remember when we first met?_

_Yeah. I poured scalding tar over you which ate away some of your armor. You were in the med bay for the next two weeks. _Ah memories.

The Bot smirked, _Yes. I remember you personally coming in to apologize. You said that if there was anything that you could do to make it up to me, you would._

Melissa frowned, _You never asked for anything though._

_No. Instead, I started to follow you, intrigued. The first day I actually approached you, was the day you got the news your mother had died. _

_And you comforted me. _She had nearly forgotten about this, even though it had been the basis of their friendship.

_I promised to help you in any way I could. Three days later, you had your first attack, while with me. You explained everything, and we formed that pact. I still hold my word to help you in anyway I can._

She smiled; _You've already done so much for me already. And I know you didn't mean for this to happen. It was… simply fate._

_Fate. _They both agreed on this. While standing outside, the other Bots – and human – had heard the first sentence of this and could not bring themselves to leave. What did Melissa mean by an attack?

Back in the med bay. The two were still communicating silently, but were exploring the bond.

_So… how does this really work? _She asked. Blurr smiled lightly. He knew a lot about this. His sisters had all been bonded and they had not shut up about it. He had been subjected to joors of this for three vorns. He had contemplated killing himself at one point. But he had never forgotten the facts.

_You shall live as long as I will. _He replied. Her eyes widened.

'No freaking way!' she shouted. The others outside jumped at the sudden outburst.

Blurr cocked an optic ridge, 'Yes.'

'That is awesome! How long will I live?'

'I… have-no-idea-actually. Our-life-spans-are-very-uncertain. It-could-be-millions-or-billions-of-years.' He replied. Her jaw dropped. She closed it with an audible clunk. This was making progress. They go from hating each other for a few moments to being back to animatedly speaking status.

'Hey, quick question which is entirely unrelated to what is happening at the moment, what was Cybertron like?' she asked. And the Bot began.

The others outside immediately lost interest. They had heard this before. So they spent their time glancing at each other. Until Ironhide, Chromia, Jazz and Bee rounded the corner.

'Hey Bee.' Michaela greeted. He responded with whirrs and clicks which she didn't understand. Ironhide greeted his Prime and Jazz just stood casually to the side, watching as Chromia regarded the gathered beings with narrowed optics. Especially Ratchet. It was weird to see him outside of the med bay.

'Hello Ironhide. What brings you here?' Optimus asked his friend. The weapons mech grunted.

'Bee was looking for Michaela, and Jazz and I came here for a check up.' Remember the dark times, 'Better question for you guys, why are you all standing outside of the med bay?'

Uncomfortable silence followed after that. Ratchet just glared. He did not like being outside of the only place he had the most power over everyone. Chromia noticed the growing tension.

'What's going on in there?' she asked. Dangerously. Elita glanced at Optimus.

_Should we say?_

_… It is up to Blurr and Melissa to reveal this. Already, many of us know. If they wish to be public with this, it is their choice. _The Prime was wise in his decision. Unfortunately, Ironhide was annoyed at the sudden secrecy. And the evident quiet conversation that had just taken place in front of him. So, as expected, he pushed past everyone there and started typing in a code.

'Ironhide.' Optimus' voice rumbled through the halls. The weapons specialist stopped and looked at his leader.

'What is in there is none of your concern. You simply came here to be scanned over by Ratchet,' the medic then did just that.

'You're clear. Both of ya. Now get.' Jazz wasted no time in leaving. He was on monitor duty in an hour's time, and he wanted to at least live before all of the life was sucked out of him. This is how bad monitor duty is.

Ironhide didn't move, 'Prime, if there is something in there that is in anyway dangerous, I have to know about it.'

'Depends on if you think a human is dangerous.' Michaela muttered. And the black mech heard.

'What are you talking about?' he asked. The human shrugged and didn't elaborate further. He growled and pinned open the door, much to the unhappiness of his leader.

'This is for the safety of the base Optimus.' Ironhide stated. Keep telling yourself that.

But what he was greeted with was enough to send his processor into a crash. He remained standing though. Such weakness could not be shown.

But what was before him was something he did not support. Chromia drew in a vent of surprise, and everybody else just stared.

There was Blurr and Melissa, caught in a passionate kiss. And now the others knew.

* * *

**DIEGO GARCIA**

**TEN MINUTES EARLIER**

'Hey, quick question which is entirely unrelated to what is happening at the moment, what was Cybertron like?' Melissa asked. Blurr smirked.

'Cybertron-was-an-amazing-place-entirely-made-of-m etal. We-had-no-plants-or-organic-material-but-huge-buil dings. There-were-many-different-cities-such-as-Tyger-Pax , -Praxus,-Iacon-and-many-more.' He explained. She nodded, interest spiking.

'Where did you live?' was her next question. He hesitated.

'Uh… Vos. We-were-not-the-best-city-that-existed-and-basical ly-started-the-war-when-we-fought-with-Tarn. Our-rival-city.'

'Oh… that… sucks.' Melissa intoned. Blurr nodded, no small amount of shame enclosing his spark.

The human sensed this, 'Hey, don't worry. You weren't the one who initiated the fighting.' That was true, 'And did you have family?'

'Yes. Three-sisters-and-my-femme-creator. My-sire-abandoned-us-when-I-was,-as-the-humans-say ,-born. My-sisters-were-Harlet-Swingglide-and-Delveswitch. They-were-all-spark-bonded-which-is-why-I-know-a-l ot-about-this. They-never-stopped-talking-about-it.' He explained. Melissa whistled.

'Must have been hard.'

Blurr smirked, 'Sometimes. But-now-I-wish-I'd-spent-more-time-with-them. They're-all-gone. Harlet-and-my-creator-died-before-my-optics. Swingglide-and-Delveswitch-escaped-with-the-rest-o f-us. They're-somewhere-in-space-now.' His tone had darkened the entire time. Melissa now felt guilty. Here she was, always saying how she didn't have a family, but nearly every Bot on this base had lost someone. And now, the last of Blurr's family was floating in space somewhere. She resolved to herself that she would hold a memorial service for all the families of the Bots that had been lost in the Cybertronian war. She would do this when Eliza got back, so as to make her friend work.

'I'm sorry Blurr.' She whispered. He turned his optics on her.

'What-for?'

'I can be really inconsiderate at times. I never asked you about your life, and I've been selfish so much, always saying that I'm the one who has nobody to love me. But you have to worry everyday about whether the rest of your family survived. And I am sorry for that.' She explained, guilt pressing down on her.

Blurr smiled calmly down at her. He spoke slowly, 'Melissa… you didn't know about this, and I could never hold it against you. And… I love you.' His words stilled her, and she looked at him closely. Even without their bond she could tell he was telling the truth.

Her sudden silence had the Bot worrying if he had said the wrong thing. Before he could try rectifying his mistake, her lips were pressed against his. The mechs cerulean optics widened at the intimate action. Her own eyes were closed as she placed her hand on his faceplate.

Blurr shuttered his optics as well and fell into the kiss with the human he had grown to have feelings for these past two and a half years. Memories of their time together ran through both of their minds and processors. The tar, death of family, the explosion – these memories are not very positive.

Her mental attack, his spark flickering, the brig. And the one they cherished. Traveling at four thousand miles an hour over the earth. These are facts.

He leaned closer to her, and the kiss deepened. All of their problems seemed to vanish, and it was like they were the only two beings in the universe. That was destroyed when the weapons specialist that would give them hell for the next five months stood in the open door, staring at them. The two pulled away almost instantly, as the shocked look registered on the black mechs faceplate. Then anger. But that was expected.

'What is going on here?!' he shouted, almost matching Ratchet. Almost. He then saw the Cybertronian markings on the organic femme's arms. Now, unlike most of the young Bots on the base, Ironhide did know how to read old Cybertronian dialect. And what he read totally set him off.

'They're bonded!' he shouted. Again. Bee and Chromia's engines stuttered at the revelation.

'What?' the scary femme demanded. Melissa sighed. This was just great. Now nearly everybody knew.

_Blurr. _She "spoke" to the Bot.

_Yes._

_Let's keep this thing quiet from everybody else, ok?_

_Agreed._

'How did this happen?' Ironhide asked his Prime. Optimus opened his mouth to explain, but Melissa beat him to it.

'It's a long story. And it would be nice if you didn't make such a big deal of it.' She snapped. He growled at the organic femme menacingly. Blurr growled back.

'This isn't right.' This seemed to be a point he brought up almost continuously.

'That is not for you to decide Ironhide.' Optimus stated, 'Their relationship is to their own decision. You yourself wished to know how a Sparkbond happened between a human and a Cybertronian. They are proof.'

'And we'd like to keep it quiet.' Melissa said, glaring at them all. The few who weren't being total assholes at the moment nodded. Even Chromia accepted this, much to Ironhide's annoyance and surprise.

'You're agreeing with them?' he asked his Sparkmate. She scowled.

'Ironhide why can't you just leave well enough alone? It is their decision; we don't have any jurisdiction over either of them. It's their life. Let them live it.' She tried persuading him. Instead, he opted to storm out of the med bay. The others watched him go. Melissa yawned.

'Ugh… I need coffee.' And life continues. Michaela smirked.

'Hell yeah you need coffee. You have both been unconscious for nine days.' Shocked stares followed. Wait for it…

'What?!'

* * *

**WASHINGTON**

**23: 42 P.M**

Eliza and Prowl had managed to get to the railway station, through a means of technicality that would be extremely hard to explain, so I won't even bother, or else we'll be here for the next seven hours. Even though it took them twelve hours to reach this place.

Through a means of almost inconceivable luck, there was a freight train here. You actually wonder why there would be a freight train in Washington.

There were very few people here at this time of night, and the ones that were, were inside a small shed, topping back beers.

Prowl hissed as one of his leg struts jarred against the ground. Eliza looked back at him, worry clouding her features. He waved her off and they continued to look for an empty car. Train car that is.

They eventually found one. It didn't have a roof, opting for it to be open to the elements, but making it easier to recline upon. The Praxian looked skeptically at the thing, but didn't say anything.

'Ok, get on and then pull the tarp over. I'm gonna go start the train.' Eliza whispered. Prowl just looked at her.

'Eliza, do you… even know… how to drive… one of these?' he asked haltingly, as the wires from his side sparked. She hesitated.

'That… won't be a problem.' She didn't elaborate further as she ran ahead. The gravel beneath her feet was rough, and she realised that she actually had to change.

The train was luckily electronic. All she had to do was hotwire it and they'd be off. The brunette pulled herself into the front car and was met by two burly men. Both with beer bottles in their hands.

The one whistled at her, slightly staggering as he got up. Eliza held onto her gun, 'Well, well… what do we 'ave here?' he asked.

'A pretty little girl, who's lost, is what.' The other one stated. The first smirked.

'Then maybe w-we should help her. And a small reward for us as well.' He threw his arms around her and she kneed him. He went stumbling back and then scowled. She lifted up her gun and both men froze.

'Get. Out.' She hissed. Both complied, literally tripping over themselves. She grinned. That was fun. Her attention was then drawn to the computer panel. It was removed and wires were revealed. Red, blue green, white, black…

Eliza grabbed both black and white, and rearranged them across from each other. It was just too easy. The engine started. Anybody who worked in the Technical and Spying department had to know how to hotwire an electrical appliance. Even if it was a train.

There was shouting from outside, 'Huh… Prowl, I seriously hope that you're on, 'cause we are getting out of here.' From what she could derive from when she learnt to drive a car, and then didn't ever drive a car afterwards, the shift was this one.

The locomotive jerked forward and it was off. But one man had grabbed onto the side and climbed into this car. He had a gun. Not a pistol though. A shot gun.

'You have got to be joking.' Muttered Eliza. As if the day couldn't get any worse.

'Alright. Stop the train an' nobody gets hurt.' He threatened. The organic femme sighed. No, she did not have time for this. Her friend was dying, and she did not want any interruptions. So she shot the guys foot and tied him up. Ok…

They got out of Washington without a hitch. After placing the train on auto pilot – can you believe a freight train was electrical? – She made her way back to see Prowl. It was tricky at first. The femme had to walk through seven cars to just reach the platform he was on.

When she found him, he was underneath the tarp. This was mainly so that nobody would see him, and any elements that would cause damage were kept at bay.

'Prowl.' She whispered, stepping underneath the tarp. A painful groan was her reply. The energon was leaking faster than before. She immediately started worrying.

'Hold on Prowl. Going at the speed we are, and as long as there are no interruptions, we should reach Jacksonville in two days.' She had done the math. It had been hard.

Prowl didn't appear to hear her, as he started speaking gibberish. Well, it was gibberish to her at least, 'Praxus… Primus… Experiment…' he continued spouting random things which she had no idea about.

So instead, she ripped off another piece of her dress – it was up to her knees now – and placed it over the major energon leakages.

'You're gonna be fine.' She whispered to him, placing her hand on his faceplate. Her mother did this for her when she had been sick. Although, there is a large difference between sick and fatally wounded. It was supposed to be soothing… in a way.

'… E-Eliza…' he muttered. Her gaze immediately darted to his optics, 'I…'

'Yeah?' she asked, after a long pause. But she wouldn't get anything. He had fallen unconscious. She could tell he was still alive by the fact that his semi visible spark was there.

'Sshh… rest Prowl.' She left the platform and returned to the main car. The Cybertronian floated between the waking world and the oblivion he had been to so many times. He had been so close to telling her. So near.

But there was always still hope. Always.

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME. – ON HOLD**

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUD JUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE. - FAILED**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

**#5: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEW RECRUIT (ELIZA JOVER) - FAILED **

**#6: AVOID TWINS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY UNLESS PUNISHING THEM.**

**#7: HAVE ELIZA RECORD ALL FUTURE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN HER AND OTHER AUTOBOTS. **

**#8: EDUCATE ELIZA IN CYBERTRONIAN HISTORY. **

**#9: KEEP CONTROL OVER EMOTIONS**

**#10: REMAIN FOCUSED ON DUTIES. SOCIAL INTERACTIONS LIMITED TO MEETINGS. - FAILED**

**#11: AS THE HUMANS SAY, DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP. DOING SO WILL JUST LEAD TO DISAPPOINTMENT AND IT IS ILLOGICAL TO BELIEVE THAT ANYTHING WILL CHANGE. - DISCONTINUED**

**#12: WHEN IT COMES TO HUMANS, FEW HAVE THE CAPACITY TO REMAIN QUIET.**

**#13: NEVER LET HER GO.**

**#14: NEVER LEAVE WITHOUT THAT DATAPAD**

**#15: LEARN MORE ABOUT ELIZA JOVER.**

**#16: DO NOT LET ELIZA NEAR ANY GAMBLING LOCATIONS.**

**#17: PROTECT ELIZA TILL DEATH.**

**#18: THERE IS ALWAYS HOPE. NEVER STOP HOPING.**

Whether it was the severe energon loss, or agonizing pain, it can never be elaborated why he had been so poetic at this point. To just keep fighting for what you stand for, and never lose sight of what that is.

Their lives were intertwined years and years before they had ever even knew it. While he had directed battles on Cybertron, and she had been training to fight the scumbags of the world, they had always known the other was out there.

Never stop fighting. It will determine life…

Or death.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

There was a lot of pressure to get this chapter up. I guess it helps that it's Sunday. And that you guys were literally demanding it :)

Anyway, I wish to say thank you to the great people who have reviewed:

velociraptor4659

Guest: To answer your question, he trusts her.

2211Nighthawk: I apologize for the cliffhangers and hope this helps. Even though it kind of leaves much to the imagination about what happens to Prowl.

Spirit Kiss

And anyone else who hAs reviewed previously, or favourite/ followed the Fanfic. You guys are totally brilliant. This is the most success I have ever gotten for a Fanfic, and for that, I thank you all.


	19. OBJECTIVE 19

**OBJECTIVES**

* * *

**#19: ALWAYS KEEP NUMEROUS WEAPONS IN SUBSPACE.**

**OKLAHOMA**

**19: 28 P.M**

**TIME SKIP – ONE DAY**

Eliza rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She was tired. Her focus had not been taken away from the controls of the train, Prowl, and her prisoner. The man had managed to escape, and tried to get to the back of the locomotive. Unfortunately for him, he had stumbled across the Autobot. After much persuading, the man finally shut up. Eliza had to explain to him that he would go into protective custody once they got to Jacksonville. She then shot him in the other foot and knocked him out.

This is life.

As for Prowl's condition, it was not good. He had been slowly deteriorating since the previous evening, and instead of thirteen days, it had been brought down to three. He had lost so much energon in the time he had fought the 'Con, it was now down to an occasional drip. His repair systems had been blocking off the smaller injuries, but Ratchet would have to see to full repairs.

She yawned again. Third time in the past minute. This probably meant that she should get some sleep. But the human wouldn't. They were only a few hours away from Florida. Then it would just be a five hour flight to Diego Garcia. She just had to remain awake.

A groan came from behind her, and the man opened his eyes slowly. He scowled at her.

'Oh shut up.' She said, even though he wasn't saying anything, 'I've got a lot on my plate.' Human sayings just get worse and worse.

'Huh, yeah. Like lookin' after that robot friend o' yours.' He sneered. She didn't have the energy to engage in the rude comment game. But he didn't relent.

'You'll help an alien but ya won't even help your own kind. My foot's infected and ya probably wouldn't care less.' He hissed. She smirked and turned towards him.

'I watch you. I watch all of you. I know what you do every single day of your life. I see you walk down the street. I see you drink. I see you shoot up. We watch you all. And there is nothing you can do about it. I don't care about scum bags like you who have no life. You are nothing to me.' Her words struck point and he shrunk back.

Eliza turned her attention back to the stretch of land in front of her. So far, it was plainly blank. Her vision went fuzzy for a moment, and she knew that if she didn't sleep soon, she wouldn't be getting Prowl to Jacksonville.

So, after tightening the man's ropes – you know, this is getting annoying just calling him "Man". His name's Bob now. Ha, so typical – she bound his two feet. She had a duty to the people, even if it was dirt bags like him. Then locked him in a small room.

Checking that the train was on autopilot, she spread all her clothes out in a makeshift bed – she still hadn't changed out of that dress – and lay down. Just before she fell asleep, she found somebody whispering something… something like…

'Primus.' She muttered, before succumbing to the affects of exhaustion. Immediately she was dreaming.

Her dream landed her in the apartment that she and Jonathon had shared for eight months. He lay slumbering beside her.

'Man, sleeping in my dreams. I sure am getting creative.' She sighed. Yes, this was a lucid dream. She knew this due to the fact of the circumstances.

Her ex stirred beside her and opened his eyes. He smiled up at her and reached toward her. Eliza smiled evilly. Lucid dreaming huh? She was gonna have so much fun. The brunette got up from the bed before Jonathon could reach her. His brow furrowed as he watched her pick up all of her belongings – even if it wasn't real - and turn towards him.

'I hope you rot in hell and die. You are a pathetic, worthless bastard who will never accomplish anything and just does this to crush souls. I never want to see you again. If you ever come near me, I will not hesitate to shoot you. Goodbye Jonathon. See you in the pit!' she snapped at him, and smiled at his shocked expression. She had been fantasizing about doing that for so long. The scene then changed, to show huge metal buildings towering over her and the night sky. There was nobody on the street; in fact, it was totally quiet… and very eerie.

Eliza stepped forward and her foot splashed with something. It was a blue liquid, kind of like the type that Prowl was leaking.

'That's energon.' A voice spoke from behind her. She twisted around and faced a tall figure – a Cybertronian – that had this calming aura about him. Eliza straightened before him.

'Whoa re you?' the organic femme demanded. He smiled.

'My designation is of no concern. I simply come bearing a message.' He replied. Her eyes widened minutely. Should she trust him? He had no weapons visible, but they had subspace pockets. He could be carrying numerous amounts of firearms.

But his presence was so soothing, like all her problems just left her. What she had felt when with Jonathon…

'What is it?' her curiosity eventually got the better of her.

His optics softened – how that is possible, I don't know – and he spoke, 'Acceptance.'

She just blinked at his answer. That was it? Her eye twitched, 'What is that supposed to mean?'

'In time you will find out. Do not fight what is inevitable.'

'Who are you?'

'Nobody important. Good tidings to you and Prowl, Eliza.' He slowly started fading. She started worrying.

'What? What does that mean? Don't go!' she shouted. But he had left. A slight bump had the human jerking awake from her sleep. She looked lazily at her watch. Eleven P.M…

Wow, she slept long.

But her mind was once again drawn to that Bot. Good tidings to her and Prowl? What is wrong with simple straight facts these days?

Eliza got up and looked out of the window. They were coming across a car section. The bars were down for their passing. There were a lot of old people in the cars.

'Yeah, we're in Florida.' Eliza ground out. This can almost be considered a huge stereotype, but from what she had heard, Florida was retirement home paradise.

'Ok, just gotta find the naval and air base.' She muttered. A thought then hit her on what she could do. Why she hadn't thought about earlier was a mystery in its self. She had the cash, and all the opportunities.

Now, before you think that it's some amazing idea which will send both of them off into some crazy adventure which spirals out of control, ends up fighting bad guys, falling in love etc. let me put you at rest.

Twenty minutes later, Eliza stopped at a station. Unfortunately it was filled with people. This had been expected. She tied her shirt around her face, leaving only eyes open and grabbed the shot gun.

The brunette stepped outside of the train and fired it into the air several times. Three minutes later, the entire station was evacuated. She dug through her duffel bag and pulled out fifty cents. She felt extremely stupid not thinking of this earlier.

She walked towards the thing she wanted. Its rigid posture was identifiable. It was shadowed, but was there. Nobody could mistake its form. She nodded at it and held out the fifty cents. Three seconds later, this happened.

'Hi, operator, could you connect me to the Jacksonville Naval and Air base.' A tune floated across the line as she waited, 'Jacksonville base, who is calling.' A male voice, carrying a Texan accent answered. She pushed back a stray hair that had come out and hung in front of her face. At some point she had taken off the shirt.

'Hello, this is Eliza Jover, from the division of Technical and Spying department. Code of zero two three nine eight four. I have a situation that you are involved in. Project Autobot, I believe.' Silence was the reply that confirmed her statement.

'… Understood. What is your situation?'

'Wounded Bot, in need of medical attention. As well as civilian who has seen him. Requesting help in bringing him to your base. This is not a secure line.' She pointed out. There was a cough on the other end.

'Uh… yes. We'll send over a group. What is your location?' he asked. She checked the sign that hung above her head.

'Um… Jacksonville state rail station.' Great name. The soldier said they would be there in ten minutes and hung up. Eliza sighed and placed the phone handle back where it had been and walked away from the payphone. Her job was done. Now, all she had to do was wait.

Her thoughts once again went back to that strange dream. Her brow furrowed as she contemplated on it. Eventually she just gave up, 'Why can't I have fragging normal dreams? Is that so much to ask? All I've been getting is cryptic messages since coming here. Give me a break already.' To any person watching her, she would be considered crazy.

Ah well. Who isn't whenever they meet alien robots?

* * *

**DIEGO GARCIA**

**20: 31 P.M**

Blurr typed in the code to his quarters, Melissa in his servo. After the initial shock of learning that both had basically been in a coma for nine days, came the problem of what they were going to do next. And by some act of fate, Melissa's – I don't know. Would it be boss, or recruit manager, or head recruit. Overseer? Whatever – decided that for them. It was one of the most awkward things that either of them had to endure.

Now see, it had never been told to the female – we'll just call her boss – about why one of her recruits had been off duty for nine days. And so, through a heated argument between the two newly bonded, they had decided to let her in on the truth, even though a lie probably would've seemed less far fetched.

Luckily, the boss had believed them, and in fact supported it. This was most surprising. The female actually admitted to having a few crushes on some of the bots herself. This threatened to crash Blurr's processor and send Melissa into an attack. So, instead of simply nodding and saying it was fine, the head recruit decided that Melissa would stay with Blurr. This had elicited questioning stares from the two of them. She had hastened to explain, saying that it would strengthen the marital bonds between them.

Melissa's reaction to this was:

'We are not married!' Blurr had been busy looking up the word. While Cybertronians were bonded for life, humans had to make do with a cheaper method. Marriage. Two out of three marriages fail. Ah, the human race sucks.

At the present time, the human inspected her Sparkmates room. It was fairly plain. She guessed that Autobots really didn't have much in way of interest for human things. She was gonna have to change that. And he was going to have to go along with it. When being bonded to a psychotic female organic, one must accept that their life will never be relatively normal anymore.

'So… this is it.' She summed up. He nodded. The organic sighed, 'Ok, where do I put my stuff?'

'Uh…' Blurr trailed off, looking around. He had a Cybertronian sized chest and a berth. That was it. Hardly any of the other Bots tried decorating their rooms in any way. It really just wasn't worth it, 'I-don't-know.'

'Huh, great start.' She muttered. The Autobot didn't even try to argue with her. Frankly, both of them were tired, both of them were irritable and they wanted to go to sleep. Was that to much to ask?

Apparently so. The alarm went off signaling Decepticon attack.

The two of them grabbed their weapons. This had been the second time a Con had tried infiltrate the base. But apparently, this was an actual Decepticon. Not some small knock off.

With Melissa still in his hand, they went to building F. This time, the officers had decided to group humans and Bots together, for maximum cover fire. When entering the cement structure, Ironhide's glare pierced into them.

Optimus glanced at the new Sparkmates but then turned his attention to the gathered, 'You know what must be done. The Decepticon's spark signature is coming in from the air. Rather slowly. Be prepared for anything.'

They all headed outside and prepared themselves for battle. A very one sided battle. The supposed 'Con appeared a few moments later. Everybody froze.

'Uh… that looks like one of the carrier planes.' An unknown recruit pointed out. An agreed consensus followed.

'But there is still a Decepticon signature coming from it.' Chromia pointed out. So, the Prime tried something. He synched with the flow of air travel communications to see if he could get a message to the plane. If there was a reply, it was theirs, if not…

/: Optimus Prime to unidentified aircraft. What is your business?:/

/: Plane carrier seven oh two. I'm dropping off an injured Autobot and a human. From Jacksonville naval and air base:/ was the immediate answer. Optimus sighed.

'False alarm. It is one of ours.' The leader put everyone at ease. Many sagged as all the anticipation was taken out of it. They had so wanted to blast a 'Con.

'But… what about the signature?' Elita asked, once most of the organics had scattered. There was no answer to that.

'The man said that they had an injured Bot with them, and a human.' The Prime explained. Ratchet perked at this.

'Injured. Who was it?' the medic demanded. Optimus didn't know, but he had a strong suspicion.

The plane came to a landing on the slightly rough tarmac. It was getting worn out now. When the back door opened, a very bedraggled human – wearing an extremely small dress with torn sleeves – walked out. And was then followed by a staggering Prowl. Amazing how he still has enough strength to stand up.

The gathered Bots resisted the urge to gasp at the damage the Praxian had sustained. Half of his chest armor had been pried away, and there was a gaping hole in his side, leaking energon and wires sparking. He had multiple deep claw marks over the rest of his body, and his leg struts were slagged.

Optimus and Ratchet quickly ran over. Just before the SIC collapsed. Eliza – they had finally identified her – stopped and had an expression of pure worry flashing across her features. At least, they thought that was it. It was hard to identify with the tangled clump of hair blocking most of her face.

The CMO did a scan over of the injured mechs frame, 'This is not good. Several necessary components have been totally destroyed. Jazz.' The saboteur snapped to attention, never taking his optics off his friend, 'Help get him to the med bay.' Prowl had eventually fallen unconscious. Eliza watched her friend being taken away, and resisted the urge to follow him. A cough brought her attention to the incredibly tall Bots before her. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared up defiantly.

'What happened?' Optimus asked. She sighed.

'Prowl was fighting this 'Con when we were in Washington.' She stated. Ironhide half laughed at that. Her gaze snapped to him, 'What's funny about it?'

'Nothing. Only that Prowl can't fight.' The weapons specialist said. She smirked.

'Fought enough to kill the creep. Ripped his head off in fact. All while being totally exhausted due to driving sixteen hours at a hundred and fifty miles an hour from Vegas to the capital.' She enjoyed being smug.

'… Depends on who the 'Con was.' The black mech was not going to give in.

'Barricade.' She replied, remembering the name from earlier. Glances were passed between the Bots.

'Eliza!' said organic snapped her gaze towards where her name had been called. To see her only human friend waving at her from the palm of Blurr.

'Melissa?' Wasn't she supposed to be back in South Dakota? Apparently not. The blonde jumped from the speedy bots servo and landed in a crouch. Eliza's eyes widened. When had she been able to do that? It was a fifty foot jump!

She jogged over to her filthy friend, 'My god, you smell awful.' Was the greeting. Eliza rolled her eyes.

'Thanks. What are you doing here? I thought you decided to stay at my house.' She asked. Melissa patted her on the shoulder.

'Ok, for one, it has been over two weeks. Secondly, your sister came looking for you and she told me that Blurr was in the brig. I came over as soon as I could.' She pushed her glasses up.

'Oh… uh… okay?' Eliza was never sure about her friend. It was just easier to smile and nod.

Melissa seemed to drift off for a moment. She then sighed, 'Good to have you back. C'mon you need to shower and change.' This was true. So. Freaking. True.

Eliza hesitated, 'But Prowl-'

'Will be fine.' Optimus answered, though even he was skeptical of his SIC's condition. That much damage, as well as the missing components… they were on Earth. It's not like you can easily find a replacement, 'He shall be in surgery for a while. You shall be informed when he is stable.'

She nodded at his statement and then allowed Melissa to drag her away. The Prime watched.

Ironhide sneered, 'So, was it a _success_,' he hissed the last word. Optimus shook his head, not even bothering to retort his bodyguards biting tone, 'Ha, knew it.' Chromia was getting more and more annoyed with her Sparkmate. He sensed it.

'What are you irritated about? This is wrong on every level. Humans and Cybertronians cannot be spark bonded.' The black mech said. Elita sighed.

'And yet this has been proven to you already.' The femme pointed out. He scowled again.

'The technicalities have been. But the general idea is not right.' Blurr growled at that, 'It isn't right, Blurr. There is no way that this will ever work out between either of you.'

'Why is that?' the black and blue bot ground out between clenched denta. His expression was dangerous. And he was speaking slowly, so that was never a good sign.

'Because. Eventually she'll be crushed under foot, or die of some human disease. She works in the army. Her mortality rate is already as high as it is going to get. Then she'll be gone and you'll be left with nothing.' This was escalating into a full out verbal fight.

Optimus tried intervening but was cut off by the intelligence officer, 'Hardly an aspect. While Cybertronians maintain the same strength they possess as always, humans gain from it. She just jumped from fifty feet and didn't break anything. We went around the world at four thousand miles a second and she wasn't even slightly affected by it.' And he brought up a good argument.

Ironhide's scowl deepened, 'Face it Blurr. If you had a different Sparkmate come to Earth, you'd forget all about that pathetic organic. It is just by fate that either of you are together. You don't have feelings for her. And neither does she for you.' That did it.

Blurr's fist connected with the mechs faceplate barely an astrosecond later. He staggered back at the impact and stared, shocked, at the usually non-violent Bot. He was shaking with pure rage, literally rolling off of him. And it didn't stop. With movements that defined his name, Blurr continued the onslaught, not giving Ironhide any time to counteract this.

Elita communicated with her Sparkmate, _I am so glad we are going to Oymyakon._ He acknowledged this and they tried to break apart the two fighters. Well there was really only one, considering Ironhide couldn't get in an attack.

It seemed easier to grab the speedy, but smaller, Bot, considering he was the one initiating the violence.

Once both subdued, Ironhide let out full force, 'What is slagging wrong with you, ya little glitch!' he shouted. Blurr just growled lowly and threateningly.

'You never speak about her like that.' He hissed. Still talking normally.

'It's the truth.' He persisted. Blurr shook his head slowly.

'No. Even if my Sparkmate was another Cybertronian, I wouldn't care. I have feelings for Melissa that have developed over the years. Even if this hadn't happened, I would have still loved her.' That sentence sunk home in all of their sparks. All except the one he was trying to convince, 'Humans have to make do with that every day. Why can't we? My sire did. He wasn't spark bonded to my creator, but they were together for a long time. We are not controlled. We have a life, and it is our decisions that makes it.' He was released from Optimus' grip, as the leader realised the Bot was calmer now.

Ironhide didn't say anything, just looking darkly at him, 'I love her. And you cannot deter me from that.'

An overwhelming sense of emotion claimed Blurr, and he realised that Melissa had heard, _Really? _She "asked".

_Of course._

* * *

**VERMONT**

**22: 56 P.M**

Terry Jover looked at the gathered people in the conference room. Very few people knew about this secret bunker in Vermont. She was one of the lucky. The men in front of her were comprised of the president of the United States, the leader of Russia, and his own personal accomplice, the two that she brought with her – Jonathon Franklin and Eric Webster – and three other men, one which included her father.

Brilliant. Just (Censor) brilliant.

She sucked in a breath as the president called the meeting to order, 'We are here to negotiate terms of transport into Russia. We are relocating what you know as Project Autobot to an Oymyakon residence. This is temporary of course, as the Hoover dam will be livable again in a few months. Probably in early January. Until then, we wish to place this project in your country, sir.' The president asked the Russian leader – understand, due to the fact that people may take things the wrong way with any kind of form of government or leader, you may decide who the hell I'm talking about. Until such a time, please know that they will be addressed as president and Russian leader. Thank you.

The man nodded, 'That can be arranged. The head of my secret service operation, Kyle Tvardovsky, will be responsible for keeping any unwanted suspicion off of you. He will assign several of his men to work alongside yours, for the interest of our own.'

'And the terms will be on the same basis,' Terry butted in. She gestured to Eric Webster, 'If anyone says anything, you will be facing huge consequences. You have heard of the Syan Initiative?' a few collected nods followed, 'Nobody escapes them. Their methods leave no trace. I tell you this for your own safety. Do not say anything.'

She was taken extremely seriously. For a woman, she could be terribly scary. A cough from her father had her calming down.

'What is zhe area zat zey shall be staying in?' Kyle asked. She smirked.

'A warehouse complex that belonged to my grandfather. It can house all of them, and has sate of the art technology. We will be well prepared, and a resident inventor is creating enough heating mechanisms to keep the Bots from freezing. So, do we have a full deal on this?' her smirk turned into a grin at the forwardness of the female. All agreed.

'Good. I shall see you in a month and a half.' She got up from the table, but stopped, 'What are the names of the operatives that you shall be bringing?'

Kyle coughed, 'Vell, zhere are five of zhem. All are exceptional agents, that accomplish zhe job.'

'That doesn't answer my question.' She pointed out. He coughed again.

'To true. The first is Fredrick Vavilov, and Ronald Gorshkov. Two others are Oliver Raspopov, and James Ibragimov. The last is one of our more rogue agents, Yuri Arkhov. He has been through many strange encounters.' Few could decipher what that meant.

'Uh… Ok. See you soon then.' She left the room. They all stared after her.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**DIEGO GARCIA**

**8: 03 A.M**

**TIME SKIP – ONE WEEK**

Prowl onlined his optics and looked around. He was in the med bay. And his side hurt like the pit.

The Praxian slowly sat up and placed a servo to his helm. All of it came back to him. By primus. He was gonna get such a reprimanding from Ratchet. Maybe if he had carried more weapons this could have been prevented.

He made a mental note.

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME. **

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUD JUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE. - FAILED**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

**#5: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEW RECRUIT (ELIZA JOVER) - FAILED **

**#6: AVOID TWINS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY UNLESS PUNISHING THEM.**

**#7: HAVE ELIZA RECORD ALL FUTURE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN HER AND OTHER AUTOBOTS. **

**#8: EDUCATE ELIZA IN CYBERTRONIAN HISTORY. **

**#9: KEEP CONTROL OVER EMOTIONS**

**#10: REMAIN FOCUSED ON DUTIES. SOCIAL INTERACTIONS LIMITED TO MEETINGS. - FAILED**

**#11: AS THE HUMANS SAY, DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP. DOING SO WILL JUST LEAD TO DISAPPOINTMENT AND IT IS ILLOGICAL TO BELIEVE THAT ANYTHING WILL CHANGE.**

**#12: WHEN IT COMES TO HUMANS, FEW HAVE THE CAPACITY TO REMAIN QUIET.**

**#13: NEVER LET HER GO.**

**#14: NEVER LEAVE WITHOUT THAT DATAPAD**

**#15: LEARN MORE ABOUT ELIZA JOVER.**

**#16: DO NOT LET ELIZA NEAR ANY GAMBLING LOCATIONS.**

**#17: PROTECT ELIZA TILL DEATH.**

**#18: THERE IS ALWAYS HOPE. NEVER STOP HOPING.**

**#19: ALWAYS KEEP NUMEROUS WEAPONS IN SUBSPACE.**

The SIC actually then noticed Ratchet was in the room, typing out a report. Life was better when he didn't have to work so much. He wondered how Jazz and Ironhide had done.

He shifted slightly on the berth and the CMO heard. He whirled around and trained sharp and evil optics on Prowl.

At this moment, Prowl contemplated on simply getting up and running. But his side hurt too much too even bother to do that. So he waited for the inevitable. Which came.

'What were you thinking taking on Barricade?! He could've killed you! You had no weapons with you and you were apparently already low on energon. What was going through your slagging processor you glitch?!' and the tirade begins. Prowl cringed slightly, but remained impassive.

'Ratchet, he did not kill me. I am fine now and he will no longer be a bother to us anymore.' Ratchet's optic twitched at this. He had been in his med bay all week, so he hadn't heard about this.

'What?'

'I killed him.' Saying so, the Praxian un-sub-spaced the 'Cons head, 'It was relatively easy. I wouldn't have been so damaged had I refueled. And I did have a weapon. This.' Un-subspace acid pellet rifle. The CMO watched this. Prowl was fed up of people thinking he couldn't fight. He could kill everyone on this base without even trying. Except maybe Prime and Ironhide.

'Thank you for your services Ratchet. I expect a report on my desk later.' He got up and left, leaving the items behind. The medic didn't even move. This had been a definite revelation.

He then remembered. Prowl's office was no longer inhabitable. The datapads had just kept stacking up and up. They had totally filled up his office. You wonder how humans can mass produce Cybertronian datapads this quickly.

His thoughts were answered by a resounding crash, along with a surprised yelp. Then shouting. Very angry shouting.

Ratchet had to see this.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

Ok, there was a lot of pressure to get this chapter out. I hoped you all enjoyed it. And Prowl and Eliza are back at Diego Garcia. By the way, there is going to be a large time skip next chapter. The American holiday of Thanksgiving has always fascinated me. Be prepared for November 28 next chapter.

I want to thank the awesome people who reviewed last chapter:

velociraptor4659 (2)

2211Nighthawk (2) – I hope this settled it out.

CherryVanillaCoke (2)

Spirit Kiss

Neon (2)

Guest

And anyone else who has reviewed previously, or favourite/ followed the Fanfic. This is the most reviews I've gotten for this dialogue, let's keep it up. You guys rock!

Lets see if we can get to sixty and over before next chapter. It will be a milestone!


	20. OBJECTIVE 20

**OBJECTIVES**

* * *

**#20: NEVER ALLOW ELIZA NEAR ALCOHOL.**

**DIEGO GARCIA**

**11: 36 A.M**

**THANKSGIVING**

**TIME SKIP – ONE MONTH**

Now, I shall update you on the things that have happened in a month to bring you up to date. First off…

Prowl and Eliza have not been out of his office for several weeks, completing all the datapads. Jazz and Ironhide had been sentenced to three days brig time, and four days monitor duty. Ironhide is still not supportive of Melissa and Blurr. The blonde recruit threw a memorial, which many bots and humans attended. Prowl and Eliza have been sleeping/ recharging for the last two days, as all their stuff has been shipped off to Oymyakon. Blurr and Melissa's relationship has progressed since last time, and they have settled into a living arrangement. Wheeljack completed his experiment of the suit which would allow humans to traverse on other worlds. Unfortunately it also landed Vernet in the infirmary. Melissa and Blurr have not revealed their bonding to anybody else, including Eliza.

And now, without further ado, I give you the milestone chapter of "Objectives". Even though it isn't the actual holiday yet, I still wish you a happy Thanksgiving. You will not believe how much I had to research this holiday to get most of the details down. As a quick warning, this chapter will be rather crazy and sometimes, down right weird. I apologize in advance. There will also be drinking in this chapter, so if you are strongly against that, I am sorry. I do not encourage drinking, it is simply part of my OC.

Enjoy!

* * *

Melissa's eyes fluttered open. Ah, the one day when all of the recruits were allowed to sleep in. Thanksgiving. Turkey, Cornucopias, and a one time only thing, booze. Sweet alcohol. She was gonna get so hammered today.

Melissa remembered that Eliza would be at the base for Thanksgiving, the first time for her. Then the blonde gained full attention. Eliza would be here, and there would be alcohol. Lots of alcohol.

'Holy shit!' she screamed. Blurr jerked awake by his Sparkmates cry and ran into the wall. A muffled "Ha!" could be heard from the twin next door neighbors. He turned his attention to Melissa to see her grabbing all of her weapons and stuffing them into a bag. Then she picked up a strange looking rifle and jammed in several pointy darts. And also grabbed handcuffs.

_Melissa… what are you doing? _His "tone" was incredulous. She turned towards him.

_What am I doing? I'm making sure that my friend does not touch a single drop of alcohol. She cannot get drunk. Ever. It is the worst thing that anyone will ever have to experience. Even more than when I go into a mental attack and try hurt everybody around me. _Agent Goodwen explained hurriedly. He cocked his head to the side, watching his loves antics amusingly.

Melissa threw on a camouflage jacket and tied her hair back. She grabbed onto the low hanging shelf that was installed where she slept, and got on. Her reason for being there was to pull out several canisters of tear gas from underneath the makeshift bed. As well as grabbing her glasses. Blurr suddenly got worried.

'Melissa-this-seems-a-bit-extreme.' He voiced his objection to this kind of action. She sent a glare towards him. It softened slightly.

'No, you don't understand. She's a very violent drunk. One time, a few weeks after I had met her, we went out for drinks. Needless to say, we got totally stoned. She sent several people to the hospital with broken bones, and one with a fractured skull.' The memories were not pleasant. The Autobot nodded and even started helping her.

'Also, Major Lennox is bringing his family here to celebrate, and I really do not want her going around shooting the little kid. Ok,' she finished shoving in all the necessary equipment to subdue a dinosaur, and got onto Blurr's outstretched servo, 'I need you to drop me off at the rec room. I'm gonna collect any items that could crush bones.'

'You need to then go and lock up the weaponry, Wheeljack's lab, the med bay – both human and Cybertronian. Any place where there are dangerous items.' Simple enough. Blurr nodded, and turned to the door.

'Also,' Melissa added. Then kissed his faceplate, 'Good morning.' He smiled slightly at that, and then took off. Three seconds later they were at the rec room. Blurr didn't even stop as his Sparkmate jumped off his hand, running off to close up the designated places.

Melissa stood up from her crouch and noticed that there were other people here. Well of course there was! It was the rec room for pit sake. What annoyed her though was why they were staring at her so intently.

She realised then. The blonde was in a pair of shorts, a tank top and a camouflage jacket. At nine in the morning.

But that did not deter her from her main objective. She scanned the room and pinpointed all the dangerous items. Unfortunately, one of them was the thing she could not live without. The coffee maker.

'Come on Melissa,' she chastised herself, 'It's for the greater good, for the greater good. Huh… okay.' Agent Goodwen steeled herself and walked over. All eyes followed her.

'Hey… Melissa.' One of the recruits greeted, 'Nice… attire.' Laughs followed this. She wasn't self conscious though. No, her mind was set on the most awful thing that she would ever do.

The laughs were quickly silenced as she ripped out the coffee machine and trudged back to the door. On the way, she grabbed all the mugs, spoons, knives, forks, glasses – ok, anything that could be used to hurt somebody.

She dumped everything into the duffel bag, which seemed to have a tremendous amount of space. Blurr reappeared then.

'Weaponry-med bay-Wheeljack's-Lab-cafeteria-hangar-dormitories-a re-all-locked-up.' He concluded as she stepped onto his lowered servo.

'Good. Alright people.' Her voice was raised, 'Do not give Eliza alcohol. You will regret it for the rest of your life. Thank you!' then lower, 'Ok, Blurr lets find her.'

* * *

Annabelle Lennox, Sarah Lennox, and William Lennox all walked down the halls of the base with Ironhide and Chromia following behind. The five year old had been taking pictures of the Bots and the rooms so as to keep memories for when they left to Oymyakon. Kind of like a scrap book.

'… Ok, so we've got Ironhide, Chromia, Optimus, Ratchet,' surprisingly, 'Bumblebee with Sam and Michaela, Skids and Mudflap, Jolt, Wheeljack, Jazz, Elita, Arcee, Wheelie, Blurr, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe,' the little girl listed off, 'And… who's next?'

'Prowl.' Ironhide answered her. She smiled widely.

'Ok, where is he?'

'Probably in his office. It's just up ahead.' Lennox pointed out the large door to his daughter. She ran ahead.

'How do we get in?' Annabelle asked when she noticed the security pad far above her head. The weapons specialist helped her with that by typing in the code. Unless Prowl had actually changed the password, they would get in.

And they did. The door opened soundlessly. And they were greeted by one of the more humorous memories that had transpired on this planet, and would forever be photographed.

Prowl was slumped over on the desk, evidently in recharge, and leaning against his helm was Eliza, fast asleep, with her mouth hanging wide open and very loud snoring sounds coming from it. Her arms were by her side and her reading glasses were half way down her face.

Sarah held in a snicker at this, and watched as her daughter clicked the flash button on the camera. It was now theirs!

A slight blur passed by them and then came back. The speedy Autobot held a human in his servo. It was one of the recruits that Sarah knew. Melissa Goodwen if she remembered correctly. The girl's eyes widened as she spotted her friend.

The gathered group watched as the blonde opened the bag she had with her and brought out a pistol and handcuffs. Then jumped from Blurr's servo and ran to the desk. After grabbing onto the sides, the psychotic human pulled herself up onto the desk and grabbed Eliza.

The brunette let out a shriek as she was jerked awake and slammed face first against the metal, 'What's your name?!' shouted Melissa as the pistol was pressed against Agent Jover's face. This was procedure.

'Eliza Jover!' she replied back.

'What's your division?'

'Technical and Spying department!'

'Where were you born?'

'South Dakota!'

'How old are you?'

'Twenty seven!'

'Who am I?'

'Melissa Goodwen!'

'Who was the first person you had romantic relations with?'

'Jonathon Franklin!' oh that was sad. The only guy you had a relationship with was him? Come on.

'Ok, you're good.' The muzzle of the gun was pulled away and Eliza sat up, staring wildly around her, 'Where's the booze?' she blurted out immediately. Melissa scowled.

'You are not to go near it at all, you understand. I will not hesitate to shoot you with a tranquilizer. Friendship or no friendship. I will cripple you if I have to, got it?' her voice carried a dangerous tone of seriousness. Eliza nodded hastily.

Melissa then backed away and smiled, 'Happy Thanksgiving, see you at the feast,' she jumped down from the desk and went to where her Sparkmate was, 'Major Lennox, Sarah.' She greeted politely. The crazy femme stepped onto Blurr's servo and waved goodbye.

Eliza turned sharp brown eyes on the gathered group, 'Ok, where is it?' all of them shifted uncomfortably, 'Come on, don't hold out on me.' She half whined half begged. It was pretty pitiful if you think about it.

Major Lennox coughed, 'Uh… I… uh… think that they're bringing it in at twelve.' Well it wasn't a place but it was a time. Prowl had not been woken up by the commotion, surprisingly.

Evidently that was good enough for her, because she was stumbling out of the room barely thirty seconds later, reading glasses forgotten on the metal table.

Annabelle giggled, 'That was funny.' This is your daughter. She finds humor in some of the darkest ways. Somebody had just held a pistol to the head of another person and literally interrogated them, but no, the little girl finds it "Funny". Oi.

The SIC was still recharging, utterly oblivious to the world around him, 'We still need a picture of him.' Annabelle pointed out. And so, using some independence of her own, started clapping, a method that the five year old had learnt was a great way to wake up her parents. Nothing happened. She looked up at Ironhide with wide eyes.

Understanding her wish, he opted for shouting at his superior; 'Prowl!' still no reaction. So, as frustration eventually took control, using the same cannon as he had previously to blow off said mechs door wing, he fired at the ceiling. A deafening sound surrounded the entire base, followed by Cybertronian metal hitting the floor. And swearing. Lots of swearing.

'Slag it to the pit. What fragging glitch head shoots a weapon in an enclosed space?' Prowl cursed from his place on the floor. He lifted himself up and saw the gathered group, 'What in the pit are you doing here? Get out!'

A flash went off and the Praxian blinked. He saw the camera and nearly – nearly – decided to shoot them. But her refrained himself. Instead, he scowled.

'Get. Out.' The humans obliged, while Ironhide and Chromia just stood there and watched him place his head in his servos. The femme was the first to speak.

'Primus Prowl, what in the Pit was that?' she demanded. It was not everyday that the black and white mech lost his cool. The weapons specialist agreed.

'You lashed out at them unnecessarily. They didn't do anything.' The black mech was very protective of his charges. Especially the youngling.

'No, theydid not do anything. I apologize for my outbreak.' Prowl said to the two. He meant it as well, but his mind had been elsewhere. Only then did he notice that Eliza was no longer there.

'Where is Eliza?' he asked. Ironhide scowled.

'What's it to you?'

Prowl blinked at the hostile tone. Yes, the weapons specialist was usually rude, but this was similar to Decepticon standards, '… it is fine. Do you have any other reason for being here?'

'No.' Chromia hissed, but it was directed at her Sparkmate, 'Happy Thanksgiving Prowl.' They left the room, leaving a very confused SIC behind. He lowered himself into the chair and stared at the datapad free area. It was bliss, not having to do anything for once. Prowl smirked. The minute he had woken up in the med bay, his mind was already on work.

He had hoped that Ironhide and Jazz had been successful in handling the task he had set for them. Nope. The astrosecond he had opened the door, he had been crushed against the wall as endless amounts of datapads streamed out. The wound on his side had reopened and he was back in the med bay momentarily. Later, had the Praxian tracking down the two mechs and sentencing out punishments. As much as he would have liked to beat them up, one was his friend and it really would not be looked on well.

After three weeks of working through the datapads, he finally came across the one he had been searching for. Prowl was just glad that Eliza hadn't found it first. As much as he would've loved for her to know about the feelings he had for her, it seemed far too soon.

And he had also found his energon daggers amongst the never ending reports. This alarmed him. They had been going through his draws, so it was likely that they had seen the datapad as well. Brilliant.

Prowl sighed and opened the last draw. He didn't believe that they had been in this one. The stacks of paper were still where they usually were. As well as the human gun in one of those Ziploc bags. This weapon was a cherished relic, and nobody was allowed to go near it. The make of the firearm was not known, and was one of a kind.

Prowl stood up. As Chromia had said, it was Thanksgiving.

He went and reset the password on his door.

* * *

**DIEGO GARCIA**

**12: 03 P.M**

Eliza watched as they unloaded several cases of alcohol. She wondered why they were even allowing it onto the base. But then again, these people deserved it. Working with giant alien robots all day has its toll.

But her mind was once again brought back to the cases. She could identify each one. And due to advertising concerns, I shall not be able to label each type of drink, so I'll just call it beer, tequila, wine, whiskey, rum, brandy etc.

What she didn't know, was that somebody was watching her. Intently. Jonathon's eyes never wandered from his ex-girlfriend. Her weakness for alcohol was spiking interest in him again. Every time that Eliza had ever gotten completely drunk she totally forgot everything that had transpired the previous night. He could take advantage of that today. And tonight…

He remembered the time when they had been dating and she had injured all of those people when out with that friend of hers. He couldn't recall the girls name, other than that she was strawberry blonde, and very fine.

Maybe he'd get two.

But after that incident which concerned seven thousand dollars in hospital bills directed towards Eliza, as well as several law suits, he had tried to keep her away from the drink. But he was a changed man now. And now, it was going to help him.

Once all of the booze was off the plane, Eliza started following it. Making its way to the rec room, where the food had been set up. It reached the door and cheers went up from everyone inside. This was the one day that they got to fully enjoy freedom of the senses. As long as weapons were kept far away.

The cries died down as the sound of a gun being loaded sounded. All gazes – including Eliza's – turned towards where the sound came from, which was from the balcony above their heads. Melissa stood there, now fully clothed, holding a tranquilizer gun aimed at the brunette recruit, a scowl plastered on her face.

'Out.' That one word made Eliza place her hands above her head and back out of the building. Just as Jonathon entered, giving Agent Jover a look that Melissa knew to well. And so, when her friend was out of the building, the blonde picked up a shot gun and did the exact same thing. Mr. Franklin's attention was on her then, 'Don't even think about it Jonathon.' She hissed. He cocked his head to the side.

'Do I know you?' the liaison asked simply. She half laughed.

'Typical, you son of a bitch.' A bunch of "Oohs" went up at that, 'How could you forget? I was introduced to you five years ago by Eliza. I was there when she fractured that guy's skull. But then again, all women are the same to you. Disposable.' Her tone had darkened, as had the atmosphere, 'If you try anything, I will personally blow your brains out, regardless of the consequences. Understood?' he nodded hurriedly, then exited the structure. She placed down her weapons and jumped to the ground.

Melissa grabbed one of the beers and opened it, 'Happy Thanksgiving!' she shouted. The good atmosphere came back and people forgot about that little stunt. When it came to that femme, you did not question anything. It was that or be sucked into some crazy mind game that you would never get out of. It was nice knowing Blurr and Eliza.

Soon, the drinks were flowing, and Bots had joined in on the commotion, asking about the main traditions of Thanksgiving. Even Prowl was there, but for a different reason. He had been told about the incident that had happened in his office earlier that day, and he had been keeping an eye on Eliza, who had eventually found the courage to come back into the building and socialize.

Blurr was leaning against a wall with 'Bee and Michaela, watching his Sparkmate with a bemused expression. It seemed as though she had downed a lot of alcohol, because she was now dancing on the tables, a beer bottle in her hand and a lopsided grin on her face.

Michaela was glaring at her ex-boyfriend, who was currently mingling with several female recruits. She huffed. He got extremely lucky with her; he wouldn't be getting another woman anytime soon.

Jonathon made an appearance a few minutes later, but nobody appeared to notice him. Nor did they notice him filling a glass with vodka and replacing it as Eliza's glass of water, which she had been restricted to.

Also, on a different note, please excuse me if I screw up on anything, I'm not familiar with this holiday.

The liaison knew that, once started, Eliza would not stop in her consummation of alcohol. So it was sure fire, and would guarantee total intoxication.

Melissa was now spinning around in circles, but no longer on the tables. Amazing how somebody can get that stoned so quickly, and yet she still knew of her surroundings, 'Hey, Blurr.' Michaela started, 'No offense, but she is crazy.'

'None-taken. That's-how-she's-always-been.' He replied. Bumblebee noticed how the intelligence officer looked at Melissa. It was with utter fascination and something else.

Although, only an hour later, could a loud crash be heard, which everybody immediately identified with glass shattering.

Eyes turned towards where the noise had come from, and found Eliza atop one of the tables, a tequila bottle in hand – you seriously wondered why they allowed this – and a grin on her face. Melissa immediately snapped into some form of sobriety and started barking orders.

'Blurr get the bag!' she shouted. He passed it over and the blonde removed the tranquilizer gun. Isn't it dangerous to shoot one of those at a drunken person?

Unfortunately, Eliza was already moving, climbing up the ladder to the top balcony, so that she was now on optic level with the Bots. Prowl watched this happen with growing unease.

'H-hey, w-why is… um… why is t-the… uh… dude, my hands look so weird.' We now wonder if she had been smoking something as well. Don't do drugs.

Melissa was still setting up the weapon, but her hands were shaking. She didn't want to do this, and the world was slightly dizzy in front of her. Eventually, the organic femme stopped altogether, as her grip on reality started slipping. This wasn't the alcohol though. Her mind started swirling, going back to every terrible memory she had ever experienced. This was what set off her mental attacks. Yeah, I kinda thought it should be explained, namely because it has been a very wary subject, and wasn't entirely explained. Any past experiences that were in any way bad, she would lose control. And so, with the last ounce of awareness she could muster, she stuck one of those darts in her arm.

This is one screwed up day. Again, I apologize. Half the time that I am writing this, I'm half asleep.

_Melissa!_ Blurr cried out to her over their bond. But she was out. Those are some powerful tranquilizers. He went over and looked her over. He scanned her. While his sensors weren't as powerful as Ratchet's, it didn't appear that anything bad had happened, other than her falling unconscious.

And now, back to the main part.

Eliza was now attempting some form of Irish dancing on top of the balcony. Other people had gone back to good times; no longer paying attention to her, just assuming that she was mad.

Prowl and some of the other Bots – and Michaela – were still watching her. The brunette stopped dancing and took a swig from a bottle she had brought up. While still drinking she started laughing. Maniacally. Whatever type of alcohol that was in the glass bottle was forgotten and thrown over the side, to land on the floor in a pile of smashed glass and amber liquid.

And to make it worse, Prime, Elita, Chromia, Ironhide and the Lennox family came walking in. as if things couldn't get worse, the Twins decided that they just had to make a comment.

'And the crazy femme scores.' Noted Sideswipe about the broken bottle. Sunstreaker nodded.

'Who are you calling crazy?' Arcee demanded, who was unknowingly standing behind them. Both jumped, and Eliza laughed even harder.

'Sh-she got you. Ha!' Optimus glanced at the intoxicated organic, and then roamed his optics over everybody else. He noticed that Melissa was currently unconscious and that Blurr was trying to show Michaela how to man a tranquilizer gun. He released a vent. Another one of the flaws of humanity.

'H-hey I know…' Eliza started again, 'Let's go shoot somebody. I wanna shoot Bob in the foot again.' Nobody knew who Bob was.

Optimus sent his SIC a glance which said, _She's your colleague, take care of this._

Prowl sighed, but went up to her. They were face to faceplate at this point, 'Eliza you need to calm down. You're not going to shoot… Bob… or anybody else for that-' she stopped him by leaning forward very quickly and kissing him. Any bot – or human – that had been watching gawked at this.

A click of the flash button signaled that Annabelle had taken a picture. Sideswipe brightened at this. Blackmail.

Prowl on the other hand was trying to make heads or tails of this. And as much as he would like this to carry, he knew that she was simply doing this because she was thoroughly intoxicated, and wasn't in the right mind at the moment. And even though he'd like to believe otherwise, he had a moral duty to get her away from everybody in this room. Plus he was the SIC. He had to keep up appearances for the moment. So, with every amount of mental strength he could muster, the Praxian pulled away.

And immediately shouted out, 'For Primus sake Eliza, get a hold of yourself!' she laughed again, and didn't notice the wide opticed stares that followed her.

She smiled widely suddenly, 'I have a great idea!' she cried. Prowl groaned, 'No, no, hear me out.' She asked, 'H-how about I kill someone of my choice? Huh, good idea?'

Prowl looked horrified, 'No. Eliza that is a terrible idea!'

'Aw… but what if I just killed Jonathon.' Said man looked up at his name and started backing away. And to everybody's mortification, Prowl actually considered this prospect for a moment. But then snapped out of it.

'Do not even think about it. You do not even have a weapon.' Good point, but…

'Yeah I do. F-found it in your room. D-don't know what make it is, but looks pretty powerful. What were you doing with this in your desk?' she asked, pulling out the gun. Prowl's optics widened. Oh Primus no.

She took a very shaky aim at Jonathon who was very near the exit. Immediately, the other Bots got into action, coming in front of the man. Yes, while everybody wanted the liaison dead, it wasn't very good to kill him.

Prowl snapped. Yes, while Eliza was his Sparkmate, that gun was too important. So, without even realizing what he was doing, and it probably would've been better any other way, he slammed into the wall, sending Eliza flying as the railing was pulled away as the cement wall went crumbling onto the other side. He grabbed her before she hit the ground, but the organic femme dropped the gun as well. Perfect.

Optimus watched the most emotionless mech in his ranks do this with wide optics. That was very unlike Prowl. And now there was another building that was destroyed. Thank Primus for the relocation.

Prowl stood up and looked at the wreckage. He knew where the firearm was, but didn't mention it. He would come back later. Much later.

He stared down at the human in his servo. She was smiling up at him, but it was a small smile. Her eyes were half closed.

She sighed, 'I love you.' She spoke softly. His expression didn't change.

'I wish I could believe that.' He replied, and watched as she fell unconscious.

* * *

**DIEGO GARCIA**

**21: 56 P.M**

Prowl sat at his desk, the small human weapon before him. It had created so much havoc, and not just today. He hoped that one day he would be able to return it to its rightful owner.

The Praxian placed his head in his servos. He was glad that Eliza wouldn't remember any of this, and cursed himself for not watching her more closely. It was his fault that this happened.

Well, at least he had successfully initiated one of his objectives, to learn more about Eliza Jover. And he had. That his Sparkmate was a drinker.

Prowl sighed. Life wasn't perfect, and it never would be. He would just have to help her, and eventually, an establishment would be formed. He hoped.

Grabbing his datapad from the draw and placing the gun away, he made an important note.

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME. **

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUD JUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE. - FAILED**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

**#5: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEW RECRUIT (ELIZA JOVER) - FAILED **

**#6: AVOID TWINS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY UNLESS PUNISHING THEM.**

**#7: HAVE ELIZA RECORD ALL FUTURE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN HER AND OTHER AUTOBOTS. **

**#8: EDUCATE ELIZA IN CYBERTRONIAN HISTORY. **

**#9: KEEP CONTROL OVER EMOTIONS**

**#10: REMAIN FOCUSED ON DUTIES. SOCIAL INTERACTIONS LIMITED TO MEETINGS. - FAILED**

**#11: AS THE HUMANS SAY, DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP. DOING SO WILL JUST LEAD TO DISAPPOINTMENT AND IT IS ILLOGICAL TO BELIEVE THAT ANYTHING WILL CHANGE.**

**#12: WHEN IT COMES TO HUMANS, FEW HAVE THE CAPACITY TO REMAIN QUIET.**

**#13: NEVER LET HER GO.**

**#14: NEVER LEAVE WITHOUT THAT DATAPAD**

**#15: LEARN MORE ABOUT ELIZA JOVER.**

**#16: DO NOT LET ELIZA NEAR ANY GAMBLING LOCATIONS.**

**#17: PROTECT ELIZA TILL DEATH.**

**#18: THERE IS ALWAYS HOPE. NEVER STOP HOPING.**

**#19: ALWAYS KEEP NUMEROUS WEAPONS IN SUBSPACE.**

**#20: NEVER ALLOW ELIZA NEAR ALCOHOL.**

The datapad was set to the side.

Many beings have secrets. Some are just not meant to be uncovered.

* * *

**MURMANSK**

**12: 03 P.M**

Yuri stared at the file set before him. So, he would be seeing his old friend again. A slightly blurry picture of Prowl was attached to the top of the paper, along with information on every bot in the base covering other pages.

The secret agent smirked, 'SIC, huh. You have done very well Prowl. I vonder vhy you forgot to mention this vhen I put you up to zhat task. Ah vell. You did zhe job.' He placed down the file, not bothering to look at any others. As long as he knew one of them, he would be fine.

Yuri checked the date. The twenty eighth of November. They would be arriving in four days. And it was the American holiday as well.

He laughed aloud at that, which garnered the attention of the other members chosen for the task of meeting the Autobots. They eventually ignored him. He was a loose cannon in the service, always vanishing off to someplace and then coming back like nothing had happened.

Yuri leaned back in his chair. He wondered how Prowl had enjoyed the American holiday. Better than sitting in this cabin all day.

The Russian thought back to the first time he had met Prowl. Not one of the more memorable experiences, but very significant. It put things in a whole new perspective.

Yuri Arkhov leaned back in his chair.

Life was interesting.

He thought about the gun he had given Prowl.

Maybe the Bot would bring it with him.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

This was very hard to write. Very hard. I had writers block the entire time. And I once again apologize for anything that offends you, but I hoped that you at least enjoyed the milestone chapter of twenty. Furthest I've ever gotten in a Fanfiction. And next chapter, they will be in Oymyakon.

I would like to thank all the awesome people who reviewed last chapter:

2211Nighthawk

CherryVanillaCoke

PhotogMyLuv92

Spirit Kiss

velociraptor4659

Guest

Neon

And anyone else who has reviewed previously, or favourite/ followed the Fanfic. We made it past sixty reviews! Totally brilliant! Thank you all so much!


	21. OBJECTIVE 21

**OBJECTIVES**

* * *

**#21: KEEP ANY AND ALL OTHER PAST EXPERIENCES QUIET.**

**SOMEWHERE OVER RUSSIA**

**18: 34 P.M**

In the human plane, an awkward silence had settled over all of them as they watched Eliza. She was tightly holding onto a key card, as if afraid that she may lose it. Melissa sat next to her, regarding the brunette very closely. After Agent Jover had awoken on her bunk, with the most terrible headaches she had ever had, Melissa had practically jumped on her, demanding answers.

Eliza didn't know what had happened. She was just drinking water, and then nothing. Afterwards, a lot had been explained, and pictures had been shown. Especially the one of her on the railing with Prowl. This had sent her into total hysteria.

And to recall, her exact words were: "What (Censor) up (censor) happened! I could not have been that (Censor) drunk!" Cookies to whoever can decipher that.

And now, as she sat on the plane, glaring at the key card, her mind reeled back to her awkward encounter with the SIC. Both had averted their optics/ eyes when they saw one another. It had been very tense at first. Then they just made a decision not to say anything, and forget it ever happened. That was going great.

Meanwhile, on a much larger plane, there was also silence. But between Bots. Optimus, Elita, Jazz and Prowl did not try initiate conversation. The other Autobots were on different planes, coming over.

Optimus scanned over the Cybertronians that were here. With the exception of Prowl, it was weird seeing the others so emotionless. Of course, it wasn't for the reason of what happened on Thanksgiving. No, that had simply been blown off as another extremely mad thing that happens when on Diego Garcia.

But, instead, they were all rather annoyed at the fact that Wheeljack's thermal heaters were a bust. They would be restricted to staying inside until that could be completed.

Jazz did the Cybertronian equivalent to coughing, 'So… who's been to Russia before?' he asked, trying to lighten the mood. Three pairs of servos went up.

'We all have Jazz.' Elita pointed out. He shrugged, and remained quiet. This was true. All of the officers had been to the country one time or another.

They were coming in close to Oymyakon now. About ten minutes away. Or one breem. Whatever you want.

Silence once again claimed the hold. It was very annoying at times when this happened. Nobody had anything to speak about. Of course, with some it was just fine. But with others – Jazz – they felt a moral duty to initiate a conversation. And that is what he did.

'So… Prowl. What was that wi' Eliza?' he questioned, bringing up Thanksgiving. The Praxian stiffened instantly, door wings flaring. But the expression on his face never changed.

He released a vent, 'Nothing. She was intoxicated beyond her senses. What she did was under the influence of alcohol, and nothing else.' Glances were sent between the other three Bots.

Eliza was telling herself the exact same thing. While she only had other peoples word on what happened that day, she remained resolute that she meant nothing of it.

But that picture was haunting her. Why did she do that? Usually it was just injuring some random person, but not that day. It was almost as if she was under the influence of something more…

And – for some weird reason – the brunette had actually printed the photo. It was in her duffel bag at the moment. She didn't know what, but there was a problem with this situation, that went beyond her grasp.

Eliza sighed, and Melissa looked closely at her friend. She had dark rings under her eyes, and hair that was tied back in a messy ponytail. All in all, she looked terrible. No doubt chastising herself.

Agent Goodwen made sure that she would speak with her friend when they arrived in Oymyakon. Or whenever she got the chance.

The plane jerked as it hit the ground. A runway was already there. Luckily, Eliza's grandfather was in the army – who the pit isn't in her family – and owned this army base, so it made for easy travel. Unfortunately it was slightly frozen over, so the aircraft skidded slightly.

_Hey Blurr. How are you doing? _Melissa asked her Sparkmate through their bond. She was answered by a non to pleasant reaction.

_It is cramped and I'm stuck in here with the Twins and Wheeljack. I could have gotten there in a few seconds if they had allowed me, but no, obviously they won't give permission to the fastest Bot alive to get to the new base and get it ready. Instead I have to be flown there, and Sunstreaker will not stop complaining! It is slagging worse than the Pit! _He shouted/ complained over their connection. Melissa nodded in reality, which caused other recruits to look at her strangely.

_Oh, well I see your day is totally ruined, which will probably ruin my day as well, so I'm gonna sign off until you calm down. _She blocked the rest of his attempts. They had actually fought a few days earlier, after she had woken up from her unconscious state. He had practically been raving at her, at how she shouldn't have stuck that dart in her arm. Melissa had replied – equally as loud – that it had been her only choice at the time, lest he wanted her to have another attack. And it had continued from there.

Then, as if fate were laughing at them both, Ironhide walked in on them. After hearing the two argue for three seconds, a grin had spread across his face. He was then removed from the room.

And they had still been quite mad with each other for the duration of this time. It was very hard to remain angry at someone when their emotions were being transmitted to you on a nearly hourly basis.

Her foot started tapping against the metal flooring as the plane drove into a docking. Melissa hadn't had coffee for ages, ever since she removed the coffee machine. It was making her slightly on edge, which didn't help with the situation she was in with Blurr.

The doors opened. When taking off, this had been the first plane to leave, and there was an hour difference with each aircraft so that the others could either – I don't know, is it dock? – Or return back to Diego Garcia. Eliza stood up first and exited the hold. All of the recruits were wearing thermal jackets. This was one of the coldest places on earth, for pits sake. Got to be well protected. Especially considering it was the start of December.

The minute they stepped outside, a recruit immediately stated, 'Damn it's cold!'

Eliza smirked. This had been the first time she had come here, but her grandfather had told her all about it, 'Get used to it. It gets even colder in January, and we aren't leaving till the start of February.' Several groans accompanied this.

'Ugh, I think my nose is freezing.' Muttered Melissa. Her brunette friend shrugged.

'Pull up your scarf.' That's helpful, 'There's gonna be central heating inside there anyway. So, just survive until you reach the door.' Eliza started walking, and Agent Goodwen caught up with her, shivering.

'L-look, Eliza. I w-wanted to talk with you.' She started. Brown eyes turned towards her, 'F-first I wanted to say t-that I'm sorry I l-lashed out at you before. Th-that was not v-very good of m-me-' Eliza stopped her.

'It's fine. I deserved it. But truthfully, I never remember having any alcohol. I was just drinking the water I had been restricted to, then… nothing.' Somehow, the female organic wasn't fazed by the weather. A walk around the complex had them in front of a large metal door. She turned towards everyone, and remembered what her grandfather and Terry had told her, 'Ok guys. There is a town about ten miles away, filled with five hundred to eight hundred people. No setting off fireworks or explosions.' No duh.

She slid the keycard home, and typed in the password. The doors opened soundlessly and revealed General Terry Jover and several men she did not know.

'Humph, nice of you to open the back door for us. Would have made things much easier.' Eliza hissed at her sibling. The other shrugged and smirked.

'Thought it'd be good for the recruits to know the environmental hell they'll be going through for the next two months.' She gestured to the males behind her, 'These are the agents from Russia's secret service who will be working with us. Introductions will happen later. Go to your dorms, there's a map over there.' Indeed there was. It was large and showed an aerial layout of the base. The women's dorm was the farthest away, while the men's was near the hangars. Kinda reminds you of an airport map, or a mall map.

And so, with begrudging effort, they dispersed to the allotted areas. Melissa and Eliza hung back as the other female recruits made their way back into the freezing cold. Agent Jover turned sharp eyes on her sister, still not liking the idea that Terry used her portion of their grandfathers will for the benefit of military matters.

Terry scowled, 'Think of it as a way to pay me back.' She replied, reading Eliza's mind. Said recruit blinked, 'Please, as if you don't know what I'm talking about. Where's my thirty grand huh? Oh wait, that's right. I had to give it to those loan sharks so that they wouldn't come and kill you.' This was obviously family matters, so the other people watching didn't say anything.

Eliza sighed, 'Look, I'm sorry that you had to do that, but I'm working on a way to pay you back-'

'Pay me back?!' Terry shouted, 'I just found out you borrowed from another loan shark, while you were off on that little road trip of yours. What is wrong with you?' a strong tone of disgust was in her sister's voice, and the brunette felt ashamed, 'From now on, any interactions will be limited to a professional standard. Is that understood soldier?'

Agent Jover straightened as much as her dignity would allow and saluted her superior, 'Yes mam.'

After that, General Jover left, still scowling. The unknown males looked at Eliza, until one nodded.

'Hello, I am Kyle Tvardovsky, head of Secret Service. Zhese are my men.' He gestured behind him to the group. They nodded in synchronization.

_Creepy._ Melissa thought, _ah well. We must look weird when we all salute simultaneously._

_Melissa? _A questioning response came back to her. She sighed.

_Hi, you've reached Melissa Goodwen's mind. I'm not here at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep which will never arrive. _She blocked it again.

Blurr released a vent at the reply he got from his Sparkmate. She couldn't still be angry with him, could she?

Currently, the plane was going through turbulence, which was very annoying. Not to mention it was getting rather cold.

'… I can't be going there! It'll ruin my paint!' Sunstreaker was going on. Sideswipe growled, equally ticked off.

'How? How will it ruin your paint?'

'It'll freeze over and peel off. Primus I hate this planet.' Was the nonsensical reply that followed. The red front liner drew in a vent and released it, steeling himself.

'How. In. The. Pit. Do. You. Know. That?' he asked, enunciating each word very clearly so as to get his point across. Sunstreaker didn't realise this. Wheeljack watched with uninterested optics at the two, as Blurr drifted off into his own thoughts.

'I researched it before I came here. I do it with every place I go to on this miserable planet.' The yellow twin explained. And then his brother pounced on him.

'STOP THINKING ABOUT YOUR APPEARANCE ALL THE TIME!' Sideswipe shouted as they tackled each other. And as fate will have it, this upset the balance of the plane, sending it downwards and slightly to the left.

Blurr and Wheeljack intervened. The inventor grabbed Sideswipe and Blurr grabbed Sunstreaker. They held onto the struggling mechs until the aircraft was righted, and then both were released. Fortunately, they did not continue fighting.

'Slagger.' Muttered Sunstreaker as he sat back down. Sideswipe just growled.

'If you guys want to get us killed you did a near pretty good job of that. What were you trying to do? Crash the plane?' Wheeljack demanded. The yellow front liner scowled.

'Shut up. Your inventions fail all the time and you nearly kill all the Bots and people who come near you. Maybe you should just give up and go find something that you're actually good at.' A flash of hurt crossed the inventor's features, but was quickly replaced with determination.

'Oh yeah? Then who would be the one creating replacement limbs for you two whenever you're injured? And who's the one who created the energon dispenser?' he had a good point.

Sunstreaker just turned his gaze away.

Blurr felt slightly more restricted than normal. His movements were slower than what was usually accustomed for him, and he realised that it was the cold.

So, in an effort to try generate heat, or at least get his limbs slightly more alive, he started tapping his pede against the floor. Very, very fast.

This continued for a whole minute before the other three snapped, 'Stop!' shouted Sideswipe for the rest of them. His optics darted to the front liner, and he stopped instantly. But that was about all he could do. The cold was so excruciating. He started – as the humans say – shivering. The three Bots watched him, confusion written on their faceplates.

'Uh… Blurr… what's… wrong?' Wheeljack asked cautiously. The intelligence officer didn't even move. Pit, he couldn't even talk, his lip plates were firmly shut. But he kept wondering why the others weren't succumbing to the effects of the cold.

Then it hit him. The plane wasn't cold. No. But Melissa was currently in Oymyakon, and either standing out in the cold, or the heating system was not working. Or she was initiating a form of pay back. Through her, he was feeling the freezing temperatures.

'S-slag.' He somehow managed to mutter. A very bad down side to being spark bonded.

He was so going to get her back.

* * *

**OYMYAKON MILITARY BASE**

**12: 04 P.M**

**TIME SKIP – ONE DAY**

All of the Autobots had arrived, and all personnel had become settled into their new surroundings.

Blurr and Melissa had checked out their new quarters. It was slightly smaller than his previous arrangement, and they would have to install another shelf.

Eliza was exploring the base thoroughly, as she had not been here before, even though her grandfather had basically lived there his entire life. Needless to say, Bumblebee and Sideswipe had frozen up the minute they stepped out of the plane. Both had to be dragged to the new med bay, which Ratchet had been continuously criticizing.

And now, at five past twelve in the afternoon in December, a blizzard was ravaging the complex. And a meeting was taking place between the main officers. They would be introduced to the new recruits who would be supervising them during their stay here.

'There are five of them. They're all from the Russian secret service, but make us look like pathetic little children. Well not you guys, but the humans.' Terry was explaining. They hadn't been told the designations of these men; so much was to be expected.

'They should be here in a few moments.' Major Lennox reassured the impatient Bots. There was no heater in this room, so all were rather ticked off.

'They better.' Muttered the weapons specialist. Chromia stood by his side, while Elita was beside Optimus on his left. Prowl was on the Autobot leaders right, and Jazz was stationed on the other side of the large table, Ratchet next to him along with Arcee. None said anything.

The large doors slid open and walked in four males, also quiet. Terry cocked an eyebrow.

'Where's the last guy?' she asked. The four men looked around, as if only now noticing that their companion was not there.

Heavy footsteps reached the Bots audio sensors seconds before another male in a hooded coat jogged in. He was panting heavily.

'It… is much… colder here… zhan… Murmansk.' He managed to pant out, eyes to the floor and bent over. Terry sighed loudly.

'Let's get this meeting started already shall we?' the bent over man nodded and then removed the hood and looked at the Bots. His eyes froze when he saw Prowl.

'Prowl?' he asked cautiously. It had been a long time. The SIC's emotionless gaze snapped to the human at his name, only to widen in surprise.

'Yuri?' was the questioning response he got. The supposed "Yuri" nodded. You all knew this was coming. Then the man broke into a crooked grin.

'Ha! Knew you vere coming. Just vasn't sure if it vas you. Second in Command huh? Ha. If you had told me zhat before, I vouldn't have put you up to zhat task.' Agent Arkhov made conversation with the Cybertronian who had all but frozen.

Optimus turned to the Tactician, 'Prowl… you know him?' no response.

Yuri smirked, 'Of course he knows me. I vas the first human he ever met. I stumbled upon him staring at a dumpster.' The secret service agent explained. Prowl inwardly groaned at the embarrassing recollection. He hadn't known what in the pit it was at the time, 'So, I brought him to an abandoned varehouse. He stayed zhere for a few veeks vhile I taught him about humans.'

Ironhide was the first to reply, 'Slaggit! When in the pit was this Prowl?' he demanded of the Praxian who had regained the ability to blink. Prowl sighed and straightened.

'A few weeks after I landed on Earth in the arctic region. I ended up on Russian shores in Murmansk… the rest has been explained.' His reply seemed almost strained.

Elita blinked, 'And… then what?'

Yuri rubbed his gloved hands together in anticipation, while Prowl looked openly unhappy, 'Nothing. That was it. Then I found transport to the American country. Unfortunately, none of you were there either.' The SIC replied instantly, literally begging Yuri not to say anything. No such luck.

'Vhat are you talking about? I recruited you for an under cover mission in busting a sex trade operation. Several in fact. About one zhousand people vere killed during it if I remember correctly. Civilian and the smugglers.' A very, very tense silence followed afterwards, in which Prowl had shuttered his optics and prayed that his CPU would just crash. He didn't want them to know about this. Ever. It was one of the things he regretted most in his life, even though it was at the time he really could not care less about humans.

'I-is this true?' Ratchet stuttered. Yuri lost the smirk that was on his face.

'Yes. On zhe news as well. Zhere vould have been less people dead, but zhe explosion vas unavoidable.' Agent Arkhov replied. All attention was back to him.

'Explosion?' Jazz asked. Yuri nodded.

'It vas on zhe zhird mission. Zhe ozher two had merited about zhree hundred dead each. Not of choice, but it was zhe only vay. It was a tanker and many people were being shipped off to other places all over zhe world. I had fired and hit a gas line it spread out onto the floor. I vas going to call Prowl off from coming onto zhe ship, but he was already zhere. Vhen he came on, I don't know, sparks or zomezhing lit up the gas. Ve had to get off quickly, but couldn't find zhe other civilians. You could see zhe explosion from Montenegro.' The male organic explained. In all this time Prowl had put his helm in his right servo and the other one stabled him, leaning against the table. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had kept it quiet for so long. His mind was raging between shutting off completely, or simply staying upright. The human's words were not even reaching his audio receptors anymore. It was just so fuzzy.

Yuri – still unbeknownst to his friend's internal struggle, and believing that the Praxian had already explained this to the others – turned to Prowl and asked casually.

'Do you still have the money zhat I gave you to get to America?' these words did reach Prowl's processor and it was just too much.

'What money?' Ironhide ground out. So many secrets had been kept form them by their own SIC, that it was enough. Still the black and white Cybertronian did not reply.

'Zhe five zhousand dollars I gave him.' Yuri finished. Terry's eyes lit up at this. Money. Yes, she did have a great job, but she still wanted the thirty thousand bucks she was missing.

Jazz cracked. How could his friend not even tell him about this, 'What?!' he shouted, which threw everyone off guard. It was very rare that Jazz ever lost his temper.

Prowl didn't even flinch.

'How could ya have kept this from us? Something that big! And what about tha energon daggers? And that rifle of yours? Do ya seriously not trust us that much?!' he was still shouting. The SIC then turned dangerously fixed optics on him.

'This is the reason why.' He ground out, expression never changing, 'I was the cause of so many lives lost, both here and on Cybertron. I make a point to never mention it. And I don't trust anyone Jazz. You of all mechs should know that.'

Jazz and Ironhide growled simultaneously, 'Well how can we trust you then? You keep all of this from us for two years and expect us not to bat an optic shutter?' the weapons specialist asked, non to quietly.

Prowl, for his part, growled as well, 'It was on all of the televised broadcasts. You knew I that a celestial body had landed in the Arctic Circle. Then barely a few weeks later a tanker is destroyed by unknown means. How could you not make any connections?'

'We're not Tactician's Prowl.' Elita pointed out, voice slightly hostile.

'No, but you do have a functioning processor.' Ha, nice retort.

She growled, but didn't say anything else. Optimus released a vent and watched the fighting Bots. He knew he would have to intervene.

'Enough.' His voice boomed across the room. All stopped. He addressed his SIC, 'Prowl, why did you keep this from us?'

The tactician straightened and faced his prime with simmering optics. Simmering with anger, 'We are stuck on an organic planet in a different galaxy. The Allspark has been destroyed and we are still at war with the Decepticons. You haven't even tried to find a way back to Cybertron!' At the end he was shouting. Optimus' optics widened at the outburst.

Elita answered, 'Prowl, Cybertron is gone. There is no point in going back there. All of the other Autobots are either dead or somewhere in space. There is nothing we can do!' she shouted as well. Prowl looked at her, confusion on his faceplates.

'What are you talking about? We've been getting communications from Cybertron for the past seven months. Ultra Magnus has been sending encrypted messages here continuously, even before I arrived on Earth.' His words stilled everybody else.

Ironhide spoke up, 'Yeah? Well how come we've never seen them?'

Prowl cocked his head to the side, door wings flaring slightly, 'I have placed all reports about this on Optimus' desk prior to my arrival. Every single orn in fact.' Optimus Prime thought back. Truthfully, a lot of the reports Prowl gave him were immediately filed away. The few he read were about meetings.

'I believe that they may be in the desk in my office in Diego Garcia.' The leader replied. This was enough for Prowl's optic to start twitching.

At least they weren't talking about the explosion incident anymore. Nope. Now it was the fact that Cybertron was still alive and that the Autobots were sending them messages.

Prowl made a note for later, just before his processor shut down.

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME. **

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUD JUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE. - FAILED**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

**#5: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEW RECRUIT (ELIZA JOVER) - FAILED **

**#6: AVOID TWINS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY UNLESS PUNISHING THEM.**

**#7: HAVE ELIZA RECORD ALL FUTURE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN HER AND OTHER AUTOBOTS. **

**#8: EDUCATE ELIZA IN CYBERTRONIAN HISTORY. **

**#9: KEEP CONTROL OVER EMOTIONS**

**#10: REMAIN FOCUSED ON DUTIES. SOCIAL INTERACTIONS LIMITED TO MEETINGS. - FAILED**

**#11: AS THE HUMANS SAY, DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP. DOING SO WILL JUST LEAD TO DISAPPOINTMENT AND IT IS ILLOGICAL TO BELIEVE THAT ANYTHING WILL CHANGE.**

**#12: WHEN IT COMES TO HUMANS, FEW HAVE THE CAPACITY TO REMAIN QUIET.**

**#13: NEVER LET HER GO.**

**#14: NEVER LEAVE WITHOUT THAT DATAPAD**

**#15: LEARN MORE ABOUT ELIZA JOVER.**

**#16: DO NOT LET ELIZA NEAR ANY GAMBLING LOCATIONS.**

**#17: PROTECT ELIZA TILL DEATH.**

**#18: THERE IS ALWAYS HOPE. NEVER STOP HOPING.**

**#19: ALWAYS KEEP NUMEROUS WEAPONS IN SUBSPACE.**

**#20: NEVER ALLOW ELIZA NEAR ALCOHOL.**

**#21: KEEP ANY AND ALL OTHER PAST EXPERIENCES QUIET.**

A loud clang of Cybertronian metal hitting the floor reverberated around the base. Eliza and Melissa looked up from where they were playing cards.

'What in the pit was that?' Agent Jover asked her friend. Melissa shrugged.

'Don't know. You're getting good with the Autobot slang you know.' She commented, 'Fold.' Eliza put down another card. It was a king. Melissa already had a three and a ten, 'Damn.' She cursed.

Ah black jack. Eliza just could not get away from this stuff could she?

'Yep. And the ten dollars is mine.'

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

They have arrived at Oymyakon and now you know different things. Tada!

If anybody has any requests for a chapter, totally open-minded.

Anyway, I wanted to say thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter:

Spirit Kiss

Neon: Yeah, a lot of the information I got about alcohol is from people I know who have suffered from its effects and very entertaining shows done by Seth Macfarlane. If you drink to much alcohol you usually forget what happens.

CherryVanillaCoke

And anyone else who has reviewed previously, or favourite/ followed the Fanfic. Let's see if we can make it to seventy review by next chapter!


	22. OBJECTIVE 22

**OBJECTIVES**

* * *

**#22: DO NOT MAKE ASSUMPTIONS UNTIL ALL FACTS HAVE BEEN DISPLAYED.**

**OYMYAKON MILITARY BASE**

**7: 02 A.M**

Melissa shivered uncontrollably. Two days after they arrived at this base, and already they're making them do a two mile run. Blurr was still restricted to staying inside, as were all the other Bots, due to the fact that Wheeljack still hadn't created those heaters. No, instead the inventor was still marveling at the fact that one of his inventions worked. "The Suit" as he called it, had passed all the tests and could now be used. Humans could walk on Cybertron without being pulled down, and didn't have to wear a helmet or anything. They would basically be the same size as the Bots, around Bee's height. Just with the suit.

Bloody, freaking amazing.

The base came into view. Melissa didn't know whether to be jealous of Eliza, or glad. Yes, the brunette didn't have to do this anymore since she was working with Prowl, but it would be boring sitting behind – well technically on – a desk all day.

Her mind then wandered over to her Sparkmate. They had fought again last night when everyone had retired to the land of sleep. He was angry with her about "Abusing their bond" to get back at him for the previous fight they had had.

She honestly didn't know what he was talking about, and had stressed this point many times. Unfortunately, that just seemed to rile the Bot even further. She had tried reassuring him that she was telling the truth through their bond, but he seemed to be having none of it, and had blocked the connection. She then got mad at this and it escalated into a full on shouting match.

It ended with a "Whoever the pit is screaming please shut the frag up!" they had resolved to speak of this in the morning and had gone to their own beds/ berth.

And now, as she got closer to those cement buildings, she would have to confront him about this. They seemed to be fighting more and more often. Albeit it was the second time, but second time in five days was not a good sign.

Later…

Eliza sat atop Prowl's desk, going over datapads. She was doing this alone until her colleague got back. Turns out that there is a difference between a processor crash and a processor shut down. Ratchet was trying to restart him, so that left it to her to work on the matters that he would normally do.

The brunette wondered what had caused the shut down. It must have been really bad to do that to Prowl. Usually it's just a crash.

She put down the report that she was going through and picked up the next one. Immediately it was placed away. It was in some kind of other language.

'Probably Cybertronian. I'll let Prowl look at it.' Agent Jover stood up, deciding to get breakfast. Maybe she'd see Melissa. Ah, the joys of working with the Autobot SIC. No running two miles in the freezing cold.

As she walked down the hallway, footsteps rapidly sounding behind her reached her ears. She turned, just in time to see Eric Webster run past.

'Uh… hey.' She called after him as he passed her. The man barely even sent her a glance before sprinting out of view. She scowled, 'Dick.'

Two minutes later found her in the makeshift cafeteria. Where frozen slop greeted her. Eliza sighed and opted instead to sit down at a vacant table. This place reminded her so much of her old high school.

She hoped that place would burn down.

The brunette spotted Melissa coming in, and waved her over. The blonde was shivering, even though she was wearing at least several layers of clothing. Eliza smirked as her friend sat down.

'Primus, how did you even run in all of that stuff?' she asked. Melissa didn't reply. In fact, the girl looked down right miserable. Agent Jover knew the drill for this.

'Ok, what important object did you lose, did someone close to you die, or did they extend the morning run to six miles?' Oi.

The other recruit sighed, 'You tell me.' The conversation with Blurr had not gone well. At all. Instead of clearing anything up, the two had seemed fall deeper into their troubles. They had never fought before they were spark bonded. Now, it was just too much pressure.

Melissa truthfully believed that this was it. Another person she'd lose. Well not person per say, but still. And not to the afterlife, but to the unforgiving clutches of life and the world.

It wasn't easy, being bonded and having this mental and emotional connection. What one felt, the other felt. It didn't end; you never got a reprieve in your own mind or processor.

She placed her head on the cool metal table, and sighed. Eliza regarded her fiend closely. She was hiding something. The twenty seven year old opened her mouth to confront the twenty eight year old, but stopped as alarms went off.

'Slag it to the pit and back.' She muttered instead, but both girls were up and running. Apparently, a celestial body had landed not to far away, and the base had to be prepared in case it was a 'Con.

Three teams were dispatched to the scene. They contained four humans, Optimus, Arcee, Ironhide, Blurr, and Wheelie. Blurr was to scout further ahead, while Wheelie and Arcee and took to the west. Optimus, Ironhide and the human recruits would check out the actual site. Prowl had set this up after he had arrived on Earth. They had to cover all variables or the Cybertronian in question may wander off without their knowing. Like he did.

Eliza and Melissa stayed behind, not wanting to go out into the freezing cold weather. Melissa would have kept an update of what was happening through Blurr, but due to the circumstances, that was not a suitable idea.

Optimus and Ironhide trudged through the white woods. Yes, it was dangerous to be going out here without the internal heaters, but seen as this could mean the unveiling of their location or another ally, they were willing to risk it. Now only if that slagging inventor bothered to try work on the contraptions instead of marveling at the suit he had created.

The crash site came into view and all of them raised their weapons. The two Bots had almost forgotten that the humans were with them. They were working on staying unfrozen.

A pacing figure brought them up short. They were still not close enough to identify who it was, but the mech spotted them first and seemed to recognize the two.

'Optimus Prime sir.' A voice called out. Yep, Bot. and not just any Bot.

One of the most paranoid Cybertronians to ever grace that planet.

'Red Alert?' the Autobot leader asked cautiously. His security director eventually came into visual range, and saluted the Prime.

'By Primus. Never thought you'd leave Cybertron.' Ironhide entered his own input. Red Alert turned sharp – and slightly wide – optics on the weapons mech.

'Didn't you get the message Ultra Magnus sent you a deca-orn before? It stated that I would be arriving. It's lucky I landed here.' He explained. Optimus released a vent, cursing himself for not looking at those reports.

'Uh… yeah.' Ironhide answered instead, '…Let's get back to the base. You can… explain everything there.'

The security director nodded, and followed the two Bots back the way they came, oblivious to the organics that were watching them.

'Who is this guy?' one asked. The others didn't know. Optimus activated his comm. and contacted Arcee.

/: We have found Red Alert. Return to base:/ he ordered the femme.

/: Red Alert's here?:/ was the incredulous reply.

/: Yes:/

/: Fragging brilliant. But it'll be a while before we can get back. I lost Wheelie and a storm's coming in. If we haven't returned in two earth hours, you may want to come look for us. Arcee out:/ she ended the transmission, and Prime released a vent, and glanced at Red Alert. The mech's optics were darting back and forth rapidly, taking in the environment around him for any threats. This was going to be a painful few first months. Yes, the security director did a very good job. Hardly any stealth 'Cons got through their defenses, but at times he could be slightly… obsessive when it came to protection and security. He was more protective than Ironhide, if you could believe that.

So as another resort, Optimus contacted Blurr to tell him to return back to base. All he received was static.

And what Arcee had said about a storm.

* * *

**OYMYAKON MILITARY BASE**

Prowl jerked awake with a start. He had a pounding processor ache, and his servo immediately went to his helm.

'Primus…' he hissed. His sensors indicated that he was in the med bay. And that Ratchet was standing next to him. His optics flickered over to the medic, who had a scowl on his faceplates. Well when did he not.

'Do you know how long it took me to restart your processor?' the CMO didn't even allow for Prowl to gather his bearings before laying into him, 'You've been out for a whole day because of what happened at that meeting. Do you intentionally or subconsciously do this to yourself continuously? I don't know what Eliza sees in you.' He ended in a mutter. The SIC's optics widened at the last part.

'What?'

Ratchet huffed, 'You slagging heard me.'

Prowl sighed, and decided not to press the issue further. The medic probably meant what Eliza saw in him as a friend or work colleague. But how he wished she thought of him in the way he had feelings for her.

The Praxian stood up from the berth and was immediately greeted by a datapad. He blinked and looked down at it. He didn't reach for it.

Ratchet released a vent in an exasperated sigh, 'Was in your subspace. Piece of advice. Maybe you should talk to her.' The CMO went back to cleaning instruments that had arrived a few days earlier. Prowl blinked again at the almost… soft tone that the medic employed.

He accessed the datapad and what he saw froze. It was the objectives report he kept. And now, Ratchet had seen it. Unless the medic had already known…

He groaned inwardly and left the med bay. He needed to hide his belongings better. Ratchet gets this, Eliza got the gun-

Prowl stopped. He had never wondered how she had access to his office after he had changed the password. Especially when she had been drunk. Of course, maybe the brunette wasn't intoxicated at that time.

He was going to get her back.

Yes, she may be his Sparkmate – unbeknownst to her of course – but that weapon was not to be used by anyone other than its original owner.

Maybe he should give it back to Yuri.

The Bot immediately dismissed that thought. The gun was for no one, and would remain with him for the rest of his waking vorns. Mainly for the sake of everybody.

As he strode down the halls, his sensors picked up commotion. Many humans were stationed in an open aired building.

He also detected three spark signatures coming towards the base, accompanied by four heat signals.

What made him falter in his step was the new identification. When did Red Alert get here?

He entered the building and immediately spotted Eliza. She was standing next to that friend of hers… Melissa.

That was it.

She saw him as well and waved. Prowl walked next to her and sent her a glance. She shrugged.

'I wanted a break and the alarm sounded about a Cybertronian entering the Earth, not a few miles away. I wonder who it is.' It was an unintended question, but the Praxian answered it immediately.

'Red Alert. He is an Autobot and the security director for the Iacon base on Cybertron. One of the few Bots who could complete his reports on time.' He intoned emotionlessly. Eliza rolled her eyes, but then turned her attention to the front as the three mechs came into the building.

Melissa smirked, 'Thank god it's another Autobot. Any more 'Cons and we'd have been overrun.'

'Na, we can take care of some stupid Decepticons. Just hope this guy aint nearly as bad as the Twins.' An unnamed recruit answered. He was male, 'Hi, I'm Harry Conben. And you are?' he held out his hand. She took it.

'Melissa. Melissa Goodwen.' She smiled half heartedly at this man, but her mind was still on Blurr. She didn't want to lose him, didn't want to lose anybody else she cared about. The blonde made sure that she would apologize to him when he got back. Maybe they could sort this stuff out.

Eliza watched this brief exchange. Harry gave Melissa a smile which was somewhat similar to the one Jonathon used when he was picking up women. She paused at that. The brunette glanced at Melissa, but it appeared that the other girl didn't notice, simply dropping her hand and gazing back at the doorway.

Red Alert was scanning around the building they were in; making notes on what areas were security hazards. His optics then locked on Prowl and widened dramatically. He turned toward Optimus and Ironhide, a stunned expression on his face.

'Is that… Prowl?' he asked the two. Ironhide nodded.

'Yep. Same emotionless and untrustworthy slagger as before.' He said it so casually. Red Alert blinked rapidly as if trying to take something in. Optimus was concerned.

'What is it my friend?' the Autobot Leader questioned the mech before them. The security director glanced between Prowl and Optimus rapidly.

'Well… it's just…' he trailed off again. The weapons specialist growled.

'Get on with it.' He said, louder than he should have. Red Alert actually flinched at that.

He straightened and sucked in a vent, which he released, 'How is he alive?'

That threw the two mechs before him totally off. What did he mean, how was he alive?

'Uh… yeah. We thought he was dead before, when we left Cybertron, but that's not the case.' Ironhide explained. The smaller Bot turned dangerously fixed optics on him.

'You don't understand. We found his offlined shell after you had all left. He – it – is being kept in a vault on Cybertron. How is he alive here?' his voice had dropped dramatically, into an almost incomprehensible whisper.

Optimus and Ironhide's optics widened at this revelation, 'That… can't be. The matrix is telling me that this is Prowl. Ratchet has done many scans. He has all of the memories of Prowl, even the CPU glitch. Are you sure?' Optimus was also speaking quietly.

Red Alert sighed, 'There was a gaping hole through his spark chamber. He was a graying form when we found him. There was nothing in his subspace, but he looked exactly like the mech.'

'Red Alert.' They all jumped as a new voice entered the conversation. The Bot that they were talking about stood barely a few meters away from them, the perfected emotionless mask expertly covering any expressions.

'Uh… Prowl. H-hello.' The security director faltered. Prowl remained impassive.

'What is this about me being dead?' he asked the question without any trace of emotion. Ironhide growled again.

'You tell us. Or are you even really Prowl?'

'I am. What you have is a holoform.' Explanation delivered. Three sets of optics blinked at him, as his words sunk in.

'Why?' asked Red Alert. Prowl then actually – actually – smirked. It literally shattered the mask of neutrality that he had kept up, that it was an interesting sight.

'When I went back to collect a few belongings of mine, I was being pursued by several Decepticons. I knew that I wouldn't make it back to the pods, so I went for a tactic that Jazz had taught to me before when I had ever listened. I faked my own death by planting a holoform generator. I was able to evacuate soon after.' He explained. Optimus nodded, while Ironhide scowled.

'So, you kept something from us again. What else? You're an undercover Decepticon spy?' the black mech demanded. Prowl just glared.

'What happened when I arrived on this planet is in the past. I did not intend for that to turn out the way it did.' He ground out. Ironhide just huffed and turned towards the door, where Wheelie and Arcee came in. There was a thin layer of ice covering the both of them.

'The storms heading in pretty quickly. You'll want to close up before it hits.' Wheelie stated. Arcee nodded as well, heading for a warmer location in the base. Melissa looked around.

'Where's Blurr?' she asked, her voice tinged with worry. Optimus then remembered the Bot, and the static reply he had gotten when trying to contact him. The leader tried again. Same problem.

'I cannot reach him. There is a possibility that he may have gotten caught in the storm.' The blonde recruit frowned at his words.

'But… you guys don't really have immunity to these temperatures. And without Wheeljack's internal heater…' she didn't need to finish. Optimus nodded gravely.

'Blurr has the highest chance of lasting longer out there than most Bots. His speed puts him in danger of overheating. That should save him long enough until he gets back.' Optimus told the female. Her eyes narrowed, but Eliza answered for her.

'You aren't going out to get him?' she demanded. The Prime sighed, and decided to allow his SIC to be the one to inform the humans – especially this one – on why it would not be "Logical" to send out more Autobots.

But nothing came. Prowl just stood silently by, staring at his organic colleague. Eliza waited patiently for a reply, while Optimus just watched his Tactician. Why didn't the mech bother to point this out?

But, thoughts were roaming through the black and white bots processor. He had watched Eliza's friend as she displayed more protection and worry for Blurr than was expected of a friend. Was there something more going on there? When Prowl actually thought about it, it made sense. Apparently, Melissa no longer shared a dorm with the other females, and she had been fighting with Blurr quite a bit. He knew this because they had been fighting all of last night when most Bots were trying to recharge. It had ended when some anonymous mech told them to be quiet.

But many beings fought, and she simply could have been moved to another area for some other reason. He reprimanded himself. He shouldn't make assumptions based on loose facts.

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME. **

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUD JUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE. - FAILED**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

**#5: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEW RECRUIT (ELIZA JOVER) - FAILED **

**#6: AVOID TWINS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY UNLESS PUNISHING THEM.**

**#7: HAVE ELIZA RECORD ALL FUTURE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN HER AND OTHER AUTOBOTS. **

**#8: EDUCATE ELIZA IN CYBERTRONIAN HISTORY. **

**#9: KEEP CONTROL OVER EMOTIONS**

**#10: REMAIN FOCUSED ON DUTIES. SOCIAL INTERACTIONS LIMITED TO MEETINGS. - FAILED**

**#11: AS THE HUMANS SAY, DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP. DOING SO WILL JUST LEAD TO DISAPPOINTMENT AND IT IS ILLOGICAL TO BELIEVE THAT ANYTHING WILL CHANGE.**

**#12: WHEN IT COMES TO HUMANS, FEW HAVE THE CAPACITY TO REMAIN QUIET.**

**#13: NEVER LET HER GO.**

**#14: NEVER LEAVE WITHOUT THAT DATAPAD**

**#15: LEARN MORE ABOUT ELIZA JOVER.**

**#16: DO NOT LET ELIZA NEAR ANY GAMBLING LOCATIONS.**

**#17: PROTECT ELIZA TILL DEATH.**

**#18: THERE IS ALWAYS HOPE. NEVER STOP HOPING.**

**#19: ALWAYS KEEP NUMEROUS WEAPONS IN SUBSPACE.**

**#20: NEVER ALLOW ELIZA NEAR ALCOHOL.**

**#21: KEEP ANY AND ALL OTHER PAST EXPERIENCES QUIET.**

**#22: DO NOT MAKE ASSUMPTIONS UNTIL ALL FACTS HAVE BEEN DISPLAYED.**

The Praxian's door wings twitched minutely, as a human came into the room. Not any human. The government liaison who had somehow managed to last this long. Amazing right?

The Prime just sighed. It was very hard to read Prowl, so it was best not to try, 'Because of the danger it puts to the other Autobots that would be sent out.'

Melissa scowled, but didn't reply. She just turned on her heel and left, Eliza and Harry looking after her. Although Eliza looked after her because she was curious about her friend and Harry…

Well that was for another reason.

Agent Goodwen stormed down the halls, all the while trying to reach her Sparkmate. He had blocked the bond after the continued fight that they had had this morning. And now she wished he hadn't.

_Blurr. Blurr where are you? Can you here me? _She had been repeating this continuously over and over again since she left the building.

Melissa realised that she was going at this all wrong. She just had to focus and see if she could break down the wall that the Bot had set up.

So, she stopped in the middle of the hall and closed her eyes. All she had to do was reach him…

Her hands felt cold. Very cold.

'Yes!' she shouted. Unfortunately, two other recruits were walking down the hall and looked at her like she was mad. Which she was, in a way.

_Blurr, it's me. _She mentally cried out in joy.

_Melissa? _Was the questioning response. She sighed in relief.

_My god, it's good to hear your voice._

_What? Why?_

_Because nobody knows where you are. There's a huge storm coming over and you're still out there. Do you think you can make it back? _Blurr was surprised by the note of worry in her voice. They had only fought a few hours before.

_But… there is no storm._

Melissa paused. Then sighed, _Blurr, where exactly are you?_

There was silence on the other end of the connection. A few seconds later, his voice drifted across the bond.

_Somewhere called Montreal. _He said. She face palmed.

_Ugh… okay, just get back here before the storm hits. How the hell did you end up in Canada? _

_I was not paying attention to where I was going or the speed I was going at. My processor was… preoccupied. _He hesitatingly answered. Her brow furrowed.

_About what? _She asked.

_About… look, Melissa I'm sorry._

This was not what she was expecting, _What?_ She knew what he was talking about, but wanted to hear it from his own… mind, I suppose.

_For the fight earlier. And the one that we had a few days ago. It wasn't right of me to assume that you had abused our bond. I was just worried for your well-being when you stabbed that dart into your arm. _This is a weird relationship.

She sighed softly, _It's fine Blurr. I'm sorry that I gave you the cold shoulder. _Human sayings, _Just get back here as fast as you can._

_Please, you know how fast I can go._

She smirked, _Okay, hot shot. Here's something hopefully even you can't compete with. Alright, without killing anyone or destroying anything, get back here in two seconds._

2. 07 seconds later, a loud crash could be heard from the building she had just vacated. Running back, she smiled to herself mischievously. Think of it as a one last pay back.

When she entered the door, she found her Sparkmate entangled with Ironhide and Red Alert on the floor.

He tilted his helm back and his optics darted towards her. She was grinning like an idiot.

'This has a sense of déjà vu feel to it, doesn't it?' she asked him.

He smiled, 'Except-this-time-you-only-gave-me-two-seconds-to- get-back-instead-of-unlimited-time.' He replied quickly.

She shook her head, 'Sorry Bot. 2. 07 seconds. I was keeping time.' He frowned and she started laughing maniacally, while other recruits and Autobots watched. Eliza pinched the bridge of her nose.

What was she going to do with her?

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

I want to thank the people who reviewed last chapter:

2211Nighthawk

velociraptor4659

Neon

Spirit Kiss

And anyone else who has reviewed previously, or favourite/ followed the Fanfic. Well, we made it to seventy reviews, an all time record – so far.

Another thanks to Neon for being the seventieth reviewer!

I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter, but now I must inform you that updates may become less frequent as exams have started and a lot of you know how that is. But I shall try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

If you have any requests or ideas for a chapter, feel free to say.


	23. OBJECTIVE 23

**OBJECTIVES**

* * *

**#23: WHEN SEEKING REVENGE, EMPLOY MORE TACTICAL PLAN.**

**TRANQUILITY**

**17: 46 P.M**

Michaela scowled at the small device in her hand, also known as a phone. There was a message on there from her ex-boyfriend, whom she was absolutely loathing. When she had decided to leave Sam, the female had not bothered to go back and see the Autobots after that incident with Thanksgiving. It had been a week.

The message read:

_Got a medal from the president. Don't you wish you'd stayed with me now?_

It was so gloating. Truthfully, she did not miss him. He had been annoying as hell, always thinking that he was so awesome because he'd saved the world so many times. Well guess what? She had been with him all those times as well, but does she get any credit? Nope.

Her scowl deepened as she knew that her life could never go back to the way it had been before. She didn't have a degree, never went to college, and didn't have the money or grades for it. All she had really ever been good at was fixing cars and Bots-

Michaela looked up from her phone. Her ex may have gotten a medal from the president, he may have completed university, and he may be friends with the Autobots, but she had connections within them.

Besides, Ratchet still needed an apprentice. It would ensure her one of the most amazing jobs that mankind could ever come up with – kind of – she'd basically live at the base, and money was not needed.

The brunette exited from the message and searched through her contacts. She found the one that she needed. Who knew that you could contact Bots?

It picked up immediately, 'Hello?' a metallic voice sounded. She smiled and remembered that Bumblebee was basically speaking through his comm.

'Hey Bee, its Michaela.' She replied.

'Michaela! How are you?' was his response.

'I'm good. Where are you at the moment?'

'Dropping Sam off at his parent's house. He's visiting them for the weekend.'

'Ah, good. Look, I need you to get me to Florida so that I can go to the Autobot base.' Nice way to start a conversation.

'What? Why?' he asked. She outwardly shrugged, even though he couldn't see her.

'I've… decided to become a full on apprentice for Ratchet. I'm already way deep with this alien stuff that my life can't go back to being the way it was. So, I want to embrace it instead. Besides, my dad isn't getting out of jail anytime soon, and I don't have a job. So, why not fix you guys up?' she was hoping he would agree. For once in her life she was sure of something.

'Uh… okay. But you'll want to pack warm clothes. They moved base to Oymyakon remember?' he pointed out. Yep, she remembered.

'Understood. I'll start getting ready. You'll be here in an hour?'

'Yes… I hope you know what you're doing Michaela.'

She smirked and leaned against a bike she was repairing. Not repairing anymore. She was out of this place, and off to work with giant alien robots.

Picking up a wrench, she threw it at the wall. It hit with a satisfying clang, 'Pit yeah.'

* * *

**OYMYAKON MILITARY BASE**

**11: 04 A.M**

Half of the bases human population was standing outside, staring at the huge, frozen lake that was before them. According to scans offered by Ratchet, it was entirely frozen. If you plucked it out of the hole that it lay in, it would be like an iceberg. Totally ice, no water to speak of.

The first question had been, 'So, if a Bot stands on it, it won't break?' the answer had been yes.

The next statement had been, 'We're all off duty and there is a frozen lake here. We've been working non stop for ages. What is stopping us from doing what is on everybody's mind?'

Ten minutes later they were back outside with skates. I'm not going to go into detail how they got them, because truthfully it'll just be to confusing. So just use your imagination.

This of course, had attracted the attention of all the Autobots as they watched the organics glide – or fall over – on the frozen water. Yep, it's gonna be one of those chapters.

Sunstreaker was the first one to say, 'I don't get this.' The others agreed. A female recruit with bright red hair had heard him.

'What's there to get? It's another one of mankind's recreational activities that we come up with. Try it.' And she was back on the ice. That femme was one of the few who weren't landing on their ass.

'That still does not make any sense.' The yellow front liner stated again. Prowl studied the exact techniques that the half decent ones employed.

'While the whole prospect may make no sense, the basic concept is balance. Take this as an example.' With one hand, he pushed Sunstreaker – who had the unfortunate luck to be standing in front of the SIC and very near the ice – onto the frozen lake. The yellow twin then immediately landed flat on his face.

'It is also good to adapt to the environment.' The tactician added as an afterthought. Sideswipe started laughing as his brother tried to stand up and get back to ground base. Even Ratchet had an amused look on his face.

'Slag it Prowl!' Sunstreaker shouted as another failed attempt landed him even further away from the shore. Then the mech got a mischievous look on his face.

Then, Prowl was being pushed onto the ice. He landed on his back and looked up at the sky. He could make out laughter coming from the same red mech from before. Then his view was blocked by brown hair, a female face, and brown eyes. She smiled down at him, and he forgot everything that was around him as he took her in.

That was shattered as a loud whistle went through the air, 'Not lookin' to bad Eliza!' it shouted. She turned her head toward where the sound was and rolled her eyes.

'So do you Nigel.' She sarcastically answered back. To bad Prowl doesn't understand sarcasm.

She opened her mouth to shout some other remark but it ended in a short scream as she was picked up in Prowl's servo and started moving. They were gliding across the ice at a fast pace, the Praxian's door wings moving minutely every time he turned.

Eliza looked over the edge of his servo and her eyes widened, 'This is actually rather terrifying.' She whispered. He smirked and sped up. She frowned.

'You understand that when I s-' she stopped again as he leaned to the side on a tight curve, '… say that this is terrifying, it usually means that you stop.'

He sighed, 'Oh Eliza. You don't understand do you? This is what you humans call "Payback".'

She jerked back, 'What? What did I do to you?' the brunette demanded, but then grabbed onto his – what's the Cybertronian equivalent to a thumb? – As he tilted very close to the ice. Once he righted himself, she was still holding on.

He smiled lightly at this, and turned calm optics on her as she held on tightly. The organic had one hell of a grip.

Prowl refocused his attention forward, in time to see Sunstreaker right in front of him, finally standing up. No longer.

Two Cybertronians and a human ended up on the ice, the yellow twin face down, and Prowl face up. Eliza had somehow ended up on Prowl's chassis, her expression not amused.

'This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't picked me up.' She said, glaring at him. He glared back.

'Wouldn't have happened if that human hadn't hit on you.' He muttered. How the mech knew this term was mystery enough.

Eliza pushed herself up at his words, 'W-what?' she stuttered. He immediately realised his mistake, and how it must sound. But he was tempted to just tell her, tell her now and it would be over. No, it was too soon. She may just as well then decide to avoid him, and the Praxian knew that he wouldn't be able to fix that. Not like last time.

But Prowl did hesitate before answering, a silent battle raging, 'It… was not appropriate behavior on a military base. I could not condone such…' he didn't bother to finish. She knew what he meant, even if it truly was not what he wanted to reveal.

Her brow furrowed, 'Oh. Um… okay.' Was that… disappointment in her voice?

The SIC sighed. This planet was fragging annoying.

Sunstreaker reattempted standing up. Unsuccessfully of course. He cursed, 'Damn it Prowl. If you hadn't of crashed into me I could be standing back on non slip land at the moment. And look at my paint job! It's scratched.' He complained. Prowl turned his gaze to the sky, really fed up. The woman he loved was there before him, and he had missed the perfect opportunity to tell her.

Eliza watched him, slightly disheartened. The least he could have said was that he did it because she was his friend and he was defending her. No, instead it was such actions were not condoned on military bases. Oi.

The yellow twin was still going on, '… but you just had to push me onto the ice! And for once your processor wasn't fragged up. What were you thinking? Is this karma or whatever those stupid humans call it-'

'Shut the slag up.' Prowl ground out between clenched denta. Eliza and Sunstreaker's eyes and optics widened. The femme organic slid back onto the ice and the tactician sat up.

Back on the shore, the other Autobots watched the spectacle with amusement. Prime saw the internal struggle that his SIC was fighting. He had the same problem with Elita.

_I know what you're thinking about. _Her voice floated across their bond. He smirked, and glanced at his Sparkmate. She showed no indication of the silent conversation they were having.

_Yes. It is strange to come to grips with the fact that the most emotionless Bot in the army is having trouble with matters of the spark. _He replied.

_Even more strange is that it is with a human. I understand why Ironhide is skeptical about this. A phenomenon that rarely occurs, wouldn't you agree?_ The question was asked so neutrally, but there was an undercurrent of a challenge. It unnerved the Autobot leader.

_Are you having the same doubts as him, Elita? _He asked his own question, hoping that she would be open minded.

_Of course not. It just seems particularly… unique. To imagine that all the Cybertronians who haven't found their Sparkmates, have the probability that they could be on this small planet. _The femme commander mused. Her gaze shifted towards the intelligence officer, and noticed he was glaring at a point on the ice. She focused where he was looking and saw his bond mate out on the frozen water, being pulled along by a human male.

_It appears that some bot may be a bit overprotective. _She concluded.

On the ice, Melissa was part of the many people who were trying not to fall over. A few minutes before, the guy she met yesterday had showed up. He was one of the good skaters, and had offered her his hand. She had grabbed his wrist instead. Then he had started dragging her around, much to the blonde's annoyance. Not that she didn't appreciate his help, but she was a very independent woman. The recruit liked to accomplish things by herself.

That and she sensed the tense aura that was flowing across the bond that she shared with Blurr. It was very…

Yeah, can't think of a word.

Currently Harry – remember – was making polite, slightly personal, conversation, 'So… Melissa… where do you live?'

She was staring straight down at the ice, so she didn't notice the expression on his face, 'Uh… well the last place I was in was South Dakota.' She replied shakily, as he tugged her along.

'Cool, what is it like?' his questions were slightly pestering, but she answered nonetheless.

'Well… it's the same as any place. It's got a government, gangs, and rich people. A few farmers to.' She was sketchy on the details.

'Nice. I come from West Virginia.' He added in something about himself. Melissa just nodded, remembering that Eliza and Prowl had gone there at one point. She wondered how it had been.

'So, have you got anybody back at home?' he asked. She wondered what he meant by that. Then she realised what he was talking about. She internally groaned. Why her?

Both Blurr and she had decided that if anybody asked this, it would just be best to say nothing, as saying that they were with someone would arouse suspicion with the person asking. So taking in a breath, and nearly tripping, she replied slightly begrudgingly.

'No.'

'Oh.' The tone in his voice was… glad, 'Well that's fine because…'

Someone passed them and Melissa looked up to see her boss literally gliding across the ice. The red head was amazing at this. Saying so, the woman twirled as she moved, and then laughed strangely.

That female was peculiar even to Agent Goodwen. And that was something. Her name was hard to recall. Nancy, Natasha…

Natalie. That was it. Last name was a mystery though.

'… and then I attended a year of Harvard law, but decided it wasn't for me and joined the army.' Harry continued talking, while she was only half paying attention, just watching the head of her department. You know that when you're not good at something, you immediately look at the people who are and then try mimicking them? That's what happened now.

She lifted her foot slightly to see if she could maybe stand up straighter. That ended up with her falling forward. And then in the arms of the guy that was talking to her.

Their faces were only a few centimeters apart, and a spike of hatred permeated the spark bond. She tried soothing it down with reassurances that it was nothing.

Agent Conben made no move to release her, just staring at her. She was getting annoyed and Blurr was getting angrier at the man, so eventually she just said, 'Could you let me go now?'

He started and helped her stand up straight. She nodded to him and then wobbly made her way back to the shore. She took off her skates and then looked up at Blurr, while biting her lip. He was still glaring at Harry.

_I don't like him. _He "Spoke".

She smiled at him, _Blurr, there is nothing to worry about. He's not my type. _She reassured him. His gaze instantly snapped to her.

_Then who is your type? _He demanded. She paused and looked at him like he was crazy.

_Are you feeling threatened? _It was asked with a slight amount of curiosity, and dangerousness.

_What? No. _he quickly declined that statement. Melissa nodded.

_Good, because I'm into extremely fast, alien robots, so that really only leaves you. _A grin spread across her face, as her Sparkmate rattled off things about what if there was another Bot who was faster.

_You sound very stupid now you know. _She informed him. He stopped his tirade,_ and anyway, you're the Bot who's in my head. Nobody else._

If any of the Cybertronians who were paying attention to the two, would've noticed the silent way that both communicated, and the almost strange way in which their expressions changed dramatically every few seconds.

Sideswipe was the only one watching though, after finding his brothers failed attempts at standing up no longer amusing. He stared closely at them. After the incident in the cell on Diego Garcia, they had spent much more time together. He could swear that at times he could've heard that humans voice in Blurr's room, but he wasn't sure. His optics narrowed minutely as he saw the intelligence officer's expression soften for no reason.

He shook away these thoughts. This planets environment was probably messing up his processor. That was dashed as he caught sight of a strange tattoo on Melissa's arm. It was exactly the same as the one he had seen on her after what happened at the past base.

Was there a possibility…?

A cracking sound drew all of there attention and they saw that Sunstreaker had punched the ice.

'I hate this planet!' he shouted. Eliza crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

'You know, a lot of us can take offense at that.' She pointed out. He scowled at her.

'I don't care what any of you think. You're just unintelligent humans, who are a primitive species, who finds entertainment in this… thing.' He hissed at her. What to classify ice skating as was rather hard.

She frowned at his statement, 'Hey we aren't the ones in a millennia long war, nor are we the ones who totally slagged up our planet.' Yet.

'Well that's the 'Cons fault. We've been fighting them for ages. The only reason you know any of us is because the Allspark landed on this fragging rock.' He was not having a good day.

'Yeah, except that we've been doing our job. You've just been winding up in the brig continuously since you got here.' The brunette's voice had risen to make her point. Sunstreaker growled and lashed out a servo. Understand he wouldn't do this normally, but ice can make people crazy. Trust me.

He was stopped by a black servo, and glared at his superior. The mech was impassive. The yellow twin growled lowly. Nothing showed on Prowl's expression.

'So, you'll defend a human, but you won't defend your own race?' he asked. The SIC said nothing. Sunstreaker yanked his servo away, and his scowl deepened, 'You've changed Prowl.'

At this the Tactician answered, 'For the better.'

The vain front liner just stood up – much more easily than before – and unsteadily made his way back to snow covered land. Eliza looked up at her colleague.

'Uh… thanks.' She started. He didn't move. She shifted uncomfortably on her skates, 'So… why did you want payback?' Agent Jover asked. At this, he glanced down at her.

'For breaking into my office and stealing the gun.' He replied simply. Eliza took a step back, forgetting that she was wearing skates. She landed on the ice with a very satisfying thump.

She put a hand on the back of her head, and squinted up at the Praxian, 'How did you know about that?'

'You wouldn't have been able to retrieve the weapon when you were intoxicated, as I changed the password on my office door. Henceforth, you would have to be in some form of sobriety to access the panels and hack into the terminal, thus gaining access into the room.' He explained. She sighed.

'I hate you sometimes.' The brunette muttered. He cocked his head to the side.

'I should hope not, considering that I am the reason you don't have to run two miles in the morning.' He smirked at her surprised expression, 'Do not believe that I don't listen in on some of your conversations.'

She paused, and then turned narrowed eyes on him; 'Do you spy on me?' he blinked at this, realizing how it must have sounded to her. She grinned at his reaction. It was always fun to make him feel incredibly awkward, even if it would probably come back and haunt her later.

'Yes, I am sorry I took that gun, but you don't ever get revenge on me, okay?' and she was off back on the lake. Prowl watched her, his gaze lingering.

He would one day find a way to tell her. Until that time, he was still going to get her back for that gun. Today's idea was not a good one, and he made a note for future reference.

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME. **

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUD JUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE. - FAILED**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

**#5: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEW RECRUIT (ELIZA JOVER) - FAILED **

**#6: AVOID TWINS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY UNLESS PUNISHING THEM.**

**#7: HAVE ELIZA RECORD ALL FUTURE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN HER AND OTHER AUTOBOTS. **

**#8: EDUCATE ELIZA IN CYBERTRONIAN HISTORY. **

**#9: KEEP CONTROL OVER EMOTIONS**

**#10: REMAIN FOCUSED ON DUTIES. SOCIAL INTERACTIONS LIMITED TO MEETINGS. - FAILED**

**#11: AS THE HUMANS SAY, DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP. DOING SO WILL JUST LEAD TO DISAPPOINTMENT AND IT IS ILLOGICAL TO BELIEVE THAT ANYTHING WILL CHANGE.**

**#12: WHEN IT COMES TO HUMANS, FEW HAVE THE CAPACITY TO REMAIN QUIET.**

**#13: NEVER LET HER GO.**

**#14: NEVER LEAVE WITHOUT THAT DATAPAD**

**#15: LEARN MORE ABOUT ELIZA JOVER.**

**#16: DO NOT LET ELIZA NEAR ANY GAMBLING LOCATIONS.**

**#17: PROTECT ELIZA TILL DEATH.**

**#18: THERE IS ALWAYS HOPE. NEVER STOP HOPING.**

**#19: ALWAYS KEEP NUMEROUS WEAPONS IN SUBSPACE.**

**#20: NEVER ALLOW ELIZA NEAR ALCOHOL.**

**#21: KEEP ANY AND ALL OTHER PAST EXPERIENCES QUIET.**

**#22: DO NOT MAKE ASSUMPTIONS UNTIL ALL FACTS HAVE BEEN DISPLAYED.**

**#23: WHEN SEEKING REVENGE, EMPLOY A MORE TACTICAL PLAN.**

Prowl stood up from the frozen lake and returned to solid ground. A loud crash brought all of their attention to the other side of the lake, where they saw Wheeljack face down on the ice. Apparently the inventor had been watching the humans try this, and had attempted it himself. Much to failure, like a lot of things. He sat up and looked around, somewhat unaware of his surroundings.

Ratchet sighed, 'He probably unscrewed his processor again.' This was becoming more and more regular, whenever the inventor decided to "Try" new things, which were usually human recreational activities, or inventions that humans had come up with, and he had tried to adapt to Cybertronian standards.

It usually didn't work.

The red headed female that they had seen earlier passed by the mech, but didn't appear to notice him. She was caught up in her own world, as reality vanished around her. There was no war, no fighting, no corrupt politicians, and no problems. She was, in a way, free and in her own element.

How so many envied her.

She glided into the middle of the lake, and just started spinning in dizzying circles. The Autobots didn't know what significance this had to do with anything about the spectacle before them.

But she just continued. Like it was all she could.

_This planet is confusing. _Elita "Said" to her Sparkmate.

_I am positive that they would say the exact same thing if they saw our planet and experienced our cultures. All species are different. Simply because we differentiate in our ideals and beliefs, does not make anything confusing about the situation. If we saw it through their eyes, it would seem practical, and visa versa. _The Primes wisdom and calmness permeated the bond, and she relaxed marginally.

_Well, as true as that may be, you must admit that this is a very… interesting method of entertainment they employ. _

Optimus smirked, _That, I am inclined to agree on you with. While humans may not have evolved to our standard, they have accomplished many feats in their short lifetime. But this… is not one of them._

And so, as the day wore on, the Bots and humans returned to their duties, one by one. The last to leave was Sideswipe, if you can believe that. But he wasn't the only one there. Te red haired, female organic was still on the ice. He was intrigued.

She had the ability and confidence to perform these graceful actions that few other humans had displayed that day. Prowl had stated that the basic concept was balance, but balance had nothing to do with it. It was a mental thing, a psychological activity. If you thought you could do it, and had no doubt in it, accomplishing the inevitable would be easy.

He watched her for a few more moments, before the cold eventually caught up with him. The sun was setting over the mountains, but there were dark clouds coming. It would be too dangerous to stay out any longer.

And so, with a final glance back at the estranged woman, he turned and left, believing she would return to the inside base later.

She never came in.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

Well… I don't think this chapter was what I wanted it to be. But it's been completed, and is out sooner than expected. My exams are really easy.

Anyway, this chapter is a slight branch off from the original dialogue, a kind of breather – with more extremely crazy people ice skating.

I hope you enjoyed it… yeah.

Anyway, I want to thank the following people for reviewing last chapter.

Spirit Kiss

PhotogMyLuv92

CherryVanillaCoke: About you question, the suit basically allows the growth of them so that pressure won't crush their bones and end in an agonizing death. The ability to breathe is done through a mechanism which internally supplies the needed oxygen and other gases to stay alive.

And anyone else who has previously reviewed, or favourite/ followed the Fanfic. If you have any requests or ideas, please. Seriously. Anything.

Ok, once again, please review.


	24. OBJECTIVE 24

**OBJECTIVES**

* * *

**#24: ALWAYS SPECIFY YOUR INTENTIONS, ESPECIALLY TO THE HUMAN WHO SUPPLIED YOU WITH THREE THOUSAND AMERICAN DOLLARS.**

**OYMYAKON MILITARY BASE**

**14: 32 P.M**

Prowl was alone in his office. Eliza had gone to the Oymyakon town that was ten miles away with a few other people, so he was left doing this by himself. Several datapads were on his desk, and he was reviewing the medical report that Ratchet had handed in that morning. It was relatively short, simply stating that Wheeljack had to have a few dents pounded out of him – as usual – and that the human civilian – Michaela Banes – was going to be working full time as an apprentice.

The SIC sighed. Great, another inexperienced human. Just when he thought that they didn't have enough of those.

The next report consisted of technological detail. Apparently the inside heaters were malfunctioning. That was strange. He hadn't noticed any change in temperature. But then again, he hardly left this room at all.

The tactician wrote out several notes and orders concerning that slight problem, and placed it on the "Done" pile. Yep.

The datapad that awaited his look over was one that eh was dreading. Not that he didn't appreciate the way Red Alert was making the base more security… enhanced, it was just very annoying. The mech went mad at anything he considered a risk. This was everything.

So, it wasn't really a surprise – but that still did not stop him from jumping into a defensive pose – when the security director's voice literally screamed across the comm. line.

/: Prowl! There's a human coming towards your office. He's got a black box and one of those guns that they use! Be prepared!:/ Prowl groaned. This had happened so many times in the past. Red Alert was always in the monitor room. Always. He watched everything.

/: It is fine Red Alert.:/ His tone carried every hint of annoyance. A moment later, the door to his office opened, and Yuri Arkhov stepped in. Prowl raised an optic ridge as he saw the black briefcase and gun the man was carrying. This was exactly what it had been like after that sex trade bust.

'Yuri.' He greeted. The Russian secret agent nodded, and placed down the case. He opened it with a click to reveal stacks of bills. They both grew totally serious.

'You know vhat I'm going to ask you.' He started off immediately. The SIC sighed.

'I won't do that again. It was devastating enough the last time. I am already on rough terms with my colleagues and I don't want their distrust anymore.' The Cybertronian declined. Yuri frowned.

'Prowl, zhey have restarted zhe operation. Hundreds of humans have been taken. Zhey resourced to Ukraine. It is just this one zhing.' The organic male tried persuading him. Prowl glared.

'It always starts as one thing. That is what you said last time. I was desperate then, but now I am not. And were you seriously considering bribery?' the question was asked with a lot of incredulity.

'Ah, it was worth a shot. But come on. It is for zhe good of zhis planet and for zhe people zhat vere taken.'

The Autobot SIC scowled, 'We both know that the explosion on the ship was no accident. How the others even believed that lie you told them was amazing enough.'

Yuri shifted back and forth on his feet, 'Vell it got us out of being in more trouble zhan previously anticipated.'

'I didn't want them to know in the first place!' Prowl lashed out. The human didn't even flinch, simply looking at his alien friend, 'I ended so many lives that day. I don't want to live through that again.'

The Russian waited patiently while the other occupant of that room calmed down, enough to hear him out, 'Zhis mission vill be to get zhem out alive. Not simply destroying it. Zhey vill be saved. I give you my vord.'

Prowl sat back down in his chair and stared at the dark haired organic before him, 'Yuri, please understand I have no intention of doing this. Please take the money and leave.'

Agent Arkhov picked up the briefcase and left. The tactician felt that he had done the right thing. Whenever it comes to the secret service agent, it was best not to get involved.

He returned to his work, absentmindedly scanning through the report done by Jazz about the weapons meeting that he had to attend. This was three weeks late.

So, instead of even bothering with it, he just placed it away. And for once – amazingly – he had no work to be done.

That left him with the problem of what to do. He had completed all his book files, and truthfully, did not know a lot about other human literature to choose anything else.

There was nothing he could do. The Twins hadn't yet come and crashed his processor, or destroyed something, or done something else which ends inevitably with him either unconscious, or some other Bot in a painful or humiliating circumstance.

They were probably planning something big.

His gaze darted towards the floor, where he realised that Yuri had left the gun he brought in. the similarities to the one he already had were uncanny. It was a symbol. Silently saying _If you change your mind._

The Praxian sighed. How clear had he been? The answer was no, he didn't want to be dragged back into this nonsense. Even if it would help humans.

He stood up and picked the gun from the floor. Prowl placed it on his desk and left the confines of his office.

One look at the outside and he thought his processor would crash. Primus, the place looked much different than last week. Decorations of red and green – and occasionally yellow – covered the walls. He looked at his closed door. Spray paints of bright colours covered it.

Instantly, two names came to mind. The names he had learnt to loath whenever these things happened.

And so, with irritation displayed clearly across his face, he tried to see if the paint would come off by rubbing it. Nope.

Scowling, he walked towards a large supply closet, where he retrieved a large piece of material and some chemicals. Walking back to his office, he tried again to remove it. The acidic substances he had with him could have burned off a humans face, and eroded part of the skull. But it couldn't remove paint.

By now, he was getting a little ticked off. Okay, little is not the right word. He was pissed off.

So, as a last resort – and he could just get Wheeljack to create a new one later – he pulled out his acid pellet riffle and started firing at his door. The metal started melting.

Meanwhile, in the rec room, Sides and Sunny were listening to the human recruits talk about the Earth holiday known as Christmas. They had experienced it before, but had never really grasped the basic concept.

'So… basically you schmooze off your elders for gifts?' Sunstreaker asked. There was a brief pause after his question, in which a lot of the recruits actually considered this.

'Uh… n-n… um…no.' Eventually an answer was extracted from them. Sideswipe cocked his head to the side.

'Ok, so then what is it about?'

'Its… about bringing people together to enjoy the holidays and spend time with their family.' Major Lennox replied. The twins were still confused.

'Why would you want to do that?' demanded Sunstreaker. William sighed and opened his mouth to answer, but was beat to it by a suave, unmistakable voice.

'Cause mechs, that's just what these guys do. Ah was confused tha first time they told me, but it makes sense if ya think about it.' Jazz tried explaining to them. Failed attempt.

So, as a simple explanation, one guy called out, 'It's a way to get off work.' They seemed to accept that. Sideswipe got an idea.

'So on that day you don't have to do any work. Would… that apply to us as well?' he was already scheming.

'Uh… I suppose.' The same guy answered. The red bot smirked.

'Then I am getting a day off.'

'Ya hardly do any work in tha first place.' Jazz pointed out. The mech shrugged.

'Ah, anything to crash Prowl's processor.' This was what he does on a normal day. William Lennox grinned.

'Hey, we may have beaten you to that. You remember the decorations we all put up? Yeah, well eventually the Bot's gonna have to come out of his office, and then,' the Major mad a falling motion with his hand, 'Crash.'

'Jazz.' The emotionless voice of Prowl sounded through the room. The saboteur jumped, while the humans started looking for hiding places. There was a good possibility he had overheard the conversation.

'Uh, oh… hey Prowler.' Jazz greeted his superior/ friend. Prowl released a vent.

'That is not my name.' he ground out.

'Uh… yeah. So… what are you doin' here?' the other one asked. Prowl straightened.

'Firstly, I need that report about the mission you went on a month ago. It has not been delivered.' Jazz shifted slightly. Yeah, he hadn't done that.

'Secondly, do you know where Wheeljack is?'

That threw the Bots and humans for a loop. You didn't go looking for Wheeljack. He usually found you and endangered your life.

'He's outside. Why are ya lookin' for 'im?' so many questions.

Prowl remained ever impassive, 'I need him to rebuild a door for my office. The current one is no longer… acceptable.'

Sunstreaker scoffed, 'How is a door no longer acceptable? Is it two centimeters off the ground? Is it graying slightly? Does it have scratch marks on it?' it is believed he was trying to make a joke, but the Praxian was never good with humor.

'No, it is now a pool of slag after being thoroughly destroyed by very acidic chemicals. If you wish to live I suggest you don't go anywhere near there until it has been thoroughly detoxified.' He replied calmly and then continued on his way, likely to go try find the inventor.

'Ok, not the reaction we were expecting.' Lennox muttered. He turned his attention back to the Bots, 'So, do you want to hear about Easter?'

* * *

**OYMYAKON TOWN**

**15: 13 P.M**

About ten people went to the town, as this was their day off. Melissa and Eliza were part of them. They were clothed from head to toe in warm gear. Very warm gear. It was basically the middle of December, so it's bound to be cold.

The two girls walked alongside each other, making conversation, 'S-so are y-you going back t-to see your f-family this winter?' Melissa managed to stutter out. Eliza shook her head, rather unfazed by the weather.

'Na, I'm gonna be here. Terry's going back though. She's already got my Christmas present planned out, even though I won't be there.'

Melissa managed a smirk, 'She's gonna destroy one of those chairs in you kitchen isn't she?' Remember?

'Pit yeah. We've only got five more to go before they will be dead.' It was almost evil. They were walking by some shops. Mainly food areas, but no outside seating. Of course.

They were silent for a moment, 'So,' Eliza started, 'What do you think of that Harry guy?' she asked. The brunette had seen them yesterday on the lake. Maybe Melissa had a crush on the guy and visa versa.

The blonde was half listening, glaring at all the people who were currently sitting in warm locations while she trudged along this frozen street. Why did they have to come to one of the coldest places in the world?

'Eh, he's okay.' She replied, still glaring. Eliza smirked, and glanced behind her as she heard footsteps approaching. Speak of the devil.

'Hey Melissa!' the guy they were talking about greeted. He nodded toward Agent Jover, 'Hello Eliza.' Less enthusiastic.

Melissa turned her gaze towards him, 'Oh… uh, hey.'

'Hey.' He said again, but a lot softer. It was unnerving for the blonde. Eliza watched them closely. Hey, maybe one of them would find love. To bad that she didn't know that Melissa already had.

'So where are you guys going?' Harry asked. Agent Goodwen looked around, trying to find an excuse to get away from this guy. She found her opportunity in the form of a trinket shop.

'Uh… I'm just gonna check out a few things in there. you guys continue, I'll be right back.' Before they could say anything else, she was sprinting – albeit stiffly – to the small store.

Eliza saw the way Harry watched her, 'So, how long have you liked her?' just get straight to the point.

He halted, 'W-what?'

'You heard me. How long have you liked Melissa? It's written all over your face.' Figuratively of course, but you guys already knew that. Human expressions are confusing.

He sighed and stuffed gloved hands inside his coat pockets, 'A few weeks ago, back in Diego Garcia, she was… I think burning a piece of material on the tarmac. That's when I first saw her. I only worked up the courage to talk to her a few days ago.'

'That's sweet.' The brunette looked up at the gray sky, wishing that she had somebody. Keep in mind that not all women want any romance, and as we have only recently – about seventy or something years ago – been freed from the expectant trials that were placed on us, we now have the choice to live our life without being ruled by men. We can be very high powered people, without the title of queen, because that is rather superficial.

Sorry about the little rant. Back to the main story.

After Jonathon had left her, she had been floating in limbo. It was like nobody even considered her enough to think of a relationship that was more than simple acquaintanceship. She says acquaintance because her only human friend is Melissa.

She then realised that Harry had been talking. Wow, it was really easy to block that guy out.

'… and she is so different than anybody I have ever met. She's just so perfect in every way.' He was going on about Agent Goodwen. Eliza nodded, as that was the only thing a person could do when they hadn't been paying attention half the time.

'Well… you should just tell her.' She suggested. He looked horrified.

'That would be to forward. She would totally hate it.' Harry objected. The brunette rolled her eyes.

'Trust me, when it comes to Melissa, you have to be straight to the point. That's how we became such good friends.' Eliza recapped on that fateful day, ten years ago…

_Eliza sat on one of the wooden chairs in the kitchen, idly scratching a match across the rough surface. _

Please let it catch on fire; please let it catch on fire. _She begged._ _They were literally desperate to destroy these things. _

_Terry was no longer there to help speed up the deterioration process. She was off in the army, newly recruited, and climbing fast._

_Her five year old twin brothers came running into the room, a bottle of kerosene in one hand, and a blow torch in the other. She immediately grabbed both of them._

_'I know we hate those chairs but this can be traced back to us. Just use knives instead, ok?' she hissed. They nodded and ran back upstairs. She slid back into the chair and put her feet on the table, still digging the knife in._

_A knocking came from the door and she groaned. Why was it her who had to get up and answer it?_

_And so, Eliza trudged to the large mahogany doors, scowling all the way. She threw them open and was greeted by a pair of large round glasses, a tangled mess of strawberry blonde hair, and very wrinkled clothes._

_The brunette was not amused that a homeless person ended up on their doorstep, and decided that she was not in the mood to be pleasant._

_'We aren't handing out free money.' She snapped. The girl before her smirked._

_'I aint looking for any. Can I use your phone?' it was an odd request._

_'No, you cannot.' Eliza spat. The blonde didn't lose the smirk._

_'Ok. Can I use your phone, please?' it was said with such implied humor. _

_'Ugh, get off this property now, or I'm calling the police.'_

_The girl looked down suddenly, 'Why do you have a kitchen knife in your hand?'_

_The brunette lifted up the knife, and for some odd reason decide, what the hell, 'You wanna come in for a drink?'_

_The person on her doorstep nodded, 'Then can I use your phone?'_

_'Yeah, sure.'_

That was one really screwed up flashback. I mean seriously, just invite a total stranger in for a drink. Oi.

'But you should just go straight for the point. Keep it short and choppy. That's how she determines whether you're worth it or not.' Eliza explained. He nodded.

'Thanks. I… I will.'

'Good. Hey where is she, I thought she'd have caught up by now.' Both looked around for the third part of their group. The only other person on the street was a woman, whose face was hidden by a hood, and smoking a cigarette. I know what you're thinking, but that is not the blonde human.

Truthfully though, as much as Melissa didn't enjoy abandoning her friend, she was sitting in a coffee shop on the other side of town, sipping at some weird brew. The sky was getting darker, and she knew that they would have to return eventually before the storm hit. Yeesh, it seemed like they were getting this weather every other day.

She brought the mug to her mouth and continued drinking the strange coffee. As long as it was coffee and had some form of caffeine in it, she was happy. Kind of an addiction that she knew she should break, but just… couldn't.

The shop was relatively empty, except for two men watching some game or whatever on a small TV, and a woman who was smoking a cigar, a hood covering her features. Let's face it. Melissa got bored.

And so, she decided to contact her Sparkmate as a form of entertainment via socializing.

_Hey Blurr. _She greeted. It was a moment before he replied, obviously busy with something.

_Hello Melissa, how are you?_

_I'm… good. Kinda bored and that guy you don't like will not live me alone. _She relayed the events of her day, his turn.

Annoyance spiked across the connection, _I can always… make sure he leaves you alone. _An undertone of dangerousness flitted in the sentence. She grew tense.

_No, no, I don't want him dead or injured. That would land us in deep trouble. Its fine, he'll leave me alone eventually._ She reassured the bot. the edge was taken off.

_Okay. When are you coming back?_

_Eh, probably in a minute. A storms heading in. Again. So I'll arrive in about an hour, hour and a half. I don't know, but I will be back. Thinking about it, I should get going. They're all probably waiting, and then I'll be known as the girl who kept everybody and was the reason they never got back to base. _Kind of horror movie-ish. While she was "Talking" the blonde had stood up from the table and had paid the bill.

_Don't talk like that. The inevitability of you being the one to send them all to death is slim. _He answered. She frowned.

_So there is a chance? _She asked cautiously, speeding up.

_What? No… maybe._

She sighed, _That's reassuring. Huh, I'll see you back at base._

It could almost be considered a phone call if it wasn't happening mentally.

So, walking at a brisk pace, Melissa made her way back to the meeting point that they had all decided on, where a powerful vehicle was going to get them back to base without dying.

Sure enough, they were all there, 'What took you so long?' one demanded. Agent Goodwen shrugged.

'Stopped for coffee. Needed it.' Was the simple reply. They all nodded. Coffee. The one thing that keeps you sane when working with giant, alien robots.

They piled in. The day had not been very entertaining. They wondered what had happened at the base while they had been gone. Probably more interesting than this.

The car lurched forward and then drove down a seldom used dirt – well ice - road. This road would eventually branch off onto a different path, one that other people did not know about.

Just as they were passing through, the hooded woman stood on the edge of town watching them. She dropped the cigar and stomped on it, crushing it under foot. She waited there, as the hour went past, unmoving. She started walking. The storm hit, and she was blanketed by falling white. So much so that she was invisible. But she kept walking.

As if nothing was happening.

* * *

**OYMYAKON MILITARY BASE**

**16: 32 P.M**

Eliza walked down the corridors, glad to be back at base. Although, she wasn't walking to Prowl's office. She was walking away from it, after finding that the door that once existed was now a hardened pool on the floor. The mech she worked with was not in the room, so she had wandered off, trying to look for him. He wasn't in the rec room – he never was. In fact, nobody was – he wasn't in a meeting, last she checked. So, she had resorted to checking out other places. Like one of the empty hangars, which was where he was at, surprisingly. If this is rushed, I'm sorry.

She walked up to him and instead of a greeting, she just jumped right into it, 'Why is the door to your office gone?'

He didn't look down at her, 'Certain circumstances required much needed tactics which involved very powerful acid.' Eliza knew she wasn't getting anything else out of him.

'Ok… why are you here then?' change of topic.

'I was requested to come here.' Another simple reply. She shrugged and just waited with him.

There were a few other people there, mainly sorting boxes. Very tedious jobs.

'How was your day?' the Praxian asked. She yawned to make her point. He didn't understand.

Eliza rolled her eyes, 'It was boring. I would have had more of an interesting time working with you than going there.'

'I beg to differ. It was very little work today. You would have been left with nothing else.' He corrected her. She was about to say something else but noticed that Prowl had stiffened and his door wings were flared.

'Uh… Prowl?' she asked. Then noticed what he was looking at. Yuri Arkhov stood in the door, black briefcase in hand.

'Hello Prowl. Come, ve are leaving in five minutes.' The man started walking towards the outside. The storm hadn't reached here yet, so it was relatively quiet.

'What are you talking about?' the SIC demanded. Agent Arkhov turned.

'Vhat I told you earlier in zhe day. About Ukraine and zhe...' he paused as he noticed Eliza, 'Zhing.'

The brunette looked between them, 'What thing?'

'Nothing.' Both answered immediately. Prowl would not have her knowing all the chaos he had caused.

He turned his optics to Yuri, 'I already told you that I do not want anything to do with this.'

'Vell you don't have a choice. I arranged it all. You have a veek off and it has been granted by your superiors. If you are still here, then suspicions vill be raised, and I shall have to tell zhem about vhat happened.' He said dangerously. Prowl jerked back.

'Are you… blackmailing me?'

Arkhov sighed, 'Do not zhink of it like zhat. Zhink of it as a zhing zhat you can't get out of because it is of top importance. I also know a lot more zhan you zhink, Prowl.' His eyes shifted to Eliza, who was watching the confrontation with unease.

Prowl's engine revved but he nodded at the secret agent, 'Eliza, please take over my work duties for the week until I return. Please.'

She turned to him, 'Prowl… what's going on?'

'Nothing you need to be concerned about.' His voice was slightly tighter than normal, 'It is for your own safety.' He added more gently.

Then he was following the man who had given him three thousand dollars, and which he had used two thousand dollars of it.

He supposed that he should have been clearer about his intentions when he stated that he didn't want anything to do with this.

So, as a reminder, and until he could use the datapad which was in his office, Prowl made a note.

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME. **

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUD JUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE. - FAILED**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

**#5: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEW RECRUIT (ELIZA JOVER) - FAILED **

**#6: AVOID TWINS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY UNLESS PUNISHING THEM.**

**#7: HAVE ELIZA RECORD ALL FUTURE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN HER AND OTHER AUTOBOTS. **

**#8: EDUCATE ELIZA IN CYBERTRONIAN HISTORY. **

**#9: KEEP CONTROL OVER EMOTIONS**

**#10: REMAIN FOCUSED ON DUTIES. SOCIAL INTERACTIONS LIMITED TO MEETINGS. - FAILED**

**#11: AS THE HUMANS SAY, DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP. DOING SO WILL JUST LEAD TO DISAPPOINTMENT AND IT IS ILLOGICAL TO BELIEVE THAT ANYTHING WILL CHANGE.**

**#12: WHEN IT COMES TO HUMANS, FEW HAVE THE CAPACITY TO REMAIN QUIET.**

**#13: NEVER LET HER GO.**

**#14: NEVER LEAVE WITHOUT THAT DATAPAD**

**#15: LEARN MORE ABOUT ELIZA JOVER.**

**#16: DO NOT LET ELIZA NEAR ANY GAMBLING LOCATIONS.**

**#17: PROTECT ELIZA TILL DEATH.**

**#18: THERE IS ALWAYS HOPE. NEVER STOP HOPING.**

**#19: ALWAYS KEEP NUMEROUS WEAPONS IN SUBSPACE.**

**#20: NEVER ALLOW ELIZA NEAR ALCOHOL.**

**#21: KEEP ANY AND ALL OTHER PAST EXPERIENCES QUIET.**

**#22: DO NOT MAKE ASSUMPTIONS UNTIL ALL FACTS HAVE BEEN DISPLAYED.**

**#23: WHEN SEEKING REVENGE, EMPLOY A MORE TACTICAL PLAN.**

**#24: ALWAYS SPECIFY YOUR INTENTIONS, ESPECIALLY TO THE HUMAN WHO SUPPLIED YOU WITH THREE THOUSAND AMERICAN DOLLARS.**

When they were out of hearing range of the organic femme, the SIC spoke, 'This is more than just human smugglers, correct?'

Yuri took his time in answering, 'Yes. Zhese orders are not coming from me. Zhey are coming from much higher up. It is of national security risk.'

'Do any others know?'

'No. Just you and me. And zhe one who has initiated zhis course of action.'

'Nobody here shall be in danger?'

'… No.'

Prowl nodded at his answer, 'I shall keep you to your word.'

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

So, we're back on track with the story.

I want to thank the following people for reviewing last chapter:

2211Nighthawk

Neon

Spirit Kiss

Guest

CherryVanillaCoke

And anyone else who has previously reviewed, or favourite/ followed the Fanfic. Seventy eight reviews are absolutely brilliant! Nearly a hundred. Nearly…

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember to review!


	25. OBJECTIVE 25

**OBJECTIVES**

* * *

**#25: DON'T LISTEN TO YURI AS THAT WILL LIKELY LAND YOU IN A DIFFERENT COUNTRY TRACKING DOWN DANGEROUS PEOPLE ON THE WORD OF AN ESTRANGED WOMAN.**

**PRAGUE**

**12: 19 A.M**

Prowl studied his surroundings, 'I am to assume that the original destination of Ukraine was a front?' he asked the secret service agent next to him.

Yuri nodded, 'Had to make sure zhat zhere vere no loose ends. Otherwise, ve vould have been followed.'

Prowl nodded. The area they had landed in was rather rural, and due to the late hour, it was very unlikely anybody would see them. Then something struck the Praxian.

'What about the pilot? He would know our location.' Said human was currently flying away. Agent Arkhov waved it off.

'He has not been told of the actual mission, and if he does reveal vhere ve are, he vill be taken care of, as vell as anyone whom he has told.' It was ominous sounding, but the SIC simply nodded, taking the explanation without complaint. These types of operations were always dangerous to those involved, even if it wasn't directly.

'Do you mind telling me what exactly we are here to do?' he asked another question of the Russian. Yuri sighed.

'I shall explain on the vay. Come, zhe sooner ve arrive, zhe sooner ve can leave.' Prowl transformed and the human got into the driver's side, 'Do you have zhat gun I gave you?'

'No. I understand the procedure that we set up, but I had made it clear I wanted nothing to do with this. I have the one from previous years though. It was compromised at one point and so it has been kept hidden better in my subspace compartment.' He told the human male.

The man nodded, 'It shall do. As long as it can't be traced back to anyone, ve shall be fine.'

An uncomfortable silence claimed them, as they drove down the twisting roads, 'What is our heading?' Prowl asked eventually.

'Just follow zhis road straight. Ve shall arrive at a small town vhere ve shall be meeting a source.'

'Then would you mind explaining what it is that is so important you went behind my back and asked my commanding officer for a weeks leave?' the SIC sounded angry to Yuri.

'As I said before, a matter of national security. Zhere appears to be a leak coming from inside zhe Autobots. Ve have been sent here on the basis of a source, as well as to not alert zhe traitor. Zhey are villing to expose your kind zhrough any means possible and ve both know vhat a disaster zhat vill cause. Var between humans, political rivalries. Eventually ve shall end up like your planet did. Dead.'

Prowl growled lowly, 'Our planet is still alive. We have just not been able to get back, and I am the only one who knew for the past year.'

Arkhov laughed loudly, 'Now zhat is embarrassing. You keep zhis from your fellows for zhat long, no vonder zhey are going to be angry.'

'They were not angry for that reason. I had sent reports about this continuously, they were just not read over. And the reason that they no longer have as much trust in me is because you had to reveal to them about how many lives I ended.' The tactician ground out lowly.

'You mean zhe many lives _ve _ended.' Yuri corrected him. Prowl could not understand why the man sounded so proud.

'You make this seem like it is an accomplishment, when both of us know it is a devastation.' The black and white mech still knew very little about humans, mainly gathering that a lot of them were perverted and had very short attention spans, but the way that his companion acted about those many deaths could not be considered "Human-like behavior".

The man shook his head, 'Prowl, zhe human race has a population of seven billion people, and it is continuously growing. More people are starving, more are homeless. Your planet has much less of a population, so you have to value lives of others more. But on zhis place, ve no longer care.' The message was so dark, and nearly cruel. And yet… slightly true.

But the Praxian disagreed entirely, 'Yuri, there are many humans out there who do care. Spend a day with any organic on the base and you will understand that what they do… it is always for the protection of their species.'

Agent Arkhov half laughed, 'You have changed a lot Prowl. Vasn't it you, all those years ago, who wouldn't care about ending any human's life to try and find your fellow recruits?' those words brought back painful memories.

Prowl sighed, 'Which is why I kept a lot of my past to myself. So I wouldn't be considered as bad as a Decepticon.'

'Or… a certain female changed your mind for you.' The Russian brought up another topic. The SIC screeched to a halt, as Yuri jerked forward, 'Yeesh, if you vant to get me killed, stepping on me vould be easier.' He grumbled.

'I… apologize. How do you know about Eliza?' the Praxian resumed driving down the road.

'It is very easy to see. Zhat, and I keep close tabs on you. You vent across America viz her, yes?'

Prowl's engine revved in annoyance, 'I would kindly ask of you not to read my records Mr. Arkhov.' Yuri raised an eyebrow at the formal address.

'Ah, calm down. Zhat was not in your file. Zhe organic in question told me in return for other information.' He replied. Prowl once again screeched to a halt.

'Ради Проула Бога! Вы пытаетесь убить меня?' The Russian shouted – translation will be at the bottom. The tactician sighed.

'We have arrived Yuri. I was stopping due to the fact that there is a burning fire in front of us.' Sure enough.

It was a bonfire. Quite large, but there was nobody around it. There were people in it however. The remnants of people at least.

The human stepped out and Prowl transformed, staring in shock at the gruesome sight, 'Primus…' he muttered quietly. Then the mask of neutrality slipped into place and he glanced at Agent Arkhov, who had an identical look of horror on his own face.

'Who vould do zhis?' he asked. Prowl cocked his head to the side.

'Wasn't it you who said that no one cared?' there was a very small, almost not there, hint of smugness in his voice. Yuri scowled.

'Not zhe best time.'

'On the contrary. Besides, it appears we have company.' Two men walked out from behind the burning pit, both carrying heavy firearms. And both trained on the other two. So as an equal addition, the SIC un-sub-spaced his own riffle, which was trained on them. The two men paused as the weapon that the Bot had would kill them easily.

Arkhov intervened, 'Ve are here to see Natalia Schebschitz. She has information zhat ve require.'

The two organic males instantly lowered there weapons and backed down, as a silhouette came up from behind them.

'Hello gentlemen. Please follow me.' She turned and walked the way she came. Neither Yuri nor Prowl got a good look at the female, but followed nonetheless. Without looking back, the woman began speaking.

'I am Natalia. I apologize about my men. They have been on edge ever since the burning.' She had a slight accent that they couldn't place.

'The burning?' Prowl questioned. She nodded.

'Men come to this town because it is so remote, and nobody would suspect it. They bring many dead humans wit them, and burn them. They come back later and clean up everything after the fire dies down, and so that nobody becomes suspicious.' There was a definite trace of an accent in her voice, but it wasn't anything that resembled European. It had a ring that sounded similar to…

'You are an American.' Yuri stated. She nodded again.

'Yes. I moved to America when I was a little girl with my family. We got fake identification and later I joined the army. Under your division.' This last part was directed at Prowl.

'I do not believe I have seen you before. And there are no records of a Natalia Schebschitz.' He replied. Natalia sighed.

'That is because I went by a different name. I left the Oymyakon base a few days ago, and came here. My previous name was Natalie Silverman, head of department B-Gamma.' She explained. The Praxian accepted her answer.

'I was a fall back plan. Truthfully, I wouldn't have been put in N. E.S.T if I wasn't assigned to the task of watching everyone. If something goes on, I know. Kind of similar to that girl you like, Eliza, her past division.'

Prowl groaned. How many beings knew about this?

They reached the border of town, where one particularly large warehouse building was situated. The two humans stepped inside, while the Autobot had to duck to get into the structure.

'So, back to the task at hand. Vhat information have you got on zhe leak?' Yuri demanded. The woman shook her head and turned on the lights to the building. They flickered slightly before fully coming alive, making a light buzzing sound.

In the visibility the Bot and human could see the female in full. Prowl immediately identified her as the red haired skater from a few days before.

'Alright, now we may talk.' She leaned against a large wooden crate that sat in the middle of the room, 'The leak is a male, and has a high position. He's working for the Decepticons but plans on double crossing them. All he wants is that all of you get off this planet.'

The two others nodded, 'Do you have a designation?' the tactician asked.

'No.'

'Any visuals?' Yuri questioned. Once again, the answer was no, 'Vell zhat doesn't very much help us does it?'

'Hey, take it or leave it. I wasn't able to get visual identification because I was usually hacking into different phone calls to try find the guy. When I did, I couldn't recognize his voice, but a lot of the information he let loose was indication to power. He has ways to get rid of you guys from taking you down from the inside.' Natalia added.

'… Alright. Is zhere anything else zhat ve should know? Any places zhat he goes to, or vill be going to?' the Russian asked again. She nodded.

'He's attending a meeting in France in two weeks, on the 18th of December. But there is something you should know.' She fiddled with her hair. They both waited patiently for her to continue, 'Uh… well see it's kind of… a ball, you could say.'

Yuri face palmed while Prowl looked up what a ball was. Why was the leak going to a small spherical item? He found the other term for it, and his reaction was more closed than his companion's.

'Oh, relax. You're just gonna have to tell the others about it to get the guy.' Natalia/ Natalie drew out a cigarette and lit it, sticking the small, nicotine filled stick in between her lips.

She offered one to Yuri and he took it, one hand on his forehead, 'But zhen it vill alert zhe leak to zhe fact zhat ve know about him.' The man stated the obvious. She smirked.

'Then come up with an elaborate lie. That's what I do.' She took the cigarette away from her mouth and blew out a long stream of smoke. Prowl wondered why humans took up this horrible habit.

She paused and then ran to the other wall and switched off the lights, 'Stay quiet.' She ordered the Bot and human.

'Vhat? Vhy?' Agent Arkhov stubbed out his cigar. She just shushed him. With the renewed silence, Prowl could pick up human voices and footsteps. A few minutes later, the sound of a truck started up and faded off into the distance.

'Ok.' She turned back on the lights. They flickered again.

The Praxian turned his attention to the secret agent, 'We have the information we came for. We should return back to Oymyakon and inform them of this.' He wasn't very keen on this town they were in. It had a pressing darkness over it.

'Uh… not yet.' Yuri put a hand on the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked up at the Autobot.

'What?' Prowl wanted to get out of here. The last time he was away from the base for a long period of time, bad things happened.

'Aw, he wants to get back to her.' Natalia had an amused grin on her face. The SIC's optics widened at her words, and he wanted to slam his head against the wall. Why? Why was it him? Why did he have to meet the crazy Russian? Why did he have to kill all those people? Why did he have a human as his Sparkmate? Why was it never anybody else?

He drew in a vent, and waited for an answer. Yuri was slow in replying, obviously uncomfortable under Prowl's gaze. The tactician had perfected this whenever dishing out punishment to the Twins – or anybody else who had done something bad, but usually it was the Twins.

'You see… vell… you know zhe saying, an eye for an eye?' The man started off by asking if the Cybertronian had ever heard of a human expression. Oi.

'No, I do not know the saying. And why would one person give away an eye and then another gives their own?' ah, yes.

'Ugh, look. She gives us information, ve do something for her.' That explained everything. Prowl released the vent he was holding and growled.

'This is why you asked Optimus for a week instead of simply a day?' it was nearly a statement, but he wanted a reply. Agent Arkhov shifted on his feet, arms crossed over his chest and looking anywhere but at the Autobot.

'Not… exactly. None of the Autobots know that you're gone. Even zhe Prime.' Silence followed after that. Prowl just stared down at him, as it slowly sunk in.

He drew in a ragged vent again and let it out, 'So, my commanding officer doesn't even know I'm gone. None of them do. I left Eliza to complete all the reports for a week, and she is under the impression that the others know about my leave… what in the pit were you thinking!' he eventually cracked. At this, the human had the good graces to flinch, 'You said that my superior knew about my leave! There is only one other higher than me and that is Optimus!'

Yuri nodded slowly, 'Yes, zhat is correct, but… zhese are my superiors. Particularly zhe one who ordered me to get zhe information.'

Prowl then froze, going completely still, 'You didn't need me for getting the information.' He turned dangerously fixed optics on the both of them, 'You need me for what she has asked of you.'

The Russian agent nodded, and gestured to the red head, which proceeded to speak, 'I need both of you to go find the people who have been burning the humans.' They remembered the gruesome scene that they had come upon, 'They need to be stopped before more are killed. The most information that I've gotten is that they are fifty miles east of here, in a hidden location.'

Agent Arkhov nodded and then looked back at the Cybertronian, 'Prowl, I know that you regret all of zhose deaths zhat… we caused. But allow yourself to make up for it. Save zhese people from a terrible death.'

It was silent as the Praxian considered his words. Hundreds had died due to his actions on earth. Even more on Cybertron. Maybe allowing future generations to live would help find closure.

Not that he wasn't still angry at Yuri of course, but he knew that the man wouldn't be able to go up against these people.

So, rather begrudgingly, he accepted.

'Zhank you Prowl. I promise zhat it vill be vorth it.' A half hearted smile graced the human's features. The SIC remained impassive.

'Nobody else will know about this.' It was a demand. Yuri nodded quickly, 'You realise that it will be a long time before I can truly trust you again.'

'I know. But you obviously trust me enough to do this.' He pointed out. The mech was still emotionless.

'I am only doing it so that you will not be killed. The sooner this is over-'

'The sooner you get to see Ms. Jover.' Natalia ended it for him. He struggled to let a scowl grace his faceplates. He was having a hard time not attacking this human.

'The sooner it can be put behind us.' He said instead. She just smirked.

'Alright. Let us go.' The secret service agent made his way outside. The Praxian made to follow him, but was stopped by the female's voice.

'Also, when you get back to the base, could you ask Melissa how she and Blurr are doing?' it was a simple enough question, and yet it made him pause.

'What do you mean?' he asked her, back towards the femme. Her tone carried a hint of amusement.

'Oh, I thought the great master strategist and most logical mech would notice something like this. But, then again, you are very emotionless.' It was almost taunting, 'Anyway, it's not my place to tell you. Get going.' With that, she basically dismissed him, missing the dark scowl that had formed.

He trudged outside and saw the male organic waiting for him. He transformed and Yuri got in.

A few minutes went by as Prowl followed her directions, 'I liked her.' Arkhov started. Prowl's engine revved.

'She is infuriating.' Was the sharp reply he got. The male rolled his eyes.

'You're just annoyed at all zhe information she has on you and Eliza.'

'And you only like her because she was annoying me and she provided you with information, which leads you to have to pay her back by tracking down some group burning people.' The Bot was not in a good mood. Yuri scoffed.

'Ah, calm down. Just drive and it vill all be over soon.' And with that, the conversation ended and they drove down the dirt roads.

Prowl never should have gotten on that plane. He should have just accepted the blackmail that Yuri had dished out and faced the consequences. It was better than this.

So, with ample time at his disposal he made a note.

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME. **

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUD JUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE. - FAILED**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

**#5: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEW RECRUIT (ELIZA JOVER) - FAILED **

**#6: AVOID TWINS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY UNLESS PUNISHING THEM.**

**#7: HAVE ELIZA RECORD ALL FUTURE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN HER AND OTHER AUTOBOTS. **

**#8: EDUCATE ELIZA IN CYBERTRONIAN HISTORY. **

**#9: KEEP CONTROL OVER EMOTIONS**

**#10: REMAIN FOCUSED ON DUTIES. SOCIAL INTERACTIONS LIMITED TO MEETINGS. - FAILED**

**#11: AS THE HUMANS SAY, DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP. DOING SO WILL JUST LEAD TO DISAPPOINTMENT AND IT IS ILLOGICAL TO BELIEVE THAT ANYTHING WILL CHANGE.**

**#12: WHEN IT COMES TO HUMANS, FEW HAVE THE CAPACITY TO REMAIN QUIET.**

**#13: NEVER LET HER GO.**

**#14: NEVER LEAVE WITHOUT THAT DATAPAD**

**#15: LEARN MORE ABOUT ELIZA JOVER.**

**#16: DO NOT LET ELIZA NEAR ANY GAMBLING LOCATIONS.**

**#17: PROTECT ELIZA TILL DEATH.**

**#18: THERE IS ALWAYS HOPE. NEVER STOP HOPING.**

**#19: ALWAYS KEEP NUMEROUS WEAPONS IN SUBSPACE.**

**#20: NEVER ALLOW ELIZA NEAR ALCOHOL.**

**#21: KEEP ANY AND ALL OTHER PAST EXPERIENCES QUIET.**

**#22: DO NOT MAKE ASSUMPTIONS UNTIL ALL FACTS HAVE BEEN DISPLAYED.**

**#23: WHEN SEEKING REVENGE, EMPLOY A MORE TACTICAL PLAN.**

**#24: ALWAYS SPECIFY YOUR INTENTIONS, ESPECIALLY TO THE HUMAN WHO SUPPLIED YOU WITH THREE THOUSAND AMERICAN DOLLARS.**

**#25: DON'T LISTEN TO YURI AS THAT WILL LIKELY LAND YOU IN A DIFFERENT COUNTRY TRACKING DOWN DANGEROUS PEOPLE ON THE WORD OF AN ESTRANGED WOMAN.**

Yeah he was not having a good day. At all.

But then again, if he hadn't have gone with the Russian, Eliza would have known about the devastation he had caused. He honestly did not want her to know anything about that. He lost her once he didn't want to lose her again due to actions of the past.

Especially if past actions had been intended.

* * *

**OYMYAKON MILITARY BASE**

**9: 43 A.M**

This time in the morning, found many humans situated in the rec room, accompanied by a few other Bots who were refueling. The TV was switched on, and was currently tuned to a station with absolute nonsense.

'And now, we show grainy footage of big foot that is likely to spark a lively debate in your household.' Referenced to "Family guy".

When the image came on screen, all the humans around immediately started arguing. Jazz, Arcee and Ironhide watched this with amusement and confusion.

'What in the pit is a "Big Foot"?' the weapons mech asked. Neither of the other Bots knew.

Just then, the slight, very faint background noise which accompanied the inside heaters, shut off. A few moments later, the full impact of the freezing cold temperatures hit.

'What the slag?' Jazz started. Arcee nodded.

A rampaging Ratchet stormed into the room then, his expression clouded by figurative dark clouds.

'What happened to the heaters?!' the hatchet shouted at the top of his vocal pipes. The humans cringed at the noise.

'We don't know. They just… cut off.' Arcee replied. Ratchet's scowl deepened, and the humans there shrunk back in fear. It was never good to be near a furious CMO.

'When I find the person or Bot who was supposed to get this fixed up, I'll-' he started threatening, but was stopped by a female voice.

'Oh give me a break. It's hard to go over every datapad that comes in, especially ones in Cybertronian. And especially if you're going at it alone.' His attention snapped over to where it had come from, and came optic to eye with Agent Jover.

'What do ya mean, alone?' Jazz asked. She shrugged.

'Prowl left to Ukraine yesterday, and put me in charge of all the reports that come in for a week.' Eliza replied simply.

Silence followed after, 'How come we weren't informed about this?' Ironhide questioned her darkly.

Her brow furrowed, 'Optimus should have been told about it.'

'I had no knowledge of this.' Said leaders booming voice filled the room. She stiffened, suddenly growing tense.

'Then that guy lied.' She hissed. Optic ridges were raised at her cryptic statement.

'What guy?' Ratchet demanded. She tried recalling his name.

'Uh… um… Y… Yuri. Yeah, that's it. I think.' At least from what she could remember. But that is all that half of the Bots in the room needed.

Optimus sighed, 'Did they specify what this was about?' she shrugged, indicating that that knowledge was unknown to her.

Ironhide growled, 'Great, he's gone off to kill another thousand humans.' Eliza snapped her gaze to the weapons mech.

'What?'

'Ha, didn't even tell you. Why should he though? Doesn't trust anyone.' The black Autobot was being sarcastically angry. Her eyes narrowed.

'What did he do?' her voice had lowered to barely above a whisper. A few blinks could be heard, if you can believe that.

Optimus decided to reply, as he was probably the calmest in the room. He opened his mouth to reply, but stopped. As much as he was not pleased by his SIC's past or vanishing, the mech still had the right to privacy. And he didn't believe that Eliza would take too kindly to the knowledge that her colleague went and ended the life of hundreds of people.

'It is nothing to be concerned about Agent Jover. I am sure that if Prowl wanted you to know, he would tell-' the human was not having anything about it.

'No!' she shouted, 'I was told by him not to worry about it, but I want an answer. What did he do? I know what Prowl can be like when it comes to revealing anything. I wont get anything out of him, but by god I will get something out of you guys. What. Is. Going. On?' she demanded.

And so, sucking in a vent, the Autobot sent a silent prayer to Primus for the tactician's safety against the organic femme which would probably be very angry after this.

And seen as we have gone over this many times before, he shall be explaining in the background while we wait and highlight on issues that are ravishing our world. A few days ago, I checked out the 9/11 video. I must say that it is terribly horrific. It must have been dreadful for all those people. But what I don't get is how the people on the planes were calling their loved ones, even though back then you weren't able to do that. Also, the planes were not commercial airplanes. I don't know. A lot of the information I get is from conspiracy theories and people who look at all the details. Anyway, back to the dialogue.

Silence claimed the room as Eliza just stared at the Autobot leader. Eventually, she just started shaking her head.

'No, no. Prowl could not have done that.' Ah, denial. Optimus' optics softened slightly. He remembered so many moments like this, when people wouldn't accept the truth. It wasn't like Prowl had changed to the side of the Decepticons. Optimus knew that the black and white mech would never do that. But what had transpired at his own servos was terrible.

Footsteps sounded from behind, and then a female voice, 'Hey, have you guys realised that Natalie's been missing for three days.'

Nobody replied.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW – Seen as only one person reviewed last chapter.

Anyway, Natalie – or Natalia – has returned into the picture. The red head for those who weren't paying attention.

And now Eliza knows about what Prowl did. Great.

Anyway I wanted to thank the one person who reviewed last chapter, which is Spirit Kiss. I understand that guest reviews take longer to arrive, so if any of them did review, thank you as well.

Also to Spirit Kiss, sorry, you can't strangle him _just _yet. Maybe later depending on which way this goes. But don't lose hope in that fact.

Anyway, really quick updates this week. Just be wary about update times because I still have exams.

And again, please review. I want to get to a hundred before the end of this year.

You know what? Screw it. I'm not complaining about only one person reviewing. This is the best I've ever done in a fanfic. I seriously keep forgetting that. I had one other Fanfic that didn't amount to anything. I had eighteen chapters for it, and eleven reviews. It was terrible. And then I look at other people's stories and think _Damn, why can't I be as good as those guys? _And now I finally accomplish something, and I complain. This is a perfect example of humans. We are so... needy. When we get what we want, we just want more, and it is really pathetic. So, I just want to say thanks to all the people who even bothered to read this. Because that is really all I can ask for. That you read and you enjoy. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for reading it.


	26. OBJECTIVE 26

**OBJECTIVES**

* * *

**#26: EXPERIENCE.**

**PRAGUE**

**2: 43 A.M**

The road twisted before them on the mountain pass. It was quarter to three in the morning, and they should have arrived at the town forty five minutes ago. There was a tense silence between the two.

'Ve're lost.' Yuri eventually stated, very un-amused. Prowl didn't say anything in return, knowing they were lost. You couldn't blame him. It had started snowing a few miles into the journey and that messed up his sensors. Henceforth, they're lost.

So, as a last resort, the Praxian braked, and waited. He wasn't able to sense direction at the moment, but maybe Yuri would realise enough to try figure it out himself. No.

'Try and determine the direction we need to go in.' The Bot cleared up after three minutes. The Russian blinked.

'Uh… yes. About zhat… I don't have a compass and was never zhe best at bearings.' The secret agent confessed. Prowl released a vent that he had been cycling. The snow was getting stronger, and didn't appear as though it would let up anytime soon. And the cold was beginning to take effect. Not to mention, both Cybertronian and human were exhausted.

Prowl usually wouldn't suggest this, but as he didn't like the female he had met, and Yuri had put him through the Pit numerous times, it was a very favorable idea.

'Why do we not simply return back to the Oymyakon base?' it was a simple thought, yet it provided the best outcome. They'd return back to Siberia, and Prowl could go back to looking over reports. That was actually… really depressing.

Yuri scoffed, 'I vish ve could just do zhat. But, my superiors have demanded zhat I follow zhrough vith vhatever she asked for, ozher vise, I can say goodbye to my job, and I have to reveal to zhe ozhers Bots and zhat girl zhat zhe explosion wasn't accidental.'

If Prowl had been in bipedal mode, he would have raised his optic ridges, 'You make it sound like you wouldn't want to inform them of that fact.'

'Vell…I have no choice but to. Zhat vas vhat zhey decided when I vas assigned to zhis task. It vas zhe only vay to get you on board, zhey said.' The Russian sighed. The SIC began driving again.

'You are telling me that you were forced to blackmail me?' it sounded incredulous to his own audio receptors. He took a sharp turn down a different road, but Yuri didn't seem to notice.

'Prowl, you are good friend of mine. I do not like getting on your bad side. I only did it for zhe fact zhat if I didn't I'd lose my job. And… it is still a matter of security. For zhe entire vorld.'

'That is the same thing you said the last time you dragged me off on one of your missions.' The Praxian mentioned. Agent Arkhov's features darkened.

'Ve both know zhat _vas _of top priority.' His voice was low. Prowl took another sharp turn and what looked like an old barn came into view.

'Yes. But I do not know why you lied about it. The two others were human smugglers, but why say that the third was?' he pulled up and the human got out quickly, stepping into the freezing cold, and fast falling snow.

'Once again, it vas classified information. Besides, ve both knew zhat if ve didn't stop zhat ship, a more devastating outcome vould have happened.' Yuri pulled at the large doors which eventually came free. He walked in, followed by the Cybertronian, who once again had to duck.

Granted, it was still cold, but neither of them would succumb to the elements. The human leaned against the wood walls, while Prowl chose to sit down on the ground, as he was bending over when standing.

It was silent between the two for a long while. Neither said anything, afraid to face the inevitable.

It was a non existent battle that somehow had a place in reality. Though none spoke, both were daring the other to talk. To shatter what little peace was left. That being was Yuri.

'Ve have never really talked about it in great depth have ve?' the question was a turning point. Prowl shook his head, staring at the ground. That fateful day came back to them.

'I… know zhat you vere reluctant to go zhrough vith zhe mission. But you did save a lot of people zhat day.' The Russian tried to make the situation lighter.

'While killing many in the process.' Was the emotionless reply. Arkhov nodded at that, kicking some dried up hay that lay at his feet.

The crushing quiet once again claimed them. The topic was a very awkward one for them both. Prowl knew that Yuri didn't mean wrong, he just… his actions didn't show it very well.

'Why?' the Praxian turned his optics to the human.

'Vhat?' Asked the Russian. His door wings flared.

'Why is it so classified that my commander could not know about it?' he spoke about that third mission. The one that sealed it.

'Vell… huh… Prowl I vill be very honest vith you. If anyone else had known about this, var vould have started instantly.'

A moment went past as the Cybertronian processed that, 'But this was between the Autobots and a few human individuals of the same nation. Surely it wouldn't have made a difference.'

Yuri shrugged, 'I was sworn to secrecy by my bosses. One of zhem vas in zhat same room at zhe time, so I couldn't risk it.'

Prowl's optics widened minutely as a thought struck him. But just to make sure, 'It was General Jover, correct?'

The male organic hesitated a moment. That was all the answer that the Praxian needed, '… yes. She knows about zhis mission as vell. You see, she is much deeper into zhis zhan any ozher person I know. More zhan Optimus even.'

'How deep?' it was put simply, but left no room to try and avoid.

'… let's say zhat… she is running a very bad part of zhe army. She doesn't enjoy it eizher, but… it is necessary for very undercover missions. Missions zhat hold zhe fate of a lot of people on zhis planet.' Even so, the man was trying to skirt around the actual answer.

'What part of the army?' The SIC was now curious. What was it that Eliza's sister did that was so classified not even alien robots knew about it.

This time though, the human beside him was very reluctant to answer. His eyes darted back and forth around the barn, as if waiting for someone to jump out. Then he took in a breath, and released it, 'Prowl… I am not in a very good position to tell you… but I know zhat you vill find out eventually. I do not know if you have zhis on Cybertron but… Terry runs zhe classified division for Viral Warfare.'

Without even having to look it up, the Bot knew exactly what the human was talking about. He recoiled in shock and disgust.

'What is wrong with you humans?! Even Decepticons don't sink that low!' the Praxian shouted. Yuri looked away, and decided to let the Cybertronian just… get it over with, 'That is the worst thing I've ever known your pathetic species to do!' Ok, getting a little bit over the line of acceptable, 'What could you ever try and accomplish using those tactics? Primus save us.'

The male sighed, 'Look… I am sorry I did not tell you earlier. But… zhis is zhe reason vhy.' He knew that Prowl would freak out about it.

'So. Was that what those bombs contained on that ship?' the tactician asked quieter. Yuri shook his head.

'No, zhose vere just very powerful explosives. Zhey vere going to be used to start a civil var in Latvia. Zhat is vhere a large base of operations is for zhe Viral Varfare division. If it had not been, we vouldn't have been going on zhat mission.' He explained. Prowl sighed.

'Instead you would have allowed a radical group to start a war within their own country. The more I stay on this planet, the more I realise that you people are pitiful, worthless beings.' Yeah, he was pissed.

Yuri smirked, 'And yet you vere zhe one defending zhe humans yesterday, no? And vhat about zhat girl you like, huh? Is she as bad as zhe others?'

That made Prowl pause. In his rage at humanity, he forgot to take in the fact that there were some who hadn't forgotten their moral values.

Then, a smirk of his own graced his face plates, 'That is true. At least I don't have to worry about the fact that your mind is just as clouded over as your superiors.' The male organic made to object, but then just closed his mouth, nodding slightly.

It was quiet again, but not as uncomfortable as before. Then the Russian laughed. Prowl cocked an optic ridge, wondering what amused the man.

'Ah, you should be zhanking me.' The human moved away from the wall he was leaning on and walked in front of the Praxian, arms crossed over his chest. That truly confused the Bot.

'What? Why should I be grateful of someone who has aided me in ending hundreds of lives and getting me in trouble with my commanding officer?' Now the SIC knew how Sunstreaker felt whenever his brother dragged him into some scheme.

'Because,' Yuri started, 'You are bored. Your life no longer has challenge. You sit behind zhat desk everyday and go over boring reports. You practically don't do anyzhing ozher zhan keep zhe base in good maintenance.'

'W-what are you talking about?' The Cybertronian stuttered, 'My life isn't boring. Minus the fact I am no longer performing my primary function as a Tactician because I'm no longer on Cybertron manning battles, and instead stuck on a backwater planet working with a human in a… frozen… wasteland.' He had just condemned himself to the Russian's words. Said male was now openly grinning in satisfaction. The mech had played right into his hands.

'Yes Prowl. You. Are. Bored. And zhis is a good break for you. Even vhen you're not following up some crazy people who burn ozher people, you should take more risks. Stop living zhe stiff life zhat you have. Go out and experience it. I know for a fact zhat you have not told zhat girl how you feel.' Prowl leaned his head back against the wooden wall and shuttered his optics, taking in the man's words. He hated when other sentient beings were right. So, un-shuttering his optics, he turned cobalt optics on the human before him.

'For one, I do not know what her reaction would be to that, for all we know she could try avoiding me like last time. And her name is Eliza. And secondly, I would not be setting a good example for the troops.'

'Ah, screw zhe troops. Even Optimus is more loose zhan you and he's zhe leader of zhe Autobots. Taking a break once in a vhile vill not end zhe vorld.' Yuri said, 'Besides, if you don't tell her, zhen vhen vill you. Might as vell get it out of the vay now. Vhat's the worst zhat could happen?'

'The exact concept I just told you. She'd… leave.' It was an… unpleasant idea.

The human smiled, 'Vell, zhat's all I can say. You just have to… experience.' The word came to him. Prowl nodded.

'Experience.' He made a note of that. Just a reminder.

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME. **

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUD JUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE. - FAILED**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

**#5: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEW RECRUIT (ELIZA JOVER) - FAILED **

**#6: AVOID TWINS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY UNLESS PUNISHING THEM.**

**#7: HAVE ELIZA RECORD ALL FUTURE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN HER AND OTHER AUTOBOTS. **

**#8: EDUCATE ELIZA IN CYBERTRONIAN HISTORY. **

**#9: KEEP CONTROL OVER EMOTIONS**

**#10: REMAIN FOCUSED ON DUTIES. SOCIAL INTERACTIONS LIMITED TO MEETINGS. - FAILED**

**#11: AS THE HUMANS SAY, DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP. DOING SO WILL JUST LEAD TO DISAPPOINTMENT AND IT IS ILLOGICAL TO BELIEVE THAT ANYTHING WILL CHANGE.**

**#12: WHEN IT COMES TO HUMANS, FEW HAVE THE CAPACITY TO REMAIN QUIET.**

**#13: NEVER LET HER GO.**

**#14: NEVER LEAVE WITHOUT THAT DATAPAD**

**#15: LEARN MORE ABOUT ELIZA JOVER.**

**#16: DO NOT LET ELIZA NEAR ANY GAMBLING LOCATIONS.**

**#17: PROTECT ELIZA TILL DEATH.**

**#18: THERE IS ALWAYS HOPE. NEVER STOP HOPING.**

**#19: ALWAYS KEEP NUMEROUS WEAPONS IN SUBSPACE.**

**#20: NEVER ALLOW ELIZA NEAR ALCOHOL.**

**#21: KEEP ANY AND ALL OTHER PAST EXPERIENCES QUIET.**

**#22: DO NOT MAKE ASSUMPTIONS UNTIL ALL FACTS HAVE BEEN DISPLAYED.**

**#23: WHEN SEEKING REVENGE, EMPLOY A MORE TACTICAL PLAN.**

**#24: ALWAYS SPECIFY YOUR INTENTIONS, ESPECIALLY TO THE HUMAN WHO SUPPLIED YOU WITH THREE THOUSAND AMERICAN DOLLARS.**

**#25: DON'T LISTEN TO YURI AS THAT WILL LIKELY LAND YOU IN A DIFFERENT COUNTRY TRACKING DOWN DANGEROUS PEOPLE ON THE WORD OF AN ESTRANGED WOMAN.**

**#26: EXPERIENCE.**

As if a light suddenly flickered on, Prowl's sensors came back to him. The snow must have let up. They would have to move quickly before it restarted, 'Come on.' The SIC ordered his companion. The organic nodded, and both exited the barn. Prowl transformed and Yuri got in.

The two drove off, oblivious to the fact that a farmer had just seen the whole thing. But the man just shook it off, believing he was hallucinating. He was eighty five after all.

'Maybe I should have gone to that retirement home.' He muttered as he, an old man, carried hay to a barn at quarter past three in the morning.

* * *

**OYMYAKON MILITARY BASE**

**12: 22 P.M**

For once, the frozen area that all the military personnel were stationed at wasn't in a blizzard. It was a perfect day. There was lots of snow; the sun was out – not very powerful though, as people were still freezing – and the heaters were working again. Yay! Is what the humans and Bots were thinking.

It was a great day, nothing wrong with it at all. Melissa would beg to differ. She was soaked from head to toe in sub zero temperature water, from standing under a tree at the wrong time. A tree filled with snow, which at that moment had to land on her. The snow had melted due to her body heat and had turned into water. She had crawled out from under that mini avalanche and was now trudging back to her and Blurr's quarters to get changed.

She was not amused.

She elicited several glances from other recruits as the blonde made her way down the hall. Unfortunately, she also had to run into Harry.

'Hey Melissa.' He greeted. She held in a scowl, 'Wow.' His eyes raked her form, 'What happened to you?'

He didn't get a reply as she just stormed past. She wanted a cup of coffee and to be in a warmer location. Maybe she could ask for a break at Christmas and she and Blurr could go somewhere remote and with half decent temperatures. Why did Eliza have to inherit a base in Oymyakon? Couldn't it be a base in… Tahiti or somewhere.

Either way, all that Melissa knew was that she was getting out of here for at least a week. Agent Goodwen made a decision to talk to her Sparkmate about it. He was busy at the moment though. Apparently, Wheeljack kind of got lost in the woods after a failed invention scrambled his processor. Blurr and Wheelie had been sent out to find him.

She reached the large door that separated her from a change of clothes, and the humility that came with standing out here in the open. Agent Goodwen reached for the smaller key pad that was at her height, but stopped as her comm. went off.

The human cursed under her breath, but answered the slagging communications device, 'What?'

/: What _mam_:/ the unmistakable voice of Terry Jover entered her ear. Melissa sighed.

'Ok, what _mam_?'

/: I need you to report to building C:/ the General ordered. The blonde recruit groaned. That was on the other side of the base.

'Now?'

/: Now:/ It left no room for discussion.

So, with begrudging effort, she turned around and stalked back the way she came, passing people with a scowl on her face. She wondered how Eliza was doing.

Well, Eliza was doing just fine.

Going through everything in Prowl's office.

She was blinded by anger. How could he never tell her? They worked together, they were friends, they traveled across America together for two weeks until he sustained life threatening injuries and she had to commandeer a train with a captive on it and get to Florida. Oi.

But still.

Those many deaths on one conscious. Why didn't he at least reveal it to her? He seemed just fine telling it to the other Bots. And now, it was public knowledge to everyone.

She was on the second to last draw. It contained daggers. That didn't really come as a surprise to her though. The Praxian seemed like a Bot who would carry around small sharp weapons.

To stab somebody in the back with.

It was pushed shut with a bit of effort, keeping in mind that this was a much larger drawer than human ones.

The next one however, merited good results. There was a hand gun with an unknown make, and a file. A file on Yuri Arkhov. The gun was similar to the one that she had taken from the Tacticians office back on Diego Garcia, but appeared to have a few other added components.

The file was removed and she sat cross legged on the ground, staring at the profile picture. The man was obviously much younger back then. The first page was flipped over.

The next ten minutes of reading had her mind boggled. This man was amazing. He had gone on so many missions in the past that it made working with the Autobots look boring. Almost.

The next report was logged for two years ago. It mentioned two sex trade busts, where hundreds of people had died. And then… nothing.

That was the entire file. But that didn't make sense. Prowl wasn't even mentioned, even though she knew that he had been there. And weren't there three human smuggler operations? It only said two.

Eliza leaned back, and blinked. There was more behind this than previously let on. And she needed to find out what.

Unfortunately, she could only do that when her colleague got back. So, it was a buckle down and wait scenario.

Melissa arrived at building C. Where she was greeted by Optimus Prime, Elita-one, Ironhide, Ratchet, Chromia, Jazz and Blurr. She cocked her head to the side.

_Aren't you supposed to be looking for Wheeljack? _She "Asked".

_I was called here. Wheelie is still searching. _Was the reply. She nodded and walked over, _Why are you wet? _Her Sparkmate questioned.

_Mini-avalanche._

'Ok, what are we here for?' the blonde enquired. She was wet and cold, and wanted coffee. This better be good.

'Thank you for coming.' Optimus replied politely to the both of them, 'Blurr, Melissa we are sending you to collect something from an Earth state called Georgia, in North America.'

Terry spoke up, 'Not something. Someone. A twelve year old girl, who hacked into our mainframe. She knows about us, and it puts her at risk.'

Melissa blinked, 'A twelve year old hacked into our top security system. That makes us look really bad. And why would it put her at risk. Quite a few people have seen us, and they're living a life of perfect trauma.'

General Jover rolled her eyes, 'She has designed a software that has the ability to infect all machines on this planet. Even alien ones. Meaning you guys. If the Decepticons find her-'

'Then we get obliterated.' Ratchet finished off.

_How does a little girl create an advanced computer program?_ The blonde spoke to her Sparkmate. He had no answer.

Agent Goodwen sighed, 'Ok, so what do we do? Go to the girl's family and rehabilitate them?'

'Not… exactly.' Terry said, 'She's an orphan.'

'Oh.' Melissa perked up at that. This would be much easier than having to drag an entire family away from their home, 'That's… made things a lot simpler. Who is this girl?'

'Her name's Emma Ahn Le. She's Asian American.' Elita spoke up.

'So-you-want-for-_us_-to-go-and-retrieve-her?' Blurr sounded incredulous. Yes, they needed to bring the girl back before the Decepticons got her, but surely it would be simpler to just take a plane. A few hours won't make a difference. And truthfully, neither of them were very good at social interactions. Melissa was crazy, and he talked really fast.

'Yes.' Optimus nodded, 'It is the fastest way to get her back here with the least amount of problems-' the leader was stopped by the intelligence officer.

'What-are-you-talking-about? She-could-die-at-the-speed-I-go!' he shouted. Terry smirked.

'And yet somehow Melissa survived.' She pointed out. Blurr sighed, and glared at rhe General.

'That-was-under-different-circumstances.'

'Yes. But this time you'll be going a lot slower. We've tested and have determined that about seventy miles a second should keep her alive till Oymyakon, probably with some sickness afterwards, but nothing damaging. Besides, you and Melissa are going to be her guardians.' Oh, so that was why they were going to get her. Both objected instantly.

'What?! No way! We can not be her guardians. It is the worst possible idea you could ever come up with. She'd end up dead if we had to look after her.' The blonde recruit tried making them change their mind.

'Yes!' Blurr agreed, 'We're-both-slagging-mad. She'll-try-kill-herself-if-she's-with-us!' both were extremely desperate.

A few optic ridges – and eyebrows – were raised at his words. Ironhide smirked. This was entertaining.

'We shouldn't even be let near her. Hell, we shouldn't even be let near anybody. We're psychos!' Melissa's words rang out. They were willing to say anything to get out of this, even if that was being locked up in a mental institution, or put into a medical stasis for the rest of eternity.

Elita glanced at her Sparkmate, _I am now wary about letting them near the human child._

_It was the best choice at the time. The girl would be exposed to the Autobots, while at the same time being looked after by one of her own kind. They live together anyway. _His words had made sense previously, but when you actually _look _at the two, it was…

Sketchy.

But Terry was unperturbed, 'You will accept this responsibility, or I let out your little secret.' – meet even MORE blackmail.

Melissa stiffened, while Blurr turned sharp optics on the others in the room. The human asked the question, 'Who told her?'

Nobody replied.

'It doesn't matter who I got the information from. You're gonna accept this whether you like it or not. Or all of these guys will be killed by the Decepticons in an act of Viral Warfare. For machines.' General Jover barked out. And so – very reluctantly I might add – they nodded.

She smiled slightly evilly, 'Good. Here are the papers you need to give them. Remember, only seventy miles per second when coming back. When going there, knock yourself out. Now get going!' she handed a file to the recruit, turned and left.

'Ugh, brilliant. Now we have to look after a twelve year old. On a military base in a frozen wasteland. Thank you very much.' It is unknown who she was talking to at the last part, but she didn't elaborate, and stepped onto Blurr's outstretched servo, 'When we get back, I get a week off on Christmas.' She muttered that part.

'To-Georgia.' Blurr looked down at her and smiled lightly. She returned the sentiment. At least they'd be out of this place.

'Just how fast can you go that people can't even see you?' Agent Goodwen asked. His smile turned into a smirk.

'You're-about-to-find-out.'

And so, both were then gone. The other Bots watched them leave, one thing on their processors.

What in the pit were they thinking?

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

Ok, this was a very hard chapter to write. I had a load of writers block. But, I jope you enjoyed the chapter. Much more than I enjoyed writing it.

I want to thank the following people for reviewing last chapter:

Spirit Kiss

velociraptor4659

Neon (2): For the first one, these chapters are written as I go, but the ideas are thought of previously. For the second, I am not sure what you mean by that. "Get them together?" I do not completely understand what you are implying.

2211Nighthawk: Yes, it was good to vent. I hope some of this chapter cleared up what happened, but more information will be supplied next chapter, as well as in future updates.

And anyone else who has previously reviewed, or favourite/ followed the Fanfic. So close to a hundred!

Ok, so next chapter I shall be introducing a new recurring character. If you have any suggestions or ideas, feel free to say. Updates will hopefully be soon.


	27. OBJECTIVE 27

**OBJECTIVES**

* * *

**#27: REMEMBER THAT HUMANS ARE NEVER GOOD IN SITUATIONS THAT PRESENT THEMSELVES WITH MORE POWER THAN THEIR OWN.**

**GEORGIA**

**12: 23 P.M**

Melissa and Blurr stood behind an abandoned alley, 'This reminds me a lot of South Dakota.' She referred to the run in with those cultists. It wasn't happening now, but the scene was very similar, 'So, where's the orphanage?'

The Autobot's optics darkened for a moment as he looked it up, 'About-two-kilometers-from-here.'

She nodded and he transformed. It would be very weird if they showed up and he was still in bipedal mode. The human got into the driver's side to keep up a front, 'Alright, remember. _Not _over the speed limit.'

That… was hard. The limit was fifty miles an hour.

'You-have-got-to-be-joking! I-can-complete-that-in-a-second.' The Bot objected. She sighed.

'This is so that we don't stick out like sore thumbs. Anymore than we already do.' It was an expensive sports car in a crowded city. Of course you'll stick out, 'Besides, it's for the better.'

'For-the-better? They-put-us-in-charge-of-a-human-child-without-kno wing-about-the-mental-problem-you-have. For-the-better-would-be-assigning-somebody-else-to -look-after-her.' Blurr was not pleased at this new responsibility.

'Yes, and we'd like to keep my "Problem" quiet. So, we will be stuck looking after her. Now drive. If the 'Cons get her first you all will be dead.' The case was closed just like that. They started moving at an agonizingly slow pace to what both were accustomed to.

What felt like ages later, they stopped outside of a run down blue building, 'Uh… Blurr, why did we stop?' Melissa blinked as a dog howled in the background.

'This-is-the-orphanage.' He replied. She watched as the faded sign above the door fell off and clattered to the ground.

'You cannot be serious. Well.' The blonde grabbed the file and opened the door, 'I'll be back in a moment. Keep an optic out for 'Cons.'

She turned, sucked in a breath, and then speed walked to the grimy glass doors that allowed entrance into the building. They were stiff, but she managed to get them open. There was a slowly spinning fan above her head, and a thin woman behind a desk. She had a limply hanging cigar in her mouth.

'Bloody hell this place is awful.' Melissa whispered, before walking to the woman, 'Hello.'

The lady glanced up. Her eyes were bloodshot; 'Yeah?' her voice was rough.

'I would like to see the uh… manager of this establishment.' She didn't know what other word to use.

'You're lookin' at 'er. What can I do for ya?' the lady coughed loudly. Agent Goodwen cringed.

'I've… come to get this girl. Emma Ahn Le.' She handed over the file. The… thing… before her scanned over the contents, and at some of the notes that all citizens had to obey. Especially if it came directly from the government.

But instead, the woman just laughed, 'The Government? How stupid do ya think I look?' Better not answer that, 'You wanna kid, hand over the green sleeves.' She held out a wrinkly hand. Melissa didn't have cash, but she had a gun in her boot. Which she pulled out and pointed at the face of that trash heap.

The lady froze and then shouted up the stairs, 'Emma! Get your ass down 'ere! Some lady wants to take ya out of here!' there was a sound of banging from above them, usually identified as doors slamming. Melissa put away the weapon, and waited.

Two minutes later, footsteps sounded on the splintery wood steps that were in front of them, and arrived a girl, about a head shorter than the recruit standing at the bottom. She had long straight black hair, a fair complexion, and thick square glasses. She wore a gray hoody and black jeans. A computer bag was slung over her shoulder, and a leathery bag was held in her right hand. The one thing that the blonde recruit thought was how a girl in an orphanage had a computer. Then the word "Shoplifting" came to her.

The two females scanned each other over, before Emma shrugged and stood next to her, 'Can we go?'

'Yep.'

They left that hell hole and walked out into fresh air. Only when you were outside did you realise how stuffy the interior of that place was.

Melissa strode forward while the twelve year old hurried behind, 'She smokes pot.' Was the start to the conversation.

'I'll take care of it later. Right now, we've got larger priorities. You hacked into our systems a few days ago right?' straight to business. Emma nodded, knowing already that these people were affiliated with that division, 'Then you know that you're also in danger.' Once again, confirmation was in the form of moving her head up and down.

'Good, this'll make things a lot easier. Now,' Agent Goodwen stopped in front of a flashy sports car, 'We are going to be going really fast, and you may get sick, but it is the only way.'

'Ok- wait what?' the girl blinked behind her glasses. Melissa sighed.

'Look, you're either gonna come with us, or evil alien robots are going to come find you, get all the information they need, and then kill you. Get in the car.' It left no room for discussion.

Emma got in the passenger's side, while the crazy recruit got in the other side, 'So, if you're Asian America, what's the origin of your Asian routes? Like Chinese or Japanese?' any form of decency was forgotten, as the adult hopped into questions.

'Uh… Vietnamese.' Was the slightly restricted reply. Melissa smiled.

'Awesome. Alright Blurr, seventy miles a second no more, no less.' The twelve year old blinked again.

'Who are you talking t- Ahhh!' Her sentence ended in a scream as she was slammed back against the seat, and her surroundings turned into blurry images.

The blonde beside her was simply staring out of the window, a look of boredom on her face. Seventy was hardly a feat. Four thousand was though.

Over a minute later – seventy six seconds actually – the car stopped. Emma was shaking, and she looked outside of the window. A white landscape greeted her, as well as a grey building, where several humans, and five giant robots stood.

'How'd you like that?' Melissa asked. She didn't get an immediate reply, as the girl was still reeling from the shock of going that fast.

'… I-it w-was…' the black haired girl stuttered, 'A total rush.' That was not the expected reply that the older female was expecting, 'C-can we go again? But faster?'

'She's-worse-than-you.' A speedy voice reached their ears. Emma shrunk back.

'Who's that?'

'You'll-see-in-a-moment.' The doors opened for the two of them, and both stepped out. The minute their feet touched the ground, the sound of moving gears shifting into place startled the girl, and she turned.

To see one of the robots behind her. He was a sleek build, with black and blue colouring. Then, slight movements of the ground had her looking back as an absolutely enormous Bot – red and blue in colour, with flame streaks – stood there, a calm expression on his face.

'I am living out my perfect fantasy.' She muttered, her eyes wide. This is what she had been planning all along. All she had to do was find out something top secret from the military and they would either kill her or take her away. Both options were acceptable, if she could just leave that hellish nightmare of an orphanage.

But, by some act of fate, she had gotten lucky and had been taken. Whether they were going to kill her now or not didn't matter. She was experiencing much more than any full grown adult – other than the ones on this base of course – could ever claim to experience.

'Hello.' The large robot spoke, 'I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. You hacked into the militaries systems a few days back, and found out we existed. Your name is Emma, correct?'

She nodded, 'Are you going to kill me now?'

He blinked, 'No…'

The girl let out a sigh of relief, and broke into a wide grin, 'Good, cause then if you did that, I'd be dead – well of course – and then your secret would be kept quiet. But it's not like I would tell anyone or anything, but this is totally awesome! I mean, who gets to meet giant robots who are capable of thinking on their own? Well of course you can think on your own, you guys are aliens, sentient beings, so you know. But, compared to us, you guys are totally advanced in nearly everything, and it is so cool that you came to Earth, when you could have gone to any other planet, but I know that you only came here because that Allspark thing was here, but if it wasn't then you wouldn't be here, and you'd still be on your own planet, and you'd still be fighting that war…' she continued talking. The female had read a lot about them.

Ironhide growled, 'Great, another talker.'

'I wonder if she's in anyway related to Bluestreak.' Chromia added. There was a possibility.

Melissa groaned as the girl went on. This was gonna be really hard, 'Alright kid, let's not get off on the wrong foot with a guy that could crush you very easily. Come on, I'll bring you to the quarters you'll be sharing with us.'

'Us?' the one worded question was evident. But the blonde was already dragging her along, Blurr following behind.

'Yes, us.'

Optimus stopped the intelligence officer, 'Were there any complications?'

'No. I-went-at-the-speed-specified-but-she-wasn't-effec ted-by-it-at-all. The-orphanage-she-was-located-at-may-be-an-illegal -business-though.' He relayed. The Prime nodded and allowed the Bot to continue.

Ironhide and Elita came to stand by him, 'She was not what I was expecting.' The femme mused. Optimus smirked.

'Humans never are.'

A few minutes later had Melissa still dragging Emma down the hallways, pointing places out.

'That's the rec room, that's the cafeteria, that's the med bay, that's Prowl and Eliza's office, that's Prime's office, that's my missing bosses office, that's the Twins room, and this is where you'll be staying. With us.' Blurr typed in the code as his Sparkmate went on in a monotone voice.

'So… you guys live together.' Both of them nodded as the large doors opened, 'Do other humans live with Bots?'

'Nope, just us.'

'Oh,' the Asian American looked down thoughtfully, 'Are you guys together, like in _together_?' Stress on the last word.

'What do you think?' The two partners knew that the girl would probably find out eventually. Why bother hiding it? Emma stepped into the room, 'So, which shop did you steal that computer from?' Melissa reached for the large shelf that was placed for her own sleeping arrangements and started reorganizing things.

'W-what do you mean?' the dark haired organic stuttered. The blonde rolled her eyes.

'Come on, like an orphan could afford something that expensive. Believe me kid, I've had my share of shoplifting.' She revealed. Blurr raised an optic ridge.

_There is so much that I'm learning about you. _He "Spoke". She looked down and smiled in what could be considered as embarrassment.

_That's the whole point of being in love. _It had been a while since either had had a moment alone together. That was going to be near impossible now with their new charge.

Said charge was busy looking at her surroundings, 'It's very… bleak.' That was the only word to describe it. There weren't a lot of things there.

'Uh… yeah, we're working on that. But anyway, you'll be sleeping on the left side of the shelf, while I'll be taking the right. Things you should know, I'm a restless sleeper and Blurr usually runs into the wall every time they blow the trumpet at six A.M. By the way, you're gonna be getting up at six A.M.' Great way to start things off, 'And one other thing. How were you able to hack into a top secret military base operating system? You're only twelve.'

Emma shifted on her feet uncomfortably, 'I… it's hard to explain. But… it's similar to the assumption you made about the computer. I have several other things that I stole as well, so if you go rooting around in my stuff, don't be surprised.'

Melissa and Blurr blinked. This girl seemed to be accepting that they would look through her personal belongings, 'Why-would-we-do-that?' the speedy Bot asked.

'Uh… a lot of the kids back at the orphanage did that. You just accept it eventually, and let them do… whatever. Nobody cares anyway. That's why I hacked into your system, and allowed you to find me. I… wanted out.' She looked anywhere but at them. Truthfully, the twelve year old almost felt guilty, leaving all those kids there with that druggy lady, and basically breaking the law for her own purpose.

The blonde recruit sighed, 'Don't worry kid. We'll get them all out of there. As for your actions, they aren't nearly as bad as what I did when my entire family died. Least you didn't kill anyone.' Blurr internally groaned at his Sparkmates words. Great, what was this about?

_Melissa… _his voice held a note of warning.

_Look, I'll explain later. When handling kids – at least what I could discern from watching Eliza's mother raise her two boys – is that you must make them feel better about their actions. _She explained.

_That makes absolutely no sense. Shouldn't you be reprimanding the younglings for whatever they've done? Especially in this instance. _He could never really know when the woman was being serious or not.

_When it comes to "Younglings" in this type of situation, you have to try make them feel better. Or else they become suicidal. _Agent Goodwen said it so casually.

_We are having a talk later about your past actions. _He decided as well.

And so, Melissa Goodwen went into a conversation with Emma about how after her father's death, she had lashed out in a public area. It was a seedy part of town, filled with gangs, so nobody really noticed or cared. It had been a full grown man. She had broken his neck.

'And then I ran.' She finished. The Asian American had listened intently, 'You can't tell anyone about this ok?'

'Yeah… but why did they put me in your care if you,' she clicked with her hand, 'Snap so easily whenever it is triggered by a bad memory?'

The two in front of her hesitated, and that was all the answer she needed, 'They don't know.' It was a statement.

Melissa nodded, 'Yeah. There's only one other person besides Blurr and I who knows about this, and currently, she's going through a stage of denial, about the actions of a close friend of hers.'

'Oh… did that friend kill a person?' it was so innocent yet accusatory. They almost wished they didn't have to answer.

'Uh… yeah. But… it was more of a mass murder. A thousand people to be exact.' They waited for her reaction. It was not what they were expecting.

'Wow.'

'No! Not wow. Bad, terrible.' The older female corrected her. It felt like speaking to a one year old.

'Well… I mean, not considering the destruction, it is pretty amazing to say that you committed a mass murder.' This girl was not alright.

'Oh, we have a lot to teach you.'

* * *

Eliza walked down the hallway, carrying the file on Yuri Arkhov. The lack of information was bothering her to no end. That and the fact of why there was an unknown make of gun in Prowl's office that could only accommodate human use.

After much thought, she had decided to ask her sister on the matter, not forgetting about the deal – sort of – that they had struck up which was only for professional purposes.

But, screw the deal. This was way more important. If there was something that was being left out, she wanted to know. The recruit didn't want to lose Prowl again, due to her jumping to conclusions before knowing the full picture.

Of course, the only problem now was finding her sibling. And then gaining her attention long enough to here her out. But that part was taken care of. She had found a similar briefcase to the one that the Praxian had taken with them on that cross country trip. But this one had five thousand dollars in it. That would get Terry's attention for sure.

She just hoped that her colleague wouldn't be to mad at her for removing it without his permission.

_What am I thinking? Of course he'll be mad! I just went through all of his belongings. I breached any trust of privacy we had. _She thought, but pushed it back as the familiar figure of her sister stepped out of a room, an expression of unhappiness on her face.

'Terry!' Eliza called. The other woman's gaze snapped towards her and hardened. She started walking away. The brunette groaned and caught up with her. She held out the case.

'Interested?'

There was a slight pause, 'How much?'

'Five thousand dollars.' That made the older sibling stop and turn her full attention on the family member before her.

'Go on.' Agent Jover smirked at the generals words. She was a sucker for a bit of cash. Although five thousand dollars wasn't a bit of cash.

She held out the file, 'It's about Yuri Arkhov. There are some things missing from this. Like the third mission that Prowl and he went on,' by her sister's questioning gaze, Eliza explained, 'Optimus told me. But back to it. The third mission isn't mentioned. And… neither is Prowl, even though he played a large part in that destruction. And it isn't mentioned what destroyed those two other locations with all the civilians and smugglers in it. I was wondering if you could maybe-,'

'Sorry, you're barking up the wrong tree. I don't know anything about this. I only met that guy once, and frankly, he seemed to full of himself, like a man who wouldn't follow orders specifically.' Terry cut her sister short, 'And why are you still working with that Bot? From what I've heard he's a monster. Killing so many people…' she trailed off, staring into the distance – i.e. the wall.

'He's not a monster.' Eliza whispered, but the older sibling heard.

'Stop lying to yourself. He's practically a Decepticon. I have a suspicion that he may be the leak we've been looking for.'

Agent Jover jerked up at that, 'Leak? What leak?' she demanded.

The General shook her head, 'I've said too much already. But Eliza… keep an eye on him. He's too untrustworthy.' And then she was walking off, after grabbing the suitcase from the brunette.

_Stop lying to yourself._ Her sister's words floated through her mind. How many times had she been told that? Her mother had said that after Jonathon had left, her father had said that after Jonathon had left, Jonathon had said that as he had left. A lot of it had been said when Jonathon had left.

But she could not bring herself to think of Prowl as "Practically a Decepticon". He head fought for her more than anyone had, and she owed him as much to stand up for him. Even if others no longer trusted the mech.

And so, as she knew that she couldn't do anything else at the moment other than wait for the SIC's return, she retreated back to his office – which still didn't have a door – and went to work on all the reports there, carefully placing back the file of Yuri Arkhov.

Eliza wondered how Ukraine was.

* * *

**PRAGUE**

**TIME SKIP – ONE DAY**

**19: 04 P.M**

Prowl and Yuri waited in the shadows. They had arrived the previous day before, but it would be impossible to get in until there was a good opening. So they had been hiding for a while. This place was thoroughly guarded.

It was a large complex, filled with armed humans, and many video cameras, tracking movement. Their chance would arrive in barely five minutes, but both would have to move quickly.

The Praxian had calculated timing and setting which would gain them entrance into the base without being noticed. It was on the west side – their current location – and positioned right behind the armory. There was a blind spot in the video feed. They would be able to take advantage of that.

Prowl's door wings twitched as the gate opened and a large truck barreled out. Barely a second later, both were moving. The human and the Cybertronian were very coordinated with each other, as both had formed a tactical connection from previous missions.

They were protected by the cover of dark. Winter was very helpful as the sun set much earlier. Didn't help with the snow and cold though.

The two waited standing close to the wall, as one of the cameras moved out of range. Then both vanished from view. The original plan was for Yuri to hack into their systems and get as much data as possible, while Prowl supplied a distraction. And boy did he.

One of the buildings melted to the ground as the powerful Cybertronian acid that shot from his riffle made contact with it.

That made others start shouting, but in a foreign language. The mech couldn't identify this human dialect, but stepped out from the shadows. All noise ceased as the humans took him in.

Then panic ensued. The Bot released a vent. He made a note.

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME. **

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUDJUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE. - FAILED**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

**#5: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEW RECRUIT (ELIZA JOVER) - FAILED **

**#6: AVOID TWINS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY UNLESS PUNISHING THEM.**

**#7: HAVE ELIZA RECORD ALL FUTURE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN HER AND OTHER AUTOBOTS. **

**#8: EDUCATE ELIZA IN CYBERTRONIAN HISTORY. **

**#9: KEEP CONTROL OVER EMOTIONS**

**#10: REMAIN FOCUSED ON DUTIES. SOCIAL INTERACTIONS LIMITED TO MEETINGS. - FAILED**

**#11: AS THE HUMANS SAY, DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP. DOING SO WILL JUST LEAD TO DISAPPOINTMENT AND IT IS ILLOGICAL TO BELIEVE THAT ANYTHING WILL CHANGE.**

**#12: WHEN IT COMES TO HUMANS, FEW HAVE THE CAPACITY TO REMAIN QUIET.**

**#13: NEVER LET HER GO.**

**#14: NEVER LEAVE WITHOUT THAT DATAPAD**

**#15: LEARN MORE ABOUT ELIZA JOVER.**

**#16: DO NOT LET ELIZA NEAR ANY GAMBLING LOCATIONS.**

**#17: PROTECT ELIZA TILL DEATH.**

**#18: THERE IS ALWAYS HOPE. NEVER STOP HOPING.**

**#19: ALWAYS KEEP NUMEROUS WEAPONS IN SUBSPACE.**

**#20: NEVER ALLOW ELIZA NEAR ALCOHOL.**

**#21: KEEP ANY AND ALL OTHER PAST EXPERIENCES QUIET.**

**#22: DO NOT MAKE ASSUMPTIONS UNTIL ALL FACTS HAVE BEEN DISPLAYED.**

**#23: WHEN SEEKING REVENGE, EMPLOY A MORE TACTICAL PLAN.**

**#24: ALWAYS SPECIFY YOUR INTENTIONS, ESPECIALLY TO THE HUMAN WHO SUPPLIED YOU WITH THREE THOUSAND AMERICAN DOLLARS.**

**#25: DON'T LISTEN TO YURI AS THAT WILL LIKELY LAND YOU IN A DIFFERENT COUNTRY TRACKING DOWN DANGEROUS PEOPLE ON THE WORD OF AN ESTRANGED WOMAN.**

**#26: EXPERIENCE.**

**#27: REMEMBER THAT HUMANS ARE NEVER GOOD IN SITUATIONS THAT PRESENT THEMSELVES WITH MORE POWER THAN THEIR OWN.**

The organics eventually gathered their wits enough to fire at the Autobot. What good that did. The bullets clinked off of him harmlessly. He missed a challenge, this was just pathetic.

He wondered how his human comrade was coming with gathering the information. They had set up a comm. line connection between them, in case of problems or a new need to regroup at a different location.

His audio sensors briefly picked up screams before a louder gun sounded close by. His optics were drawn to that location, to see a woman laying on her back, a gaping hole in her chest, and a man not to far away from her holding a shot gun. The woman didn't appear any older than about twenty five, and had a startling resemblance to Eliza.

The thought made him shudder, but not as much as the fact that someone would kill an innocent woman. She was unarmed, and had appeared to be… escaping. Realization struck him, just as his comm. sounded.

/: Prowl, zhis base is for zhe Viral Varfare. Just like Latvia! Zhey are testing a disease only known to happen vith animals, usually in zhe farming variety. It is highly dangerous to humans. It is called Anthrax. Zhey have been testing it on humans, and zhen burning zhem far avay from zhis location. Zhey are planning an attack on Albania in a few veeks, using vhat zhey have created:/ the Russian hurriedly explained.

/: Understood Yuri. We need to evacuate all the civilians here and then report this immediately:/ Prowl thought of the most life saving option. There was a short silence on the line.

/: Prowl… zhe two human smuggler operations ve had to do, two years back … I vas ordered to destroy zhose locations. By General Jover. Zhey have cybernetically advanced the diseases zhey have been working on, using specs of zhe Autobots schematics, so as to make zhem more deadly. At zhe ball on October 18th zhere is going to be an attack using zhe diseases, to try and kill off an important person. You must stop zhis:/ there was a note of sadness in the mans tone.

/: What are you talking abou-:/ the mech started, but was stopped by the male organic.

/: You must leave now. Zhe money is underneath zhe vater:/ the way he said water had more pronunciation on the V than any times before /: Please go now Prowl. You have been a good friend. Better zhan I have ever had:/

As the agents words sunk in with the Bot's processor, he realised what the man was about to do. And he wouldn't stop him. This was obviously how he wanted to go out. After watching and causing so much suffering, it was time for him to give up /: Yes… Yuri. You were a good friend:/ his tone was halting.

/: Zhank you. Do vhatever you can to stop zhem. And Prowl? Tell zhe girl how you feel. Now go:/ the last was an order. So the Praxian started running.

He barely made it out of the complex before the explosion went off. A few pieces of shrapnel imbedded themselves in his armor, but it wasn't life threatening. His thoughts were back on his now fallen comrade. The man had never wanted to hurt anybody. He had simply been following orders, which would better the rest of humanity… even if so many had been lost in the process to do so.

The first human Prowl had ever met was dead. And along with him, the most terrible devastation that would have been set into motion lest the man hadn't given up his life. But the Bot felt even more guilt. He had let this happen, even played a part in this. He checked it off. One thousand and one human lives gone because of him. He didn't know how many people had been in that base, and frankly, he didn't want to know, or ever find out.

Yuri Arkhov sacrificed himself to save many. And had just given the Praxian the most information about the Viral Warfare that he could use against the person who had caused this. He would make sure that his friend's death would not be in vain. And so with one last glance at the burning mass before him, he uttered one last thing.

'Thank you… Yuri.'

* * *

Ok… he's dead now. And you guys know more. Yuri was actually not a bad guy. He just had a gruff and not very tact personality. Also, Emma was introduced, and, if this seems in anyway strange or far fetched that a twelve year old was able to hack into a top level military system, just go with it. I know kids who are younger and are writing advanced computer programs. Next chapter we shall be hearing about the software that she created that could wipe out the Autobots, Decepticons, and any machine on earth.

Anyway… I just want to say – and I hope you'll forgive me for this – Holy shit!

We went from eighty four reviews to ninety six in the matter of three days! That is absolutely brilliant! You guys are absolutely goddamn awesome! We are only four away from a hundred and it isn't even Christmas yet!

Alright, I'll calm down. I want to say thanks to the fantastic people who reviewed last chapter:

2211Nighthawk(2) – the translation was "Gods sake Prowl! Are you trying to kill me?" round about there.

Neon (4) – Your reviews came through.

Guest

Guest

Guest

Spirit Kiss

velociraptor4659

movielover121796 – It's kind of hard to say which generation he's from, because it's in the movie universe so it's real life which changes a lot of things. Just imagine him any way you want.

And anyone else who has previously reviewed, or favourite/ followed the Fanfic. Four away from a hundred. Good luck to the person who is the hundredth reviewer! Never thought that this Fanfiction would do this well. Of course I have you guys to thank.

Sorry if this took longer than usual to get out, I've been swamped with studying and fencing. Hopefully the next one will be out sooner.


	28. OBJECTIVE 28

**OBJECTIVES**

* * *

**#28: REFRAIN FROM BRINGING ELIZA INTO MEETINGS.**

**OYMYAKON MILITARY BASE**

**18: 45 P.M**

Eliza entered the cafeteria. It was the daily dinner rush. She didn't understand why these people literally killed each other to get at the slop that they served. It was practically disgusting. The food that she got back in her old division was much better. By a lot.

So, begrudgingly, she grabbed a tray and waited. The ladle that was held above the plastic plate was filled with porridge like substance. Or what looked like porridge.

'Oh Primus what is this stuff?' she muttered, as the recruit walked away while looking down at the mush. A voice drew her attention upwards.

'Eliza!' Melissa's ever recognizable cry was something she had grown used to, and headed for the table.

To pause when she saw a young girl sitting at it, looking at the food with disgust as well. She was an Asian American. The brunette remembered a report on her. Her name was Emily or something.

'Hey Melissa.' Agent Jover greeted. The blonde smiled, 'So, who's this?'

'Oh this is-,' Melissa started, but was stopped by the girl.

'Emma. Emma Ahn Le. I'm from an orphanage. Melissa's looking after me.' The short clipped reply. She turned dark eyes on Eliza, 'Are you the friend that knows about her problem?'

The two older females blinked, before Agent Goodwen answered for her friend, 'Yes. And you need to be less open about it.'

'Oh… okay.' Emma seemed to hesitate, 'Does she know about you and Bl-' a hand was instantly clamped over her mouth, Melissa glaring evilly, sending a silent message for her not to say anything.

Eliza sat down; 'Know about you and who?' a small smile playing on her lips. The food was forgotten.

'Uh… no one. Nobody at all. Seriously.' The blonde recruit skirted the matter very "Professionally". Her hand was still held over the twelve year olds mouth, but a mischievous glint had entered the child's eyes. She was plotting.

'Okay…' the brunette spooned a bit of the gross slop into her mouth and cringed. As horrible as it looked. And surprisingly Melissa had finished hers, 'How can you stand this stuff? It's revolting.'

'Eh, not that bad.' Absent minded reply. Muffled sounds came from behind her hand, 'Oh right. Sorry.'

Emma dragged in an exaggerated breath for effect, 'Thank you. And I agree with her. This is terrible.'

'Stop complaining you two. You just haven't gotten used to it yet. Take it from someone whose been working here for four years. You've just gotta roll with it.' It was very laid back.

'Right.' They both answered simultaneously and sarcastically. Then a thought struck Eliza, and a way to get more information.

'So, has Melissa given you an actual tour of the place?' she questioned the twelve year old, who caught onto her plan instantly.

'Not really. Would you mind showing me around? It would give her some time off from having to drag me around.' That instantly got the blondes attention. It was a way for her to have _time off _from the kid.

'Yeah, you guys do that. See you later.' She was up from the table almost instantly, and literally sprinting out of the cafeteria.

'My god that was easy.' Commented the girl. Eliza nodded.

'Melissa's always been like that. I'm surprised she even agreed to look after you. I distinctly remember her saying that she would never have a relationship or a family.' The brunette smirked at the memory.

'Family is a loose term. And I don't believe that she or Blurr had a choice. Evident by their lack of enthusiasm for it.' She had a very pronounced vocabulary for someone so young. But the older female didn't really notice that. She had instead caught on about the "Blurr" thing.

'Her and Blurr?' down to business. Emma nodded slowly, 'Tell me more.'

'Alright…' she thought quickly, 'For a price.' The child was very bold.

Eliza sighed. She could just say no… but she wanted to know more about this, 'Ok, name your price.'

'A camera.'

'A camera?'

'Yes.'

_You have got to be joking. _Agent Jover thought. Yes, she had a camera. It was slagging expensive though. But… knowledge was power.

'Deal. Now spill.' It was annoying having to wait. But the Asian American shook her head.

'I want to see it. I never make a deal without seeing the actual pay. I learnt that the hard way.' – Orphanage flashbacks.

The brunette sighed, 'Fine. Come with me and we'll head to the dorm.' The two females got up from the table and left their unfinished food on the metal slab.

Meanwhile, Melissa was walking down the hallway to her and Blurr's room. Finally, a little bit of peace. It's not like she didn't like the kid, it's just that she wasn't good with people under the age of eighteen.

It was rather quiet in this part at the moment. Good, that meant no interruptions. Unfortunately, that was shattered by a familiar voice which she did not care for. How this guys kept finding her was mystery enough.

'Melissa!' he called. She sighed and turned around.

'What is it Harry?' an annoyed note was in her tone.

'Uh, I just wanted to talk to you-' he started, but the blonde cut him off, already walking away.

'Not now. I have important business to take care of.' Yeah…

'But it'll be really quick…' his voice was blocked out as she turned the corner. What was so hard to understand about no? It's like when woman say no, nobody listens.

So, with one last glance around, she ran the rest of the way to the large doors. She typed in the code quickly, and then slunk in, closing it behind her. Blurr looked up at her entry. He was going over pictures on a datapad that were taken back on Diego Garcia.

'Melissa? Where's-Emma?' he asked. The human smiled.

'Eliza's showing her around. We get some time off.' Even though you've only been looking after her for a day.

_That is good. _The Bot initiated their link.

_Most definitely. What are you looking at? _She motioned to the datapad, and stepped onto his outstretched servo. He shrugged, and placed her down next to him, lowering the file.

_Photographic images taken by Major Lennox's daughter back on Diego Garcia. This is on the day of Thanksgiving. _A picture of Optimus and Elita were on the screen. He flicked to the next one, which showed Prowl and Eliza asleep/ in recharge on his desk. Agent Goodwen laughed.

_That was one messed up day. _She commented. He agreed.

_Annabelle asked her mother to forward all of these to the Autobots. I just got mine now. I'm surprised the child's still okay after your friend went mad, and… uh… kissed Prowl. _It was very awkward seeing that happen.

_Yeah… I think she regrets it, but I can't be sure. _Melissa was always wary on her friend's emotions. One day, she's having a great time, the next day; she wants to rip her colleague's head off.

Blurr clicked over to the next picture, and low and behold, exactly what they had been speaking about. Eliza standing on the balcony, and a very surprised Prowl in front of her. Nobody really knew why the SIC had crashed through the wall, but that basically brought an end to the celebrations.

The blonde stared down at the photo. Agent Jover looked so… serene. Like it was almost something that she had wanted to happen…

But that couldn't be right. After Jonathon, the girl had fallen into her work – work that was watching people have other romances of course – and had been rather distant. Then she gets moved to the base, and boom. She starts working with the most emotionless and secretive mech there is.

Melissa just shook it off. It was most definitely the booze. Definitely. Eliza always did stupid things when under the influence of alcohol. That was it. Nothing else-

She was brought out of her reverie of thoughts by a large metal finger stroking her back. She smiled and turned towards the Bot. He held out a servo and she stepped on, not breaking eye contact – or in this case, optic contact.

The intelligence officer brought her closer to be at his level. She placed a hand on his faceplate, slowly caressing it. His engine purred, and she smirked. The human leaned in closer, her eyes closed. Blurr shuttered his optics, and brought her nearer.

They were barely a millimeter apart, when the familiar sound of a camera clicking sounded from behind them. Both immediately snapped to attention, and turned sharp optics and eyes on the person at the door.

Who appeared to be their charge.

'You have got to be joking. Why are we always interrupted?' Melissa muttered, just to her and Blurr. Then louder, 'Emma, hand over the camera.'

The twelve year old pretended to think, 'Hmmm… uh, no. This is for making me get up at six in the morning. Now I have payback.'

'More like blackmail!' the older organic shouted. Then wished she hadn't, as a glint of interest sparked in the child's eyes.

'Thank you, Melissa.' The Asian American said, before running off. Agent Goodwen jumped down from the berth and ran after her, leaving behind her very annoyed Sparkmate.

'For Gods sake, where's Eliza, she was supposed to be looking after you!' the blonde cried as she followed after her charge.

'I don't know. She ran off after some dude said that there was one of those large planes landing, and then I just went and got this from her bunk.' The kid called back.

And at the hangar:

Eliza strode into the room. The plane was just pulling up, but Prowl was walking in behind it. He didn't seem very happy. Then again he never was, but this time he was exuding anger.

The brunette noted that Yuri wasn't with him. In fact, the man wasn't around anywhere. She wondered what had happened.

The female organic walked up to him, just opening her mouth, when he bent lower and scooped her up in his servo in one swift movement, still walking.

'Ok, you did this once before, and it did not turn out good.' She reminded him, as he made his way rather quickly down the passages, 'Where are we going?'

'To a meeting, which Prime, Ironhide, Elita-one, Jazz, Chromia, Red Alert and Ratchet are attending. Including your sister. It is a security meeting, so it will be fine to interrupt.' The way the Bot talked sent a shudder down her spine. He was really pissed about something.

'Uh… alright? But why am I coming?' she wasn't authorized to attend these events. Her status wasn't as high as her sisters.

'You will want to hear this.' Was the short and slightly quiet reply. She didn't press further, as the emotionless mask that Prowl had perfected slid into place. A moment later he was typing in the code.

He placed her on the floor before the doors opened, and then stood up straight. Just in time to disturb Red Alerts rant about how unprotected this place was.

'Prowl?' Optimus looked to the door and saw his SIC. Along with Eliza by his pedes. But then, his surprise turned into disappointment, 'You did not inform us of your leaving.'

'That is true Prime.' The tacticians words were more strained than any had ever heard them, 'I was under the impression that you already knew. But I was misled. Only one being actually knew of my departure.' Terry had gone rigid, 'And that is General Jover, after she initiated this mission without my knowing, until I arrived at the location. It appears we have a leak in our midst. Agent Arkhov and I were sent to get information from a missing head of department known as Natalie Silverman. Her real name was then revealed to be Natalia Schebschitz. She has been watching all of our transactions for the past four years.' He explained the main details of why he had left.

The Prime blinked, as did the others, 'There is a leak?' he asked.

'Quite. Yuri and I were sent to Prague to gather anything we could about the man. It seems that he will be attending a formal ceremony on the eighteenth of October. Then, we were asked to do something.' This was what he had been waiting for, 'While there, Natalia asked us to find out who had been burning human bodies in the town she is situated at. We followed the direction she gave us and found a complex that was testing V-' Terry interrupted him.

'That's enough Prowl. Thank you for finding out about this, and I am sorry I didn't inform your superiors. I shall be taking care of it. Where is Agent Arkhov?' she asked the last question so innocently, as if she had no idea. But the Praxian knew she had ordered him to destroy that base, whether he was in it or not.

'I believe you know exactly where he is Ms. Jover. His corpse has been incinerated in the explosion you ordered him to initiate when he informed you that the facility was a Viral Warfare complex, intent on targeting Albania in a few weeks, after they had perfected the anthrax powder.' His words silenced the entire room. She simply glared, while Eliza looked between the two of them.

'In fact, I have not been fully honest in my past transactions that Yuri informed you of. That third mission was no accident. We were ordered _by you_ to destroy that ship, which wasn't carrying humans, but was carrying weapons of mass destruction, which were being transported to Latvia to start a civil war in that country. But you couldn't allow that to happen, due to the fact that the Viral Warfare operation _you _had set up was located there. It was to large to be destroyed, so you had us make sure that those weapons never got there. And you also ordered Yuri to make sure that no living being – excluding himself – were to be spared in the actual human smuggler operations.' Prowl had returned the glare that the General was giving him.

The others watched in silence, taking this in. Eliza was the first to say anything, 'Wait a minute. Prowl, what are you talking about?'

The SIC straightened, 'I am informing you that Terry has been running a classified division which incorporates the use of Viral Warfare to end their enemies.' At this, utter chaos broke out.

'What!' Ironhide shouted, 'Is this true?'

'I can't believe this! You humans are pathetic!' – Chromia.

'Viral Warfare? Not even tha Decepticons go tha' low.' Take a wild guess…

'General, is this correct?' Optimus silenced this by a few words, waiting for the humans reply.

'What? Of course not. You can't trust this guy. He's so secretive. He's ended so many lives-' she defended herself, but was cut off by said Bot.

'I wouldn't lie Ms. Jover. I will undergo a full processor scan to prove my points. It is best if you just admit this.' He leaned closer to the human, who scowled.

'I should have disposed of you years ago.' She hissed. He growled.

'That is why Yuri supplied me with enough money to leave. He knew what you would have done. How does it feel to know that you are trash and a disgrace to your own species?' he ground out between clenched denta. It was very surprising to see Prowl insult somebody like that.

Her scowl deepened – if that was even possible – 'Listen you. I don't like that job, but I do it for the betterment of mankind. And if anyone knew about this, World War III would break out. You want that on your conscience?'

His door wings flared, 'No, I would not. But there is one last thing that I believe they should know about.'

Her eyes widened, 'You wouldn't.'

'Yes, I would. You have been incorporating Cybertronian specs into the diseases you have been manufacturing, so as to provide a more swift death. Approximately three days of suffering before they die.'

It was like all the air was sucked out of the room. Eliza just stared at her sister, totally lost. Optimus remained calm faced, but inside emotions were boiling. So Elita answered for him.

'You have been using Cybertronian schematics in "Upgrading" diseases that you use against your enemies. You make me sick. What type of person does that to another living being?' the femme demanded. Terry shrugged.

'One who has to end the lives of the most terrible people on earth. You won't believe how many global travesties we have stopped using that division. If it wasn't for us-'

'How could you?!' Eliza snapped, 'You keep saying I owe you, even though you owe more than I ever could. I want that five thousand dollars that I took from Prowl back!' the brunette realised what she had said, and turned back to the Bot, 'Sorry.'

His gaze softened noticeably, 'It is fine Eliza. That money is not what I want.' He turned his optics back to Terry, and uttered the phrase he knew was a code, 'The money is under the Vater.'

As expected, the high ranking human reacted with open surprise, 'How do you know about that?'

'Yuri's parting words.' Was the simple reply. She scowled.

'The bastard. Huh… 34 N; 10 W. Open chasm, display case.' She finished saying the confusing words. Prowl nodded, already looking up the coordinates she had given him.

'Morocco?' the question was evident. She sighed.

'It was the only available location at the time. Now, whatever you've heard cannot leave this room, it is of top priority that this is never leaked. If so, total devastation could ensue. The last thing we want is a full out-' once again the organic was interrupted by her sister, but this time it was in the form of a well placed punch to the jaw line, which sent her staggering back.

'I hate you!' Agent Jover shouted, '"Don't lie to yourself", and "He's a monster". God, and what's even worse, I actually considered your words. I know I'll never be making that mistake again. You little-'

'Look,' the older sibling butted in, 'I had to keep it a cover up, for the reasons that I told you. How Prowl knows is because of Yuri.'

'A man that you sentenced to death.' The Praxian interrupted. The other Bots watched the drama unfold before them in mute anticipation.

'It was of top priority.' She muttered. But that actually set the mech off, and his fist slammed against the table.

'You sentenced hundreds to death. Some without even good reason! And what's more, you knew I was on Earth, yet you failed to inform the Autobots of my presence, or even reveal where they were!' he shouted. All of that devastation could've been avoided if he had been able to get to the base sooner.

Terry huffed, 'You were a valuable asset at the time. When we were done with you, you would have been killed because you knew too much. But then you got out. So, we've been devising a plan to end your life the minute you arrived at the base. I thought that when I saw you after you and Eliza got back from that little road trip of yours, you'd be dead before morning. Unfortunately you weren't. This mission that you were sent on, was supposed to end your life and Yuri's. But, only one actually died.'

Horrified silence settled over the room, but was broken by the other organic, 'You wanted him dead?' it was asked slowly and deliberately. Then she lashed out, fists flying, 'If anyone's gonna kill him, it'll be me, got it?!'

That made Prowl feel _so_ much better.

Terry blocked the blows and fought back, getting in a few well placed punches. Optimus then decided to intervene.

'Enough!' he thundered. The two females paid him no attention, still hurting each other. The gathered Bots sighed, and the Praxian then grabbed Eliza. She fought against his grip.

'Let me go.' She ground out.

'Not in a million vorns.' He whispered. After about ten minutes of back and forth swearing, the two women calmed down enough.

The Prime started again, 'Dismissing the new – and terrible – information that has just been revealed to us, we are concerned about the leak as well. Prowl what is this arrangement that the man shall be attending?'

'It is what humans also call a "Ball",' the word was said with a resigned tone, 'A… dance… of sort, where the organics pass the time by conversing, and a representative makes a speech.' Everybody knew where this was going. The base was going to have to go undercover with this.

'Just brilliant.' Eliza grumbled.

'Ah don't know. Sounds kinda cool.' Jazz voiced his own opinion. There was a silent pass between the others which simply stated – _For some._

'But how will we be able to do this without alerting the leak?' Red Alert asked. They thought for a moment.

'It… could be said that a high ranking member is in danger of assassination, and we're looking out for that person.' Chromia suggested. That was actually a really good idea.

'Yes. Now we simply have to set this up.' Optimus nodded. Terry had started heading toward the door.

'I'll bring it up with the other generals.' She threw back to them. All the Bots growled lowly.

'We will not be forgetting about the Cybernetic enhancements that were made to the diseases. Or the whole Viral Warfare division in the first place.' Ratchet reminded her. She nodded.

'I know. But for the time, it'll be best if you keep your mouths shut.' The door slid open, but then shouting reached their ears and audio receptors. Two seconds later, Melissa and Emma came running down the corridor, the young girl with a camera in her hands, and the blonde threatening to shoot her.

Terry just sighed, defeated and left.

'Uh… well, sorry for the false accusations Prowl.' Ironhide muttered. That was all the Praxian was going to get.

So, instead of saying thank you, he turned towards the door and opened it, Eliza still in his servo, 'I'm going to complete my work.'

Once outside, the Bot realised bringing his human colleague with him was not a good idea, especially if it involved her sister.

**OBJECTIVES**

**#1: ATTEND ALL FUTURE MEETINGS WITH OPTIMUS PRIME. **

**#2: AVOID RATCHET BY ALL COSTS. - FAILED**

**#3: REFRAIN FROM ALLOWING BLIND SIGHTED ANGER TO CLOUD JUDGEMENT. CONSEQUENCES MAY BE DIRE. - FAILED**

**#4: BE AWAKE FOR MORNING REPORTS. NECESSITY – TOP.**

**#5: DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NEW RECRUIT (ELIZA JOVER) - FAILED **

**#6: AVOID TWINS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY UNLESS PUNISHING THEM.**

**#7: HAVE ELIZA RECORD ALL FUTURE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN HER AND OTHER AUTOBOTS. **

**#8: EDUCATE ELIZA IN CYBERTRONIAN HISTORY. **

**#9: KEEP CONTROL OVER EMOTIONS**

**#10: REMAIN FOCUSED ON DUTIES. SOCIAL INTERACTIONS LIMITED TO MEETINGS. - FAILED**

**#11: AS THE HUMANS SAY, DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP. DOING SO WILL JUST LEAD TO DISAPPOINTMENT AND IT IS ILLOGICAL TO BELIEVE THAT ANYTHING WILL CHANGE.**

**#12: WHEN IT COMES TO HUMANS, FEW HAVE THE CAPACITY TO REMAIN QUIET.**

**#13: NEVER LET HER GO.**

**#14: NEVER LEAVE WITHOUT THAT DATAPAD**

**#15: LEARN MORE ABOUT ELIZA JOVER.**

**#16: DO NOT LET ELIZA NEAR ANY GAMBLING LOCATIONS.**

**#17: PROTECT ELIZA TILL DEATH.**

**#18: THERE IS ALWAYS HOPE. NEVER STOP HOPING.**

**#19: ALWAYS KEEP NUMEROUS WEAPONS IN SUBSPACE.**

**#20: NEVER ALLOW ELIZA NEAR ALCOHOL.**

**#21: KEEP ANY AND ALL OTHER PAST EXPERIENCES QUIET.**

**#22: DO NOT MAKE ASSUMPTIONS UNTIL ALL FACTS HAVE BEEN DISPLAYED.**

**#23: WHEN SEEKING REVENGE, EMPLOY A MORE TACTICAL PLAN.**

**#24: ALWAYS SPECIFY YOUR INTENTIONS, ESPECIALLY TO THE HUMAN WHO SUPPLIED YOU WITH THREE THOUSAND AMERICAN DOLLARS.**

**#25: DON'T LISTEN TO YURI AS THAT WILL LIKELY LAND YOU IN A DIFFERENT COUNTRY TRACKING DOWN DANGEROUS PEOPLE ON THE WORD OF AN ESTRANGED WOMAN.**

**#26: EXPERIENCE.**

**#27: REMEMBER THAT HUMANS ARE NEVER GOOD IN SITUATIONS THAT PRESENT THEMSELVES WITH MORE POWER THAN THEIR OWN.**

**#28: REFRAIN FROM BRINGING ELIZA INTO MEETINGS. **

The brunette looked up at him.

'So,' she started, 'How was Prague?'

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

I got this one out really early, because I felt bad making you guys wait for ages with the last chapter.

And back to the main point. One hundred and one reviews! Yes!

Thank you awesome people fro reviewing. This is a total milestone – again.

Anyway, next chapter, there is going to be a time skip so that we get to the "Ball". I also understand that there will be a lot of hate reviews to Terry Jover. Go ahead.

I want to say thanks to the people who made this hundred review mile happen:

velociraptor4659 (3): I hope you enjoyed the punch!

2211Nighthawk

Spirit Kiss

And anyone else who has previously reviewed, or favourite/ followed the Fanfic and also made this happen!

Ok, next chapter will incorporate a bit more romance, but also with action, seen as we haven't had a lot of that in a few chapters, and this one didn't really count.

Once again, please review! And any requests are totally welcome. You just have to be more direct than vague.

Oh yeah, have you ever noticed that there are a lot of female writers on Fanfiction?


End file.
